The Holiday
by Shaker10
Summary: Emily and I had always wanted to go to Germany, so what happens when the day finally comes and we meet four people that we will never forget? Tokio Hotel Fanfic. Rated M for language and possible future events
1. Saying Goodbye

**A/N This is my first fanfic that I have uploaded onto here, so please be nice and offer me some constructive criticism and enjoy the story.**

The Holiday

"I'm going to miss you so much, mom." I said as the tears I was fighting to keep from falling, finally spilled and ran down my cheeks. My mom pulled me into a warm hug which caused me to start sobbing; it had only just hit me that I wasn't going to have any more of these hugs for over 2 months.

I couldn't believe that I was finally going on a vacation that didn't include my parents or my brother, just my best friend Emily. Well it wasn't _really _a vacation seeing as Emily was going for an audition for a new film. She had the option to wait and do it until the director came back to America, but both of us had always wanted to go to Germany and as soon as we heard that the casting people were going to be there for a couple of weeks, we instantly started packing! It all fell into place so well, Emily and I had both just finished our last year of school and we had time off of our jobs so we planned on going for the audition and staying there for an extra 7 weeks to do all the sight-seeing we possibly could, oh and not to mention all the shopping too!

"Oh now don't you start crying, you'll make me start!" my mom replied trying to smile at me reassuringly, rubbing circles on my back like she used to when I was a little girl and was scared.

"Too late." My brother declared as he saw the tears fall from my mother's eyes.

"Oh shut up Jake!" I retorted as I pulled away from my mom's comforting hug and punched my brother lightly on his arm before giving him a hug as well. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed me tightly, that was how he always hugged me. Strangely we were actually quite close considering we were hormone and angst ridden teenagers, which was bad enough but being brother and sister was even worse. Having to eat, sleep and breathe the same air as him for over 16 years was rather daunting now that I think about it; but, as per usual, I am making it out to be worse than it actually was. The good thing was that we were raised by parents who trusted and respected us and basically treated us as young adults, which is how we liked it. But they also had a very good sense of humour, which I and Jake both obtained. It was just that ours were not as PG rated as our parents! My little brother made it easier to live with him by making me laugh every single day that we spent in each other's presence. Ugh, I just realised how cheesy that sounded!

As we hugged I whispered into his ear, "Please try to be good for mom and dad, and don't miss me too much!" He softly chuckled at the last part.

"Well, I _am_ going to miss you. But there are a few perks to not having you around for a whole two months!" Jake said cheekily as he pulled away from our hug. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm again, a little harder this time.

"Geez Bree, you're going to leave me with a bruise if you keep punching me." He said sarcastically as he grabbed his arm and looked hurt, then he started giggling. I just rolled my eyes again and smiled as I moved to stand in front of my dad. He looked as if he was going to cry, which made the tears come back to my eyes. I blinked fast, trying to hold them back.

"You have grown into such a beautiful young lady, you know. I just can't believe that you are going for two _whole _months!" He said, I knew that he wasn't going to last long before the water made its way out of his dark blue eyes and streamed down his face.

"You know, I can remember when you were only little and would sit on my knee as we watched cartoons on the televis-"

"Daddy I love you but please don't start, I have a plane to catch!" I said, cutting him off with a small, sad smile on my lips.

"Okay sweetheart." He pulled me into a huge warm hug, one that I hadn't had since I was that little girl; most of them were quick half hugs when he dropped me off at school or anywhere in public. You know what it's like when your parents, especially fathers, go in for a big hug when you're standing at the gate of school. Utter embarrassment! But this time I made an exception and hugged him with all my heart and soul.

"Now you remember to call us every week and if anything happens I have my mobile turned on 24/7." He said kissing my forehead.

"Sure thing dad." I sniffed as I pulled away from my dad's safe and strong embrace. "I guess I better go." I hated saying that sentence, I mean I was really excited to go to Germany with my best friend, but there was an overwhelming feeling of sadness and doubt and my stomach had managed to turn itself into a big knot.

"Oh darling, be careful. I love you so much!" My mom quickly pulled me into another hug. She whispered to me "You know you are my favorite." And pulled away cupping my face and kissing me on the cheek.

"I heard that!" Jake spoke up, pointing a finger at my mother and pretending to look shocked. We all laughed, but it wasn't the usual hearty laugh; it was quieter and more…solemn.

I turned to my brother and pointed at my cheek. "Plant one on there."

"But Bree, there are heaps of chicks around, I don't want them to see me kissing you. Do you know what that would do to my reputation?" He whined while I stood there tapping my cheek. He sighed, looked around awkwardly and then quickly pecked me on the cheek, blushing softly. I just grinned, enjoying embarrassing my brother in a crowded airport.

_Flight 4903 to Germany is now boarding, please make your way to the gate with your passport and ticket in hand._

I sighed heavily as Emily said "Well, that's our flight Bree, we had better hurry."

"Yeah." I said picking up my bag that was on the floor next to my feet. "I guess I'll see you guys in 2 months then!" I gave a small smile as my family and I hugged for the last time and Emily and I made our way to the gate.

"Hey, where are your 'rents Em?" I questioned as we walked away, suddenly noticing that she had been standing there waiting for me patiently while texting busily on her phone.

"Oh, they couldn't make it. Mom had to work and dad was busy on a call with some rich ass big shot." She replied bitterly. I could see that she was really upset that her parents were too busy, heck they were always too busy! Every single play that Emily was in or any kind of award she got, her mom and dad were always 'busy' with something and couldn't make it. I suppose that's what you get when your mother is a lawyer and your dad works with an acting agency, that's how Emily got her audition. Not to say that she can't act, because she really can. But to be honest, she wouldn't have gotten it if she didn't have 'connections'.

I sighed and turned to her while we waited in line "I'm really sorry, Em." She gave me a half smile and pulled me into a hug.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm used to it. You know, sometimes I really wish I _was_ your sister. I mean your family is so great compared to mine!" She chuckled quietly while looking at the ground.

"Hey," I said pulling her head up and looking into her eyes, "You _are _my sister and my parents love you just like one of their own! You remember what we said when we were little?"

She smiled from ear to ear as she remembered our silly little 'pact' we made when we were 7.

"One day we are gonna go on a big adventure together." We said in unison, I was surprised that we both remembered exactly what we said; but then again, due to spending so much time together we had developed a sort of… twin thing.

I looked her straight in the eye and grabbed her hands, "Well this, my bestest friend, is our big adventure. And we are going to have the time of our lives. No parents, no rules, no pesky brothers and sister, and best of all…no goddamned alarm clocks!" We both burst out laughing, earning strange looks from the others in line. As we finally got past the ticket people, whatever they are called, we both turned and waved to my parents and my brother.

Just as we were going to board the plane, Emily grabbed my hand and turned her head to me with a scared but excited grin. We both shared the same feelings, absolutely terrified and absolutely ecstatic! I smiled back at her warmly and we both knew that as soon as we stepped onto that plane, we were on our own. The thing we didn't know was that it was also going to become the most important holiday we had ever been on.


	2. Getting Aquainted

**A/N Please review and let me know whether I should continue or not. I have 3 more chapters done and I am working on the 6****th**** one now. **

As Emily and I got onto the plane and made our way down the narrow corridor, my heart was beating so fast I was starting to feel a little bit overwhelmed. Emily was behind me, struggling with her carry-on bag and managing to smack some poor people in the head with it to which she apologised profusely while I giggled.

"Hmm 12b… 12b… 12b." I mumbled to myself, searching for my seat. I finally found it and when I looked down there was a guy with a baseball cap on sitting in my seat talking to another guy with long blonde-ish dreadlocks who was wearing really baggy jeans and a huge shirt that almost went to his knees.

"Um…hi." I said shyly. But the guys were too busy talking in some foreign language to notice that I was there, so I tapped the one with the baseball cap on the shoulder and he turned to me.

"Oh I'm sorry, this must be your seat." He replied kind of flustered and stood up. I smiled and apologised for interrupting their conversation. "No, no. It was nothing important. I'm Gustav by the way." He stuck his hand out and I shook it. _Gustav…sounds kind of German. Well, duh that's probably why he has a German accent and is on a flight to Germany! Geez Bree, a little blonde today. Mental note: Must slap myself later._

"Do you have a name?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh…yeah, sorry. I'm Breanna, nice to meet you." I blushed a little, realising how stupid I must have looked staring off into space.

"Sorry guys, but uh…I'd kinda like to sit down before Christmas!" Emily said getting a bit annoyed at the people who kept pushing and shoving her. My cheeks reddened even more when I noticed that the whole plane had come to a standstill because of our little chat. I quickly sat down and put my bag under the seat in front of me. Emily mumbled "Finally!" under her breath but I heard her and rolled my eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Tom." The guy sitting next to me said with a flirty smile, extending his hand. I turned and looked at him. _Whoa, he's actually really hot. This flight might be pretty good after all!_

"Nice to meet you." When I shook his hand, he seemed to hold onto my hand for a little longer than usual. As we both put on our seatbelts I looked across from me to see Emily putting, well _trying_ to put her huge bag into the overhead compartment. Finally she gave up and decided to put it under the chair in the row in front of her. A boy with long spikey black hair and all black clothing stood up so that Em could get to her seat, in doing so she 'accidentally' tripped and landed on a guy with long brown hair. She blushed really red and quickly sat in her seat. I just giggled at her and yelled "Real smooth, Em. _Real _smooth!" She shot daggers at me, so I shut my mouth. I noticed that on the other side of the man with long brown hair was Gustav, so I waved to him and he waved back and smiled.

I guess I should tell you about myself and Emily before I go any further with this story. My name is Breanna Carmen, I am 17 years old and I am from Los Angeles. I have straight, shoulder length jet black hair and really bright green eyes, which I get from my gorgeous mother. I am naturally tanned, thank goodness because I don't like the idea of tanning, too many toxins in fake tans and I don't want skin cancer either. I am about 5"7, I have long legs, a rather large, shall we say, 'bust' that is extremely difficult to cover up and what my mother calls 'child bearing' hips, which is her nice way of saying that I have a big arse. My clothing choices differ depending on my mood, some days I will be wearing black skinny jeans and a dark shirt, the next you'll see me in a cute flowy dress. Right now I'm wearing black short shorts, a purple tank top that is probably showing a little too much cleavage but it was all I had left after packing my bags! A black, short sleeved, leather jacket and purple converse. I have just about every color of converse; I am absolutely in love with them! I may appear to be shy and a little reserved, but once you get to know me, I am the loudest and possibly dirtiest girl in my school. But I love the attention that I get from making a rude remark! I know that probably seems a bit unusual but that's me. I can get pretty darn flirty too, but I don't go throwing myself at guys, I just like to have fun. Oh, I can also be a real bitch, according to my brother.

Emily is pretty much the same, just a little more conservative than me. She is 18 but I met her in my classes because she got held back in year 6. It's not like she is dumb, she just has a bit of a hard time concentrating. She spent most of her years at school rehearsing scripts and laughing with our group. She is probably the definition of 'Barbie' to most, with her long, curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. But I know the real her and its nothing like a blonde bimbo, at all! She loves reading and she is a vegetarian, that really surprised me when I first found out. Emily's choice of wardrobe is softer than mine; she likes pastel colors and really likes to wear cute dresses. Today she was wearing blue jeans, a cute, light blue top, dark brown bolero and brown leather boots. She is shorter than me by about 3 inches, but her love for high heels makes up for that! She is naturally thin and never really filled out. Emily can be a bit of a hand full sometimes but she always means well.

Anyway, I'm sure you have heard enough about me and Em; so back to the story.

I turned my head back to Tom to find him concentrating on the safety booklet that was in the back of all the chairs.

"What, do you think that we are going to crash or something?" I laughed lightly. He looked up and smirked, that's when I noticed he had a piercing on his lip. It made him look even sexier. I had always had a thing for piercings, for some reason they made everyone look more attractive. Well, to me anyway.

"No, I'm just bored." He must have noticed that I was staring at his lip piercing, because he wiggled it with his tongue. "You like it?" I looked away, blushing a nice deep shade of red. When I looked over to my right side I saw Emily having a full blown conversation with the guy that had black spikey hair; his arms were flying everywhere as he talked passionately about something.

"That guy with the black hair, you know the one that looks like a fag?" Tom said as he saw me watching, which made me giggle. I nodded my head and said "Yeah?"

"He is my twin, his name is Bill. Sitting next to your friend is Georg and then Gustav, who you met before." He said the last part with a playful tone in his voice. He probably thought that I liked Gustav, which I do but not like that. What am I saying? I don't even know him!

"We are in a band together."

"Oh really? What's it called?" I asked intrigued, I really love music. A thought suddenly hit me; maybe I was sitting next to some huge band! But then again, if I didn't recognise them they couldn't be that big. Not yet, anyway.

"Tokio Hotel. We played a few shows in LA and a couple of other places. We are going home to work on our new album." I had heard of Tokio Hotel on a couple of TV shows and in some magazines, but I never really took the time to listen to any of their music. I think I might have seen a poster or two for their shows too, but I was shopping with Emily and she had just spotted a clearance sale on shoes so I didn't get to read about it too much.

"Oh that's cool. I don't think I have heard any of your music though." I saw him frown a little; he must have been a bit disappointed or something. Then his face changed to a friendly smile and he asked me "So what are you going to Germany for?"

"Oh my friend Emily over there, the one next to Bill." I pointed towards Emily, who was watching Bill with a goofy grin. "She has an audition for a new movie so we decided to make a holiday out of it and go for 2 months." I said as I smiled sweetly at him, every minute that we talked with each other I found myself being really attracted to him. Plus, he had a pretty dirty sense of humour too, which made for a _very_ fun conversation!

I really wanted to talk to Emily about Tom, but we weren't sitting near each other. Just so you know the layout, Tom was sitting by the window; I was sitting next to him, then the aisle. Bill, Emily, Georg and finally Gustav sat in the four seats in the middle. The reason that me and Em were so far apart was that she bought her ticket before me, because we hadn't really planned much of our trip yet, and then I bought mine. When we found out, we were kind of pissed but we got over it and planned on meeting up to talk about our holiday halfway through the flight. But we soon forgot all about that plan. We had both become so caught up in our conversations with the twins that we hadn't even noticed the hours pass.

Just as Tom finished telling me about his favourite guitar I looked over at Emily and tried to get her attention, but now she was talking to Georg while Bill slept. I have to say, he looked awfully cute when he slept. I didn't want to wake him so I slowly got up out of my seat and leaned over him and tapped my best friend on the shoulder. She finished her chit chat and looked at me with a slight glare, like she was pissed that I had interrupted her.

"Can we talk?" I whispered to her carefully, trying not to fall on or wake up Bill. As soon as I finished my sentence I felt a hard slap to my ass and I lost my balance, falling on top of Bill and waking him up. I tried to get up as quickly as I could but slipped and fell on poor Bill again. All I could hear was hysterical laughter; I knew immediately who it was coming from too. I got off Bill and apologised, blushing profusely the whole time, and turned to Tom with the dirtiest glare I could manage.

"What was that for, you idiot?" I said with anger coating my voice as I rubbed my butt, it really hurt now.

"I just couldn't resist! Your ass was right there, I just had to slap it!" He struggled to get out in between gasps and giggles. I glared at him, I was not happy and neither was Bill. He was fast asleep and got the fright of his life when I landed in his lap. I stood there waiting for an apology, and I finally thought I would get one when he calmed down and said, "Wanna know something?" I sighed heavily, whatever he was going to say to me didn't sound like it was going to be any kind of apology, so I turned to Emily and told her to meet me near the toilets in 10 minutes. She just nodded, trying desperately to hide her giggling fit. With that I turned around and sat back down again next to Tom. He was looking at me expectantly, like he was waiting for me to say something.

"What?" I growled at him, still annoyed because my ass was throbbing. I can't imagine how sore his hand must be because that was a really hard slap!

He leaned in close next to me and whispered in my ear, "You have a really nice ass." I could feel his hot breath on my neck and my ear, which sent a shiver down my spine while I felt my cheeks get hotter. Not those cheeks you perverts! Don't deny it; I know that's what you were thinking.

I rolled my eyes and looked him straight in the eye and said playfully, "Yeah, and that's the last time you're coming anywhere near it!"


	3. Dreams and Drama

"So…how is it going between you and Tom?" Emily winked at me.

I tried my best to look innocent and asked, "What do you mean?" We were standing by the toilets whispering to each other. She had just finished telling me about how Bill was so funny and friendly and how Georg was trying to catch Tic Tacs in his mouth but on went up his nose instead and how everyone cracked up laughing. I was trying to focus on her rant when I could feel someone's eyes on me, I looked around quickly and Emily noticed, telling me to pay attention because the funny bit was coming up soon. So I listened to her and snorted when she told me something that wasn't even remotely funny. But I couldn't shake that feeling that I was being stared at, so I peeked out the corner of my eye and finally found my stalker. (Heavy sarcasm) You'll _never _guess who it was! There was Tom, point blank staring at me with a look in his eye that I can't explain and a smirk on his face. I looked back at Emily as she said, "Dude, I can see that you like him! And it's pretty darn obvious that he likes you too, a certain part of you more than the rest too." She had a cheeky smile playing on her lips as I hit her in the arm.

"_Dude_, you can't talk. You're the one that has been making googly eyes at Bill _and _Georg!" I said putting a lot emphasis on the 'dude'. Her huge blue eyes lit up at the mention of Bill, and she stared off into space.

"Hello? Earth to Emily!" I waved my hand in front of her eyes, bringing her out of her trance.

"Huh?" Was her reply.

"Well, you're obviously preoccupied with Bill," She gave me a stern look. "So I'm going to try and get some sleep, we still have 6 hours left."

"Ok then, have fu-un!" Emily said in a sing song voice skipping down the aisle, with a huge smile on her face, back to Bill who had gone back to sleep.

I made my way down past the many sleeping people and a couple of kids who smiled at me and I smiled back at them. Just as I got to my seat, Tom stood up and remarked, "I gotta go pee, be right back." As he went to move past me, he brushed his body on me and gave me a playful wink. I looked down and blushed as he moved towards the toilets, then I composed myself and sat down in my chair. I was sitting with my legs crossed Indian style and my IPod blasting some random song in my ears. I closed my eyes and nodded my head along to the beat when I felt something brush against my leg and opened my eyes to find Tom's ass right in my face as he manoeuvred himself into his seat next to me. _Hmm, I think its payback time!_

***Smack***

"Ouch!" Was all I heard Tom say as I just about pissed my pants laughing and holding my sore hand at the same time, but the pain was worth it to see the reaction on his face!

"Ooh, you are a kinky little girl aren't you?"

"Hey!" I said becoming serious with a scowl on my face, "I am _not_ a little girl!" As soon as I had calmed down Tom reached over and said "Time for your punishment!" with an evil smirk on his lips. _Oh those lips! _I looked at him with a scared look on my face. He leaned over and reached his hands out to my sides. I thought he might be going to kiss me, so I just sat there staring at him. But I was wrong, he started to tickle me and I burst out giggling. I was writhing everywhere and trying to push him away from me, when his hands immediately stopped tickling me. God was I happy he had finally stopped; I tried to catch my breath and opened my eyes, wondering why the sudden cease of movement. That's when I saw one of the hostesses looking down on us with a _very_ displeased look on her face.

"It would be much appreciated if you two kids could keep it down, some of the passengers are trying to sleep and you are being rather loud." I immediately stopped laughing and looked at her with the most serious face I could muster.

"I am so sorry, Ma'am. I promise it won't happen again." I apologised, elbowing Tom in the ribs.

"Uh…yeah, sorry." He tried not to laugh as he looked out the window. As the hostess moved away to check on sleeping people I punched Tom, hard, in the arm which earned an 'ow' from him and a rude look.

"It was your fault; you're the one who tickled me."

"You're the one that slapped me on the ass." His pathetic excuse made me pissed; I was really embarrassed because there were half asleep people giving me dirty looks.

"EXCUSE ME?" I just about yelled, "You slapped MY ass first!" The lady in front of us turned in her seat and scowled at us.

"Do you think you could keep it down? Encase you hadn't noticed, this is a 10 hour flight, and I would like to get some sleep." She said as nicely as she could in her present… condition. I looked down at my feet and mumbled "Sorry." to her. Before Tom had the chance to say anything to me, I turned in my seat to face Bill and he smiled warmly at me. I hadn't noticed before how much make-up he wore, but for some reason it didn't make him look gay to me. I smiled back and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Two Hours Later

I felt myself start to wake up; I didn't want to because I was having a weird dream. It had something to do with me being on vacation with a guy, I think he was my boyfriend. Anyway, I was walking up the beach towards a little hut thing and I could see my 'boyfriend' there, so I started to jog. When I arrived he was lying on a towel, facing away from me. I reached down and rolled him over to face me. As soon as I saw his face I backed away as if I was burnt. It was Tom.

My eyes flashed open. _What the heck?_ I was leaning on something, but I didn't have the window seat…_Tom did_. I looked up and saw him sleeping; I must have fallen asleep on him. Good god he looked even better than Bill when he was sleeping. I couldn't help but stare at him and let a tiny smile play on my lips. The smile faded as soon as I remembered the dream though, I practically threw myself away from him as if he had some kind of disease. I looked over at the others and saw they were all asleep, except for Georg; he was playing some game on his phone. I think he noticed my sudden movement because he looked up from his game and over to me. I must have had a scared expression on my face as he looked at me rather concerned. Quickly recovering I shot him a smile that must have been rather convincing cause he just nodded and went back to focusing on his game. _Geez, maybe I should be the one auditioning._ I was completely freaking out and I don't even know why! _It was just a silly little dream. Face it, Bree; once we get off this plane you probably won't see him or the others ever again._ Saying that to myself actually hurt, I didn't want to lose the friends that we had made. And I _really _did not want to lose Tom. I think I really do like him, I guess I have just been trying to tell myself not to get my hopes up. For some reason I don't feel drawn to him as a boyfriend, kind of more like a best friend or a big brother figure. _What am I getting at? They are a famous band, as if they would want to be friends with me. Surely they wouldn't just make friends with a couple of random chicks on a flight. I bet Tom just wants to get in my pants. I remember reading an article about them, and about how Tom would take girls back to his hotel room all the time. That dirty bastard._

Now I was angry, he was just using me and Bill was probably using Emily too! I got up and walked to the toilet before I slapped Tom in the face. When I got there I shut and locked the door and turned around to look in the mirror. _Shit! I look like crap._ My hair was everywhere and my eyeliner and mascara was all smudged from crying in my sleep. I hoped none of it had gotten on Toms shirt. Actually no, I hope it was all over his damn shirt! Urrrrgg! Why is this so difficult? It's like my brain is at war with my heart, and every time I think about him it's like my brain shoves its sword into my heart and twists it around. I don't even know why I feel like this; I have met other guys on planes, flirted up a storm with them and then just left. _But those were other guys, doofus; this is Tom we are talking about here!_ Oh god. Do I actually…love Tom? Surely not, I've known him for what? 7 hours? Geez. _Way to go, Bree; now you're in love with someone you haven't even known for a day._

***Bang Bang Bang***

"I'll be out in a minute." I sighed looking at myself in the mirror and trying to wash off the makeup and running my fingers through my hair. _It'll have to do. _I opened the door to see Emily standing there, waiting for me. She turned her head to look at me.

"What's wrong with you? You look like crap." She asked moving closer, I could hear the fright and concern in her voice.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" I remarked sarcastically. Em looked at me with pleading eyes; I knew she wasn't in the mood for my jokes.

"I…" I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples, trying to decide whether or not to tell her the truth or just lie, but that wouldn't work; she always knows when I lie.

I said as fast as I could "I think I like Tom."

"Oh, no shit Sherlock!" she jabbed at me rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean…I _like_ him." I tried to make her understand what I meant and I think she did. All she could say was "Oh."

"Yeah, but I'm confused."

She looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" Emily asked simply. I gave a small sigh and led her to another area that didn't have many people in it and sat down. I told her about everything that was on my mind, and she sat there and listened the whole time. I really do love Emily, she is always there to listen and support me. We must have sat there for about half an hour talking and trying to sort out my problem.

"I don't know about Tom, but Bill isn't like that. He wouldn't just use someone. And the way you two were talking before seemed like he genuinely likes you and he thinks that he can trust you." I don't think Emily could really come up with an answer to everything, and neither could I. But what she said did make sense; Tom had talked to me about a lot of things like the band, his family and all of his likes and dislikes. I have never talked to a guy about stuff like that after I had only known him for about an hour; but it feels like I have known Tom for years! My anger and frustration had faded away, and had been replaced with guilt. I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions when I didn't know him that well. Especially seeing as they had given me _absolutely_ no reason to doubt them.

I knew that I had to go and talk to Tom about it and apologise even though I'm not sure how I'm going to.


	4. Playful Confessions

**Tom's POV**

After our little 'incident', whatever you want to call it, she just turned away from me and went to sleep. I sat there, my ass still throbbing. Man can she hit hard! I'm not quite sure what happened, I mean yeah she would have been really embarrassed but it seemed like I had done something really wrong. I would apologise if I knew what was wrong. After a while of thinking about how to bring it up with her I fell asleep.

I woke up about 20 minutes later to the sound of whimpering. I could feel a weight on my shoulder and I looked down to see Bree asleep on me. She must have been having a nightmare or something because she was twitching and making strange little noises. I wasn't sure what to do, so I took my free hand and slowly, gently smoothed down her hair that was sticking up in so many different directions. I hadn't really realised how beautiful that she was. She had the most gorgeous green eyes, a cute little nose and full lips that hid her amazing smile. When I first saw her my hormones cut in and I thought that she was practically sex on legs, but talking to her is really easy. She just sits there and listens intently. I haven't felt like this ever since Grade 8 with Jessica and we all know that didn't end well. I'm pretty sure that I was in love with Jessica, so if I feel the same now; does that mean that I love Bree too? I haven't known her that long at all and I don't know if it's possible to fall in love so fast. Then again, Bill is always going on about 'love at first sight' and I think I am starting to agree with him. I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know if she likes me like that. I don't want to scare her away or anything.

I was sick of thinking and my brain was really starting to hurt so I fell asleep again. _I'll just talk to her about it later._

**Bree's POV**

Emily and I had finished our conversation and she had gone to the toilet, saying something about 'looking good for Bill when he wakes up'. I tried to tell her that she looked fine, but there is no arguing with Emily when she had made her mind up. I made my way back to my seat, praying that Tom would still be asleep, but no, of course he had to be awake didn't he? I really didn't want to deal with this but I had to. He was sitting in my seat talking to Bill about something in German and didn't see me coming, but Bill did. He ended the conversation and walked towards the toilets to look for Em. I walked up to Tom and stood there fiddling with my hands looking at my shoes.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked with a caring tone that sort of surprised me. I just nodded. I think he could tell I had been crying.

"I think you might have been having a nightmare before cause you were shaking and making noises." Tom patted my seat as he moved back into his, indicating that I should sit down. This was it. We were going to talk about it.

I sat down next to him and looked him in the eye. His eyes were the most amazing shade of brown I had ever seen, they were full of concern and a little bit of confusion.

"Oh…uh…sorry. I guess sometime when I was asleep I moved and ended up sleeping on you." I blushed slightly and flashed a sheepish grin.

He smiled back at me warmly, "Don't worry about it, happens all the time." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief and chuckled, feeling more comfortable now. Tom laughed slightly too, not even believing what he said.

"I need to tell you something Tom," my voice had changed to nervous and quite. He just nodded simply, clearing his throat and wringing his hands as he waited for me to talk.

"I don't want to…scare you or anything, but I think I…I think I like you. I don't want to rush anything; I just wanted to let you know how I feel." I held my breath waiting for his reaction. He looked away from me and I thought I was going to burst out crying. I looked down at my hands and tried to bite back the tears. My chest started to hurt as I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I had never really told a guy that I liked him before; it was usually just a mutual feeling. I closed my eyes as I gave up the battle and let the water fall. Suddenly I felt Toms hands grab mine and squeeze them softly. I opened my eyes and looked up to see him smile sweetly at me. Not that cheeky, playful smile; but a sweet and caring one.

"I like you too. Actually I like you _a lot_!" Tom and I chuckled together and I pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek. I could hear clapping behind me, so I pulled away from Toms strong arms and looked to my right to see Bill, Georg and Emily clapping. All the commotion had woken up poor Gustav who had been asleep most of the flight. He looked around drowsily and yawned several times. Emily practically jumped over Bill and gave me a bone-breaking hug and squealed in my ear. I don't think that she realised that she was jumping up and down with her butt right in Bills face. I don't think he really minded though! Just as she went to sit down again a hostess came along with a drink cart and asked the others what they wanted while Tom and I sat there making casual chit chat. The lady finally came to us and Tom asked if they had any beer, to which she replied politely, "No, all we have is wine. Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders and said, "That'll just have to do. Can I get two glasses of wine please?" I was puzzled as to why he would want two, maybe he just wanted to get drunk. It wasn't for me, that's for sure. I am underage and we are still under American laws until we touch down in Germany or something like that. As he was handing his ID to the hostess I looked over at Bill and he already had wine, so did Emily. The G's had bottles of water; so it can't have been for any of them. Once Tom had his wine she asked me if I would like anything.

"Can I please get a can of Coke? Thank you." I smiled at her as she handed me the can and a glass. As the hostess moved away from us I leaned towards Tom and asked him why he got two glasses of wine.

"Well duh, one is for me and the other is for you. You don't think that I was going to sit here and get drunk all on my own now, do you?" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and that damn smirk. Tom thrust the glass in front of me, waiting for me take it. I shook my head.

"Tom, I can't. I'm underage." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He just shrugged his shoulders again.

"It's not like anyone's gonna come up and ask you for ID. Don't worry about it. Plus you're going to have to get used to it, because you're legally allowed to drink in Germany."

I sighed heavily; if I got caught I was going to be in _a lot_ of trouble. But it was that certain element of risk that pushed me into it. I took the glass from Tom and took one little sip. It tasted good, so I took a big swig from it. I looked at Tom and he had a big grin on his lips.

"You happy now?" I asked him playfully.

"_Very!_" I just rolled my eyes and gulped down the rest and handed the glass back to him. He asked if I wanted another but I declined. Tom looked at me like I had three heads.

"I can't get drunk on here," I said waving my hands around frantically. "If I get caught I'll be in so much trou-." I mumbled the rest into Toms hand as he had covered my mouth and smiled innocently as the hostess went past again. Once she was out of my sight I licked Tom's hand causing him to squeal like a little girl and pull his hand away from my mouth and rub it on his baggy jeans. I sat there giggling wildly, holding my stomach and trying to breathe properly. He just gave me a dirty look then his expression changed as fast as he whipped his hand away, he now had a playful look on his face; like he was planning something evil.

"Oh no." I managed to get out before he went in to tickle me again, this time I tried to keep my laughing quieter. There was no need to try though. You know when you're laughing so hard you can't breathe? Well I was now suffering from that since Bill had noticed and joined in. I was squirming everywhere and gasping for breath in between laughs. Somehow I ended up sprawled across Toms lap when they finally stopped torturing me. I hadn't even noticed my predicament because I was too focused on regaining my breath. I heard Tom clear his throat and I looked up at him. He was wearing a very cheeky grin.

"Nice view huh, Tom?" I winked at him and slowly climb off him, carefully placing my hands.

"You know it, Bree." I saw his hand snake around behind towards my ass, so I quickly grabbed it and wagged my finger in front of Tom's face.

"Nuh-uh Tom. Keep your dirty hands to yourself, mister!" He gave out a groan in disappointment. If he thought I was going to be that easy, boy did he have another thing coming. I am definitely not going to be easy.


	5. Emmy

**Emily's POV**

Man was I glad that Bree had finally gotten over her little Tom thing. I mean, I love her to death but sometimes she gets a bit ahead of herself and tends to jump to conclusions easily. I guess that's only because she finds it hard to trust people; which is all Josh's fault. Him and Bree were a couple for two years and they seemed super happy together, but he was known for being a bit of a womanizer and that side finally took control of him and he cheated on Bree. And if that wasn't bad enough he spread rumors around school that she was pregnant and how she was 'easy'. She was so upset and embarrassed; I probably added to that because I was extremely angry at him and I just couldn't control myself. I walked up to him at school the day after we heard the rumors and punched him square in the jaw. I can be rather deceiving; I look like a total girly girl, but I am really strong. I didn't stop there either. As soon as he hit the floor I was kicking him and punching him as hard as I could, which earned me suspension for three weeks. But it sure as hell was worth it to see him turn up to school with a black eye, broken nose and three missing teeth.

Gustav and Georg were talking to each other in German, so I had no idea what they were saying. I turned and looked at Bill. We had actually become really quite close. We had talked endlessly for about five hours. In reality it was a long time to be talking non-stop, but Bill never seemed to run out of subjects to talk about. He was so energetic and interesting. I loved the way he talked with so much enthusiasm and used hand gestures for _everything!_ Bill was super funny too, most of our conversation consisted of giggles. I was really attracted to Bill; we just seemed to get along so well. His sense of style really intrigued me. It wasn't that I was repelled from him, it actually had the opposite effect on me. I found his tight clothes quite sexy in a way; kind of like he wasn't afraid to show off his body. He was a bit on the skinny side, but it seemed like he was naturally skinny; like me.

"What are you staring at?" Bill asked me jokingly and grinned when I blushed slightly.

"Just something really sexy." I replied openly flirting with him and winking. This time he blushed.

"I haven't been called sexy for a long time. Actually, I don't think I have ever been called sexy." He laughed appreciatively and held my hand.

"But no-one is sexier than you, Emmy." Oh god I hadn't been called Emmy for a long time, not since I was little and my mom would tuck me into bed and say "Goodnight Emmy." I let a tear fall as I thought about how different everything was now. My mother and I used to be good friends, but now her job came before anything else. Even her own children.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Bill immediately went into caring mode and wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed quietly against his chest.

**Bree's POV**

Tom and I were listening to one of their songs on his IPod. It was called 'Monsoon' and I instantly loved it. Bills voice was amazing; it was soft and powerful at the same time. And not to mention the rest of the boys, they were fantastic too. Half way through the song, I unconsciously started to softly sing along. I have to admit that I could sing pretty well, but I rarely ever did around people other than my family and Emily. I knew that Tom was watching me, but for some reason I didn't mind. I was completely comfortable and relaxed around him.

He spoke up as the song finished, "You have a really nice voice. Do you sing?"

I laughed, "Only around my family and Em. Not in public."

"Well you just did and you didn't look embarrassed at all." My face reddened at the thought that I just sung on a plane, in front of about 30 people. I didn't think that anyone would have heard me though; I made sure that I didn't get too loud.

"Relax. You sound good and you look very sexy when you sing!" Tom flashed that smirk again. He always managed to make me feel good, whether it be with a compliment or a joke.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and chuckled when he wiggled his piercing. I noticed that he liked to fiddle with it _a lot_! Every time I turned to look at him he was moving it side to side. I had always wanted a piercing but I thought it would hurt too much and bleed heaps.

"I know it's a stupid question but, did it hurt much when you got your lip pierced?"

He shook his head, "Nope. It hardly bled either. Why?"

"Well, I have always wanted one but I cried enough when I got my ears pierced so I don't know." I laughed remembering my experience. I got my first one when I was about three and I balled my eyes out and refused to get the other one done. I finally did… four years later! _Sigh_. I never really had a good pain threshold. Tom grabbed my hands and smiled at me.

"I'm sure you would be ok. You should get it done in Germany!" His eyes lit up as he said I should get it done. I shook my head fast, no way!

"My mom and dad would kill me! Not to mention that I would never be allowed anywhere on my own _ever again_! It took me long enough to talk them into letting me come over here with Emily; I don't want them to think that I'm being reckless and irresponsible." It was true; it had taken me three days to get them to change their minds.

"Hey, calm down. Ring them and ask if you're so worried." He stated as if it was no big deal. I suppose it wasn't really a big deal, I just didn't want to make any mistakes. I know how much it took my parents trust me; and I know that my dad would be especially disappointed if something happened to his 'little princess'.

I sighed again, deep in thought. "I'll think about it." I smiled at Tom. It seemed to make him happy so I just left it at that. I was just about to ask Tom if we could listen to another song when I heard sobbing next to me. I turned my head towards Bill to find him hugging Emily who was crying against his chest. I immediately got out of my seat and asked Bill what happened. He said he wasn't sure, they were just flirting with each other and then she started cry. He looked confused and worried.

"What did you say exactly to her?" His faced flushed red and told me.

"Oh crap." I whispered to him, "Her mom used to call her Emmy. They don't really get on well now." He nodded sadly, Emily obviously hadn't told him yet. I asked him if I could swap seats with him and he obliged and moved to sit next to Tom. I sat down and looked into Emily's eyes. The usual bright, lively blue had been stained with tears making them sad and dark. I sighed knowing what she was crying about. I held her face up to mine and looked into her eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry, Emily. Your parents don't know what they are doing to you and everyone else. Believe me, you are the last person on earth who deserves this. I pray every day that I could be as strong as you are." By now I had tears in my eyes as well. Emily was practically my sister; we had known each other for over nine years. I knew just about everything there was to know about her and vice versa. I pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth as best I could in the small space we had and whispered in her ear that it will be alright. I hummed a tune to her that we had learnt together when we were younger; it always calmed both of us down and made us feel happy again. She slowly stopped crying and hummed along with me, still rocking. Most of the people in our section of the plane had woken up by now seeing as there was about half an hour left before we landed. Some of them were staring at us like we were mad, while others had solemn smiles on their faces. Georg had gone to stretch his legs while Gustav had joined the twins to talk about the new album. When we both finished humming, she let go of me and laughed as she mumbled that she probably 'looked like shit now' while wiping away her tears.

"Come on," I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "We're gonna go fix you up!"

After she washed her face and I had reapplied her make-up and brushed her hair, she looked even better than before.

"There you go, even more beautiful than before!" I flashed her my pearly whites and she smiled back happily pulling me in for a short hug.

"Thanks Bree. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you." We laughed together.

"Now, Bill is really worried about you. Maybe you should tell him about it?" I treaded carefully, knowing that one wrong word and she would be in a heap on the floor crying her eyes out. She nodded her head and made her way back to her seat. We only had 10 minutes left before landing so we all returned to our seats and chatted. I was sad that the flight was coming to an end but I think I was going to be extremely happy to have my feet back on the ground. As we began the descent into Germany's Berlin Tegel Airport, Tom and I exchanged phone numbers.

"We definitely have to get together and do something tomorrow with you girls." Tom said as I handed him his phone back and smiled.

"That's if you're not too busy with the new album."

"Actually we have three days to chill before we start recording, so we have plenty of time to hang out together." I like the sound of 'hanging out _together_'. I could see it in his eyes that he meant just him and me. I asked him why we were handing over our numbers now, did they have to be somewhere right after they got off the plane.

"Kind of. See, we are getting quite popular in Germany and the paparazzi and fans follow our every move. I can guarantee you that the airport will be surrounded by them and we don't want you and Emily to have to deal with that. So if we go our separate ways as soon as we get off the plane and meet up tomorrow, you girls won't have to worry about having your face all over the magazines and newspapers."

It made a lot of sense to me. I have seen how crazy the paparazzi can get on TV and stuff, so I don't really want to be a part of that yet. I smiled at Tom; I love how he and the others didn't want us to get hurt or be in any kind of danger. As the plane touched down and taxied into the airport, the boys got up before everyone else and were led out by security. They all gave us one last hug and Tom whispered into my ear, "See you later, gorgeous." I grinned from ear to ear and nodded as he pulled away and headed for the exit, where he turned and waved before stepping out of the plane.


	6. Bill's Tantrum

Emily and I eventually got off of the plane and walked over to the baggage claim where we waited patiently for our bags to come around. We weren't in any rush so we just stood there talking until everyone left with their suitcases in hand.

"Bill and I are getting pretty close, but I'm afraid that I kinda scared him off with my little crying situation. I explained to him about my parents and how they are always too busy and stuff, and he listened the whole time; but I just can't shake the feeling that it kinda freaked him out a bit. I'm just being paranoid though, right?" I could see that Emily was worried that Bill wouldn't like her but he seems like a really understanding guy and I'm sure that he wouldn't let something that small destroy a friendship.

"Emily, of course you're being paranoid. He totally digs you and he isn't going to push you away just because of your parents! He isn't like that." I really didn't know what she was worrying about, but I sure as hell didn't want to upset her by telling her that. Emily is quite sensitive when it comes to certain things, like relationships. That's probably because of fricken Josh though. Man was he an ass if I ever met one! What Emily did to him upset me at the time but now I think that it was the only thing that she could have done to vent her anger.

She sighed heavily and laughed to herself while rubbing her forehead.

"What?" I inquired staring at her with one eyebrow lifted. She certainly was a weird one!

"Look what we have gotten ourselves into Bree! We hadn't even touched down in Germany and we were already having drama. I guess it just _loves_ to follow us, huh?" We both chuckled and grabbed our bags off of the conveyor. We were the last ones there. I noticed one lonely suitcase going round and round. No one else was here and it wasn't ours, so someone must have left it behind.

"Hey there's a bag still going around. I'm gonna go grab it." I announced to Emily, who was once again on here phone, as I ran around the other side of the conveyor. I caught up to it and hauled it off the belt just before it went back into the room behind the luggage claim. _Man, this thing is heavy. What the heck is in here; rocks?_ I plonked it on the ground and straightened my back before I looked at the name tag.

"Shit!" I exclaimed loudly and Emily looked over to me, confusion and worry written on her face.

**Bill's POV**

We had arrived at yet another hotel in our limo. I was starting to feel a bit homesick from all the travelling but I looked on the bright side, only three more days until we went back home! I smiled happily and bounced in my seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom smirked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. Just thinking, that's all."

"Uh oh. He's thinking, that can't be good!" Gustav cackled at Bill who poked his tongue at him and flipped him the finger. We all clambered out of the limo and smiled for the paparazzi and fans that were waiting for us. There were several reporters asking things like 'How were the shows in America', 'Are you planning on touring again soon' and my all-time favorite, 'Bill, are you gay?' No matter how many times I told them that I was straight they still asked. I didn't know what else to say to make them stop, so I just gave up trying. I don't care what they think of me; my opinion is the most important to me.

We slowly made our way into the hotel and Tom remarked, "Jeez, they are extra feisty today!" as he adjusted his hat and shirt. Our manager David was there to greet us as we walked towards the front desk.

"Hey boys, all intact?" He chuckled handing us our room keys. As usual, Tom and I shared a room and the G's shared another. It was just easiest that way. Tom snatched the key from my hand and looked at it.

"Are we on the top floor?" He asked expectantly. David nodded and Tom pounded his fist into the air and hissed a loud "Yes!" making a few of the other guests stare at him like he was a weirdo. Which he was; I'm not gonna argue with that!

We all made our way to the elevator and stepped inside, Georg scanning the key cards so that we could access the top floor which was reserved for us so that we didn't have to deal with other people.

Once we were finally in our rooms Tom ran over to a bed and jumped on it yelling "MINE!" I just sighed and rolled my eyes, he did that in every hotel we went to. I, naturally, made a bee line for the bathroom to check on my hair and makeup. When I came back out Tom was thanking one of our security guys for bringing up our luggage. I walked over and pulled my suitcases towards my bed while Tom sat on the couch eating… something. Something didn't feel right so I counted my bags.

"SHIT!" I yelled causing Tom to spill whatever he was eating.

"What?" He glared at me while picking up what looked to be a form of chips.

"I'm missing a suitcase, Tom!"

**Bree's POV**

Emily and I had checked into our hotel room and went up to check it out, chill out and to catch up on some sleep.

"We have to find some way of contacting Bill to tell him that we have his bag. He's probably freaking out right now." I sighed throwing myself on the couch of our room and turning on the TV.

"Yeah, but how? _We_ gave _them_ our numbers so unless they call us we have no way of reaching them." She shrugged coming out of the bathroom and heading over to her suitcase.

"Or maybe we do. Look!" I said turning my full attention to the TV and watching the band enter a building. I froze the screen as it showed the name on the building. I squinted to make it out. _Marriott? Oh wait I know that hotel, we were going to stay there but it was too expensive._

"So they are staying at the Marriott?" Emily asked sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Sure looks like it." I said dragging myself to my feet and grabbing Bills suitcase. Emily ran up to me as I was heading for the door.

"What do you think you're doing? It's not like the staff are going to believe that you have Bill Kaulitz's suitcase!" I stopped. _Shit, Ems right. They are just going to think I'm some crazy fan who wants to see them. _But I know that Bill needs his bag. I'll just have to try.

"Fuck it. I'm going anyway. Are you coming or not?" Em looked surprised at my sudden cursing. Then she held up a hand signaling me to wait and ran to grab her stuff. She came back with a smile on her face.

"Ok then. Let's get going!" I was shocked at her sudden turn of emotion. _I swear she is Bipolar some days!_ I closed the door behind us and pulled the bag along behind me towards the elevator.

**Tom's POV**

Shit, Bill was freaking out. He was cursing at the guards that had picked up our bags and threatening to fire them. I calmed him down as David called the airport to see if they had found any lost suitcases.

"Guys," He shut his phone and turned to us with a frown on his face, I knew it wasn't good. "The airport said that they had not found any suitcases." Bill's face went from shocked to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Someone took my bag? Someone took my fucking bag!" He yelled at no one in particular. I asked him what was in there and he said all of his makeup and hairspray, which was not a good thing at all. One thing about Bill was that he freaked if anyone even _looked at_ his makeup and he couldn't live without his toxic cans of spray.

**Bree's POV**

"Sir, I am dead serious. This is Bill Kaulitz's bag; it has his name on it, see?" I said frustrated as I hauled the back up onto the desk for him to look at.

"I am sorry Miss, but I cannot believe you. For all I know you could have just written his name on it. I'm afraid that I cannot let you see Mr. Kaulitz." I sighed heavily; I knew he wasn't going to let me through unless one of the boys verified that they knew me. AHA!

"Ring him." I said simply as I stared the man in the eyes.

"I'm sorry?" He replied looking up at me and raising his eyebrows.

"Ring him. Ring Bill and tell him that Bree and Emily have his bag."

"I am sorry, ladies. But I canno-."

"Ok look dude," Emily had been quiet the whole time, just looking around at the amazing hotel. The man looked dumbfounded that Em had called him 'dude'.

"Can you even _begin_ to imagine the huge ass bitch-fit that Bill is going to have when he finds out his bag is missing? You really don't want to deal with that do you?" Even I was surprised at her choice of words, but you should have seen the look on his face! He swallowed hard and looked as if he was going to call security which got me worried. _Uh oh, we've done it now!_

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second before opening them and reaching for the phone. I chewed my lip nervously as he pressed a couple of buttons.

"Hello Mr. Kaulitz, I am terribly sorry for interrupting you but-." He suddenly yanked the phone away from his ear as we heard an angry shriek that sounded like Bill.

Emily leaned into my ear and whispered, "Looks like the bitch-fit has started!" And we both stifled our giggles and listened to him speak to Tom.

"Mr. Kaulitz? Yes… I have two young girls down here who claim to have your brother's bag… they said to tell you that they're names are Emily and Breanna… Yes sir, I will inform them. Thank you." The middle aged man turned to us as we stared at him intently.

"Well you girls have got what you wanted. Tom is on his way down to get you." Emily squealed and I sighed out of pure relief. I thanked the receptionist who smiled at us and wished us a good day.

Me and Em were sitting in the foyer waiting when we heard an excited voice saying, "Where are they? Where are they?" We realized it Bill and we watched as he went running up to the man at the counter with Tom trailing behind, who simply pointed behind them towards us. Bill and Tom turned to us and the spikey haired twin came running over and hugged us both tightly and then inspected his bag. Tom took a little longer to run over as he had to hold up his pants and try not to trip over. He got on his knees in front of us and put his hands together like he was praying.

"Thank you girls so much! You do _not_ want to see what Bill was like just before!" He got up off his knees and we all laughed. He hugged Emily first and then me; he whispered in my ear cheekily, "Couldn't stay away from me huh?" then he pulled out of the hug with a grin on his face. I looked at him and sarcastically replied, "Of course not, Tomi!" and we both giggled. We all looked down at Bill who had a crazed look in his eyes and he hugged the black suitcase.

"Jeez, he's practically making love to that thing!" We all cracked up laughing at Emily's comment.


	7. Truth or Dare Gone Naughty

**Bree's POV**

After we finished making fun of Bill, the four of us made our way up to the twins' hotel room. Em's jaw hit the floor as soon as she got inside and looked around, so did mine. We stood in the door way gaping as Bill ran past us grasping the suitcase.

"You're gonna catch fly's soon." Tom quipped walking over to me and closing my mouth. I rolled my eyes playfully and smirked at him slapping his hand away from my face. Emily managed to recover and was now walking around the room touching everything as if she had just opened her eyes for the first time. She was making quiet remarks such as "Gosh that is beautiful!" and "Holy cow that must have cost heaps." until Gustav walked over to her and offered her a drink, breaking her out of the trance she was engulfed in. Of course she accepted and they went to get drinks for everyone in the kitchen. Bill had gone straight to bedroom to unpack his bag and make sure everything was there. Georg, Tom and I sat down on the couches in front of the huge flat screen TV and chatted.

"So, Tom told me that you and Emily are here for an audition; do you act or something?" Georg asked me getting comfortable on the couch opposite to me and Tom.

"Oh no, I don't act. Emily is the one going for the audition." I slightly laughed at the thought of me being an actress. "Hey Em?" I yelled to her in the kitchen and was met a "Yeah?"

"What's the name of the movie you're trying out for? Royal something?" I yelled back furrowing my brow trying to remember the name.

"Royal Freedom, Bree, _Royal Freedom!_" She said coming into the lounge carrying a variety of drinks including Red Bull, Coke, Beer and either tea or coffee; I couldn't quite tell.

"Yeah that's it. Royal Freedom… sounds kinda contradictory don't you think?" Everyone stared at me waiting for an explanation. "Well, being a royal usually means that you basically have no freedom. Like you get followed around all the time and you can't anything without someone taking a picture of you. Kinda like you guys." Gustav just about spit his Coke everywhere as he giggled uncontrollably while we stared at him with confused expressions. Once he calmed down he stared as us.

"You're seriously comparing us to royals?" He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"Well… I mean… yeah I guess I am." I couldn't think of anything to say so I just shrugged my shoulders and reached out to grab a Red Bull off the table. Bill finally finished with his bag and plonked down on the couch on the other side of Tom snatching a Coke. I could feel Tom staring at me so I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeeeees?" I asked drawing it out in a questioning way.

"You aren't gonna have a beer?" He asked as he opened one and took a swig from it. I had completely forgotten that I could drink over here. Tom slightly pushed the opened bottle my way. _What the heck!_ I took it from his hand and nervously chugged it down, I had never drank alcohol except for the glass of wine on the plane. _This boy is having a bad influence on me but, I love it!_

After a few of hours of sitting there learning more about each other and drinking; it became dark outside. I was just about to suggest that Emily and I go back to our hotel when a _very_ hypo Bill exclaimed that we should play Truth or Dare. I was glad that we didn't have to leave just yet but I was also rather nervous about playing Truth or Dare with four drunken, teenaged boys.

"I'll start!" Georg piped up, putting down his third empty beer bottle.

"Hmm… Emily, truth or dare?" Emily's face was paused in thought for a couple of seconds before she announced "Truth!" with a huge smile.

"Okay. Do you have a crush on Bill?" She nodded her head vigorously and didn't even blush. The alcohol must have started to take effect on her; it certainly had on me. I was even more giggly than usual and I could feel my head spin slightly. Georg just nodded and cracked open another one while Bill laughed and moved to sit next to Emily, leaving just me and Tom on one couch and the other four on the one across from us.

"Gustav, truth or dare?" He must have been feeling rather bold as he declared that he was going to do a dare. Emily grinned evilly and thought up of the most embarrassing thing that she could in her drunken state. Her eyes lit up suddenly as she stood up and stumbled towards the doorway.

"I dare you to go down to the foyer and run around, butt naked screaming "Free Willy!" Everyone burst into laughter as soon as she finished her sentence, everyone except for Gustav of course. He just sat there with eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth hanging open in shock.

"You have to unless you want to be Emily's slave." Bill said as he saw the look on Gus' face. He swallowed hard and chugged down what was left in his bottle and got up. He belched loudly and said casually.

"So do I strip now or when we get down there?" We all cheered when we realized that he was actually going to do it. Man he must have been completely plastered! We all hauled ourselves off the couches and stumbled out the door and towards the elevator. I tripped over just as we arrived outside the elevator doors with Tom trying to catch me which ended with us both on the floor in a fit of giggles. We quickly got up as soon as we realized the position we were in. Tom had landed directly on top of me and my legs had fallen open, making it an _extremely_ awkward situation.

"Wow you guys didn't waste any time, huh!" Georg wiggled his eyebrows and made rather suggestive movements. Tom slapped him upside the head just as they doors opened and we all filed into the elevator. We were all laughing as we exited the elevator and made our way over to the foyer.

"Okay guys," Emily stopped and leaned on the wall. "We'll watch from here." We all looked away as Gustav stripped and handed his clothes to Bill, who threw them to Georg. I couldn't help but giggle as I saw Gustav's lily white backside. He announced that he was ready and we all turned around, with Tom playfully covering my eyes. I pushed his hands out of the way just as Gus took off towards the reception. As instructed, he screamed "FREE WILLY!" at the top of his lungs. We were practically rolling on the floor clutching our stomachs when he took it one step further and ran into the restaurant to flash all of the diners who had the most horrified look on their faces! We had all managed to move into the elevator and were screaming out to him. He quickly sprinted over and got in just as the doors closed. He stood there panting with a huge grin on his face until he finally remembered that he was still completely naked and snatched his clothes back from Georg. Once we got back into the room I was just praying that Gustav didn't choose me to face his wrath! I knew that whoever he chose would probably be end up being very embarrassed by the end of the game.

"Bree." _FUCK! _"Truth or dare?" I sunk down into my chair. I weighed up my chances. If I chose truth he might make me tell him something private, but if I chose dare it'll be some really bad. Somehow my brain wasn't corresponding properly with my mouth and before I could think about it for one more second I blabbed "Dare." I slapped my hand over my mouth as soon as I heard it. _No, no, no you IDIOT Bree! _I knew I couldn't take it back so I just sat there quietly as I awaited my doom. Gustav was thinking really hard, I could see the concentration on his face.

He finally spoke up as I was taking a sip of my fourth beer. "I dare you to sit in your underwear for the rest of the game." He had a rather pleased smile on his face. I closed my eyes and sighed. _Just get it over and done with Bree; at least he isn't daring you to go naked._ I stood up in front of everyone and flushed red removing my top first. It was even more embarrassing because that day I had worn my special sexy, red set of underwear which was now going to be in full view of everyone. _I may as well have some fun with it!_ I thought to myself as I reached out and took a huge gulp of my beer, flushing away the rest of my inhibitions. I slowly pulled down my shorts whilst swaying my hips a little. Emily gasped as she saw my outfit.

"_DUDE!_ You never told me you had this!" She screeched and chuckled loudly.

"Hey, at least it's not a thong!" I giggled along with her as the boys sat there trying not to stare; and all failing _miserably!_ I locked eyes with Gustav and asked him, "Happy now, Gus?" as I twirled around revealing my ass and my tattoo on my lower back. And no, it is not a tramp stamp. It's actually a tattoo of my little sister's name; she drowned when she was 5 and it absolutely broke my heart. I would have got it on my shoulder but I wanted to be able to cover it up.

"Who is Hayley?" Bill asked snapping his eyes away from my body. I sat down next to Tom who was still checking me out.

"She is my little sister. She passed away two years ago; she was only 5 but we were so close." I didn't feel the need to cry like many other people would because I know that she would want me to be happy and smiling.

"Oh that's so sad. I'm really sorry." Bill came over to me and gave me a hug and squeezing me a little bit. I smiled warmly and pulled away from Bill.

"Look I don't want it to get in the way of a good night so… let's party! Tom, truth or dare?" He immediately looked at me with a scared look on his face.

"Dare, of course." I could tell he was trying to be macho and show off so I chose something that would definitely get on his nerves.

"I dare you to get dressed in Bills clothes and sing for us." His face dropped when I mentioned singing. I smiled nervously at him waiting for him to do something. I looked around the room I saw Bill, Gustav and Georg giving me warning signs.

"Or uh… you could do something else like… um…" I tried to think of something else, but the beer had gone to my head and I had no idea what to say.

"No it's ok. I'll do it." He cut me off but I could see that he really didn't want to and that I had obviously brought up a dangerous subject. I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I have a better idea anyway. I dare you to let me spank you 5 times." I grinned at him playfully and raised an eyebrow. Bill cackled and said "About damn time someone told him off!" Tom looked at me with a look as if to say 'is that it?'

"But you have to strip down to your boxers." I added shrugging my shoulders as he stood up and announced that the beer was going right through him. He went to the bathroom to pee and we all finished off our beers making casual chit chat until he came out. I looked over to him and my breath caught in my throat. He was standing there with only his boxers on. I never knew how fit he was, I mean underneath all of those baggy shirts he had abs and muscles! He walked over to me and asked me where I wanted him.

"Right here, on my lap." I leaned back into the couch to give him more room. He climbed onto the couch and lay across my knees with his gorgeous ass right there, ready for a slapping.

"Nice view huh, Bree?" Tom said as he smirked up at me and quoted my words on the plane.

"You know it!" I slapped his butt as I said it and he winced in pain. I had a pretty hard hit from rough housing with my brother all the time. The G's were sitting there laughing at Tom being spanked while Bill was tickling Emily. Once the rest of the hits were over Tom sat up and climbed off me rubbing his butt.

"Aw, I didn't hurt you too much did I?" I asked pouting at him with an innocent look on my face. He only replied by whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry, babe. I liked it." I got goose bumps all over my body as his hot breath tickled my neck.

***Smash***

"Oh fuck!"


	8. Shards of Memories

Everyone stopped and looked in the direction of Emily as they heard the noise and her curse loudly. As soon as I saw her my eyes grew wide with fright. She was holding onto her left hand as blood poured out around a piece of glass. She closed her eyes and cried as she yelled, "Fucking hell! Get it out, get it out!" Bill was holding her head away from her hand and telling her not to look at it.

"Holy shit!" Tom exclaimed standing up and rushing over to her, Bill and Georg. Gustav was on the phone to someone, he must have been asking for a car or something. I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was urging me to get up and do something but my body froze; I just stared at her helplessly shivering. _Shivering? Why am I shivering?_ I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Tom came back over to me and shook me.

"Bree, come on. Get dressed!" He shoved my clothes into my hands and quickly threw his on. _Oh god, I'm still in my underwear!_ I stood up suddenly, which made my head spin, and pulled on my clothes just as Georg and Bill helped Em off the couch. Gustav ran wobbly to the room door and thrust it open. Emily took one look at her hand and fainted, only just being caught by Georg, who picked her up bridal style and made his way towards the door with Bill following muttering something in German. I froze up again seeing my best friend faint with a huge piece of jagged glass protruding from her bloody hand. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm, tugging me in the direction of the hallway. It was Tom, who had noticed my lack of movement, and grabbed me. As we followed the others I couldn't take my eyes off of Emily's lifeless, pale face; just dangling off of Georg's arm. Standing in the elevator waiting for it to hit the ground floor was horrible. I watched as the blood dripped steadily from her hand. _Why haven't they wrapped it up? _They couldn't, it would have pushed the glass further into her hand causing more damage.

"Bree?" I could hear a faint voice calling my name, but I couldn't tell whose it was. Someone was shaking my shoulders, obviously trying to get my attention.

"Bree?" It was louder now and the shaking more violent. My eyes suddenly locked onto Tom's as I came back from my mind. I must have spaced out in the elevator because I couldn't remember anything else after that. I closed my eyes and shook my head to wake myself up more; I could feel the dried tears on my cheeks as I moved. Tom sighed as he crouched down in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"Do you remember what happened?" I could hear the pain in his voice and see it in his eyes. I nodded as the events returned to my brain. Emily had glass in her hand. A _huge_, blood covered chunk of glass. My eyes widened again as I asked, my voice quavering. "Where is she? Is she ok?" I was starting to panic and shake as my mind raced with horrible thoughts. It was only then that I realized we were in a hospital; I didn't like hospitals. Tom moved to sit in the chair next to me and pulled me into a hug as my body heaved with my loud sobs. He called out to Gustav to go and find a doctor. He asked why and Tom replied that he thought I might be suffering from shock.

"She is definitely suffering from shock." The middle aged doctor shined a light in my eyes. I groaned, instantly snapping my eyelids shut and looked away from the source of light that was making me feel like throwing up. I guess the alcohol affected me more than I thought it would. The doctor stood up and asked a nurse nearby to get me some water. I had calmed down a bit, but I still had a million thoughts in my mind that refused to stop torturing me. Tom thanked the nurse as she handed him the white, plastic cup of water and a little pill.

"What's the pill for?" He questioned the doctor.

"It's just to calm her down." Tom nodded and handed the pill and water to me, which I swallowed. "Now, I know you don't feel well right now but we need to know information about Emily." The man's attention switched to me and I looked up at him nodding. He handed me a clipboard with papers on it and a pen.

"Just take it up to the counter when you have filled it out and a nurse will inform you of any new information. I _can_ tell you that it is not a major cut and a few stitches should do the job. I'll come and get you when I'm done cleaning her up." He gave a friendly smile and walked away from the group. I looked around to see Georg on the phone and Bill sitting in a chair opposite Tom and I, engaging in a staring competition with his hands. Tom squeezed my shoulders as he hugged me close to his body. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me softly, which made me feel warm inside.

"Where's Gustav?" I mumbled into his chest before pushing away to sit up straight and look at Tom.

"Oh he went to get some food, you know Gus; always thinking about his stomach!" I sniggered at Tom's joke and nodded carefully, trying not to make the headache I had even worse. I felt better now, not as shaky and scared; partly because of the pill but mostly because of the doctors reassuring words. Tom rubbed his hand along my arm in a soothing manner.

"She is going to be ok. The doctor said it was nothing major, so don't worry too much. Ok?" I could tell that he was really concerned about me; I was probably making more fuss than Em was and she is the one with a sliced hand!

"I know. The only reason I… freaked out is because the last time I was in a hospital, I was sitting next to my little sister's dead body. Now all the feelings have come back again. I couldn't lose my best friend as well!" My eyes started to water and I bit my lip to suppress them. Tom sighed and pulled me into another hug, gently rocking me back and forth.

"I can't imagine losing Bill or Georg or Gustav. They are all my brothers and I do have to admit that I love them a lot." He quietly confessed to me before kissing my forehead. I nodded gently against his chest and sniffled. Bill was looking at me nervously, almost as if he was scared to lay his eyes on me. I slowly stood up, almost falling over, and moved to stand in front of Bill. He immediately stood up as well and looked down at the floor.

"I am so sorry, Bree. I should never have tickled her so roughly." I could hear his voice crack, so I wrapped my arms around him and let him sob into my neck. I shushed him and told him it wasn't his fault, it was simply an accident. I wanted to know what happened so I let go of him and asked. He sniffed a couple of times and told me that when he was tickling Emily, she still had her bottle in her hand and because she was wriggling around she smashed it on the wooden table; getting a big chunk of it in her palm.

"It wasn't your fault. It could have happened to any of us." By now, Georg had sat down beside me and Tom had moved into the chair next to Bill, patting his knee. I hugged Bill again and looked over to Tom, who reached out and put his hand on mine mouthing 'thank you'. I smiled to let him know that it was alright and entwined his hand with mine. We stayed like that until Georg put a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. I let go of Tom and Bill when I turned around to see Gustav walking towards us with Emily's doctor. I stood up and walked to him with my arms crossed; not in a mean way, but because I simply didn't know what to do with my hands.

"Emily has six stitches which she will need to keep dry. Luckily the shard of glass didn't severe any nerves or major veins. You may see her now, but only two people. And just be aware that she is still groggy from the anesthetic so please don't overwhelm her with questions just yet. Okay?" I sighed, relieved that it wasn't bad. I mean, my common sense knew that she wasn't going to die or anything but deep down I was still scared that I might lose her.

"Now, who is going in to see her?" All the boys immediately pointed to me. "Alright, who else?" Now that was more difficult. I knew that Em would want to see them all but especially Bill, but I wasn't sure whether I actually wanted to go in there with him just yet. Not that I didn't want him to see her but I was afraid that he might… hog her. I shook my head and looked at the boys. _Get over it Bree, she will want to see him and it is NOT about you!_ They talked amongst themselves in German until they reached a decision. Bill stood up and walked over to me, grabbing my hand and smiling at me.

"Alright, follow me." I looked back to the others and saw Tom looking at me sadly. I knew he would want to be there to comfort me. I let go of Bill's hand and ran over to Tom and hugged him.

"I'll be back soon." I whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek before running back over to Bill and the doctor.

**Tom's POV**

When the doctor asked who else was going to go with Bree, I knew it would be down to Bill and I. Gustav and Georg wanted to see her but they understood that we really had to.

(_Italics = German)_

"_It's up to you too."_ Said Gustav as Georg nodded his head agreeing. Bill turned to me.

"_I'm going."_

"_What if I want to go? I want to be there for Bree." _Bill sighed.

"_I know you do, but I need to see Emily, I need to know for myself that she is ok." _I thought about it for a second before saying, "_Ok you go, but you have to promise me that you let Bree go to her first and don't hog her._" He nodded vigorously. "_And… please look after Bree."_ He could tell that I was worried about her and he smiled at me before getting up and going over to Breanna. The doctor was just about to start walking when Bree turned and ran over to me.

"I'll be back soon." When she whispered in my ear the shivers went down my spine. After she ran back to the doctor and walked down the hallway I turned to Gustav, who was flipping through some magazine that was possibly years old. He noticed me watching him and looked up asking, "_What_?" I just shrugged and turned back to see the trio turn into a room.

**Bree's POV**

As soon as we walked through the door I grabbed onto Bill's hand. We didn't need to say anything to each other; he knew that I was scared and shocked. Bill pulled me a little closer to the bed as the doctor left us to talk. Emily's face had been cleaned of all her makeup, making her look slightly paler than usual. She looked so at peace and calm, not to mention exhausted. I let go of Bill and moved closer to her, hesitantly grabbing onto her good hand._ She's so cold. _I jumped a little as her frozen hand connected with my warm one. I noticed Bill move to stand behind me. He gently whispered in my ear, "She still looks beautiful, doesn't she?" I nodded and smiled down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around the room before finally settling on Bill and I.

"Bree?" She mumbled hoarsely. I nodded with a huge grin on my face and squeezed her hand a little.

"Bill is here too." She only just realized that he was standing behind me and smiled at us. Bill waved his hand and smiled back sheepishly.

"Is your hand very sore?" I questioned, remembering what the doctor told me. I wouldn't ask too many things; I didn't want her to tire. She furrowed her brow in confusion and looked down at her left hand puzzled.

"Why is my hand wrapped up? Did something happen?" Bill grabbed two chairs and we sat down next to Em, filling her in on the events of the night. Every now and then she would nod as if she just remembered.

"So uh… you haven't rung my parent's right?" _Shit! I totally forgot to ring them. God, I haven't even called mine and I was supposed to as soon as we got out of the damn airport! I had a lot of explaining to do._ Bill poked me in the ribs lightly.

"No, I completely forgot. Sorry."

"No, no. It's good; I don't want them to know just yet." It was my turn to furrow my brow. Why wouldn't she want them to know? As if she knew what I was thinking she answered me.

"Bree, they'll make me come home and cancel the audition. That audition is my one chance at freedom. If I score that, I'll finally be able to move out of that shit hole and into my own place." I understood what she was talking about, seeing as she had told me several times before we came to Germany. Bill had been strangely quiet so far and Emily seemed to notice as well as me. She stretched out her right hand towards him.

"Why are you so damn quiet? I was expecting a cheeky joke. Or maybe I was expecting that from Tom. Are they here?" Bill nodded and held her outstretched hand.

"Do you want me to go get them or do you want to rest?" I knew she had to be really tired after what she had been through so I wasn't going to push her. Emily seemed to think about it for a while before saying, "Please go get them. I think they would want to know how I was going." I nodded and gave her a tight hug. Man was it good to feel her arms around me again. I finally let go and walked to the door. Just as I grabbed the cold steel door knob I turned around to see Bill and Emily talking and holding hands. I smiled to myself; I knew that they were going to make a good couple.


	9. Teasing Tomi

**A/N This one is for my first reviewer XxShelbyxKaulitzxX hope I get a few more reviews soon!**

**Bree's POV**

As I walked down the hallway towards the waiting area I saw Gustav's head snap to look at me. I smiled reassuringly and jogged the last few meters as he stood up. The movement alerted the other boys and they looked up as I got to Gustav and gave him a quick hug. Tom and Georg walked up to me with expectant faces.

"She's fine." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Bill is in there talking with her, and she told me to come and get you guys." I motioned for them to follow me when Tom grabbed my hand. The G's had noticed that we were probably going to have a 'moment' and walked off to the room with big grins plastered on their faces. I turned to face Tom fully and looked up at him. Even though there was only about a 10 centimeter difference I still had to tilt my head upwards to look him in the face.

"Are you ok?" I could tell he meant it in a different way. Like, he wasn't just asking but he wanted to know overall how I was dealing with the situation. I think he understood that I had built up quite a hatred towards hospitals. I nodded and smiled at him. He was so calming to be around and supportive too.

"I'm pretty good. Seeing her made my mind realize that she really is ok. How about you?"

"I'm good. Do you want to go back or just stay here for a little bit?" I thought about it for a little while. It would be nice to get out of the dank, hollow hospital walls now that my mind is at ease.

"Actually yeah. It'd be great to sit outside for a bit. We should duck in and tell the others first though, I'm sure Em would love to see your gorgeous face too." I smiled brightly; blushing a little. He smirked and nodded his head. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close as we walked to Emily's room. As Tom opened the door, everyone turned and smiled at us. We, of course, smiled back. I noticed that Bill had moved to sit on the bed next to Em with his arm around her shoulders, while Georg and Gustav were sitting in two of the three chairs in the room.

"Um, Tom and I are going to go outside for a little bit so we thought that we had better drop in and tell you guys first, plus Tom _really_ wanted to give you a hug!" Emily laughed and rolled her eyes motioning with her hands for him to go to her. He let go of me and crossed the room to hug Em smiling sheepishly.

"So you guys are going outside, in the middle of the night?" Gustav shook his head and snorted. "You are so nuts." _The middle of the night?_ I quickly took my mobile out of my shorts pocket and read the time. _02:40 am._ Wow, time sure had gone by fast. It was then that I came to the sudden realization that we were all wearing the same clothes from the day before and hadn't showered. Not that we stunk but I was starting to feel a little grotty and had the urgent need to shower and put on some fresh clothes. I looked up to see that Tom had come back over to me, waiting for me to put my phone away.

"You know, I'm actually starting to feel a little… dirty, so I might go back to our hotel room and have a shower." I exclaimed to no one in particular while jokingly sniffing my armpits and pulling a face. All the boys looked down at their clothes and Gustav even sniffed his armpits; then shrugged.

"I'll come with you." Tom piped up making his way to the door.

"Ok, I'll bring you a change of clothes Em. Do you guys want anything from your hotel; we can stop there as well." Emily nodded and flashed me a toothy grin. Bill and Gustav shook their heads and said in unison "No thank you." Whereas Georg sat there pondering for a bit.

"Do you think you could bring me a different shirt, this one is kind of dirty?" He pulled on his shirt to stress the point. The pale blue t-shirt had blood all over it from carrying Emily.

"Sure. See you guys in a bit." I ran over and gave my best friend a hug and a peck on the cheek. Then I walked over to the door that Tom was holding open for me and turned to smile at everyone just as the door closed.

"Right, so your place or mine?" Tom asked me playfully wiggling his eyebrows. I just burst out into laughter and pulled him along by his arm.

"Yours first, that way I can take a nice long hot shower at mine." He laughed and shook his head catching up to me and wresting his hand on my waist protectively.

"Uh… which one is Georg's suitcase?" I stood there in the G's hotel bedroom, looking at about 5 different bags.

"The blue one with the white handle." Tom called out to me from the bathroom where he was changing clothes. It took a lot of willpower for me to not peep into the room. _God, you are getting naughty Bree!_ I smiled to myself as I stood there searching for the blue suitcase with a white handle.

"Ah, found it!" I unzipped it and pulled up the lid. _Hmm, wonder what one he would want._ I picked up a dark red and black striped t-shirt with some logo on the front. _Eh, it'll do._ I was bent over zipping up Georg's bag when I heard a quiet groan from behind. I quickly stood up and turned to see Tom leaning against the door frame with his arms folded.

"You know, you shouldn't tease me like that Bree." He had a sarcastic matter-of-fact look on his face. _Oh he was so staring at my ass!_ I smirked and bent over again to finish closing the suitcase. _I may as well have some fun and be a tease._ I looked at him between my legs and wiggled my butt from side to side. His face instantly changed to a smirk.

"You like my ass don't ya, Tomi?" I put on my innocent voice and stood up. He nodded eagerly as I walked over to him. Standing in front of him I bit my lip softly, I knew that most guys liked that. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lent my head to the right looking up at him raising my eyebrows. He leaned forward and tried to kiss me, but I pulled away just before our lips made contact. He groaned as his head landed on my shoulder.

"Oh you didn't think that I was going to fall for your boyish charm just like that, did you?" I let go of him and walked towards the door swaying my hips more than usual. _Damn, that boy was still staring at my ass!_ He ran after me as I reached the door and opened it. I laughed stepping into the hallway and sighed loudly.

"You are _such _a horn dog!" He gave me a confused look and then laughed. I continued to tease him all the way to my hotel room, which was a lot less extravagant than the boys' but it was still quite nice. As I turned the key in the lock I felt Tom come right up behind me and grab onto my hips. He was so close that I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I sniggered and pushed the door open before he could do anything else, running towards the bathroom.

"I'm showering!" I yelled back to him.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure, why not!" I replied sarcastically as I whipped my head around the door way to see him walking towards the bathroom.

"Ew you pervert! I was kidding!" I made a shocked face and slammed the door closed. I could hear him laughing on the other side. As I peeled my clothes off of my body and stepped into the warm shower I thought that it might not have been so bad if he did join me. Then I burst into a fit of giggles. _Heck no. He'd have to work for these goods!_ I decided not to bother with makeup and just tie my hair up messily. As I dried myself I looked around the room. _Fuck!_ In the rush of getting away from Tom the pervert I had completely forgotten to get clean clothes, so I wrapped my towel around me and opened the door a little. I scanned the lounge to find him. Sure enough he was sitting on couch watching TV. My path to the bedroom would lead me through the lounge. I took a deep breath and casually walked out of the steamy bathroom. His head turned and his mouth formed an O shape. I just shrugged calmly.

"Forgot to grab some clean clothes." He just nodded and continued to watch me walk until I closed the door to the bedroom. I grinned stupidly to myself and ran over to my suitcase picking out some faded gray jeans, a pale yellow t-shirt and my black hoodie. At least that would cover up my hair and provide me with some warmth seeing as it was pretty cold outside. I quickly threw on my black converse and picked out a pair of dark pants, a white t-shirt and an old black cardigan for Emily. I examined myself in the mirror. _Lookin' pretty good without makeup._ I didn't actually like to wear makeup so I avoided it. It just felt kinda… gluggy? Is that even a word? I sighed happily and skipped over to the door which I flung open, scaring Tom. I giggled and turned off the TV while grabbing Georg's shirt.

"Aw, what did you cover up for? I was enjoying the lack of clothes!" He pouted at me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Because it's cold outside doofus!" I said in a silly voice, mocking him. He walked out and stood behind me as I shut the door.

"You know, I could keep you warm." His arms snaked around my middle and I could feel him pressing his body against me. I turned around and pushed him off of me playfully.

"Thanks for the offer but, maybe some other time!" I yelled as I skipped towards the lift with Tom chasing after me. The ride back to the hospital was filled with me and Tom flirting and making jokes, which I don't think the cab driver was entirely impressed with. But he sure didn't complain when Tom gave him a 50 and told him to keep the change. It was only a 15 minute drive from the hotel Emily and I were staying at to the hospital! _Oh well, it's a nice gesture._

"Come get me, Mr. Pervert!" I yelled as I ran out of the hospital elevator and down the hallway. Tom chased after me holding up his pants. He could actually run rather fast in the baggy jeans that he was wearing. I laughed loudly as I looked back at him struggling to catch up to me. I skidded when I got to Emily's door and held onto the handle to keep from falling over as I tried to even out my breathing. Tom finally ran up to me and grabbed me around the waist earning a squeal of surprise from me. As I wriggled to get away from him I managed to open the door. As soon as I realized that there were four pairs of shocked eyes watching us I straightened up and pushed Tom away from me trying to stop myself from laughing.

"You guys are getting awfully playful!" Emily smirked at us raising her eyebrows. The room was filled with raucous laughter as we stood there awkwardly smiling. Tom made his way over to the empty chair punching Gustav in the arm and slapping Georg on the head. I stood by the door covering my mouth to suppress my giggling when Bill motioned for me to come over.

"Oh Em I brought you some clothes, I hope they are alright." I said walking towards her and pulling her outfit out of my bag.

"Thanks Bree. They are fantastic!" She grinned at me chuckling. I walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled Georg's shirt out of my bag as well, handing it to him.

"I wasn't sure what one you would want so I just grabbed this one." I shrugged my shoulders and smiling at him. He looked down at the stripy shirt and smiled up at me.

"This one is good. Thanks. I'm gonna go change." He stood up and jogged towards the door waving the shirt around. Suddenly Bill shot up of the bed and slid into Georg's seat smiling up at me innocently.

"Oh, you weren't planning on sitting here were you?" He raised his eyebrows pointing at the chair. I rolled my eyes and shook my head laughing.

"Come sit on my knee Bree." I turned to Tom who was patting his leg. I was still in the mood for some fun so I looked at him and back to Gustav.

"What if I want to sit on Gustav's knee?" I plonked myself into his lap which made everyone look at me with surprised faces, especially Gustav who just sat there awkwardly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head into the crook of his neck raising my eyebrows at a _very_ shocked Tom.

"Aw is poor little Tomi upset?" I pouted at him using my baby voice. I couldn't hold it any longer so I let the giggles escape from my mouth. Emily and Bill were cackling along with me while Tom tried to look like it didn't bother him. As I was sitting I Gus' lap laughing I slid off his knee and was moving closer and closer to his… hips. I could sense that he was starting to get a little uncomfortable so I calmed myself down and pushed myself off of him. I ruffled his short blonde hair and said, "Sorry Gus, but I think I'll go sit with Tom for now." He just nodded his head and replied flustered, "Oh no… that's uh, that's fine!" I walked towards Tom smirking. His face had relaxed a little now and I could see the corners of his lips curling up into a cheeky smile. I sighed and sat on his knee.

"Geez Bree! Better lay off those skittles!" He groaned and faked a pained expression. I wacked him in the chest then turned with my back to him arms crossed, pouting childishly. Bill and Emily were talking about something while Gustav fiddled with his shirt. I felt a little bit bad now; I must have embarrassed him or something. I felt Tom snake his hands around my middle and pull me closer to him, resting his hands on my belly. Georg walked in wearing the clean shirt I got him and stopped when he saw Bill sitting in his chair. His expression changed to angry as he marched to Bill and started to play fight with him over the chair while the rest of us laughed loudly. I suddenly felt a vibration on my butt. _What the fuck is that? Must be Tom's phone. _

**Ring Ring, Ring Ring**


	10. Sleepover

**Bree's POV**

I climbed off of Tom's knee and stood up so that he could get his phone out of his pocket. After a fiddling in his pocket he pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"Hallo?" He spoke into the black flip phone with his heavy accent. Tom stood up and walked across the room nodding. He turned back to us and made hand gestures pointing to outside. I nodded and sat down in his chair as Georg finally won over Bill in the battle for the seat. He sat down in the chair triumphantly puffing as Bill stood above him with his arms crossed against his chest. Georg just laughed at him and shook his head. Bill stomped his foot and let out an angry growl heading back over to Emily's bed where she scooted over for him. Tom walked back into the room with a smile on his face.

"Guess what?" We all looked at him waiting for an answer.

"We have an extra week off!" He clapped his hands together excitedly as Bill stared at him furrowing his brow.

"But we have to start recording the new album." He asked looking very confused.

"Nein. That was David, apparently our recording studio somehow got broken into and it is going to take a week to get it fixed and replace everything." He explained everything with a smile on his face. I was puzzled as to how he could possibly be happy about such a thing, I mean of course he would be relieved to spend some more time relaxing but their studio got broken into. Wouldn't you be a little ticked off at that? Obviously Bill was.

"What? How much damage did they do?" Bill stood up and walked to Tom.

"Don't worry. David said it wasn't much, just the recording stuff that they smashed." Bill sighed and nodded. He sat back down on the bed and Emily hugged him. Georg seemed really happy and gave Tom a high five whereas Gustav didn't look too thrilled. I guess he was itching to get in there and record. _At least Em and I get to spend more time with the boys!_ Tom stood in front of me with his arms crossed, just like Bill did earlier.

"Can I help you, Mr. Kaulitz?" I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. I swear I saw his eyes flash as he got a look of playfulness on his face. I was starting to get worried when he suddenly turned around and sat on me with an 'oof'.

"What the hell?" I yelled hitting his back and trying to push him off. He was heavy compared to my brother Jake. We were always fighting with each other and he was all muscle so I was used to being squashed but it still hurt a bit.

"Get your dirty ass off of me, Tom!" All I could hear was clapping and laughter as I struggled to push him away, but he stayed put. I gave up and crossed my arms then I got an idea. He sat there enjoying the fact that he was crushing me so I attacked his sides with my fingers, tickling as much as I could. But he didn't move and inch. Tom looked over his shoulder at me and pointed to his shirt.

"You really think you can tickle me through all of this?" I sighed; he was wearing a big white jacket, probably three or four sizes too big and a huge blue shirt underneath._ Bree, you are really thick._ I whined and gave a pathetic push on his back as he laughed at me.

"Tomi, please get off me. _Please!_"

"Only if you say… Tom, you are the most handsome, sexy man I have ever seen and one night with you would make me the happiest woman on earth." I could tell he was smirking even though I couldn't see his face. I ran my fingers through my tied up hair and sighed heavily.

"Tom, you are the most handsome, sexy man I have ever seen." I said, hoping it would be enough for him. Obviously not.

"Uh, uh, uh! You forgot the most important part." I groaned and quickly said the rest.

"And one night with you would make me the happiest woman on earth. Now will you please get off me before I lose circulation?" He sighed happily and stood up. I rubbed my legs trying to get rid of the pins and needles when I felt him grab my arms and pull me up. He quickly swooped in behind me to sit down in the chair.

"Hey!" I squeaked before he pulled me onto him. I landed sideways on his thighs and my head landed on his shoulder.

"You are such a smug, cocky, egotistical narcissist!" I held myself up and looked him in the eye. Everyone else had gone quiet and had a variety of looks on their faces. Shock, worry and disbelief.

"And yet you still love me." Tom said as more of a question than a statement staring at me. _How can I possibly stay mad at that gorgeous face?_ I looked down at my feet trying to hide my smile but everyone saw it and Bill let out a relieved sigh while the G's went back to their conversation about cars. I leant against Tom's chest with my hand entwined in his while the others talked amongst themselves. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and I kept drifting off to sleep and then waking up when someone said something funny and the room was filled with laughter.

"I think someone is getting a little bit sleepy." Emily pointed towards me and giggled softly.

"Mmm, no I'm not. I'm just… resting." I mumbled drowsily.

"Maybe we should get going and leave you to sleep. Do you want me to stay?" Bill announced loudly, waking me up again. Yes, I had managed to fall asleep again in that small amount of time. Hey, I was really tired and the jet lag was horrible. Tom poked me in the ribs softly and I sat up yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Uh, only if you don't mind." Emily shrugged and Bill nodded eagerly. I could tell that they both wanted him to stay. We all said goodbye to Emily and Bill and made our way out of the room.

"Hey uh, I don't want you staying alone in your hotel room so why don't you come back with us?" Tom offered. I guess I hadn't really thought about that yet. I suppose it would be a good idea, and I didn't want to spend the night alone that's for sure.

"Thanks, I think that would be a good idea." I smiled tiredly and we all made our way down to the taxi and back to the Marriott. "Verdammt schlussel!" Gustav exclaimed loudly as he fiddled with the key card. Georg stepped up to him, snatched the card out of his hand and pushed him out of the way. He put it in front of the little box on the wall and the door still wouldnt open. He did it a couple more times, unsuccessfully, before turning around to us.

"Looks like we are staying in your room tonight!" He sighed and walked over to us. Tom was just opening the door as the boys gave up. We all filed in and Georg announced that he was showering while Gustav set up the fold out couch for them. I stood with my back against the lounge room wall not knowing what to do with myself when Tom came up to me.

"Hey, uh… only one of the couches folds out so I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Just sleep in the bed with me. I have no problem with it." He went to open his mouth to argue but I held my hand up. "I'm really tired Tom, so please don't argue with me. I just want to go to sleep." He nodded as I made my way to the bedroom, stopping suddenly.

"Damn. I don't have anything to sleep in." I said to myself, probably a little louder than I wanted to.

"You can sleep in one of my shirts. It's big enough." He shrugged laughing.

"Thanks, so where do I find one?" I just finished my sentence and turned around to come face to face with a shirtless Tom. He held the shirt out to me and stepped closer. I grabbed it.

"Thanks. I'll… um change in the bedroom." I stuttered as I pointed with my thumb.

"Ok, I'm just gonna grab a drink." I turned and headed for the room closing the door behind me. I stripped keeping on my panties and struggled to find the right opening on Tom's huge shirt. But I hurried as I heard Georg step out of the shower which connected to the room. However, I wasn't fast enough to get out before Georg came out of the shower. Butt. Naked. We both screamed and I covered my eyes turning around.

"Was zum Teufel machst du hier?" He yelled running back into the bathroom to cover himself.

"What the hell does that mean?" I said as I uncovered my eyes but didn't turn around. I heard giggling. _Is he laughing? This is so not funny!_ No it wasn't Georg; it was Tom and Gustav who were standing in the door way doubled over trying to breath. I turned to them with my arms folded across my chest and glared at them. I would normally have laughed my butt off, but I was tired and bitchy.

"Oh you think this is just hilarious don't you?" I stalked over to them thoroughly pissed. They could only nod as they tried to straighten themselves. I huffed, pulled back the sheets on the bed and climbed in.

"I'm coming out now and I have a towel on so it's safe." I could still detect annoyance in his voice. Gustav had gone back to the lounge while Tom was standing next to the bed still laughing. Georg quickly crossed the room grasping a towel around his waist and threw open one of Tom's suitcases and snatched a pair of boxers. I couldn't help but look at Georg's body, which was in rather good condition I must say. He had abs and big muscly arms. I blushed and looked away thinking of what happened before. Unfortunately I saw things I shouldn't have; heck I saw _everything_! I shuddered at the thought and sighed.

"Do you want me to sleep with my pants on?" Tom asked and I looked at him. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't care. I had to sleep in the same bed as my brother for two weeks when we were on holidays." He looked at me as if it wasn't that much of a problem. "He slept _naked!_" Tom's face instantly changed and his eyes bugged out. I felt sick at the memory. I had kept to my side of the bed that's for sure. _Ew that was the worst holiday EVER!_

"So you not wearing pants is _nothing_ to me, just keep the boxers on though." He nodded and dropped his pants. I turned onto my stomach and closed my eyes, nuzzling into the pillow. Soon after I felt the bed sag and a body lay down next to me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to face Tom. He moved onto his side and smiled at me. I yawned and then smiled back warmly. I had the sudden urge to cuddle up to him but I wasn't sure if he would want to. _Man it's cold in here. _I shivered pulling up the blankets.

"Do you think I could take you up on that offer you made at my hotel room?" I queried. He was deep in thought for about a minute before his face changed to a smirk.

"Of course." He wiggled his piercing as I giggled. He rolled onto his back and pulled me over so that I was draped across his chest. His hand was drawing invisible circles on my back as I snuggled closer to him. His body was so warm and good god did he smell fantastic. A little moan escaped my lips as I drifted to off to sleep. The last thing I remembered was him kissing my forehead and sighing sleepily.


	11. Evil Salad and Freedom

**Bree's POV**

_What is that annoying sound? I'm trying to sleep here! Sounds familiar… oh shit it's my phone._ I groaned opening my eyes and looking around. Tom was now lying on me. He had his arm across my waist and his head resting on my… boob. _It's still beeping!_ I tried to move without waking him but soon found out that would be impossible so I pushed him off me and leaned over the edge of the bed feeling around for my bag. _Bingo!_ I fished around for my cell and finally pulled it out victoriously. _Fuck._ Four missed calls from mom, three from dad and _eight_ from Jake. I had completely forgotten to call them when I landed yesterday. I looked back at Tom who was still sound asleep. I got up and walked to the big French doors that led out to the balcony. Opening them carefully, I stepped outside and sat in a chair. I sighed heavily as I dialed my home phone number and waited to get my ear chewed off by my mom.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom, it's Bree. Listen I'm sorry I didn't call when I got off the plane but we were in such a rush and when Emily and I got to the hotel we just passed out from the jet lag."

"_We have all been worried about you so much! Couldn't you even send us a text or something? Anyway, how is Germany darling? And how is Emily?" _Hmm, that was easier than I thought.

"Sorry mom. Germany is fantastic! It's really nice here. Emily is good and so am I."

"_You know her mother hasn't even called me to ask about her. That woman sure does stump me sometimes. So have you got anything planned for today sweetheart?"_

"Uh, nope. I'm just gonna go visit… the local shopping center and check out a few places." Whew, good save Bree. Not. "So are dad and Jake there?"

"_Honey, it is 6 o'clock in the morning; they are still in bed."_ Holy cow, 6 in the morning? That means it's like, 2 pm! Oh my god!

"Oh sorry I woke you mom. I guess that jet lag was really bad." I laughed nervously toying with the hem of Tom's huge shirt. I only just sensed the tiredness of her voice as she yawned.

"_No it's good to know that you haven't dropped off the end of the Earth. Well I had better go but call tonight yeah?"_

"Sure mom. Love you, bye." I hung up the phone sighing heavily and running my hand through my hair.

**Growl**

_Geez I don't think I have eaten properly since we left LA. I'm starving._ I placed my hand over my stomach and stood up. The view from the balcony was gorgeous. The sun was shining brightly and the city was busy. I turned around and walked back into the room. _I should probably wake Tom._ I shook my head grabbing my clothes off the chair and went into the bathroom to get changed. I took my time getting dressed and looked in the mirror. I was kinda regretting not putting on any makeup now and I hadn't brought any in my bag. _Hmm. Bill wears makeup. I wonder where his stash is._ I walked out into the bedroom and searched through the suitcases. I finally found his makeup in the bag that Emily and I returned to him. _Man, he must be in love with his eyeliner!_ I grabbed a black case and took it into the bathroom. Blush, eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow made me look more alive as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I quickly put all of Bill's stuff back and walked out into the lounge to see Georg and Gustav practically spooning each other. I suppressed a laugh and ran back to Tom. I jumped on the bed and shook him awake.

"What? Huh? Leave me al-." I slapped my hand over his mouth as he opened his eyes staring up at me. I held a finger to my mouth signaling him to be quiet and then I pointed to the lounge. His eyebrows furrowed as he pushed my hand away from his mouth. I shushed him again and got off the bed motioning for him to follow me. He crawled across the bed and walked into the lounge with me. I turned to him with an evil smile on my face. He smiled back as soon as he saw Georg with his arms wrapped around Gustav. He ran into the bedroom and returned with his phone. Tom crept up to the couch and snapped a picture on his cell before setting it down on the table. I quietly tiptoed over to the other side of the couch and mouthed to him the plan. _1… 2…3!_ We both pounced on the boys, shaking them like crazy and waking them up. Tom was screaming at Gustav while I was tickling Georg. Eventually it turned into an all-out war between the four of us. We were rolling around on the make-shift bed kicking, punching and slapping each other. The boys didn't hit me as hard of course so I took that chance to beat them til they were black and blue. Well not really, but you get the point. After a while we stopped and lay there trying to catch our breaths and laughing. I heard Gustav clear his throat and I looked over to him to see that he was staring at me. So were the other two. _Uh oh._ I looked down to find that my shirt had ridden up and my black and gray striped bra was in full view of three young boys. I yanked the shirt down and sat up.

"I'm starving. Can we go eat now?" The guys all shrugged and agreed with a chorus of 'sure', 'same' and 'yeah'. I looked at them expectantly while they just stared.

"Uh… guys! Go get dressed." I stated waving my arms around like a crazy person. They got off the couch, bed whatever, and left to pull on some clean clothes. I trudged over to the fridge only to find that they had no food what-so-ever, just a couple of cans of Red Bull and Coca Cola. I sighed loudly as Georg came out of the bedroom and plonked down onto the other couch rubbing his eyes.

"Where are the others? I'm gonna die if I don't get fed soon!" I landed next to him on the couch and groaned.

"Well Tom is in the shower and Gustav is… I don't know what Gustav is doing." He chuckled shaking his head slightly. We were watching some German television show when the two boys emerged from the bedroom. I jumped up and sprinted to the door.

"Let's go. Hurry up!" I yelled throwing open the door.

Tom, Georg and Gustav were all watching me with shocked and I would even say scared looks. We were in the restaurant at their hotel and I had ordered a hamburger and fries which I was currently shoving in my mouth as fast as I could. I looked up at them swallowing and picked up my drink.

"What? I said I was starving!" I shrugged and sipped on my lemonade before taking another huge chunk out of my burger. They chuckled and continued to eat. Everyone except for Gustav ordered burgers, he got a salad. _Salad? Like what the frick? We had the chance to eat as much crap as we wanted and he orders a SALAD? Some people I will never understand._ I swallowed my last bite and sat back in my chair trying to get the food into my stomach as fast as possible. I accidentally burped and covered my mouth with my hand blushing which made the guys laugh. Tom was just finishing his burger and I stole a fry off his plate.

"Hey! That was my fry! You owe me." He glared at me narrowing his eyes.

"Well you'll have to come and get it!" I said as I poked my belly and giggled.

"Don't you tempt me, missy." He shoved the last piece into his mouth and still managed to smirk with a mouthful of hamburger. I shook my head and scoffed standing up. Georg had finished a while ago and was slowly sipping on his drink while Gustav was still munching on his rabbit food- I mean salad. If you hadn't guessed by now, I don't think much of lettuce; especially not when it gets stuck in my throat and tries to choke me to death. Unknowingly I was sending daggers to Gus' plate of greenery. Tom stood up as well, his chair squeaking on the tiles.

"Why are you giving Gustav's salad the death glare?" He asked sniggering. I snapped my head to look at him and shrugged walking away from the group.

"I don't fancy salad." I called out simply; luckily there weren't many people in the restaurant so I didn't get glared at too much. The boys followed after me as I opened the door to the hotel and stepped outside. The sun felt so good on my skin as I stood there soaking it up. Georg hailed down a taxi for us and we hopped in. The ride to the hospital was silent but comfortable. I jumped out of the taxi as Georg paid and walked hastily into the hospital, past the reception and straight into the elevator, holding it for the boys.

"What's the rush for?" Gustav asked panting slightly.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to see my best friend. Oh and Bill." I giggled and bounced up and down on the spot until the lift came to a stop. _I must be high on something; I'm extra hyper this morning, afternoon. Whatever!_ As the doors slid open I skipped down the hall singing a random tune I heard on the TV. I stopped outside Emily's door and straightened out my shirt before turning the handle. _Holy crap!_ There was Bill and Emily sucking face on her hospital bed.

"Whoa guy's," I said stepping into the room with my hands up. "Save it for the honeymoon!" They both pulled away as they heard my voice and blushed the deepest shade of red. Emily was wearing the clothes that I brought her earlier this morning while Bill was still wearing the same outfit. His makeup had rubbed off and his hair was looking a little… flat. I ran over and gave them both big hugs and smiled excitedly.

"Bill, I am going to be your best friend for a while once you see what I brought you." His eyes brightened up as he grinned at me. I shoved a large bag in front of him and he looked at it confused.

"Open it up!" I told him and sat in one of the chairs. He pulled the bag open and squealed like a little girl when he saw what was inside. He sprung off the bed and hugged me tightly. Then he proceeded to dance around the room clapping his hands. Emily looked into the bag and back to Bill before bursting into laughter. She was curled up on the bed holding her stomach when the other guys finally appeared at the doorway.

"What have you done to them?" Gustav asked quietly as his eyes grew large and he looked from Bill to Emily and back to me. I shrugged and said simply.

"Just brought Bill a little present!"

"A little present? A _little_ present? It's practically the best thing I have seen all day!" He stopped jumping around and ran over snatching the bag away from Emily. He took off out the door shouting something in German happily. Georg and Gustav gave Em a hug and sat down while Tom continued to watch his brother cautiously.

"Get over here, Tomi!" Emily held her arms open for a big hug and smiled as he turned his attention to her and walked over to her.

"So I have some great news!" Em bounced on her bed after hugging Tom.

"What?" I asked getting excited.

"I am officially a free woman!" She cheered and pounded her fist in the air. I squealed and ran over to hug her. I was so happy that she could finally get out of this place and explore Berlin. Before we came over here we made a list of all the places we wanted to go. Places like Tiergarten, Galeries Lafayette and Zoologischer Garten Berlin. Yes, we wanted to go to the zoo. We sat there and talked amongst ourselves until Bill appeared in the doorway with the biggest grin on his face.

"Bree you are _definitely_ my best friend now!"


	12. Going Out

Bill took one step into the room and struck a pose that made everyone one snort and giggle. The 'present' I had got him was a change of clothes, his hair straightener, all his hair products and his beloved makeup. I had gotten sick of waiting for the boys back at the hotel so I grabbed a bag and stuffed in all the stuff that I thought Bill would want. I knew that not changing clothes and not being able to touch up his hair and eyeliner would drive him nuts.

"I hope I picked out good clothes 'cause I wasn't sure." I got out between giggles as he struck another pose. He stopped and looked at me seriously. _Oh god, maybe he doesn't like the clothes I got for him._ Bill came over and stood in front of me.

"These clothes… are fabulous!" His face broke into a huge smile and he bent down to hug me. _Thank god for that!_ I hadn't really paid that much attention to what I got him, just whatever I could find that looked alright, so now I checked him over to make sure they looked good; which they did, of course. He had on black skinny jeans, a blood red long sleeve t-shirt with a rhinestone skull on the front, a white leather jacket with black detailing and the same pair of shoes he was wearing yesterday, white converse. His black hair was back to its normal spikey state and he had his eyeliner piled on thickly.

"So, when can you leave?" Gustav asked Emily. She turned to him and grinned.

"Right now! We decided to wait for you guys to come back to tell you." She stood up and grabbed the bag that I gave her this morning off the floor and walked to the door with us trailing behind. She had to sign a couple of papers before she could leave so the boys went ahead to call their driver. When she was done we walked to the door.

"Man am I glad to see the back of this place!" She chuckled happily and ran her good hand through her hair.

"So," I said looking at her face and waited for her to reply.

"Yeah?"

"How's it going with Bill?" I elbowed her side gently and grinned slyly. She played innocent and ignored my question as we walked to the boys.

"Well I should be asking _you_ the same thing." I stared at her blankly. "You're the one that went back to a hotel room with _the_ Tom Kaulitz. Spill!" She jabbed me in the arm. I rolled my eyes knowing what she was getting at and shook my head.

"Nothing happened."

"Oh, I'm sure!" As we got closer to the boys I could see paparazzi slowly crowd around them shouting questions at them in German. I stopped and turned to Emily.

"Should we just go on our own?" I tilted my head towards the boys who were now completely swarmed with cameras. Emily looked over to them and back to me sighing. Just as she opened her mouth two big men in black suits came over to us and grabbed us, pushing us towards the group of people. I instantly panicked and elbowed the man hard in his ribs.

"What do you think you're doing? Get your dirty hands off of me!" He didn't even wince when I elbowed him; he just stooped down to me and looked in my eyes.

"Don't worry, we are the bands bodyguards." He spoke with an extremely thick accent which I could barely understand.

"Keep your head down." He said as he pushed me through the crowd into the waiting limo. I landed on the seat with a loud thud and I quickly sat up, brushing my hair out of my face so I could look around. The boys were already sitting in there and Tom reached his hand out to pull me into the space next to him. Emily was rushed into the car just after I moved which was good otherwise I would have been sandwiched between her and the cold leather seat.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked me as he tucked my hair behind my ear. Bill had moved to sit next to Em and was examining her for any damage.

"Uh yeah, I think so." I sighed and blinked a couple of times. _The flash on those cameras are fricken bright!_ He smiled solemnly at me and put his hand on my knee.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I don't even know how they found out about us being at the hospital. Are your eyes alright? The flash is bright huh?" He rubbed my knee before inspecting my eyes. I nodded and rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the blind spots.

"It's nearly 6pm so do you girls want to eat something or what?" Georg asked whipping out his phone to check the time. Emily and I locked eyes. I shrugged not really caring; I was still satisfied from the burger. She sighed heavily and looked at the boys.

"Well, I want to go back to the hotel room and have a shower. So why don't you guys drop by our place and we can go out to get some dinner?" She suggested raising her eyebrows. Bill and Gustav nodded while Georg, Tom and I all said, "Sounds great!" at the same time. We all turned to stare at each other strangely and then broke into laughing fits. Emily gave the driver the address of our hotel and he drove there while we sat in the back making jokes with each other.

"Hey, at least I don't look like a fag!" Georg retorted to Bill when he insulted his hair.

"Dude, you straighten your hair like _every _day; you are practically a fag!" Tom defended his twin.

"Says mister wannabe gangster over there." Gustav took Georg's side in the argument. Em and I just sat there giggling at the four boys when they started slapping each other.

"We have arrived." The drivers calm voice was a nice change from the girly screams that Tom was emitting as Georg pulled his dreads. The boys managed to stop fighting for two minutes as we said to meet back here in an hour and said good bye. As soon as we exited the limo we could hear them start up again and the two of us laughed all the way to our room.

When I opened the door Em practically skipped over to the couch and jumped on it with a big sigh. I chuckled and closed the door behind me.

"I'm jumping in the shower!" I ran to the bathroom and locked the door as Em made a pathetic attempt to chase me.

"Aw come on! That's no fair; I'm the one with the cut hand!"

"Exactly! I have to help you shower so if I get mine done now we won't have to worry about being late." I reasoned with her as I stripped and stepped into the shower. I heard her stomp away and I smiled to myself in victory. About fifteen minutes later I emerged from the bathroom in a towel and made my way to my suitcase. I saw Emily run past me in a blur and heard the door slam shut. I pulled out my short, strapless flower-patterned dress and sat it on the bed.

"Urg!" I could hear Em struggle in the bathroom.

"Want some help?" A deep sigh came from the room and I took that as a yes.

"Ok, I'm coming in." I opened the door to find her standing there in her bra and panties, which neither of us minded. We had been friends for years so we'd seen each other in the nude from time to time. I nodded and unclasped her bra then turned towards the door to go.

"Wait! I'm gonna need help washing my hair. I can't do it one-handed." She smiled awkwardly and held up her injured hand. I sighed and nodded.

"Ok just tell me when you need me." I waited sitting on the bench humming 'Monsoon' while she stepped into the shower. She eventually called out to me and I got up and walked over to the shower. I quickly helped her lather her hair and then wash it back out.

"Do you need help with anything else?" I asked handing her a towel. She shook her head.

"No, I should be ok. Thanks."

I walked back out into the bedroom and picked up my dress of the bed. I slipped out of my towel and pulled on the cute dress and some underwear._ Definitely not going commando in this thing!_ The dress stopped about mid-thigh and if I dared bend over in it, everyone would see everything! Trying to decide what to wear with it I stood in front of the mirror when Emily came out and walked to her suitcase.

"What should I wear? By the way, that dress is gorgeous." I smiled thanks and walked over to her. I studied her clothes for a moment before pulling out a maxi-dress. I had always loved it and I asked Em several times if I could wear it but she always said no. It was beautiful with its pattern that was a black background with pale pink splattered all over it. She nodded and smiled. I opened my suitcase and pulled out a few accessories. By the time we were done, we both looked fabulous.

"It's not too formal, is it?" Emily queried as she finished tying up her blonde hair into a tight ponytail. I shook my head as I put in my earring.

"I think it's perfect." I picked up my phone and checked the time. _06:54pm._ I grabbed my bag and walked to the fridge to get a quick drink of water.

"We better go soon huh?" Em said just as her phone went off. She laughed at the text and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bill texted me; they are waiting outside 'cause Tom forgot our room number." I chuckled and grabbed my bag, looking in the mirror one last time. Emily was wearing her maxi-dress with a black bolero and black wedge heels. She had her pink clutch and had accessorized with big silver hoop earrings, a couple of dainty silver bracelets and a soft pink ring. I was a bit edgier and had decided to wear my short flower-print dress with a black leather jacket, black and gold gladiator sandals, two chunky bracelets; one gold and the other black, small gold earrings and heaps of gold rings. Emily had done my hair in a messy bun with a braid in the front. I was surprised that she had managed with her hand still being quite sore. Our makeup was pretty simple. Em being Em had pink eye shadow, a little bit of eyeliner and bright pink lipstick. I had black eye shadow and black eyeliner, but I tipped my eyelashes with gold mascara I had packed. I kept my lips plain, only adding a bit of nude colored lip-gloss.

We made our way down to the foyer, where the boys were waiting. My heart was actually beating faster than normal and I felt my hands getting sweaty. _Why am I nervous? It's only Tokio Hotel._ Oh, that's why I was scared. Emily and I thought of them as four boys that we hung out with a fair bit, but everyone else saw them as Tokio Hotel; including paparazzi. I turned to Em and grabbed her shoulders. She gave me a 'what the hell' look.

"What if there are paparazzi again? I don't want to be in the magazines tomorrow! Do you know what my parents would do to me if they found out?" Emily thought for a moment as I dropped my arms to my sides and exhaled sharply.

"But Bree, it's not like your 'rents are gonna go buy a magazine or pay any attention to the pictures."

"Yeah, but what if they see the mag while they are shopping and they recognize us?" Now I was starting to freak out and hyperventilate. I guess the small space in the lift didn't help either. I lifted a hand to my chest and tried to calm myself down.

"Bree, deep breaths. Don't freak on me now babe!" She held onto my head and stared me right in the eyes. "Just keep looking in my eyes. There is nothing to worry about." That seemed to help me as I started to breath normally again and my heart returned to normal. Emily fixed up my hair and makeup just as the doors opened. She grabbed onto my hand and pulled me out of the elevator.

"Are you ok now?" I nodded and cleared my throat. With that she led me over to the reception. As soon as I saw the boys I calmed down even more. Tom looked really good. He was wearing white pants, a black t-shirt, black Reeboks, a grey hoodie and a white cap. Bill was still wearing the outfit I had gotten him before, so they just about matched. _Where is Gustav? Where is Georg? Oh, I see. They wanted us all alone obviously._ The twins stood up as they saw us and stared with they're jaws hanging. I blushed as Tom wolf whistled at me, not in a sleazy way but playfully. Em hugged Bill and I hugged Tom. He planted a kiss on my cheek and I blushed even more.

"You girls look amazing!" Bill exclaimed loudly and grinned. Tom nodded as he kept his eyes fixated on my cleavage. Not that I was showing much, just enough. I slapped his arm and he looked up at me, smirking when he realized he's been caught staring. _Such a perv!_ I shook my head smiling.

"So where are the G's?" Emily asked only just noticing they weren't here. Bill and Tom looked at each other before turning to us and simultaneously saying, "Busy." I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto Tom's arm.

"Where are we going this evening?" I asked faking a posh accent. Bill laughed and replied with a sly, "You'll soon find out." I noticed that there weren't many paparazzi hovering outside the door as we got closer. I bowed my head as we quickly pushed through the people there with the help of the bodyguards. As we all sat in the driving limo I sighed and put my hand on Tom's knee. He put his hand over mine and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. But you will feel better once we get to the place we are going." I nodded and smiled up at him before looking out the window. _I really hope none of those cameras caught a shot of my face._


	13. Midnight Adventures

**A/N The restaurant isn't real; it's just a product of my imagination lol. Please leave me a review.**

I felt the limousine come to a halt and diverted my attention to the others.

"Here we are!" Bill said excitedly and stepped out of the car, helping Emily exit as well. Tom slid out and grabbed my hand. _Leg's closed, Bree. The last thing you need is to flash someone. _I thought to myself as I swung my legs out and stood up. I looked around to see that we had arrived at a cute little restaurant. I had no idea where we were but it was out of the city as there were no paparazzi or fans and the restaurant wasn't very busy. I looked at the sign in confusion. _Das kleine Restaurant. Wonder what that means. _It was a gorgeous cream colored, two-story building with an ornate balcony fence and beautiful planters hanging off of every inch of it. Bill and Emily started to walk towards the doors as Tom linked his arm in mine making me giggle. As we entered the restaurant I admired the interior while Bill checked on our reservation. _They must have been planning this._ The walls were a peachy color with landscape paintings scattered all over them. The dark wooden tables and chairs were carved beautifully but the thing that caught my eye was the amazing wooden spiral staircase that led to the next level. The banister was carved into intricate little designs that would have to have been done by hand. I was brought back to reality when Tom gently pulled me towards the stairs, following after the blonde haired lady that Bill was talking to. As we climbed the stairs I ran my hand along the banister, admiring its beauty. The lady led us to the balcony which had a black Victorian style dining table and chairs and handed us four menus. Bill and Em sat down while Tom pulled out my chair for me._ Gosh he is certainly being the gentleman tonight._ I opened my menu and immediately freaked; every single word was in German. _Oh crap._ Just as I was about to ask Tom about it, Bill spoke up.

"Now don't worry about the menus, Tom und I have already ordered all of our meals. We wanted you girls to try some of our favorite dishes and we knew that you probably wouldn't understand a single word on the menus." The boys smiled at us as I sighed with relief and Emily thanked them. A waitress arrived with our first of four dishes and placed them in front of us.

"Was mochten sie heuteabend trinkin?" She asked politely pulling out a note pad and pen. Tom whispered something into her ear and she nodded her head.

"I am sorry. What would you like to drink tonight?" She asked with a thick German accent. Tom must have told her that we only speak English.

"Could we please get a bottle of red wine?" Bill asked smiling at the waitress. She nodded and wrote on her pad. She disappeared after asking us if we would like anything else. I looked down at my plate and picked up my knife and fork. It looked like some sort of meat on a pile of mashed potatoes with a sauce over it. I didn't even bother asking what it was, seeing as I'm not a picky eater; except for salad. Go die in a hole you tasteless, nasty green leaf that tries to choke me to death! I lifted the forkful of food to my mouth and slowly chewed. _Beef, I think._ It was really good, whatever it was! The waitress returned with the bottle of red wine and four glasses. She poured each of us our wine and then left us to eat in peace. I took a sip of my wine and continued to eat.

"You must like it seeing 'cause you two haven't said a single word since we started eating." Tom smirked at Emily and I. It was true; we hadn't opened our mouths for anything other than food and wine. I nodded and swallowed my mouthful.

"It is really, _really_ good!" I said as I piled up my fork again. The twins just smiled to each other, as if they were having a silent conversation.

Eventually we finished all of our food and just sat there talking and drinking our second bottle of wine. The first one was gone by the start of the second meal!

"That food was amazing! I am so full now I don't think I'll have to worry about breakfast!" Emily laughed as she set down her glass and patted her stomach.

"I'm glad you girls enjoyed the food. I hope you don't mind that we ordered for you?" Bill glanced at us worryingly.

"No way! It was great and Em and I would probably still be sitting here trying to figure out what the heck the menu meant if it weren't for you two!" They all laughed and Bill looked decidedly happier.

"So when do you have your audition Emily?" Tom finished off his glass of wine and went to pour some more.

"Actually I don't know yet. The director is going to call me tomorrow and tell me when and where."

"So you came all the way over here not even knowing when or where it is?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow and set the wine bottle down on the table. Bill shot him a glare while Emily shrugged.

"Well, yeah I suppose so. But Bree and I had _always_ wanted to go on a holiday to Germany so we decided that we wouldn't make my audition the main point. Enjoying ourselves is our top priority." I smiled and nodded.

"Well, we have one more surprise for you two." Bill announced nervously as we all finished off our wine. _Oh god, what have they planned?_ The boys stood up and we followed suit. We made our way downstairs and Tom paid for everything.

"How come there are no paparazzi or screaming fans?" I asked as we walked to the limo.

"Well, they don't know that we come here. See the owner is a family friend so we always come here to eat out so that we don't get disturbed." I nodded and grinned as I slid in next to Bill with Tom behind me. Tom leaned over and whispered something to the driver in German, so I couldn't understand it. He nodded and pulled away from the restaurant.

"So I guess there is no point in asking where we are going is there." Emily looked at the boys hopefully. They both shook their heads, laughed and said "Nein." The twin thing was kinda freaking me out a little; they said nein the exact same way and the synchronization was perfect. Em and I looked at each other and giggled. My head was buzzing from the wine and I was feeling a little bit tipsy but not completely drunk. I sighed happily and listened to Tom, Emily and Bill talk about the restaurant.

"Are you feeling ok?" Tom asked me rubbing my knee. I looked away from the tinted window and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache but I'm alright." He nodded and I noticed his hand move up my leg to the middle of my thigh, just below the material of my dress. I shifted in my seat feeling a little uncomfortable with the placement of his hand but he didn't seem to notice. He kept his hand there for the remainder of the ride and I slowly grew more comfortable with his touch.

"All right. You girls have to close your eyes. And don't you dare peak!" Bill pointed his manicured finger at us raising his eyebrows questioningly. I nodded and placed my hand over my eyes. Bill got out first and helped Em and I get out while Tom grabbed something and got out behind me.

"You better not be checking out my ass again, Tom!" I warned with my hand still covering my eyes.

"Of course not! What do you think I am? Some kind of pervert?" He replied innocently but I could feel him smirking. The boys guided us somewhere before saying that we could look now. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times before seeing that we were standing on a beach. I furrowed my brow in confusion and turned to look at Tom. He was holding a plastic bag and I wondered what was in it but before I had the chance to ask Bill snatched the bag from Tom and stuck his hand in.

"Uh, what are they for?" Emily asked as he pulled out two bikinis and held them out to us. I grabbed one and checked it out. It was green with gold diamantes all over it.

"We thought that you might like to experience the beach at night time." Bill spoke up.

"Are you guy's crazy? You want us to go swimming at," Em pulled out her phone and glanced at it. "Half past ten at night in the freezing cold water?" I could tell that she wasn't too thrilled at the idea but I was feeling adventurous and chewed on my lip.

"Um, yeah?" Bill was nervous; I could tell that he wasn't expecting Emily to chuck a tanty about it.

"Where do I get changed?" I asked grinning at them and earning a shocked glare from Emily. Tom smiled and pointed to a little shack.

"Ok. I'll be right back." I walked toward the cute purple room and stepped in, locking the door behind me. I stripped off my clothes and accessories and pulled on the bikini. I looked in the mirror and fixed it up so that it sat right. _I'm surprised that they got the right size for me. It's a little skimpy but hey, a couple of boys brought it so what else can you expect! _ I shrugged and grabbed my things before exiting. Emily passed by me with a smile on her face and went into the room I just stepped out of._ I wonder what they did to change her mind._ I looked around for the boys and found them standing on the edge of the water in their swimmers. I walked over to the pile of their clothes that were on the sand and dumped mine as well. Tom heard me and turned around.

"Don't you look rather sexy?" He smirked and I walked to the water's edge grinning at him.

"I guess so. But this bikini as a little revealing don't you think?" I pouted at him and pulled the top to cover my breast more. He chuckled and shook his head wandering further into the water. Bill had gone to wait by the purple shack for Emily so we were basically alone.

"I think it's just perfect. Do _you_ like it?" He was waist deep in the ocean now. I sauntered over to him.

"I love it. Green is my favorite color." I saw Emily emerge looking around for Bill when he jumped out and grabbed her. She laughed and slapped his arm sprinting into the water holding her injured hand up high. I gasped as Tom splashed me.

"Oh you are in deep shit now mister!" I growled and splashed him back then I took off trying to run through the water. He tackled me once he caught up and we both went under. I emerged laughing and punched his arm. He grabbed it in shock and cried out.

"Ow! What was that for?" He scrunched up his face and pouted at me. I poked my tongue at him.

"I know a better use for that tongue." He toyed with his piercing and wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, perv?"

"Oh yeah." He moved closer to me and snaked his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him. _Good god, I am falling for him so hard._


	14. Those Nasty Marshmallows

I stared into his eyes as he leaned his face down, closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face and it brought chills to my spine. His lips were so close to mine I could practically taste them already. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes closing the gap between us. His lips were warm, soft, sweet and they still had the taste of wine. He pulled me even closer, our bodies mashing together. I pulled away from the kiss and blushed wildly. He smiled at me and rubbed my back under the water. I kissed him again, this time more passionately. His hands found their way to my butt and mine were tangled in his dreads, trying to get even closer to him.

"Woo! Look who's gettin' some!" Emily called out causing Tom to break away from the kiss and both of us to watch her as she made dirty hand signals. We were all laughing at her as she sat on a day bed with Bill making all the nasty gestures. _She must be absolutely pissed!_ Then I noticed that she and Bill had beers. I let go of Tom and ran out of the water up to them.

"Bree!" Tom whined as I sprinted away from him. I flipped him the finger and poked my tongue out.

"Where's mine?" I asked turning to Bill and raising my eyebrows. He chuckled and pulled one out of the bag that the bikinis were in and handed it to me. I went and lay on the bed that was next to them and took a sip. Tom had come over and was bent over grabbing a beer out of the bag when I slapped his ass lightly and laughed.

"Get that thing out of my face." He turned to me and smirked removing the bottle cap.

"You know you like it." He motioned for me to move over so I did. We all sat there just staring at the stars and sipping beer for about ten minutes before Tom broke the silence.

"We should light a bonfire." We all stared at him shocked.

"What? It'd be fun." He shrugged and finished his beer. I shook my head went back to staring at the night sky.

"But we'd get in trouble wouldn't we?" Emily reasoned as she sat up.

"By who? No one is around and this place is a far way out of town." Emily sighed defeated.

"We don't even have the stuff to make one though." Bill looked over at Tom who grinned. He got up and ran over to our pile of clothes and brought them back to where we were sitting. He found his pants and shoved his hand into one of the pockets.

"Ahah!" He pulled out his hand grasping onto a red lighter. Bill shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Yeah, but what about the wood, dickhead?" Tom's face changed to a thinking expression while he sat down on the end of the bed. I was sitting up with my legs crossed still drinking.

"Well there are trees around so we could just break off a few branches and use them." He pointed to a bunch of trees and bushes by the road. I noticed that the limo was still there but the driver wasn't. Bill stood up and stretched his arms up.

"Ok then. I'm in." He turned to Tom and smiled. I nodded and put my drink down.

"Me too. This could be really fun."

"Yes! Looks like you've been outnumbered Em." Tom poked his tongue at her and she replied with her middle finger. She sighed and laid back on the recliner and picked up another beer.

"So I suppose we should go and get some firewood then?" I chuckled and made a start for the trees with the two boys behind me. We collected as much wood as we could and made it into a big pile on the beach. Emily had even given up sulking and helped us.

"I think that should do it." Tom said as he pulled out the lighter from his board shorts and crouched down to light a piece of paper. As the paper slowly started to burn the twigs caught a light and soon we had a roaring fire going. Bill and I jumped up and down squealing for some reason.

"We made a bonfire! We made a bonfire!" We chanted together as we held hands and skipped around in circles. Emily stood there cracking up laughing with Tom. In the middle of our drunken dancing Bill had tripped over his own feet sending us both to the ground in a heap of giggles. I rolled off him and sat up clutching my stomach. Emily and Tom had gone to drag the beds over and all of our stuff. Bill stood up and held out his hand, which I took and he pulled me to my feet. I dusted the sand off myself as the others came back with everything. I shivered only just realizing how cold it was and we were all still wet. I sat on the end of the bed and warmed myself by the fire and Tom joined me.

"You wouldn't happen to have some marshmallows in that bag, would you?" Emily giggled and sat on the other bed. Tom and Bill exchanged a look and laughed nodding.

"What? Are you freakin' serious?" I yelled and leant over Tom to reach into the bag. He slapped my ass and I sat up holding the packet of marshmallows. Tom snatched them away from me.

"Ouchy! What was that for?" I pouted and tried to get the bag of yumminess out of his hands. He leaned back on the chair and held a finger in my face.

"Because they are _my_ marshmallows, not yours." He scolded me waving the finger in my face. I smirked playfully and took his finger in my mouth. He quickly pulled it away from me and smiled.

"You are such a tease, Bree." I chuckled softly and pushed him back on the bed so that he was lying down and swung one leg over him. I straddled his waist and ran my hands over his stomach and chest. Leaning down I kissed him and whispered into his ear.

"Gotcha." I quickly ripped the packet out of his hand and climbed off him in search of a stick. I heard him groan in disappointment and the others laugh. I finally found four sticks and trudged back to the fire. Tom was sitting on the edge of the lounger sipping on another beer. I sat down in his lap; much to his surprise and put the sticks down. I tried to pull the packet open but I was struggling.

"Give it here." Tom said behind me and reached around to grab it.

"No, I've got it." I twisted away so he couldn't reach and continued to fight with the plastic packaging.

"Just give it!" Tom grabbed onto it.

"No!" I pulled the bag away from his grip which ripped it right down the side. Marshmallows flew everywhere as Bill laughed and Emily scowled. I tried to catch as many as I could as well as trying not to spill anymore.

"Look what you did!" Tom grumbled and crossed his arms. I scoffed and shook my head.

"What _I_ did. It was _your_ fault. You just couldn't let me open them could you?" I angrily got off his lap and stuffed the marshmallows back into the bag.

"Well you were struggling so I, being the gentleman that I am, tried to help you." His remark really pissed me off and I threw the packet at him.

"Fine. You want the marshmallows; you can have the _fucking marshmallows!_" I screamed and stomped away from him. Emily got up and followed me as I marched over to the trees and hoisted myself onto a branch.

"You know, it's kinda stupid fighting over marshmallows." She laughed and climbed up to sit next to me.

"Yeah I guess so. But I'm not apologizing." I chuckled at the mental picture in my head. _I must have looked so childish._ Em just nodded and looked at the ocean. She grabbed my hand making me turn to look at her.

"Can you believe how much has happened? I mean we have been in Germany for like two days and we have already had so many things happen to us." I hadn't really thought about it that much but Emily was right.

"Yeah it sure has huh. What with your hand and meeting the boys. We haven't even been here a week and all this stuff is going on. Just imagine what the rest of our two month holiday is gonna be like!" We laughed together.

"I think I love Tom." _Holy shit! Where did that come from?_ I slapped a hand over my mouth and looked over at Emily. She raised her eyebrows and looked pretty shocked.

"You think you love him?" I couldn't lie to her; she was my best friend and she would find out one way or another. I sighed and let my hands fall into my lap.

"Yeah." I nodded my head and focused on my hands. Emily pulled me into a side hug and squealed.

"That's fantastic!" She let go and I turned to her with a worried face. "What? What's wrong?" She rubbed my shoulder as her expression instantly changed.

"I don't know if he feels the same way." I shrugged and stared at him as he lay on the day bed drinking. Bill was trying to talk to him but it didn't look like it was going well. Emily held me closer to her and whispered in my ear.

"You know, I think he might feel the same. I mean, the way he looks at you it's just like… he has this look in his eyes. I can't even describe it! It's kind of like the way that your parents look at each other." She pulled away and looked into my eyes smiling. My parents were very much in love with each other and they made sure that everyone knew it too. I laughed to myself thinking of the time in the movie cin- you probably don't want to know anyway but let's just say that my parents take PDAs to a whole new level which is not a nice thing for Jake I to witness but… that's my 'rents for you! I stared back into Em's eyes and grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Heck, you know how your parents are! They are so in love with each other it makes me feel woozy!" We giggled at her statement and I gave her another hug. I felt a lot better now that Emily had told me what she thought. The only opinion that I really trusted, other than mine, was Em's. I jumped down from the tree and helped Emily down too. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I backtracked on my promise and made the decision to apologize to Tom for spazzing out. I had never been real good at telling people that I'm sorry but I was just going to have to suck up my pride and stubbornness. Emily, seeing that I wasn't moving anywhere fast, pulled me along by my hand towards the two boys. I nervously stood near the fire while Emily suggested to Bill that they go for a walk.

"So." I sighed and chewed on my lip. Tom put the bottle of beer down and stared at me. I moved uncomfortably from one foot to another as his gaze burned into me like a laser.

"I'm sorry that I freaked about the marshmallows and spilt them everywhere." Just saying that made me want to giggle. Here we were arguing about god damn _marshmallows_! He looked up at me with an angry look that quickly dissolved into a chuckle. He must have thinking the same thing as me.

"I can't believe that we fought over marshmallows. That's the kind of thing Bill and I would fight over!" I laughed at his remark and walked closer.

"Friends?" I held my arms open for a hug and he stood up. He took a deep breath and glanced at me nervously.

"I know that we haven't known each other for long but… will you be my girlfriend?" My eyes widened, jaw slackened and my arms now hung limply at my sides.


	15. Brothers and Boyfriends Don't Mix Well

"_I know that we haven't known each other for long but… will you be my girlfriend?" My eyes widened, jaw slackened and my arms now hung limply at my sides._

"Uh… I, I… um." I was stuttering madly from the question. _God Bree, suck it up and answer him!_ I took a deep breath and looked into his dark brown eyes. The light off the fire made them look even more beautiful than usual. _How the hell can I say no to that?_

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I squealed and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. I could practically feel him grinning even though I couldn't see his face. I loosened my grip around his neck and kissed him. We both smiled into the kiss and broke away laughing. A look of relief, happiness and love was painted on his features and I grinned as wide as I could.

**Tom's POV**

_Thank god she said yes. _The way she was stuttering really scared me and I thought for a second that she didn't like me like that. I don't know what I would have done if she had said no. _I think I might actually be in love with someone other than myself._ I was sure that I was grinning like an idiot but so was Bree so I wasn't bothered. _Breanna Kaulitz has a nice sound. Whoa slow down Tom! Not getting that committed yet._

"I am so happy that you asked me; the lord knows that I wouldn't have had the courage to do it!" Bree laughed as she sat facing me on the bed holding my hands. I smiled back at her dreamily. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her; now that she was my girlfriend she seemed to have become even more beautiful than before. I saw her blush and look away to the water.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She giggled and continued to examine the ocean. I shrugged and smirked at her.

"How am I supposed to ignore the amazingly beautiful girl sitting right in front of me who just agreed to be my girlfriend?" We both laughed at my cheesy attempt of flattery. I noticed that she shivered slightly. _It is a little cold out here._ I turned around and grabbed my jumper then moved closer to her and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, it's a bit cold out huh." She smiled at me and I hugged her close to me. I kissed her forehead causing her to giggle cutely.

"Aw look! They made up!" I heard a girls voice come from behind me and we both swiveled our heads around to see Bill and Emily standing there holding hands and smiling at us like we were babies. Bree laughed and raced over to Emily grabbing her hands and jumping up and down.

"Tom asked me to be his girlfriend!" There was a seconds silence before they, including Bill started squealing and dancing around in a circle. I cracked up laughing at my brother, who looked extremely girly skipping around and making high pitched noises.

"Come on Tom! It's fun!" Bree held out her hand as she bounced up and down on the spot. I shook my head and held up my hands.

"Yeah come on Tom!" Emily and Bill joined in too. Bree pouted at me and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Tomi." She asked in a cute little voice and bounced over to me yanking on my arm. _Aw shit. She's got me now._ I sighed and stood up letting her pull me over to the others.

"Yay!" Emily cheered and grabbed my free hand. I just stood there awkwardly as they all jumped around like lunatics. Bree yanked hard on my arm again and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and started to jump on the spot with them. _We must look like complete dorks._ Eventually we all wore out and flopped onto the sand staring up at the stars. Bree was lying across my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. Bill got up and stumbled over to his stuff pulling out his phone.

"Heilige sheisse!" Bill yelled out. "It's 1am! We had better go."

"Crap! Where did the time go?" Bree remarked climbing off my chest and running over to her clothes with Emily following close behind.

"Uh, do you guys want these back?" Bree asked pointing to her bikini as I strode over to them. Bill was jumping around trying to get his skinny jeans on.

"Nope, you girls can keep them. Plus what use would we have for them?" Bill finally pulled his pants on and was now searching for his shirt.

"Well I don't know, I thought you might want to wear it Bill." Bree jabbed at him causing Emily and I to laugh. Bill just huffed and pulled his shirt over his head. Once we had gotten dressed and put out the fire we walked back to the limo. I opened the door and ushered the others inside before sliding in and closing the door with a solid 'thud'.

"So do you girls want us to take you back to your hotel or ours?" Bill asked linking hands with Em. The girls seemed to have a silent conversation just staring at each other. _Oh god, they have a twin thing too!_ Suddenly Bree broke the silence and glanced at Bill and me.

"First we want to thank you guys for an _amazing_ night!" The girls smiled widely at us and Bill shrugged. "But we think it'd be best if we went back to our room and got some sleep." Her smile faded a little as she told us.

"That's fine!" Bill said and grinned.

"Yeah, it must be hard being around all this sexiness all the time." I joked and stretched my arms above me. Bree laughed while my twin and Emily snickered. Even though I was joking around I felt a little disappointed that I couldn't spend more time with my girlfriend. Bill told the driver the address and we departed the beach. Bree tangled her fingers in mine and squeezed my hand tightly. I looked down at her and smiled; squeezing her hand back. She moved her hand to my knee and turned to face me. Smirking cheekily she leaned over and kissed me. _Man she is a great kisser!_ I put my hand on her side and pulled her onto my lap; she straddled me as we continued to make out in the back of the limo. We hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped outside the hotel and Bill was calling Bree's name. We kept going until I heard a slap and Bree pulled away and her hand went to rub her ass.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" Bree turned to see Emily standing outside the limo with a hand on her hip and a smile playing on her face. Bree moaned and turned back to me, giving me one last kiss before getting out of the limo to join Em. They both said goodnight and Bree winked at me before Emily closed the door. I sighed happily and looked over to my brother who was sitting on the opposite side of the limo. He smirked at me and I could tell I was going to be questioned about the beach thing.

"So, you and Bree are looking rather… close now." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, she apologized for freaking out about the marshmallows and we made up I guess." I didn't really want to go into details, but Bill being Bill just had to know everything!

"It's good that you asked her to be your girlfriend Tom, but don't hurt her. It's probably hard enough for them anyway." Bill changed his focus to the window signaling that the conversation was over for him, but not for me.

"What do you mean it's hard enough for them?" He sighed and rubbed his hand across his face before giving me a 'duh' look.

"Because we are famous Tom. In case you hadn't noticed, we get followed by paparazzi and fans everywhere. There are always cameras in our faces and people watching us! You might have gotten used to it but I sure haven't and those girls are gonna find it _really_ difficult when the tabloids start talking about them and us. You know the crazy rumors they make up about all of us." Bill was waving his arms everywhere while explaining. I exhaled slowly taking in everything that Bill had said. It was very true; they did like to make up stories about Bill being gay and me being a player. I suppose that was kind of true about me being a bit of a player but it still annoyed me when complete strangers wrote about it as though it's is all that matters to me. The girls were definitely going to find it hard; they didn't take it so well on their first experience either. Bree seemed quite scared and I didn't like that. I didn't want her to feel unsafe or unprotected; it was my job as her boyfriend to make sure that no harm came to her and I planned on doing just that.

**Bree's POV**

I watched the limousine speed off down the street until Emily grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the hotel and up to our room. I waited patiently for her to open the door and when she did I stepped inside and closed the door behind me; sliding down it and sitting on the floor. Emily turned around and stared at me.

"What's your problem?" She remarked and set her purse down on the table. I sighed dreamily and thought of Tom. My lips were still buzzing from the heated contact with his. I really wished that the ride back was longer or better yet, we went back to their room for the day instead of coming back here. But we needed to get some sleep and talk to each other. I managed to break my thoughts and stand up. I walked to the bedroom and changed into my pajamas which consisted of a pair of boxers and a tank top. Yes, I sleep in boxers. I guess I was quite a tomboy growing up; I used to dress the same as my brother until I was 11 and I started changing. _Actually I think these are the boxers that my brother got me for Christmas._ Yep, he got me underwear for Christmas, but it's the thought that counts. Right? I giggled to myself and climbed into my double bed. _Fuck! I was supposed to ring mom!_ I sprang out of bed, scaring Em, and frantically searched for my phone. Emily propped herself up on her elbows in her own double bed watching me search.

"What's wrong?"

"I gotta call my 'rents." I said as I grasped onto my phone and walked out into the lounge. Emily nodded and fell back on the bed.

"Tell them I said hi!" She yelled from the bedroom. I dialed the number and yelled back "Yeah, yeah."

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" My dad's chirpy voice asked me and I smiled. I didn't realize how much I actually missed his voice.

"Hey daddy, I'm great for one o'clock in the morning!" He chuckled. "How's it going at home?"

"Oh it's great. We all miss you though; the house is just too quiet without you around." I laughed and sighed as I fiddled with the tie on my boxers.

"Hey is Jake there?" I asked. I needed to hear from my little brother and tell him some stuff.

"Yes he is. I'll get him for you." I heard my father yell out to my brother and thundering footsteps get closer to the phone.

"Bree?" He sounded excited and rather puffed. I grinned to myself imagining my little brother sprinting from his room to the lounge to talk to me.

"Hey Jerk, what are you up to?" He chuckled at his nickname.

"Not much just partying and… stuff." His voice trailed off.

"Are you in your room? 'Cause I need to tell you something."

"Sure am. Tell me all about it!" I heard him sigh contently. _He's probably lying on his bed. _You know how some people walk around when they're on the phone? Not my brother, he just lies down wherever he can; even on the floor. Shows how lazy he is. I chewed on my lip and contemplated telling him about Tom.

"Bree? You still there?" His concerned voice spoke through the speaker of my cell phone.

"Yeah I'm still here. Listen, I need to tell you something but you have to promise me that you won't tell mom and dad." I turned serious and I could practically see his attitude change.

"Yeah I swear. It's not something bad is it?" He was concerned again.

"No. It's actually something really good. I… I have a boyfriend." Silence. Utter silence was all I could hear. It must have been a good two minutes before he spoke to me.

"Um. That's… good I guess."


	16. Oh Nein

**A/N I'm uploading another chapter for two reasons, 1 I'm really awesome lol and 2 Today is my birthday XD. Enjoy reading and review **

I sighed and rubbed my face. I knew that Jake wouldn't be happy about it but I still felt the need to tell him. And I knew _exactly_ why he wasn't happy. After Josh, it took me forever to trust boys again; including my brother. Even though we had always been really close to each other I just couldn't get close to any males anymore; I couldn't even hug him. How stupid is that? I guess it was just because he reminded me of Josh. The only man that I could show any affection to was my dad, but that didn't help me. He just didn't know how to comfort me and when I would talk to him about it he would just go off on some rant about how 'the only man a girl can trust is her father'. I suppose that didn't help with my trust issues either.

"Jake I know that you aren't happy and that you're worried about me but _please_ don't tell them. You know how long it took me to start trusting guys again and I don't just fall in love with the first guy that tells me what I want to hear. He is really good Jake." I heard him sigh.

"I just wish that I was there to meet him and to make sure he's good enough for you." _Oh god, here we go._ I know that my brother wants the best for me but it's not like I'm the fricken Queen.

"I know but you'll just have to trust me. I love Tom and he loves me too."

"How long have you known him for?" I groaned, knowing that he wouldn't approve of us only being together for about 48 hours.

"About two days." I said quietly. Jake sighed heavily and I could tell that he didn't think that Tom and I were going to last long.

"Jesus Christ Bree. _Two days_?" He was angry now.

"Jake please. It's not just a one night stand or a fling. I _really_ love him."

"Whatever, look I gotta go so… bye." I closed my eyes and swore at myself.

"Jake please don't be like this."

"Like what? You don't want me to _care_ about you?" _Fuck, now you've done it Bree. _I sighed and started to cry; the last thing I wanted was for him to hate me.

"No, I do want you to care. But I can't avoid men just because I have had one bad relationship. I don't want you to hate me, especially when I'm not there. I don't want to hang up angry either so can we just agree to talk about this some other time?" My brother was silent for a couple of seconds before agreeing.

"Ok, but don't do anything stupid. And send me a picture of this guy; what's his name?" I smiled, glad that we had dropped the conversation.

"His name is Tom. I don't think you'll believe me if I send you a picture of him though."

"Come on Bree he can't be _that_ ugly!" We laughed together but I grew serious thinking about sending him a photo of Tom Kaulitz and trying to convince him that we were actually together.

"Ok, I'll send you a picture. But please don't freak out or anything. And do _not_ show mom and dad. Shit, I gotta go; my phones dying. I'll send you a pic tomorrow. Love you Jerk."

"I'll be waiting. Love you too Bree." I hung up my phone and sighed. _There is no way he is going to believe me_. I groaned and got up, plugged my cell in to charge and hopped into bed again. Emily had fallen asleep, thank goodness for that. I didn't feel like telling her everything at 01:30 in the morning. I let my thoughts wander to Tom. _Wonder what he's up to now._ I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself._ Go to sleep Bree._ I nodded at my command and let myself fall asleep. _You really are going crazy!_ Was my last thought before dirty dreams of Tom and I invaded my innocent brain.

**Tom's POV**

I lay on my side of the bed thinking about Bree and how I was going to deal with the press. We would have to tell them eventually but I didn't want to just yet and I don't think she did either. I hadn't stopped thinking about it ever since we dropped them off at their hotel and the others had noticed that I was unusually quiet.

"You alright?" Bill asked concerned as he ran his hand through his hair and sat down on the bed. I nodded distantly and he patted my leg.

"Still thinking about Bree?" I nodded my head again, hoping that my twin would just leave it alone and go to sleep. "I've been thinking about Emily too. I want to be with her but I don't want her to have to deal with all the cameras and stuff. Not to mention all the crazed 'fans' that would send her death threats and try to hurt her." Bill used quotation marks when he said fans and I knew what he meant; our real fans didn't care if we had girlfriends or not, they just cared for our music. I sighed heavily and locked eyes with Bill who looked frustrated. _I guess it's eating at him too._

"We should go to sleep before we go mad thinking about it." I said and turned over on my side to sleep. He nodded and lay on the bed next to me pulling the sheets up. We had to share a bed because we both refused to sleep on the pull out couch but it didn't bother us that much seeing as we had spent a lot of time together growing up and often had to sleep in the same bed. _He must have been really tired._ I thought as I stared at Bill, who was already fast asleep and snoring quietly. I chuckled to myself and thought about how much of a girl he looked like when he slept. _Good god I hope I don't look that girly when _I_ sleep!_

**Bree's POV**

I rolled over sleepily and groaned. _I don't want to get up just yet!_ But my mind betrayed my body and forced me to open my eyes. I looked over to Emily to find that she was still fast asleep. I giggled at her appearance. Her hair stuck out of her pony tail at all kinds of directions and she was sprawled out across the bed on her back; one leg out of the sheets _and_ snoring rather loudly. I dragged my body out of the warm, comfy bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. I did my business and slid into the shower which woke me up. As I walked out of the bathroom and over to my suitcase Emily was just getting up; stretching her arms up and yawning so loud I was afraid the people next door would hear her. She made her way to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on again.

"Do need me to help you?" I called out as I fished around in my bag looking for some clothes.

"Nah, I should be alright."

"Ok." I finally decided on my outfit and started to get dressed. Em walked out just as I finished and strode to her bag. I looked in the mirror and smiled satisfied. I had on a pair of high waist black shorts that sat just below my belly button, a blue and white striped crop top with a white tank under it and a pair of black flats. I plugged in my hair straightener and applied a bit of makeup while I waited for it to heat up. I walked out of the bathroom with my straightened black hair falling freely around my face and my makeup done. I only had on a bit of black eye shadow, eyeliner and blush. Emily always told me that I was lucky to have clear skin and I always told her that it comes from not caking my face up with foundation; which she replied to with a poked tongue or a middle finger salute. She had this love of foundation but she would always complain about how her skin was so bad. I kept telling her to lay off the makeup for a while but there was no way in hell that was going to happen. Emily wolf whistled at me as I walked into the lounge and I chuckled. She was sitting on the couch trying to understand the news, but not succeeding. _We need to learn some German… fast!_ I thought to myself as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. I glanced at the clock on the wall before setting the cup down. _9am, pretty good for crawling into bed so early this morning._ I mentally patted myself on the back for managing to keep my sleep pattern in check… kind of anyway. I jumped onto the couch next to Emily and we both sat there for a while trying to figure out what the hell the presenter was talking about. We eventually gave up and I was just about to change the channel when I heard the name 'Tokio Hotel' and looked up. Em and I both exchanged looks and watched the presenter talk about something. A picture flashed up on the screen and I dropped the remote on the floor, mouth gaping and eyes bulging.

**Bill's POV**

I was on my computer seeing what crazy stories the paparazzi had come up with when Tom came out of the bedroom looking rather… tired, and made his way to the fridge.

"Morning." I mumbled tiredly. I don't even know why I woke up so early considering we didn't get back to the hotel until 2am. Tom grunted in response and fumbled around the kitchen.

"Can you make me a coffee too? Please." I asked and yawned. Another grunt was the only response I got and I took that as a yes. I snorted as I read one story titled "Bill Kaulitz- Gay or Just Feminine?" _Oh the things they come up with!_ I read another one about Tom supposedly getting one of his one night stands pregnant and laughed. Before I could read the title of the next one Tom came into the lounge carrying two cups of coffee.

"Danke." I grabbed the cup and took a sip. Tom sat next to me and scrolled down on the computer. I just about sprayed my coffee everywhere when I saw the picture.

"Oh nein." Tom said with wide eyes as he stared at the picture.


	17. Pictures

**A/N Ok I haven't updated for a couple of days because I have had a really bad headache for days so I went to my doctor and guess what? I have a freakin migraine. Sooo not happy but I'm starting to feel better and I will put up two chapters, so without further ado here is Chapter 17.**

**Bree's POV**

"Oh my god, what if my parents see it? They'd freak!" I paced back and forth in the lounge while Em sat on the couch and rubbed her face. She sighed and shrugged.  
"I don't know but you have got to calm down." She pleaded with me and I stopped pacing and stared at her.

"Maybe we should call the boys and ask them what to do about it? Maybe… maybe they can do a deal or something?" I chewed on my lip.

"I don't think that's gonna help. Everyone will have seen it by now and it's probably on the net too." I groaned at the thought of my name splashed across the internet for everyone to see. The first picture was when we left the hotel to go out for dinner, which I was kind of expecting. I wasn't expecting it to be such a clear shot of my face though. But it was the second one that shocked me; someone had taken a picture of Tom and me kissing on the beach; his hands all over my backside. And because I was wearing a bikini everyone could see my tattoo! _How did anyone know we were there?_ _The beach was completely deserted._ Emily's phone started to ring and she immediately answered it.

"Hello… no it's ok we're awake… yeah we saw it on the news." _Oh damn, Bill had seen the pictures._ "Are they... what website?" _Oh good lord, they ARE on the internet!_ "Ok, see you soon." Em hung up the phone and looked at me sympathetically.

"Are they coming over?" I sat down next to her and she nodded.

"Yeah they thought it would be better if they came over here instead of us going outside and being seen."

"But won't the paparazzi just follow them over here?" Emily looked like she had only just thought of that, which I'm guessing she had. She groaned and rubbed a hand over her face in annoyance.

"Oh well," She sighed and looked at me. "What are else we supposed to do?" She had a point; we couldn't go outside for the risk of being seen and hounded but the boys were just going to be followed over here anyway. I shrugged and turned the TV off. We sat there in complete silence thinking until someone knocked on the door. It startled both of us and Emily jumped up and whispered to me to stay here. I gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes.

"It might be a paparazzi or something." She said before walking over to the door. I stayed on the couch and watched.

"Who is it?" Emily yelled out.

"It's me, Bill." Was the answer. Em opened the door and they quickly came in. Bill hugged Emily and told the bodyguards to wait by the door. Tom ran over to me and I jumped up and into his arms. I started to cry again for some reason and he rubbed my back.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." He whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead. Bill sat down on the seat next to the couch while Emily went into the kitchen to get us drinks. Tom sat the both of us down on the couch and I continued to sob into his chest. Emily returned with the drinks and I tried to calm myself down. I picked up a can of coke and downed half it in one go. Tom wiped away the tears on my cheeks with his hand and I sniffled a couple more times. I looked over to Bill and he looked so sad and concerned. Bill got up and sat on the other side of me and Em sat in the seat sipping her coke. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"So, what are we gonna do about… this?" I asked and wiped away a stray tear before it fell. Tom sighed and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Do you want us to go into the bedroom so you can talk or stay here?" Bill asked and put his hand on my knee. I glanced at Tom and he shrugged so I turned back and to Bill and nodded lightly. He gave me a small smile and hug before getting up and walking into the bedroom with my best friend. Tom turned so that he was sitting side ways on the couch and held my hands.

"It's completely up to you and I don't want you to feel pressured or anything but I think it… I think it would be a good idea to tell the press about us." He looked at me nervously and I thought about it.

"Sure it would get rid of the nasty rumors going around but I would have to tell my parents and they would make me go back to America. Plus, I don't know if I could deal with the paparazzi and the fans." I sighed and looked into Tom's eyes searching for some kind of answer to everything. He squeezed my hands.

"I don't want you to go back to America; I'd hardly ever get to see you." Suddenly his face lit up as if he had gotten an idea but his face fell and he chewed on his bottom lip.

"What?" I asked him interested in what he had to say.

"Don't go. Don't go back to America. Stay with us." I was speechless. I couldn't just _abandon_ my family for Tom; I'd never forgive myself and Jake would hate me. On the other hand I couldn't stand to be away from Tom and have a broken heart _again_. Tom hugged me close and the tears started to fall again. _Why did I have to fall in love with a rock star and why did this have to be so difficult?_ I sighed and let go of Tom.

"I guess I should call my parents later on today and tell them everything. They aren't going to believe me though." I chuckled lightly trying to raise my mood a little. Tom looked at me confused.

"Well one, the time zones means that it is around 2am there and I don't think it'd be a good idea to tell them then. Two they aren't going to believe that I am in love with member of Tokio Hotel." I explained and he nodded understanding what I meant. I heard Tom's stomach growl and I stared at him. He smiled back sheepishly and shrugged.

"We haven't eaten yet." I giggled and nodded.

"We haven't either. Want to get some room service?" I grabbed my stomach and waited for his answer.

"Yeah that'd be great."

"What do you want?" I stood up and walked to the phone.

"Just some waffles and coffee thanks and Bill will have the same too."

"Sure. Why don't you go and tell them while I order the food?" He jumped up off the couch and made his way to the bedroom. I asked the man if we could get waffles and some coffee and he obliged.

"Danke." I hung up the phone as Tom came running out of the room covering his eyes and screaming bloody murder. He was followed by a shirtless Bill who was holding his hands up and yelling something in German. I stifled my giggles at Bill's lack of a tan and Emily came running out adjusting her top. Tom was rocking back in forth in the corner still covering his eyes. Bill turned to me with a what-the-fuck look on his face and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let the laughter escape from my mouth and doubled over clutching my tummy. Emily handed Bill his shirt and sat on the couch looking rather embarrassed. Bill quickly put his shirt on and Tom stopped rocking in the corner. I calmed myself down and sat on the chair.

"The food will be here soon." I stated and took a sip of my coke. It probably wasn't the best drink for breakfast but hey, it's nearly 11 so I let it slide.

"Just so you know, we weren't going to _do_ anything in there. Tom is just making it seem bad." Em glared at him as she said his name and he made a face at her. I chuckled quietly and finished of my can.

"Nah, it's ok. I know you guys weren't up to anything." Bill raised his eyebrow at me. I snickered and set the empty can down on the table.

"If you were everyone in a 10 mile radius would have heard Em's screams." I snickered and ducked as she threw the remote at me. Bill's eyes widened in surprise and Tom tried not to laugh. Emily hid her face in her hands and I could see her cheeks redden.

"Anyway, how are Georg and Gustav?" I changed the subject to relieve some of the pressure on Em. Bill nodded and smiled.

"Yeah they are good, but I think they are still asleep. We didn't check." Tom had his thinking face on again and I rolled my eyes. He did not suit the thinking look, at _all_! I sighed and went back to thinking about how to tell my family about everything. I hugged my knees to my chest and sat my chin on them imagining every bad scenario I could.

"Bree? Breeeeee? Anyone home?" A hand waved in front of my face and looked up to see Tom leaning over me with his brow furrowed. I blinked a couple of times and let my legs down.

"Yeah?" I asked as he walked towards the table.

"Waffles are here, but where were you?" He sat down and pulled out the chair next to him for me. I sat down and looked at the plate of waffles in front of me.

"Uh, I was just thinking about… stuff." I sighed and shoved a huge bite in my mouth. Emily and Bill had already started and were unusually silent. _Well the waffles ARE_ _really good._ I drunk some of my coffee and went back for more yummy waffle. The whole table was quiet until we had finished pigging out. Although, when I was just about to eat my last piece of waffle a fork suddenly speared it and dragged it away from me.

"Hey!" I slapped Tom on the arm as he quickly put the chunk in his mouth. "That was mine!" I whined and he shrugged.

"Payback for stealing my fry before." He said with his mouth full. He opened his mouth to show me the chewed up remains of my waffle and I made a disgusted face.

"You want it now?" He asked closing his mouth and swallowing.

"Ew, you're grotty." I crossed my arms and glared at him out of the corner of my eye. He just smiled cheekily and drank the rest of his coffee. Bill rolled his eyes and Em looked out the window slowly sipping her coffee. Tom sighed and leaned on the table.

"So what shall we do for the rest of the day?" I chewed my lip in thought and looked over at Emily to see if she had any ideas but she was still daydreaming. Bill had his hand on his chin, looking like he was very deep in thought. I glanced at Tom and shrugged; I couldn't think of anything. He toyed with his piercing and I smiled to myself.

"We could do movies but who is going to go and get them?" Bill suggested. Everyone turned and stared at Emily who had only just realized that everyone's eyes were on her. She looked at us nervously before rolling her eyes and getting to her feet.

"What do you guys want?" We all grinned, happy that she had agreed to go and get the movies.

"Horror!" Tom and I shouted at them same time. He turned and looked at me weirdly.

"You like horror movies?" He asked disbelievingly. I nodded eagerly.

"Hell yeah!" I replied and smiled largely. His face changed to happiness as he slid off the chair and onto the floor.

"Marry me?" He put his hands together as if he was praying and I looked down at him in a moment of shock before I cracked up laughing. I put my hand on his shoulder and stood up.

"Sorry sweetie, but you'll have to work for this girl." I turned away and sauntered to the couch before falling onto it and striking a pose. Emily came back out with her purse and walked to the door giggling.

"Please get some ice-cream and skittles!" Bill called out to her just as she opened the door.

"And chips!" Tom yelled as he came to sit next to me. I was lying across it, taking up all the space so Tom motioned for me to move my legs but I just stared up at him as if I didn't understand.

"Move it." He exclaimed and slapped my ass which made me sit up to rub it. He took his chance and sat down on the end of the black leather couch. I glared at him and he poked his tongue out at me. Bill was over at the door rattling off a list of things for Emily to get and she stood there with her hand on her hip waiting. She finally got sick of it and kissed him to shut him up before turning and walking down the hall.

"Don't forget the skittles!" He yelled after her and waved out the door. Tom and I laughed and got comfortable on the couch.


	18. That Light Pink Object of Cheekiness

**Bree's POV**

"I'm back!" Emily's voice boomed as I heard the door slam. Bill shot up out of the chair and ran to the door with an excited grin on his face. I giggled at him as he jumped up and down in front of Em. His bubbly attitude sure was addictive and I was afraid that he might burst if he got any more excited. Emily was carrying a fully packed plastic bag which the hypo twin snatched out of her hand and ran back towards the lounge. She looked flustered and walked to us shaking her head softly.

"Hey gorgeous. What'd ya get?" I said leaning over to the table which now had the contents of the bag spilled out all over it. I chuckled as Bill ripped open the packet of Skittles and poured half into his waiting mouth.

"I got you guys Fragile and I got Bill and me Labyrinth. I also raided the movie store of all their candy so I hope you're happy!" She sarcastically glared at us before sitting on Bill's knee and trying to steal the packet of Skittle away from him. Tom had already opened a packet of chips and was sipping on a Red Bull.

"Yes!" I shouted and grabbed my favorite movie's case; practically tearing it open and ran over to the DVD player. Tom eyed me suspiciously as I shoved the disc into the tray and sprinted back to the couch. I jumped onto the couch next to him and grinned excitedly up at his confused face.

"What?" I opened a chocolate bar and took a bite. _Eh, not bad._

"You seem to like this movie." He raised his eyebrow and put a chip in his mouth. I stopped halfway into biting off another chunk and stared at him gaping.

"_Like_? This is my favorite horror movie!" My arms flailed everywhere as the TV flashed the title _Fragile_. I snapped my head towards it and fished around in the assorted candy on the table, searching for the remote. I remembered that Emily had thrown it at me earlier and I raced over to the other side of the room looking for it frantically before finding it next to a pot plant.

"Bingo!" I announced and ran back to the couch hitting 'play' on the remote. Tom just chuckled and rolled his eyes at me. I punched his arm lightly and opened a can of Red Bull as well. Emily cringed as the movie began on the TV and stood up.

"Come on Bill, let's go in the bedroom and watch Labyrinth. I hate this movie!" She tugged on his arm and he stood up, clutching the bag of artificial candy as though it were his lifeline. Emily scooped up some of the candy and drinks and Bill grabbed the movie case. I smiled at them as they disappeared and turned to Tom. He raised his eyebrows at me in curiosity and I slid closer to him. He got the idea and moved so that we could cuddle on the couch together. Even though it was my favorite movie and I had seen it a lot; I still got terrified and winced at the scary scenes. Tom pulled me even closer when I turned my head and looked away from the screen. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck and smiled happily to myself; momentarily forgetting about all of the problems that riddled my brain and just enjoying my favorite movie with my favorite man. _God, I'm gettin' all corny!_ I giggled slightly and felt Tom squeeze my shoulder. _He must think I'm crying._ I looked up into his brown eyes and smiled sweetly, reassuring him that I was alright. He smiled back and we both focused on the movie again.

When the credits slowly rolled on the television signaling that the movie was over, I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. Tom scanned my body and ran his tongue over his lower lip flirtingly. I let my arms fall by my sides and looked over to him.

"What are you lookin' at perv?" I asked playfully. He smirked at me and looked me over again before focusing on my eyes. He scooted closer and put his arm around my shoulder.

"My incredibly sexy girlfriend." He replied and flashed me a gorgeous smile. I blushed slightly then realized that I would have to call my parents soon. _Give it another hour._ I thought as I glanced at the clock. _02:26 so it's about… 5am at home. A little too early._ Tom noticed my sudden change in mood and furrowed his brow a little, looking into my distant eyes. I redirected my thoughts towards the extremely handsome boy beside me and grinned evilly. His expression changed as I pushed him back onto the couch and swung my legs on either side of him. I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips before taking off his hat and putting on my head. I sat myself up and posed pulling the 'duck face' and the peace sign with my hands. He laughed and rubbed his hands up and down my sides, under the white tank top.

"You know what the other meaning for that sign is right?" He grinned cheekily and I hit his chest. I scoffed and threw his hat on the floor; leaning down I put my mouth near his ear and whispered.

"You are such a dirty boy, Tom Kaulitz." I felt him grin and I kissed my way along his jaw before planting one on his soft lips again. His hands were roaming all over my skin; my legs, stomach, arms and face all tingled from his touch. I breathed heavily when he pulled away and looked into my eyes smiling. He reached his hand up and held my cheek.

"What?" My voice was a little disappointed that he had stopped.

"Do you want to… you know." I sighed and sat up. _Of course I want to but I don't want to be another fling and I definitely don't want him to think I'm a slut._ I slowly shook my head and looked down waiting for his reaction. To my surprise he pulled my face to his and kissed me softly before cupping my face and smiling at me sweetly.

"I don't want you to think that you are just another girl because you're not; I really love you and I haven't loved anyone since about grade 8." He laughed a little and sighed. "You're so beautiful you know. I always wondered why you fell for me and not the others." His voice was quiet but curious. I tipped my head to the side and looked at him confused. _What did he mean 'why I fell for him and not the others'?_

"Well I usually attract the skanky bimbos where as they get all the attention from the funny, exciting, beautiful girls." He shrugged as well as he could with me sitting on top of him and smiled sheepishly. I smiled simply at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Because I love your disgusting sense of humor, your playfulness, your sexy smirk, your piercings, your amazing eyes, your style… but most of all I love you. It would never be right for me to think of the guys as anything other than good friends." Tom grinned up at me before pulling me down for another heavy make out session. My hands snuck under his shirt and his under my top. I could feel his chest moving under me with each breath and I placed my hand over his heart, which was beating with a steady rhythm. Mine was the opposite; it was beating at the speed of light and so hard I was sure you could almost _see_ it thumping in my chest. I kissed down his neck and softly sucked on different places making him moan. He pulled my face back up to his and gently bit on my bottom lip which drove me crazy. There we were, sitting on the couch playing a heated game of tonsil hockey when Bill and Emily decided to make an appearance.

"Oops look what we walked in on!" Emily said sarcastically. I removed one of my hands from under Tom's big blue shirt and gave her the finger. She snorted loudly and slapped my butt walking past us. She grabbed the remote off the table and turned the television off while I climbed off Tom and straightened myself up.

"I need to use the bathroom. Be right back." I winked at Tom as I walked past Bill who smiled at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes and lightly punched him in the arm. After I had used the toilet and fixed up my hair I skipped towards the lounge. _Wait… what the heck?_ I backed up and looked under Emily's bed. I ran over and snatched up the light pink object and examined it closely. _Hah! Emily's bra! _I grinned evilly to myself and put the bra on over my top before walking out into the lounge. I posed and twirled a strand of my hair around my finger while pretending to chew noisily on chewing gum.

"So like do you like think my bra is like pretty, Billy?" I pulled my innocent face and strode over to him. Tom laughed loudly falling sideways onto the couch, clapping his hands like a seal while Bill sat there trying not to giggle. Emily's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. I stood there pretending to chew gum and still twirling in front of Bill when Em stood up and pulled me back into the bedroom. I couldn't hold it anymore as I cracked up laughing. Emily stood right in front of me with the dirtiest glare and her arms folded. I covered my mouth, trying to stop the laughter from escaping and looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked desperately trying to calm down. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at me.

"Take it off… now." She growled at me and held out her hand. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her while I tried to undo the bra.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed loudly.

"What?" She asked me angrily while she let her arm flop down. I fiddled with the clasp some more before sighing and growling.

"It won't come off!" I yelled stomping my foot on the carpet. Emily spun me around and tried to get it off but she couldn't get the stupid thing to budge either. She sighed and told me to lift up my arms. I did as she told me but still questioned her as to why lifting my arms would help.

"The only way to get it off is to take it off like a shirt; over your head." She explained as she tugged on it. It wouldn't move because my bust was bigger that hers so the bra was really tight on me. Em grunted as she pulled upwards again.

"Ahah!" _Oh thank god she has a better idea than this._ She reached around my front and grabbed onto the front with one hand and her other on the back of my shirt. She pulled up while I fought against her.

"Emily! What the fuck are you doing? Stop taking my god damn shirt off!" She gave one last tug and I was finally freed of her bra but I was also freed of my shirt. I spun around and grabbed my top off of Emily who was inspecting her bra. She moaned and threw it on the floor while I tried to get my shirt on. I heard muffled laughter and looked over to the door to see the twins covering their mouths. I quickly pulled my shirt on and glared at them.

"Your big boobs wrecked my bra!" Emily remarked as she crossed her arms. The boys lost it and both laughed as they clutched their stomachs and leaned on the wall for support. I had to cover my mouth to keep from giggling as she stomped out to the lounge. I stood there watching the boys until they stopped. Bill went to find Emily while Tom came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think that Emily is just jealous of your big boobs." I laughed and shook my head. He was smirking at me and slowly rocking the both of us from side to side. I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me and kissed me softly on the lips. _I know what I'm going to do_.


	19. The Phone Call

**Bree's POV**

I sighed and hugged Tom to me, snaking my hands around his waist. He rubbed my back with one hand and used the other to pat down my hair. He was still rocking us from side to side when he leaned down and kissed my forehead gently.

"Would your parents be awake by now?" He asked me quietly as I pulled away from him. I started to reply when I heard my phone ring and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Looks like it." I looked at the caller ID to see _Home_ written in big black letters. I sighed and sat down on my bed before answering it.

"Mom? What… You, you saw them?" Tears started on their road down my cheeks as I listened to my mother tell me that had seen the picture of Tom and me on the beach.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You have been in Germany in for _three_ days and you're flaunting yourself around with some famous boy, who has an _extremely _disgusting reputation with women! Do you know how disappointed I am?" I sat there quietly sobbing while she lectured me about how much of a disappointment I was, but then she said something that I would never forgive her for. "I thought that you had learnt your lesson with Joshua." Something in my mind snapped and I immediately grew angry with her.

"You thought _what_?" I cut her off by yelling into the phone. I stood up and paced from one end of the room to the other. Emily and Bill had come in to see what I was yelling about and Tom moved towards me but Em grabbed his arm and shook her head. My mother sighed angrily before repeating herself.

"I said I thought you had learnt your lesson with Joshua." Had she even realized what she had said? The rage built up in the pit of my stomach so fast I thought I was going to throw up.

"Tell me, mother, what lesson is that?" I tried to calm myself down but nothing was going stop me now.

"You know, Joshua was a good boy he just made a mistake. I am really starting to think that you are just using him as an excuse to act like a slut."

"A _Slut_?" I screamed at her through the phone. "_He _cheated on _me_! How the fuck does that make me the slut? He is _not_ a good boy, mother. He spread rumors around school that I was _pregnant_ to him! How the fuck does that make him a good boy? How can you even say that to your own daughter? I never did anything to him!" I was furious now. What right did she have to call me a _slut_?

"Don't you dare swear at me." She growled. I had _never_ heard my mother talk this way, let alone to her child.

"I will swear at you if I choose to. I am _not_ four years old anymore; you cannot control me like your little puppet anymore."

"I am your mother and it doesn't matter how old you are don't you _ever_ curse at me. I have forgiven you for all of your mistakes in the past but this is too far Breanna." _Oh great, now she's giving me the guilt trip!_

"Tom is not a mistake mom and you have _no_ right to talk about him like that." She stayed quiet, much to my surprise. "And you know what? Yeah, I have made mistakes. Yeah I've fucked up real bad, but the biggest mistakes I made were thinking that Josh actually loved me and looking up to you as a role model, because you would have to be one of the rudest and most pathetic excuses for a mother right now. Are you even listening to yourself?" I heard my mother give the phone to someone else and I could hear her sobbing in the background.

"I hope you're happy now Breanna, your mother is crying because of you. She has only ever tried to do the best for you and what do you do to repay her? You insult her. Do you have any idea how disappointed I am in you?" I was seething now.

"You know what dad? I am happy that I made her cry. I don't regret a single thing I say during this conversation because, chances are, it's what I have always wanted to say and what all of you deserve to hear. And I couldn't care less right now that you are disappointed in me. Since when have you _not _been disappointed by me? My whole life all you have done is criticize me and tell me how wrong I am. You even believed those disgusting rumors over me, your god damn _daughter_. You believed that I was pregnant dad! Do you know how much that _hurt_ me? It broke my heart dad; you are the last person I ever thought would believe that for a single second." My eyes watered again as I remembered the look on my dad's face when Josh told him that I was 'pregnant'; I hadn't even slept with him. That was his excuse for cheating on me; because I wouldn't give out he had to go somewhere else because apparently he needed to have sex every day. Pathetic right? But I didn't believe a single thing he said to me; unfortunately the same can't be said for my parents. He told them everything they wanted to hear and my father idolized him. I am pretty sure that my mother was more in love with him than I was and Josh had been Jake's best friend ever since he would babysit us for our parents. He was two years older than me but according to my mother he was 'more mature and responsible than she could have imagined.' Told you she was in love with him. My dad sighed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I did believe that you were pregnant but the only reason I did was because I didn't think that Josh would ever lie to us about something like that. He was practically our second son and it was very hard for me."

"Hard for _you_? _I_ was the one who had to go to school every day and be heckled and constantly sneered at. I even got beaten up by some girl because she didn't think that I 'deserved' him. Do you really think that I got it easy?" My dad sighed heavily.

"That is not what I meant Bree and you never told us you got beaten up."

"Well if you had paid any attention to me you would have noticed the bruises and cuts I had all over my arms and legs. But of course not because you were too busy with Josh."

"What the heck do you want me to say to you? I'm sorry? Is that it? Because if it is then I'm sorry."

"Oh you think sorry is just going to fix everything now. You're worse than mom." I could tell he was getting angry with me now but by now, I practically hated both of them. _I need to speak to Jake._

"Where is Jake, is he there?" I cut I before my dad could finish his sentence.

"Yes and he doesn't want to talk to you." His voice was stern. I heard my brother in the background consoling my mother.

"Give him the phone, dad. I need to talk to him. Now!" I demanded and my dad groaned, frustrated.

"No! He doesn't want to talk to you. He's really upset with you Bree not to mention that he is disappointed in you as well."

"Wow, I must be a total fuck up huh? Everyone is _so_ disappointed in me! I don't know why you don't just… disown me and pretend like I never happened!" I replied sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you?" My father boomed at me through the phone so loudly that I had to pull it away from my ear. "Why do you have to do this? Why do you have to make everything so difficult? I wish you would just do as you're told!"

"Well I'm sorry that I want to live _my_ fucking life!" I screamed back at him; the line fell silent as the tears streamed down my face. I sat down on my bed and put my face in my hand. _Why does everything have to go so wrong?_ I could hear my parents talking in the background but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked up to see Bill holding a crying Emily and Tom standing there, quietly watching me. I could see the sadness in his eyes and I hated that I was doing this to him. _He's probably asking himself why he chose such a complicated girl. I know I sure am. _I heard my father sigh and he spoke into the phone.

"Your mother and I have decided that… you are not welcome here anymore." I froze and stared wide eyed at the wall behind Tom.

"Breanna, are you there?" My father's voice was breaking and I could tell that he was crying. _I was kidding when I said they should just disown me!_ A small whimper escaped my lips as Emily came over and grabbed my hand. I stammered as I tried to think of something to say.

"You…you don't, you don't… want me anymore?" I asked disbelievingly and continued to stare at the wall.

"It's not like that Breanna. We don't want you here if you are going to act this way." My heart ached so hard. _How could they do this?_ My sadness grew into anger and my tears stopped. I gritted my teeth and scowled at the wall, imagining my father's face.

"I hope you're happy. Now you've lost two daughters, you cold hearted bastard." My voice was bitter and coated with anger. Emily's jaw practically hit the floor and I heard my father gasp.

"How dare you bring Hayley into this." His voice shook and I could tell that he was shocked.

"Why not? It's not like you cared about her." I spat as my anger grew stronger. My breath was heavy and fast, almost as if I was hyperventilating from the rage. My blood boiled in my veins and I felt my face heat up. "You just stood there and stared while I was trying to save her life! You didn't even cry at the funeral!" I screamed as loud as I could. I could feel my teeth chattering and my hands shaking with anger. I was ready to smash everything and anything in the room. My vision blurred to red as I remembered what happened. I, my father and Hayley were swimming in the pool and she went to dive in but she hit her head on the edge of the pool. I pulled her out of the pool and started doing CPR, but there was blood everywhere and a huge gash in her head. No 15 year old should have to do CPR on their 5 year old sister while their father stands there. I never understood why he didn't do anything but I didn't dare ask him. My cheeks were soaked with warm salty tears that I hadn't noticed fall. I quickly wiped them away and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry Bree. You shouldn't have had to do that but I… I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry for everything." My dad choked on his sobs and I immediately felt bad. I wished with all my heart that this wasn't happening; that I wasn't fighting with my parents, that Josh hadn't ruined my life and that they would be happy for me that I had found and fell in with Tom. I swallowed the lump of guilt in my throat that threatened to choke me to death and sniffed.

"I'm so sorry dad. I don't want to fight but I feel like I have no choice. I wish this wasn't so difficult." I sobbed and Emily hugged me close to her. She had tears streaming down her face too. I clutched my phone to my ear waiting for a response.

"I know and I wish the same thing. The only reason I don't want you with this boy is that he has a bad reputation and I haven't met him. I'm only looking out for your safety and I really don't want you to have to deal with a broken heart again; you don't deserve that."

"But he won't break my heart dad, he loves me and I love him and I know I said the same thing about Josh but, he fooled me. I thought that he loved me but he was just using me."

"Bree, believe me when I say this. This is so hard for all of us but we just can't deal with this. I'm sorry." I sobbed even harder.

"Please dad, don't do this to me. I'm your daughter." My voice was so quiet I don't even know if he heard me.

"I have to go. I… good bye Breanna." I heard a click as he hung up on me but I just sat there balling my eyes out and shaking. My heart felt as though it had been torn out of me and shoved into a blender. _What the hell am I going to do now?_


	20. Bright Idea

**Emily's POV**

It killed me to see Bree so heart broken. From what I heard it sounded like her parents were really angry and disappointed with her, which I could kind of understand with the whole situation with Josh but it sounded like they completely blew it out proportions. It sounded like they practically kicked her out which completely surprised me; her parents had never made such rash decisions before and I personally didn't see the reason for it. But the thing that really shocked me was that she had said that they had lost two daughters now. I _never_ thought that she would say something like that! I mean, I know that she was really angry; I had only seen her like that once before. She had had that look in her eyes when the doctor told her family that Hayley didn't make it. Bree went crazy, punching and kicking the poor doctor until a couple of male nurses grabbed her. Luckily she didn't get herself into any trouble, they just wrote it off as grieving or something. Her change of mood really scared me as well, one minute she was crying then she was shaking with rage and then she was literally begging her father and sobbing.

I was hugging her and rocking us back and forth on the bed when Bill cautiously came over and took the phone out of her hand and placed it on the table. He sat on the other side and hugged her too. I looked over to Tom who was standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do so I motioned for him to come over. He quietly shuffled over and stood in front of us chewing on his lip. I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable with situation and he really didn't know how to help. Bill moved over on the bed, making room for his brother to sit next to Emily. Tom sat down and softly pushed her hair out her face. I saw his face change as he saw her tear stained features and he wrapped his arms around the both of us. I felt someone rub my bandaged hand and I looked up to see Bill's sad eyes staring into mine; his chin was resting on his brother's shoulder and he was hugging him. I let a small smile show on my face as I witnessed a probably, very rare moment of sibling love. Bill forced a smile as well and kept his hand on mine. We probably sat there for a good 20 minutes just hugging each other and comforting Bree. She finally calmed down and sniffed as she straightened up. I let go of her and wiped my own tears while Tom let her out of his embrace as well but he kept a hand on her back, rubbing up and down comfortingly. Bree suddenly laughed lightly and I followed her line of vision to a sleeping Bill who still had his hands wrapped around Tom and his head on his twins shoulder. Tom laughed too and shook his shoulder to wake Bill up.

"Naughty teddy bear." He mumbled squeezing Tom. Bree cracked up laughing while I giggled uncontrollably. Tom cheeks blushed a deep red and he glared at Bill before pushing him away. Bill fell backwards on the bed then shot up and threw his hand to his chest, over his heart.

"What happened?" He looked at us confused. I rolled my eyes and Bree stared at the wall emotionless.

"You fell asleep on me!" Tom moaned as he wiped away the dribble on his shoulder. Bill mouthed 'oh' and smiled sheepishly. I put my hand on Bree's knee and she turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were blood shot, puffy and overflowing with emotion.

"What are you going to do?" I asked quietly while Bill composed himself. She shrugged and chewed on her lip to stop the tears. I felt bad asking but I didn't know what else to do and she would have to tell us sooner or later so that we could help her. Bree sighed defeated and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I honestly don't know. My dad said that I'm… not welcome there anymore." Her voice broke but she cleared her throat and fought to hold the tears back. My heart tore a little more and I sighed heavily. In all the years I had known her parents I _never_ thought that they would do something like that over something so small. I mean, it's not like she's marrying him! _The only reason it's such a big thing is because of bloody Josh!_ I thought bitterly and the images of him bruised and bloodied flashed back into my mind.

"We will figure something out, yeah?" I reassured her and patted her on the shoulder. I knew that meant nothing to her right now, but I had to try and comfort her as best I could. Bill nodded and held onto her hand. Tom sat there quietly with a thoughtful look written on his face which kind of confused me. Bree noticed as well and used her free hand to lightly squeeze his knee.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was only a little louder than a whisper. I turned my focus to him and patiently waited for an answer. When he didn't answer Bree squeezed his knee again and tilted her head downwards, trying to catch his vision. It must have worked because he suddenly looked straight at her with a dead serious expression.

"You could stay with us." He said glancing at Bill and back to Bree. She shook her head and moved her hand back to her lap, looking away from his expectant gaze.

"But you have to record the new album and the last thing I want is to be a burden on you guys and Georg and Gustav when you're busy." Their twin thing showed as they both shook their heads the exact same way and replied with a confident "Nein."

"I am your boyfriend and I am not going to let you refuse. I need to be there for you." Tom grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She smiled for a second before diverting her eyes again.

"And as your friend I would never forgive myself for leaving you two alone in such a difficult time." Bill joined in and smiled solemnly at her and I. My best friend slowly looked back at them and raised her eyebrows.

"What about Georg and Gustav. They at least deserve to know what's going on if we are going to crash your party." She tried her best to laugh but it just didn't sound right. Tom's eyes filled with hope as he squeezed her hand.

"Is that a yes?" He asked trying to hide the smile. Bree looked over to me and I shrugged and smiled; it wasn't exactly going to be tough spending some extra time with Bill. She licked her bottom lip and inhaled deeply.

"Only if it's ok with the others. We don't want to get in the way of anything." I nodded in agreement with her and watched the boys' faces change to happy. Well happy was an understatement for Bill; he looked more… ecstatic. He bounced on the bed and clapped his hands like a little kid about to be given candy. Tom stood up and pulled out his phone, informing us that he was calling the G's to tell them that they needed to come over here. Bree sighed and walked to the bathroom to clean herself up which left Bill and I sitting there, not knowing what to do. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You ok?" He asked and rubbed my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled as best I could.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just really worried about Bree. I don't think she is taking it well." My voice was quiet and I leaned my head into Bill's chest. I sighed and placed my hand on his knee while he squeezed my shoulder and kissed my head.

"We are all really worried about her. I don't know what I would do if this was happening to me." I nodded in agreement as Tom shut his phone and turned to us.

"They're coming now. I told them it was urgent." He shrugged sheepishly and I chuckled. He sat down in a chair next to my bed and bounced his leg. I pulled Bill to his feet and towards the door to the lounge.

"We'll go get some drinks, come out when you're ready yeah?" I patted Tom's shoulder as I walked past him and he nodded.

**Bree's POV**

I sighed when I looked in the mirror and leaned on the counter. _What the fuck is even going on?_ My mind was spinning with so many thought I felt like I was going to collapse. I was torn between so many different emotions; anger, shock, hurt and betrayal. I just couldn't understand why they would do such a thing. _Maybe if I call them back later they will have calmed down a bit and they might change their minds. Fuck, you're hopeful aren't you, Bree? After what I said I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't pick up the damn phone!_ The mere thought of them ignoring me pushed me over the edge and I fell to the ground sobbing so hard that my body was jerking around, knocking things onto the floor. I heard the door being thrown open and felt strong arms wrap around me. For some strange reason there were no tears falling and all I could hear was my hoarse cries. The strong arms hugged me tighter and gently rocked me back and forth. I buried my face into the big black t-shirt and sobbed loudly.

**Tom's POV**

I nodded at Emily as she passed me, rubbing my shoulder and dragging my brother to the kitchen. I sighed once they were out of earshot and leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees and putting my face in my hands.I hated seeing her so cut up and what made it worse was that I didn't know how to help her or what to say. When she started to yell at her dad I was really shocked; she wasn't the kind of person to swear and scream at her parents for no reason. But there was a reason and a damn good one. I couldn't imagine being 17 and kicked out of home just for falling in love with someone._ But I'm not just _someone_, am I? I have a bad reputation with girls and I could totally understand that any father would be a little… cautious if their daughter said they were love with me._ I sighed again and heard crash in the bathroom. I jumped up, ran to the door and threw it open to be confronted with Bree squirming around on the ground sobbing her heart out. I kneeled down next to her and hugged her tightly. She didn't fight or anything, just sat there sobbing and yelling "No!" over and over again. She buried her head into my shirt and continued crying while I held onto her and tried not to cry myself. Yes, Tom Kaulitz, the heartless player was on verge on tears. I looked over to the door to see Emily standing there with a worried look on her face and Bill standing behind her holding onto a glass of water. I smiled sadly and Em nodded and left with Bill who looked solemn. Bree eventually stopped shaking and her breath steadied. I looked down at her and she had her eyes closed with one little tear rolling down her cheek. I wiped it away and kissed her head before picking her up and carrying her out to her bed. I laid her down on the bed and went to grab the chair from the other side of the room but she grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't leave me Tomi." She begged looking up at me with sad eyes; the usual bright green was dark and hollow. I climbed onto the bed next to her and held her close while she slept. I watched her slowly breathing as she slept with her head over my heart. I shook my head slowly and ran my finger down her jaw. _She doesn't deserve any of this pain._


	21. Watch Those Hands Gus!

**Bill's POV**

Emily and I were sitting on the couch sipping on water. Tom and Bree were both sound asleep on the bed so we decided to leave them and wait out in the lounge for Georg and Gustav. We didn't have to wait long before we heard a knock on the door.

"Hallo? It's Georg." He shouted from the other side of the wooden door and I jumped up off the couch. I opened the door to see a very concerned Georg and a very frantic looking Gustav. I stepped aside and let them in, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong? Tom said it was an emergency so we got here as fast as we could." Gustav put his hands on his hips and questioned me. Georg nodded and looked at me expectantly. _Bloody Tom, now he's got them all worried!_

"Did you guys happen to see the news this morning?" They looked at each other and shook their heads 'no'. I sighed and led them over to Emily who was waiting by the couch. We all sat down and I explained to them the whole situation, from the pictures to her father telling her they didn't want her back.

"Oh god." Georg exhaled when we had finished filling them in on everything. Gustav nodded and leaned forward positioning his elbows on his knees.

"Are you going to tell them now or later?" Emily whispered to me, but Gustav noticed and called her out on it.

"Uh well, Tom had the idea that we would… Bill can you ask them? I need to go to the toilet." She stood up and left, leaving me with two very inquisitive boys staring at me. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Seeing as Bree can't go home Tom and I thought it would be a good idea to invite them to live with us for a while." I looked back and forth waiting for them to respond. Georg nodded his head slowly and a look of thought flashed across his face. Gustav frowned a little before speaking.

"But what about the album? I mean, if we are busy recording they will have nothing to do. And we need to focus hard on the album, you know." He looked at me blankly which I was used to; Gustav rarely showed any kind of emotion. I nodded my head and looked to the brown haired boy, who was rather deep in thought.

"Georg? What do you think?" His eyes flashed up to mine and he raised his eyebrows.

"Well I… I think it's a good idea seeing as they won't have anywhere else to go but you have to tell them that we won't really be able to spend much time with them." He said the last part sternly, like a father would. I giggled at the thought of Georg being a dad before I smiled at them.

"Thanks guys and I will definitely tell them." Gus nodded his head vigorously and Georg leaned back on the couch with a pleased look. I heard a quiet noise and I turned around to see Em standing by the doorway, chewing on her lip and fiddling with her hands. She raised her eyebrows at me cautiously and I nodded with a huge grin on my face. She gasped and ran over to the boys before jumping on them and hugging them to death.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best!" She finally let go of them and they both took huge gasps of air. Georg laughed while Gustav inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to breath properly. She giggled and clapped her hands while jumping up and down on the spot. We all laughed at her sudden outburst and she sat down. A second later she sprang up off the seat, which scared me and I threw a hand to my heart.

"I'm so sorry, I'm being rather rude. Would you like something to eat or drink? Have… have you even had breakfast?" She interrogated the boys with a crazed look while I covered my mouth to muffle the giggles. They looked at each other before shaking their heads and smiling sheepishly. Emily gasped in disbelief and asked them what they would like before striding over to the phone. Gustav turned to me and smiled mischievously.

"You got yourself a good one Bill!" He remarked and rubbed his hands together while Georg chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"Oh ha ha Gustav, it's better than you got!" I retorted and folded my arms smirking.

"Oh you did not just go there _girl_friend!" Georg wagged a finger at me doing his best impersonation before cracking up laughing. Gustav and I joined him, clapping like seals and leaning back on the couch for support. Emily came back over and stared at us with a freaked out expression. I looked at her through my eyes, blinking away the tears but when I saw her face I started laughing even harder. She rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair waiting for our laughter to die down. Once I finally stopped, I wiped the tears away from my eyes and sat up properly. Emily sat back in the chair with her arms crossed, one leg crossed over the other and her eyebrow cocked. Georg cleared his throat and squirmed in his seat while Gus straightened his glasses.

"What were you guys laughing about? I hope it wasn't about me." She glared at the three of us with a questioning grin playing on her lips. I shook my head and we all said a chorus of 'no's'. She nodded her head as though she didn't believe us, but she didn't say anything else about it; just stared out the window.

"Uh, hey guys." A quiet voice spoke from behind me and I turned to see Bree standing there looking extremely… vulnerable. She had her arms crossed in a scared way and she looked down at the ground. Her voice was so full of sadness and she actually sounded scared. My heart instantly ached as she stood there, switching from one foot to the other nervously. Georg stood up and walked to her; he stood in front of Bree and she looked up at him. As soon as their eyes connected her chin quivered and the tears started forming in her eyes again. Georg pulled her into a hug and she covered her face with her hands. Gustav sat next to me watching until I jabbed him in the ribs and motioned for him to go over as well. He took a deep breath and moved towards them, awkwardly hugging Bree from behind. I had to try very hard not to giggle while I watched them awkwardly standing there. Gustav was leaning towards them with his arms around Bree's waist and his head resting on her back. Gus went to move his hand but Georg flinched and his eyes widened; the blonde haired boy turned as red as a tomato and he buried his head in Bree's back. _Watch your hand there Gustav!_ I couldn't help but giggle slightly as I looked over to Emily who was sitting there with a shocked and disturbed expression; I guess she had seen it too. I looked back over to see that Gustav had gotten a little more comfortable and wasn't leaning so far away, but he was still nowhere near Bree's butt. Georg pulled away from her a bit and was surprised to see her giggling; not crying like we all thought. She looked up with wet eyes and shrugged at our surprised faces laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." She glanced at Georg. "Your face when," she looked over her shoulder at Gustav who was still holding onto her waist. "You touched," Bree turned back to Georg while Gustav let go of her and straightened up, blushing wildly, "_Your_ pants was… _hilarious_!" She giggle loudly again and Em and I soon joined in the teasing of the G's, who cheeks were _so_red.

**Bree's POV**

I had woken up to the sound of laughter, which was nice. It was even nicer to wake up in the arms of my boyfriend. I carefully pushed myself off his chest and looked down at his gorgeous face. _I am so lucky._ I thought to myself as I traced the features of his face with my finger before kissing his cheek softly. I got up off the bed, trying not to wake him up, and walked over to the doorway. I stood there for a minute just watching the guys laughing; I smiled to myself a little as Bill wiped his eyes. _At least I have these guys._ I stepped out from behind the door and stood there waiting for them to notice me. I actually felt really exposed not having Tom's arms around me and I was also really nervous about telling the G's about my predicament. I subconsciously folded my arms across my chest in a desperate bid to feel a little more… protected, and shifted my gaze to the floor. I was afraid that if I actually looked someone in the eye I would collapse in a pile of tears again. I heard the room grow quiet and someone stand up and walk towards me. I looked up, coming face to face with green eyes similar to mine, except they were different; brighter and full of life. My fear soon became reality as my chin quivered uncontrollably; signaling that the tears were soon to follow and Georg engulfed me into a hug. His embrace was comforting and I certainly felt safe in his strong, muscly arms. I suddenly felt someone else's arms sneak around my waist and I thought it must have been Tom, but once I saw the hands I realized it was Gustav. It was pretty awkward being hugged from behind and I could tell that Gus was _extremely_ uncomfortable. I rested my head on Georg's chest and looked down just in time to see Gustav's hand move and accidently touch the front of Georg's pants. My sobbing changed to me trying to stifle my laughter, but apparently it looked the same to everyone else. After a few more minutes Georg pulled away and I was sprung giggling at them. They all looked at me confused and surprised so I shrugged. I looked back and forth between the two very embarrassed boys as I explained what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. Your face when," I turned my head to Gustav who still had a hold of me "You touched," I glanced back to Georg as Gustav finally backed away from me "_Your_ pants was… _hilarious_!" I giggled and clutched my stomach as Emily and Bill laughed along too. Georg made his way back to the couch and sat down as far away from Bill as possible. I turned to Gus and held out my arms, trying not to laugh.

"Can I have a proper hug now?" I pulled an innocent face and he nodded as I wrapped my arms around his middle. "And watch those hands!" I warned loudly and laughed, squeezing him before letting go. He rolled his eyes and I swear I saw him smile a little bit. I walked over to the couch and sat down on Bill's knee and gave him a hug. He rocked me from side to side before smiling at me warmly. I sighed and leaned against him with my head on his shoulder; I looked over to Emily and she smiled back at me understandingly; she knew that I wasn't trying to pull a move on Bill. Gustav had sat down again in between Georg and Bill and was fiddling with his phone.

"Hmm… I'm bored." I announced and stood up with my hands on my hips.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Emily inquired as she took a sip of water from a cup sitting on the table. I whistled quietly to myself and tapped my foot thinking of something. Bill and Georg laughed at me and I fake glared at them before poking my tongue out. I sighed quietly and thought to myself, _thank god they think that I'm alright; I must be a pretty good actress after all!_


	22. Some More Fun

**Bree's POV**

I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye as I stood there trying to think of something to do. The others were all in deep thought as well, except for Gustav who was still doing something on his phone. I noticed the movement again and turned my head to see Tom shuffle towards the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning. I don't think he had even noticed the congregation in the lounge.

"Tomi?" I called out to the kitchen and was met with a grunt. "What do you feel like doing?" He popped his head around the corner and furrowed his brow before rolling his eyes and nodding slightly. I stared at him confused and he came into the lounge and ruffled Georg's hair before standing beside me.

"I don't know, what about you guys? Got any ideas?" He asked taking a sip of Coke. I gave him my puppy dog eyes and pouted. He looked at me strangely before finally understanding that I wanted some Coke too. He shook his head and took another sip. I made a face at him and wacked him in the stomach; he nearly spat the drink everywhere. Georg cracked up laughing and clapped his hands earning weird looks from everyone.

"Well… what does Tokio Hotel usually do with their time off?" Emily asked jokingly and sat back in the chair.

"We just sit around watching movies." Bill said shrugging.

"And eating pizza!" Tom threw in as he downed the last of the sugary goodness and put the can on the table. I scoffed and pointed to it.

"Dude! This is a table, not a rubbish bin!" He held up his hands in surrender and picked up the can and walked back into the kitchen. I sighed happily and folded my arms.

"You sound like my mother." Gustav muttered still transfixed with his cell phone. I raised my eyebrows and stared at him.

"Say what Gustav?" I questioned him and he looked up from the screen, scanned the faces in the room before looking at me.

"Uh… nothing?" He said as more of a question than a statement and I nodded my head satisfied.

"So does that mean it's more movies and pizza then?" Emily changed the subject and stood up rubbing her hands together. Bill, Georg and I nodded while the drummer went back to his cell. Tom came back out and snaked his arm around my waist. Emily stood there and looked hopefully at everyone before sighing.

"Fine, I'll go. Having rock stars as friends is really starting to get annoying you know!" She yelled the last part from the bedroom where she had gone to get ready. I snorted and pried Tom's hand away from me.

"You call these freaks rock stars?" I asked pointing to them as I sat down in the chair Emily was in. Georg snickered, Bill rolled his eyes and Tom pretended to be insulted. I heard Emily laugh loudly as she walked past us and towards the door. She opened the door and just about ran into the tray of food that the room service man was holding.

"Room service." His voice was thick and low and had a very strong German accent. _And I thought the boys were hard to understand!_ I chuckled to myself as Em stepped aside and let the man in before leaving. Georg shot up and wacked Gustav in the head before jogging to the man and thanking him. The poor blonde drummer got a fright when he got hit and he dropped his phone.

"Ah scheisse!" He hissed and picked it up and examined it before putting it back in his pocket. I rolled my eyes and looked to Tom and Bill kind of confused.

"Who ordered the food?" I asked with my brow furrowed as I pointed towards the boys who were grabbing as much food as they could and shoveling it into their mouths.

"Emily. She interrogated them; you should have seen it! She had this crazy look on her face and she was like "I'm being so rude. Have you eaten?" and the boys said no so she practically sprinted to the phone! Ah… so funny." Bill stared off into space softly giggling while I stared at him like he was an alien.

"You look so cute when you're confused." Tom said and walked over to me with his hands in his pockets. I blushed and smiled before looking away and seeing the man leave.

"Wait!" I called out and jogged over. "Um… pizza?" I queried not knowing if he knew much English. He nodded and pulled out a note pad and pen.

"What kind would you like?" He asked and looked up at me. He was short and kind of stout. He had a black buzz cut, dark blue eyes and looked to be around 30 years old. I smiled awkwardly before turning to the others.

"Uh what kinda pizza do you guys want?" Georg and Gustav were too busy stuffing their faces to answer. Bill just shrugged while Tom walked over to us. He answered the man in German and I watched him write down a list of things Tom was saying. The list was getting kind of long and I glanced at my boyfriend rather surprised. He said thank you and ushered the man out before turning around and walking past me. I grabbed his arm and he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Was?" He asked and I was confused for a minute. "I mean what?" I nodded slowly finally understanding.

"What did you get? 'Cause I don't like mushrooms, peppers or olives." I questioned him and he raised his eyebrows. I smiled sheepishly at his reaction.

"Geez, picky picky!" He said as he wriggled out of my grasp and strode over to the chair. I shrugged and followed him; Bill and the G's were accommodating the couch so I sat on Tom's knee and he held onto me. We all talked about their new album and how many songs were going to be on it and so on. Gustav burped loudly just as Bill was going to tell me about the first song they were going to record and we all laughed at him. I sighed and rubbed my hands along my thighs before standing up.

"Do you guys want a drink?" I asked and looked at them. Georg and Gustav nodded.

"Yes please." Bill said politely and I turned to Tom who shook his head 'no'. I skipped off to the kitchen and returned with four cans of Coke and packet of Skittles.

"Here you go." I said thrusting the packet into Bill's hands and his face instantly lit up as he realized what it was. I laughed as he bounced in the chair and desperately tried to open them. I set the four cans down on the table and sat on Tom again. I opened mine and took a sip while I watched Bill struggle. Eventually he gave up and turned to Gustav with a pleading look on his face. I giggled at the sight as Gus sighed and opened the packet easily before rolling his eyes and giving them back to a very happy Bill.

"Danke shon, Gusti." I had to cover my mouth to stop myself spitting my mouthful of Coke out right there and then. Once I swallowed I cracked up laughing and pointed at Gustav.

"Really? Gusti?" I asked in between my wild laughter and Gustav blushed while Bill sat there with a mouthful of Skittles. I stopped giggling and shook my head slowly at the thought. _Gusti?_ The room was quiet for a few seconds while we all tried to think of something to say. I felt Tom poke my side and I looked over my shoulder at him. He smiled and kissed my cheek; I smiled back a little embarrassed and confused.

"What was that for?" I asked and he shrugged, pulling me closer. He leaned his chin on my shoulder and looked up at me. _Holy shit! I think I might die from an overload of cuteness!_ My heart fluttered as I looked down into his shining brown eyes which made me smile even bigger.

"I just felt like kissing my girlfriend." He smirked at me and I giggled. Yes, I giggle a _lot_ but that's just me. I find a way to make just about anything seem funny to myself.

"Oh god would you two get a room already?" I recognized the voice and spun around to see Emily dumping the contents of another full bag on the table. In our little moment we hadn't even noticed her return, or anything else for that matter! It was so easy to get caught in his stare and extremely difficult to look away from it. I blushed a bright shade of red, noticing that everyone was watching us and I inched away from Tom. He released me from his grip and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Emily noticed that we were embarrassed and a little uncomfortable and decided to take the attention away from us.

"Right so what do you wanna watch?" She asked the room and held up three movies. I scanned each one to see what took my fancy. She had gotten _300_, _The Birdcage_ and _Step Brothers_. I narrowed it down to the last two of them but I was having a hard time choosing. Of course, all the boys wanted to watch _300_ so Em and I didn't even bother arguing with them. Emily put the disc into the DVD player and sat down on Bill's lap pressing the play button on the remote. I got comfortable again and sipped on my Coke. About 3/4 of the way through the movie a phone rang. Bill paused the video and everyone got out there phones to see who was getting the call.

"It's mine!" Emily yelled before she answered it. We all put our cell phones away and listened to her conversation.

"Hello? Yes this is Emily… yes… uh sure, where? Ok, thank you very much." She closed her phone and turned to us with a serious look before her face changed to a huge, and I mean _huge_, grin! She squealed and bounced around on Bill's knee clapping her hands. _I swear __**they**__ are like twins sometimes!_

"What, what? Tell me!" I leaned forward waiting for an explanation. She calmed down a bit before she told us.

"My audition is tomorrow!" She practically screamed and I smiled, suddenly having a burst of energy and happiness. I ran over to her and hugged her; we stood up and jumped around squealing like schoolgirls. I pulled away and held onto her shoulders.

"Where, when?" I asked quickly and, amazingly, her grin grew even bigger.

"I don't know!" She held up her hands before continuing. "She just said that they would send a car to get me and to be outside my hotel by 10 tomorrow morning." She shrugged and so did I.

"Ok then!" I said and pulled her into another hug before going back to my seat in Tom's lap.

"That's great Em!" Georg said and smiled at her. Gustav nodded, shoveling a chocolate bar into his mouth. _Does he ever stop eating?_ I thought to myself and giggled. Bill pulled her back onto his knee and hugged her tightly before turning the movie back on. By the time the movie finished we were all totally comfortable and no one really wanted to move. All of the pizza and candy was long gone and our fridge was basically empty of any drinks. I sighed contentedly as I leaned back against Tom and fiddled with one of his dreads. I used to think they were disgusting and gross but after Tom told me how much care he has to take of them I gained a certain level of… respect for them. His hands were resting on my stomach, slowly rubbing up and down and his chin was perched on the top of my head. Everyone is the room just sat there in silence for a few minutes until Georg sighed and stood up.

"Well, I need to use the toilet!" The boys groaned and I looked Georg worryingly and then up at Tom.

"Oh no. Try not to use all of the toilet paper, ja?" Bill said before laughing.

"And spray!" Gustav spoke up and pointed a finger at him as he walked to the bathroom grinning and shaking his head. I chuckled and snuggled into Tom's chest, enjoying the moment of relaxation.

**A/N I know that Step Brothers wasn't released in Germany until September and this is set in March, but just pretend like it was around then lol I only just realized that in 22 chapters I have only covered like, 3 days! I still have 7 more weeks to write about hahaha! I don't think I'll write about every single day though. I want to say a huge Danke schon to my very first reviewer XxShelbyxKaulitzxX for all the hilarious reviews! Also kikoslaughter and IzzieXLove, you guys are awesome :) **


	23. Saki and Gusti

**Emily's POV**

As I walked down the street I examined the shops and cafes that I passed; they were moderately full considering it was 8pm. I was accompanied by Saki, the boys' bodyguard seeing as it was so late and Bill was paranoid that something was going to happen to me. He was super nice and quite friendly too. His appearance surprised me; I was expecting someone all 'Men in Black' with the dark suit and glasses, earpiece and buzz cut (yes I am strange). But Saki was just another middle aged man with greying hair and deep set wrinkles. _That sounded harsh Emily._ I didn't mean it in a bad way; it just took me by surprise that someone so… normal was the bodyguard for such a huge band.

"So how long have you been… guarding the guys?" I asked as we walked side by side. He sighed before looking at me smiling.

"Too long!" We laughed together and entered the video shop, it was only ten minutes from my hotel so we decided it would be nice to get some exercise and have a chat. I walked through the aisles occasionally picking up a movie and reading the back. Saki was checking out the action section so I walked over to him once I had chosen _Step Brothers_ and _The Birdcage_.

"Saki what would the guys like?" I asked him as I scanned the various movies on the shelf; none of them particularly taking my fancy with all their covers being explosions, guns and sweaty guys. _Yuck_. He took one movie off the shelf that I recognized and handed it to me. I raised my eyebrows at him, not really surprised just curious. He shrugged, smiled and moved to the candy rubbing his hands together.

"Ah! The good stuff!" He chuckled and grabbed a random packet of sweets. I laughed and grabbed whatever looked good before taking a couple of cans of Coke and going to the counter. I reached into my pocket for my money but he stopped me.

"Don't worry. I've got this." He said and pulled out his wallet. I opened my mouth to refuse but he stopped me again.

"I insist." He said and handed the money to the clerk. His expression was strange and I told myself to ask him about it when we got out of the store. I picked up the bag with the movies and Saki picked up the one with the food. Once we were back on the street I turned my head to him.

"What was that about?" His head snapped towards me before he looked away again. He shrugged and smiled.

"Just trying to be nice." He chuckled but I could tell that wasn't the case so I probed some more.

"Come on Saki. You're not that good of a liar." I elbowed him lightly in the ribs and grinned; but he didn't. He stopped walking and turned to face me sighing.

"It's good to finally have girls around again. And I mean girls that aren't just in it for the fame and money. They can't trust many people, especially not girls and it's not nice to see them lonely. I mean, yes they have each other but it is good to have female company sometimes." He smiled down at me and I smiled back, nodding. I completely understood what he said and appreciated the fact that he thought Bree and I were nice, even though he hadn't met her. We continued the rest of the way back to the hotel just talking about our lives and learning more about each other. He was asking the most questions which I understood because he wanted to make sure that the band weren't hanging out with some weirdo's. I hadn't really noticed that we were standing outside the door to the room until he came to a halt; I was so busy telling him about my audition tomorrow.

"Thanks Saki, do you want to come in and watch the movies with us?" I asked politely as he handed me the bag of assorted chocolates, candy and drinks. He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"Not right now, but maybe later. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't!" He warned making me laugh. I nodded and opened the door waving to him before shutting it behind me.

**Bree's POV**

**Poke, poke.**

_Ow, what the heck._ I could feel something poking my side and I groaned, slapping the hand away. I heard a chuckle and knew who it was. I must have fallen asleep on Tom when the movie ended. I reluctantly opened my eyes and blinked a few times before pulling my phone out of the pocket in my shorts. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I read _10:26 _on the screen and shoved the black device back into my pocket.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Tom said and flicked my nose lightly. I made an annoyed face and slapped his chest. I sat up slightly and looked around the room to see that Georg, Gustav and Bill were all enthralled in the television while Emily slept on the spikey haired singer. I smiled at the sight and stretched my arms up above my head. No one in the room except for Tom even noticed that I was now conscious. I groaned lowly as I looked at the table; it was covered in plastic packets of sugary, artificial yumminess. I picked up my can of Coke and swirled it around before taking a swig. _Ew!_ I fought hard to swallow the warm brown liquid without spewing up. I put the can back on the table and pulled a disgusted face; mouth opened wide, tongue sticking out and eyes scrunched closed. I shook the foul taste away and climbed up off Tom.

"I'm going t-." I started to say but was scolded by the boys singing a chorus of "Shh!" I rolled my eyes and leaned down to Tom who was massaging his legs.

"I'm going to get changed into my pajamas, ok?" He nodded and I kissed the tip of nose before flicking it like he did to me. He chuckled and turned to watch the movie that everyone was now intently staring at. I grabbed my clothes and shut myself in the bathroom to change. I stepped out about 10 minutes later wearing my favorite pair of Adidas track pants and a white sports bra that was probably a size too small but I really couldn't have cared less. I had removed all of my makeup and tied my hair up in a messy ponytail. _Who's that sexy beast!_ I winked at myself in the full length mirror as I adjusted my pants. I adored them and I probably wore them too much but they made my waist look smaller and sat perfectly my hips. _God you sound like an egotistical whore Breanna, snap out of it!_ I chuckled wryly and made my way out to the lounge nearly running right into Bill who was carrying a very drowsy Emily towards her bed.

"Hey do you think you could… you know, get her changed or something?" He whispered with a pleading look written on his face and I nodded and helped him carry her over to the double bed. He laid her down and smiled thankfully at me before leaving. I took off her shoes, pants and top and pulled the blankets over her. I smiled as she stuffed her face into the pillow and moaned deeply. I left her to sleep and shuffled out to the _very_ messy living room where Gustav was slumped over on the couch, fast asleep. I started to clean up and Georg got up to help me while Tom turned off the TV and removed the movie, which I now knew was _Step Brother's_. _Damn, I wanted to watch that!_ I silently swore at myself for falling asleep and missing it. The hotel room was soon cleaned up with the help of Bill as well. I heard somebody quietly opened the door and I freaked out a bit. _Who the hell is that?_ I motioned to Tom who came over and peeked around the corner to see who it was. He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out saying something in German. I followed him to see a middle aged man with grey-ish hair. I stared at him confused until Bill came over to stand next to me.

"Bree this is our bodyguard, Saki. Saki this is Bree, Tom's girlfriend." He smiled at me warmly and I slowly nodded my head as he reached his hand out to shake mine.

"I'm sorry I thought you were some burglar." I said chuckling quietly as I shook his hand and smiled sheepishly. He laughed and waved his hand around.

"Oh don't worry about it, I should be the one apologizing for scaring you; I just didn't want to wake anybody." He pointed to the blonde drummer who was practically passed out on the black leather couch. I sniggered as I watched him roll over and nearly fall off.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that the manager was happy to let us stay in the room next door." He said looking at Georg who nodded. "There are three beds next door plus a fold out couch so who's coming and who's staying here?"

"Well it doesn't look like he's going anywhere fast." Bill nodded his head towards Gustav and Saki frowned a little.

"He can stay; it doesn't bother me and Emily's in bed so… yeah." I said shrugging my shoulders and rubbing my arm. Saki smiled at me gratefully and looked at the twins, waiting on an answer.

"Do you think we could stay here tonight, Bree?" Tom asked me and rubbed the back of his neck. I nodded enthusiastically and said "Sure!"

"Great, well it very nice to meet you Bree and goodnight." Saki grinned at me and I smiled back happily.

"It was nice to meet you too, night." He turned and walked toward the door but quickly spun on his heels and looked at us seriously. "And no funny business." I nodded my head a little too hard giving me a slight headache. Georg gave me a quick hug and said goodnight to everyone before following him. I turned to the twins and inhaled, feeling really tired.

"So are you guys ready to go bed or do you wanna stay up?" I asked and they looked at each other for a minute before answering.

"Well I am pretty tired so I might go crash next to Emily." Bill remarked and stretched. Tom nodded in agreement and I grinned happy that I didn't have to pretend to be interesting any longer. I switched off all the lights and locked the door before walking into the bedroom where Bill was sliding under the sheets next to my wiped out friend. I looked around for Tom and saw that the bathroom door was closed and figured he was in there. Lying down in my bed I sighed contently and lightly rubbed circles on my stomach while I closed my eyes. Man was I glad that today was coming to an end. I thought over the events of the day and commanded myself not to cry as remembered the phone call. My breath was shaky as I exhaled slowly, trying to calm myself down. My eyes flashed open as an idea suddenly entered my mind. I got up and stumbled to my bag that was sitting on the chair. I searched in it for a minute before my hand found what I was looking for. I clutched onto the cold metal object and pulled it out before jumping onto the bed. I turned on my iPod and touched on the alarm; setting it for 7 am. _Em is going to love me tomorrow morning._ I thought sarcastically and rolled onto my stomach to put it on the bedside table. I hugged the pillow and buried my face in it. I heard the door to the bathroom open and Tom cross the room to my bed. I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my back and looked over my shoulder to see Tom lying on me and grinning evilly. I rolled over and he fell off.

"Don't push it or else you'll be on the couch with Gusti!" I warned and imitated Gustav's nickname. He just chuckled and wrapped his arms around me tightly.


	24. Getting Out

**Bree's POV**

**Beep… beep… beep**

I moaned softly and peaked out of one eye to see what the noise was. I was lying on my tummy and I could feel something on my back. I turned my head to see that Tom's head was resting on the small of my back facing me. I rolled my eyes and snickered before I reached over to turn off the alarm on my iPod. I realized that there was no way for me to escape from Tom's embrace without waking him up so I poked his side a couple of times. No response.

"Tom? Tomi?" I cooed and gently rubbed his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and he yawned loudly. I smiled at him and he kissed my back before getting off of me. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and lazily looked at me.

"What time is it?" He asked squinting slightly as I turned on the bedside lamp. I glanced at my IPod, sighed and stood up slowly.

"7am." I replied simply as I walked towards the bathroom. I heard him groan and fall back on the bed as I closed the door. I was washing my face when the door opened and Tom came in with his clothes.

"I'm showering." He said simply as he turned on the shower tap. I frowned at him and sighed.

"Fine, but hurry up I wanna shower too." I glared at him and turned to the door when he spoke up.

"I'll be quick; you can stay if you want. Or you could just shower with me." He winked at me and I decided to humor him. I sauntered over to him and hooked my thumbs into my pants.

"Maybe I will." I grinned slyly at him and the look on his face was priceless. I couldn't help but giggle as he stared at me wide-eyed and jaw slackened. I put my hand on his shoulder in an effort to stop the laughing.

"Not today sweetheart." I said innocently and spun on my heels to leave. He sighed and I couldn't tell if it was because he was frustrated that I wouldn't shower with him or if it was that he was shocked with my response. _Probably both!_ I smiled to myself and headed to Emily's bed. The two of them looked so cute together all wrapped up in the sheets with content expressions. It almost pained me to wake them; _almost_. I grinned evilly and rubbed my hands together like a mad villain before jumping on the bed and bouncing around like crazy; shaking them both and yelling random things as loud as I could. The content expressions were soon gone I can tell you that! They were _very_ annoyed and I could tell that Bill certainly wasn't a morning person from the slap to the head that I received. I cackled loudly and jumped off the bed, leaving them to grumble and whine. As I entered the lounge room I looked towards the couch to see if Gustav was alright but he wasn't there. I frowned and rubbed my eyes as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Oh hey sleepy." I opened my eyes to see a very cheery looking blonde boy smiling at me. I rolled my eyes slightly and headed for the fridge.

"Says who? You were practically passed out on the couch last night!" I scoffed and poured some cold water into a glass on the counter. He turned around with a cup of tea in hand and shrugged. He sat down at the table and slowly sipped on his tea while I made everyone some coffee. Emily came out of the bedroom fixing her shirt and looking rather flustered. I handed her a cup of hot coffee as she entered the kitchen and a look of pure relief crossed her face.

"Oh thank you, thank you. You are officially my best friend right now!" She said as she rushed back to the bedroom to finish getting ready. I put the other two mugs on the table and followed Em into the bedroom. Bill was fixing his make up in the mirror as Emily frantically sifted through her bag.

"Lost something?" I queried and raised my eyebrows. She spun around and her face lit up as she saw her hair brush lying on the carpet. She yanked it off the floor and stood next to Bill in the mirror. I shook my head and took another sip of caffeine before sitting it on the bedside table. The door to the bathroom finally opened and I sprinted over yelling "Mine!" at the top of my lungs. I slammed the door shut and hurriedly turned on the shower before stripping and stepping under the warm water. I washed quickly and turned on my hair straightener whilst wrapping the large towel around my middle. I strode to my suitcase and flung it open revealing the mass of clothes that were strewn everywhere. I guess you could say that I'm not a particularly tidy person. Sighing I reached for whatever clothes that looked half decent and went back into the steamy bathroom to finish getting ready. I looked at myself in the large foggy mirror; looking over my outfit choice. I wore a pair of green cargo three quarters, a white and black striped tank and my black aviator jacket. My hair was straightened but I didn't have the patience for it so I just left it to do whatever it wanted. Thankfully it had decided to play nice today and sat just right. My makeup was simple, as always, with just a bit of brown eye shadow and black eyeliner.

"Bathroom's free." I called to no one in particular and crossed the room. I put my phone, keys and iPod into my many pockets and checked the time. _08:48 where the hell did the time go?_ I sighed and walked out to the living room to see everyone eating breakfast; and I mean _everyone._ Tom, Bill, Emily, Georg, Gustav, Saki and a couple of other guys that I guessed were guards as well. Georg motioned to the empty seat next to him and I took it. The table was covered in a variety of food and I decided that I should eat something relatively healthy so I went straight for the fruit and piled it up into a bowl. As we all sat there eating we made casual conversation about things like Emily's audition and what else we had planned for today.

"Well," Emily said as she stood up with an empty plate, "I am going to finish getting ready 'cause my ride will be here in like 10 minutes." She announced and disappeared into the bedroom once again.

"She's almost as bad as you Bill." Gustav jabbed as the singer scoffed, obviously not insulted.

"Aw the perfect couple!" Tom said and made the cutest damn face I had ever seen and it took all of my willpower to not jump the table and hug him to death! Instead I grinned like an idiot and made the strangest little noise which, of course, everyone heard and laughed at me. I flushed red and looked down at my empty bowl before standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

"So who is coming to Em's audition?" I asked as the room service man cleared the table. There was a chorus of answers that I couldn't understand so I looked to each boy for their answer.

"Sorry I'm hanging out with my girlfriend today." Georg shrugged as he pushed his chair in. I nodded and moved my gaze to Gustav who was listening to his iPod. His eyes left the object and connected with mine. He shook his head and smiled solemnly.

"Sorry, busy." He answered simply before looking back down to his iPod. Bill suddenly leapt from his seat with a huge smile on his face.

"I am!" He bounced up and down as he came to stand next to me. By now our hotel room was practically empty; only Emily, Bill, Tom, Saki and I remained. I looked to Tom hopefully as he stood up and moved towards us.

"I'm sorry but I have to do some press stuff with David. Good luck though, I'm sure you'll do great." He turned to Emily and gave her a smile. I frowned slightly and grabbed onto his arm as the couple walked out of the hotel room hand in hand.

"Don't leave me alone with them," I begged and pulled him closer to me before whispering in his ear, "they're probably gonna get freaky in the backseat of the car and I don't wanna see that!" Tom laughed slightly and rolled his eyes. I pouted at him and toyed with one of his dreadlocks.

"Do you have to go?" I asked with my whiney voice and he nodded firmly.

"Ok then. Come on I don't wanna miss my ride." I said as I grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the door with Saki walking in front of us. We held hands the whole way down in the elevator and didn't even try anything else because we were practically surrounded by bodyguards. The thought finally hit me that this would be the first time I was going outside with people knowing who I am. _Oh god, there's probably going to be paparazzi everywhere. What do I do, what do I say?_ I started to sweat and shake and Tom noticed my sudden panic attack. He turned to me and grabbed my other hand looking at me concerned.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him and tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down. Now everyone in the elevator had realized that I was freaking out and Emily put her hand on my shoulder.

"The… the paparazzi, do they know that you're here?" My voice was shaky and Tom squeezed my hands before nodding.

"Probably. But Saki and the other bodyguards will get you to your car safely, ok? Whatever you do, don't say anything and don't listen to what they say to you." I nodded; feeling relieved that the bodyguards would be escorting us to the car but I was feeling rather scared too; my head filling with thoughts of what kind of things they would say to me. The ding of the elevator was like a door slamming shut; No backing out now. _God, calm down! Just ignore them like Tom said and you'll be fine._ The voice in my head sounded so calm and relaxed compared to what I was feeling and I found it really hard to believe that I was going to be ok. _Jesus Christ, drama queen much Bree?_ I felt the group move out of the lift and spread out which helped me a bit; I didn't feel so stuffed into that little space and I could breathe properly now. As we made our way to the foyer I cautiously looked out the window to see if there were any paparazzi and to my dismay there were probably around 30 people huddled as close to the doors as possible with cameras ready. I was taking a deep breath and shaking myself of the worry when I felt a strong grip on my shoulder, trying to turn me around. I complied and spun around to face my boyfriend who had a slightly frustrated and saddened look on his features. He handed me a pair of sunglasses.

"You'll need these, the flash is pretty bright." He said quietly and I could tell that he was upset about something but I decided not to press on it at the moment as I saw the car pull up and the guards try to part the crowd at the door. I sighed and looked back to Tom, forcing a small smile. He pulled us around the corner a bit further to get out of the view of the photographers before hugging me tightly.

"I'm really sorry you have deal with this, the last thing I want is for you to feel threatened." His hot breath tickled my neck as he whispered to me and I nodded a little. Saki rounded the corner and signaled to us that it was time for me to leave and Tom kissed me on the cheek before the bodyguards pulled me towards the door. As soon as we hit the crowd of people I looked down and kept my poker face as the flashes went off and the reporters yelled several questions at Bill, Emily and I. In my head I thanked Tom for sunglasses because this time I could actually see where I was going. It was strange being in that situation; guards surrounding the three of us and everyone being squished against each other. To me it seemed like a big deal over nothing; I mean, we were just going to a car and they were treating it like it was a visit from the Queen or something. _I guess Tokio Hotel really __**is**__ big over here!_


	25. Knowing Each Other Better

**A/N Hellooooo there! *Waves* Just wondering if anyone is actually reading this anymore? I suppose it's not that much of an exciting story but it'd be nice to know that **_**someone**_** likes it lol Anyways I have decided that I'm going to make the chapters longer as I am creating way too many chapters and not getting far enough in the story .I had Reden on repeat **_**all morning**_** and my mom was getting so annoyed because I was singing along hehehe ….. On with the story! :D**

**Bree's POV**

Eventually we did get to the black SUV and the very stunned driver. He was completely flabbergasted at the crowd and his eyes bugged out as we climbed into it.

"Emily Johnson?" He queried and stared at us as we finally piled into the backseat. My best friend nodded enthusiastically as she put on her seatbelt and the driver raised his eyebrows at us.

"I didn't realize that you were already a celebrity!" He remarked and pulled away from the hotel as I took off the sunglasses and looked back over my shoulder to see the crowd once again cluster around something. I could just the top of Tom's hat as he was pushed through the flock of craziness. I sighed and turned back to stare at the back of the empty passenger seat. Emily was informing the poor driver on everything excitedly. Bill, who was sitting in the middle, put his hand on mine and I looked up to him. He gave me a small smile and I could tell that he was worried about me. I just nodded my head and smiled as best as I could to reassure him. It must have been good enough because he didn't ask any questions, just looked out the window at the passing city. I felt my jacket pocket buzz and I reached into it to retrieve my phone.

**One new message from Tom.**

Tom- **Are you ok? **

Me- **Yeah im ok. how r u?**

Tom- **im alive lol im really sorry that i wasnt there. I love you**

A smile subconsciously spread across my face as I read the message and I could feel Bill reading my text over my shoulder. He shook his head and laughed lightly as I hit send. I turned my head to him still wearing my goofy grin.

"What? It's sweet!" I said shrugging my shoulders and Bill snorted loudly.

"Sweet? More like corny!" We both laughed together and I started to feel a lot better. _At least I get to be hounded by the paparazzi with four amazing guys and my best friend!_ You know how they say that everyone wants to be famous? Well, I can tell you, it doesn't look so appealing now! Especially seeing as Emily and I are probably going to start getting death threats and stuff. _Eh, don't waste your time thinking about it. Just chill out and have as much fun as possible._ See, I can speak wise words sometimes! The journey wasn't long and the driver soon pulled up out the front of a very modern looking three story building. The outside was grey with two huge windows on each floor and a bright pink sign that caught my eye. The name was written in big, bold, white letters; _Ultimate Casting-Agentur._

"Danke schon!" Emily chirped and quickly unfastened her seatbelt. I nodded and smiled at the young man before opening the door and climbing out. I examined the area, noticing that we were no longer in the center of Berlin, but somewhere on the outskirts. There were a couple of small shops and businesses but it looked like it was mostly apartment blocks and houses._ Good, hopefully not many paparazzi know that we're here._ Emily practically pushed me out of the way and shoved the door open. To say that she was excited was a gross understatement! The usually bubbly blonde was like a bloody pocket rocket; literally bouncing on every step. I gave Bill a look and he returned it; we were both surprised and a little scared. I shook my head and let out a laugh before following my bouncy friend inside the building with the singer trailing behind me. Emily was talking to the receptionist who looked rather… flustered, her long dark hair was messy and she looked really stressed out as she desperately typed on a keyboard and talked to my friend at the same time.

"Take a seat and someone will be out to get you soon." The lady forced a smile and Emily nodded enthusiastically before taking a seat on one of the two white leather three-seater couches. Bill sat in the middle again and I took my place on the end; at least I didn't have to sit in between the love birds! I picked up a magazine off the glass table and silently flipped through it, not understanding a single word seeing as it was in German. Thankfully there weren't any articles about Tokio Hotel or us girls.

"Emily Johnson?" A quiet, accented voice spoke and I looked up to see a very short girl in a knee length, bright pink A-line dress and white stilettoes. Her bleach-blonde hair was short and combed neatly. _This place is one great big, tacky cliché!_ I glanced at Emily whose eyes were large and she had a huge, friendly smile on her face.

"That's me!" Her voice was bright and cheery and it was starting to get a _tiny_ bit annoying. I mean, I know she's all excited and everything but I don't think they'll pick her if she doesn't take it down a notch… or 10.

"Sorry about the wait. I'll be back in five minutes to take you in, ok?" The girl informed us before turning and leaving. Emily shot up out of her seat and grabbed onto the magazine I was reading, ripping it out of my hands and throwing it onto the table.

"How do I look?" Her voice was so shaky and high pitched that I almost cringed. I looked her over and nodded slowly and approvingly. She was wearing a bright purple pencil skirt that had these cute ruffles around the bottom, a short sleeved white button down shirt and black stiletto pumps. Her hair was the only thing that I had a slight problem with.

"The hair," I frowned as I stood up and examined her tight bun, "has got to go!" I spun her around and took out the clip before she could argue, letting her long, wavy blonde hair fall down around her shoulders. I smiled as I spun her around again to face me and fixed up her hair.

"There! Not too casual, not too business-y." I put my hands on my hips and grinned proudly as she whipped out her compact to check if it was alright. A relieved smile spread across her face and she gave me a big hug before the bleach-blonde girl came back in and instructed her to follow. I gave her a reassuring smile as she turned and waved before entering a room across the large foyer. Sighing heavily, I plonked back down onto the couch next to Bill and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Take this as a friendly warning: Emily is high maintenance and can be really difficult sometimes." I wasn't trying to be mean to my friend but she sure could be… a handful… at times and I thought that I had better warn Bill. He chuckled and shrugged my head off his shoulder.

"Well, Tom says the same thing about me so…" He let the sentence trail off as he stared at an obnoxiously bright pink pot plant.

"So you two are the perfect couple!" I laughed as I remembered the gorgeous face Tom made at breakfast and then I frowned at the memory of my stupid grin and that horrid noise that I made. He looked at me seriously and I grew a little nervous; since when was Bill so serious?

"Do you really think that?" His voice was quiet and he seemed to be reluctant to ask the question. I thought about it for a few seconds before shaking my head.

"No. You two probably aren't perfect for each other but then again who is? And I know that Emily really loves you and I can see that you do too." I smiled at him and rubbed his arm comfortingly. His face was unreadable for a while as he stared blankly at the wall and I got worried that he may not have liked what I said.

"Thank you." He turned his head suddenly and smiled down at me and a wave of relief swept over me. "Thank you for being honest. I know that we will probably clash a lot but I really do love her and I know that we'll make up in the end." His eyes shon with happiness and he grabbed my hand. I almost had to pinch myself; I was seeing a different side to Bill. I was used to the happy-go-lucky, kid-in-a-candy-store Bill and it was somewhat strange to witness him in such a serious mood.

"I have to admit something." He glanced at me wearily and his grip tightened on my hand. _Uh oh. What's going on?_ My expression must have been as scared as my mind because Bill's face softened and he immediately explained himself.

"It's nothing bad. Well I hope not anyway," That did nothing to put my mind at ease! "But um… I kind of organized for the others to be busy today." He looked down at our joined hands and I could see the blush creeping onto his cheeks. My mind was still racing with thoughts of why he would want them to be busy. _Did he want me alone? What was he going to do, rape me?_ A shiver went up my spine and I pulled my hand from his grip and set it down in my lap; slightly scooting further away from Bill. He noticed and held up his hands in a defensive way.

"I'm not going to do anything!" His voice squeaked and I relaxed a little. "I just wanted to get to know you better." A sheepish grin spread across his face and he looked at me hopefully. I couldn't help but laugh; laugh at my ridiculous thoughts and his obvious embarrassment.

"And you couldn't get to know me better around the others?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled lightly before shaking his head.

"Not when Tom's around; you two can't keep your hands to yourselves!" Now it was my turn to blush and blush I certainly did! I guess I hadn't realized how close we were when we're together.

"You can't talk; you and Emily just sit there staring at each other with silly grins plastered on your faces!" I punched him in the arm and tried desperately to get rid of the burning in my cheeks. I could tell he was thinking about her as he nodded his head with a distant look and a small smile playing on his lips. _I wonder if kissing him is the same as kissing Tom._ _Holy mother of god! Where the fuck did that come from?_ I literally slapped myself in the face and Bill turned to look at me with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed my hand and I instantly pulled it away, stuttering madly.

"Uh, uh… nothing I just uh… had a um… a fly! Yeah, yeah… a fly landed on my face and I um, tried to kill it." I smiled awkwardly and felt my face heat up. The look on his face was one of confusion, worry and amusement as I slowly scooted as far away from him as possible; practically gripping on the end of the couch for dear life. _What the heck was that about? I don't like Bill! Well I mean I like Bill, but not like that! Grr stupid brain! Bill isn't that hot anyway… oh who the fuck am I kidding, he's gorgeous but Tom is so much better… right? Right!_ After the little discussion I had with my mind I came to the conclusion that it was just a natural thing; they are twins so you're always going to be asking yourself 'I wonder if the other twin does that?' and things like that. So, no I did not have feelings for Bill I was simply wondering if something else would be the same between them. Good logic, huh? I looked back at Bill, who was toying with a stray thread on his shirt. I could tell it was getting on his nerves as his brow furrowed and the edges of his mouth were pulled down into a frown. I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that something so small could frustrate him so much. He looked up from the black shirt and his face softened.

"What? I'm a perfectionist!" He shrugged and went back to picking at the thread while I rolled my eyes. _He'd have a field day with my ripped jeans!_

**Tom's POV**

I was a little annoyed when Bill asked me to be busy for the morning but I didn't see the point in arguing with him, he'd probably win anyway. It wasn't completely a lie though; Jost did want to talk to me about some things so it wasn't a complete waste of time either.

"Tom, have you thought about telling the media about your… relationship?" He asked wearily and I could tell that he was stressed out. The wrinkles in his face were deeper than normal and his eyes were drooping at the edges.

"Well _I_ have but I haven't really had a chance to talk to Bree about it. I'm not sure what she thinks though; the paparazzi seem to freak her out a lot." I thought about earlier on in the elevator and her panic attack. David sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

"You know that we will have to do something soon, the newspapers and magazines are going crazy with rumors and they aren't pretty either. And Breanna will be better off once we tell everyone, the paparazzi might lay off on some of the stories." I nodded slowly and fiddled with my lip ring.

"Okay, I'll talk to her about it this afternoon and I'll call you or something."

"Do you think you could have a word to Bill about Emily as well? The tabloids are starting to talk about her too." He added and frowned slightly before pulling out a piece of paper from his folder. I nodded my head and let my mind wander.

"Okay we have to talk about you're photo shoot with…" I didn't pay much attention to what it was he was talking about, instead I was thinking about the possible outcomes that could happen when I ask Bree. _Maybe she'll be okay with it. Maybe she won't. Maybe she'll leave._ The last one tugged at my heart and I didn't want that to happen. I really loved her and I wanted her to stay forever but I knew that it would take her a long time to get used to the attention, if she ever did. I know that I'm still not and we've been well known for a while now.

The rest of the meeting with Jost passed slowly and uneventfully and before I knew it I was buckling myself into the car. The sound of my phone broke me out of my little world of thought and I fished around in my huge pocket trying to find it. I finally retrieved it and read the message from Bree.

Bree- **hey we r at ur hotel. R u nearly done?**

Me- **yeah im heading there now. See u soon :)**

I put my phone back in my pocket and put on my seatbelt as the car started. I spent the whole ride thinking about how I was going to ask her about it and I actually felt nervous and scared as the car pulled up to the hotel we were staying at. My hands had started to sweat a bit and my heart had gotten faster. _Why am I so scared?_ The question kept circling my brain as I got into the elevator with Saki. Then it hit me; this whole situation could completely wreck our relationship. Now, more than ever, I wished that we weren't famous and we didn't get hassled by the media all the time. I just wanted to be normal. Before I realized it, I was opening the door to my hotel room and walking inside. I could hear them before I could see them and I guessed that they were in the lounge. I took a deep breath and put on a happy face before walking into the room.

**Bree's POV**

Emily, Bill and I had been at the hotel for about half an hour and I was already bored. Em was excitedly filling us in on her audition, waving her hands everywhere and smiling crazily. I snickered and slowly shook my head as she started to recite her lines and forced poor old Bill to join in. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her as I got off the couch and walked out onto the balcony, closing the door behind me. I took advantage of the time that I had to think about the events of the last few days; heck I couldn't even remember what day it was! The more I thought about everything the more I wondered if it was actually for the better. I mean being kicked out of home certainly didn't feel good but just maybe it would bring some good to my life. _It already has, look at who you've been spending your time with!_ The simple thought of Tom brought a smile to my face and made my heart soar. I leaned on the balcony and silently prayed that our relationship would last as long as possible and that we would always love each other. I didn't think I could actually live without him now that I had spent so much time around him; he was basically my whole world now. I mean, I've practically given up my life for him and I don't regret it one bit.

"Hey." I spun around to come face to face with the man of my thoughts. I crossed my arms and smiled a little. _No hug? No kiss?_

"Hey." I replied quietly. There seemed to be some kind of… tension? I couldn't explain it but we were both unusually quiet and thoughtful. I shifted from one foot to the other and reverted my glance to the floor.

"I uh… need to talk to you about something." _Thud._ That was the sound of my heart falling from my chest to the pavement 10 stories below. I looked up and our eyes connected. I swallowed hard; he looked absolutely terrified.

"Um… David thinks that it would be uh… best if we told the media about us." He quickly and quietly said and nervously glanced at me. I let out the breath that I had been holding and my heart sprang back like an elastic band.

"Oh thank god!" I breathed and threw my hand to my chest to make sure that my heart was still thumping steadily. Tom stared at me intently with his hands stuffed into his pockets and a nervous expression. In my head I was thanking god that he didn't say what I thought he was going to; that we shouldn't be together. I finally stopped the crazy conversation with my mind and glanced up at him. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He took his hands out of his huge pockets and hugged me back.

"Oh don't do that! You nearly gave me a damn heart attack." I exclaimed pulling away and lightly punching Tom in the arm. I must have hit harder than I thought as he rubbed his arm and looked at me confused.

"Do what?" He asked.

"I thought that you were going to break up with me." I squeaked out. It was even hard to say out loud let alone think about. He stopped rubbing and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I'm never going to break up with you. I just… would never be able to bring myself to do it," I went all gooey inside and rested my hands on his chest, looking up at him with a huge smile. "I need you and I love you with my whole heart." My legs had turned to jelly and my heart was about to pop. _How sweet is he?_ He leaned his head down resting his forehead on mine and whispered, "You aren't going anywhere." _Good god I don't want to go anywhere else but here!_ I breathed out shakily and laughed lightly.

"I love you so much." I was practically at a loss for words. His sudden speech had completely caught me off guard and I absolutely loved it. He smiled and kissed me gently before sighing.

"What?" I asked quietly and tried to get rid of my silly grin. _This boy is making me all warm and fuzzy feeling; please don't let it stop now!_

"Nothing. Just that we still have to talk about… you know, the media thing." He mumbled and looked down. As soon as his eyes lowered they bulged a little. I followed his gaze to be confronted with a huge amount of my cleavage. I chuckled and looked up at him to see his eyes still glued to my body.

"You likey?" I said and lifted one eyebrow. He immediately looked up and the look on his face said that he knew he'd been caught. He smirked and nodded his head before pulling me even closer; now I was basically squished up against him and more of my chest was exposed.

"You know it. But… you'd look even better without clothes on." He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed out loud.

"Mmm, I think I _do_ look pretty good naked. Not that you'll ever know." I smiled smugly at him and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh you think so?" He said as his hands moved down to my butt. I nodded matter-of-factly and leaned my head to one side. Standing on my tippy toes I went to kiss him but he leaned away from me. I pouted and furrowed my brow.

"If I don't get to see you naked then you don't get to kiss me." He let go of me and crossed his arms across his chest. I scoffed loudly and placed my hands on my hips.

"Well that's a fair trade isn't it?" I said sarcastically and he shrugged.

"I think it is." My face became a picture of 'are you fucking kidding me?' and I rolled my eyes.

"God you're a dick!" I turned and leaned on the balcony. I heard Tom snicker and take a step closer.

"You need one." My jaw dropped and I spun around fuming.

"Fuck you Tom." I said as my hand connected with his cheek. I knew I had slapped him hard because my hand was stinging like a bitch and I could slowly see a red outline of my hand appearing on his skin. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open; he was shocked to say the least. I walked past him and back into the lounge to see a very surprised Emily and Bill staring at me. _Guess they saw it then._ I stomped over to the couch that they weren't sitting on and sat down on it with my arms folded and a scowl on my face. _What a fricken ass! _

"What the hell happened out there?" Emily asked me and I looked at her.

"Your fucking brother was being a smart assed prick, that's what the hell happened!" I spat and looked at Bill. The nicer twin was extremely shocked and scared at my sudden outburst and I kinda felt sorry for him.

"I'm going to um, go and… yeah." He stuttered and quickly scampered over to the door to the balcony leaving me with Emily. She got up and sat next to me on the couch.

"What'd he say to you?"

"Well… he said that he thought I would look better naked and so I said "yeah I do, not that you'll ever know" and then he's all like "well if I can't see you naked then you can't kiss me" then I called him a dick and _then_ he said that I needed one. So I slapped him." I said quickly and turned my head to look at my best friend whose face was something like 'whaaaaa?'

"Um… wow. Wow!"

"Yep." I went back to sending daggers to the remote that was sitting on the table. I heard the door open and footsteps getting closer and I knew it was Bill and Tom.

"Uh, Em can you help me in the kitchen?" I heard Bill say. _Oh my fucking god! They're pulling that one? Really? Leaving us alone in the hope that we would work things out. _I sniggered and shook my head as Emily got off the couch and followed Bill. I let out a frustrated sigh and mentally argued with myself. _It wasn't that bad Bree. Just let it go and get over it. _Taking a deep breathe I turned to look at Tom and guilt instantly built in the pit of my stomach. His whole cheek was red and his eyes were even watering a little.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." My mood changed like the flick of a light switch and I got off the couch and rushed over to him. I inspected the hand mark closely and noticed that he avoided eye contact with me.

"Are you ok?" My motherly side kicked in as I pushed him towards the couch and made him sit down. "I'll go and get you some ice." I turned to walk to the kitchen but Tom grabbed my hand. I looked down at him and he finally looked in my eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it was rude and wrong." I could tell he was sincere and I smiled at him softly.

"It's ok. I have a lot more to be sorry for." I laughed lightly and motioned to his face. He chuckled and nodded.

"You have a good hit!" He complimented me and I smiled a little.

"What do you know? It actually worked!" Emily said leaning on the doorway that led to the kitchen. Bill stood behind her nodding his head disbelievingly and holding a tea towel with ice in it. Tom and I looked at each other before laughing; _my goodness, they're plan really __**did**__ work!_


	26. Abusive Bree!

**A/N I don't know if anyone is reading this anymore but what the heck, I'm gonna keep uploading chapters. When I read over this one I wasn't happy with the whole party photos thing; I think I made it too long and boring. But I just couldn't bring myself to delete it and basically start over, so I'm sorry if you are reading this and you're disappointed in me. I certainly am. :( Oh well… have a good day wherever you are!**

**Tom's POV**

"Well, today has been… dramatic." Bree declared as she sat down next to me on the couch. Bill nodded slowly as he handed me the ice and sat down across from us.

"Sure has. And it's only 12:30! Actually I'm kinda hungry, are you guys?" Emily asked and patted her stomach for affect. I shrugged, not really feeling that hungry. Bill and Bree, however, were obviously ravished and immediately started thinking out loud about where to get food from.

"Do you guys have anything here?" Bree inquired and Bill shook his head, not one single hair moving. _How does he even do that to his hair? Thousands of cans of hairspray, that's how!_

"Nein. And Tom can't go anywhere looking like that." He looked at me nastily as if I ruined his whole plan. I scoffed and pulled the ice away from my face.

"I still look better than you." I spat back and he pulled a face at me, which I would have returned had my face not been so sore. _Damn Bree can slap hard!_

"Ok, ok settle down. You guys are _identical_ twins so in case you hadn't noticed… you look exactly the same!" Bree rolled her eyes and I heard Bill mutter "Leider" under his breath. "Anyway, I'll go and get something. There must be a McDonalds round here somewhere right?" She laughed and I looked at Bill.

"Oh shoot, I forgot." She suddenly remembered that we're vegetarians. "Uh I'll find… something. Em you wanna come with me?" She looked to the blonde while I winced at the pain in my cheek.

"Sure, let's go." Both girls got up and Emily crossed the room to the door. I grabbed onto Bree's hand before she could go anywhere.

"Are you sure you want to go on your own?" I asked and looked back and forth between the girls. "At least take Saki with you." I reasoned and she nodded. I stood up and walked out of the room with the girls following closely behind me. I walked down the hallway to the room next to ours and knocked on the door before walking in.

"Tom, was willst du jetzt?" Saki asked jokingly as he looked up from a laptop and I rolled my eyes.

"The girls are going to get food and they want you go with them." I said and shrugged. It was then that Saki noticed that I was holding the towel to my face and a look of confusion sprung up on his face.

"What's the towel for?" He signaled to my face and I removed it, revealing the red hand print on my cheek. His eyes bugged out and he grabbed onto my chin, turning my head to get a better look.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bree cleared her throat behind me and slowly raised her hand.

"Uh… I did it." She said quietly and I could tell she felt bad. Saki furrowed his brow and held up his hands.

"Ach! Teenagers these days, so confusing! Anyway, let's go then. Do you know where you want to go?" He walked past me and out the door. I followed and closed the door behind me before turning around to come face to face with a smiling Bree.

"We'll be back soon babe. Love you." She said quickly and kissed me then ran off to catch up to Emily and Saki.

"Girls!" I muttered confusedly under my breath and went back to my room.

**Bree's POV**

"Oh my god, I am _stuffed!_" Emily exclaimed and sat back in her chair, patting her tummy. A loud burp was Bill's reply and I laughed loudly at him and shoved the rest of my Subway foot long into my awaiting mouth. In true Tom fashion, he had to make an inappropriate joke about my sub.

"You know, I have an even tastier foot long in my pants." He remarked loudly as I took my Coke off the table and Emily choked on her lemonade while Bill giggled uncontrollably. I snorted and turned my head to face his, smirking.

"Yeah but your sauce is too fattening!" Bill and Emily _completely_ lost it, laughing so hard that they made no noise; clapping like seals and thumping the table. I sat there with a very smug look on my face while Tom just shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Oh you're such a funny girl, aren't you?" Tom's voice had a sarcastic tone as he leaned over me and tipped his head to the side.

"Well, they seem to think so." I said simply and gestured to the couple who were wiping their eyes and still chuckling. He snickered and reached his hands out towards my sides. _Not again!_ Before I could do anything, his fingers were frantically tickling me. I squirmed around a bit before I finally managed to escape the chair and Toms hands, or so I thought. I dashed across the lounge and into the bedroom as fast as I could but I heard the scraping of a chair and I knew that he was coming after me. I spun around and grabbed onto the door, ready to slam it shut but I was taken out by Tom barreling into the room. We both went flying and luckily landed on the big soft bed. I groaned at having the full weight of Tom lying on me and he laughed maniacally as he lifted himself up onto his elbows; I was flat on my back and he was on top of me.

"You should have seen your face!" He remarked as I blew my hair out of my face and attempted to move; I wasn't going anywhere though, I was pinned under Tom.

"Ugh, get off me!" I growled and wriggled around trying to get him to move. He smirked down at me and shook his head slowly.

"I think this is actually quite comfy, don't you?" His voice was drenched in sarcasm and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe for you but not for me. Get your fat ass off me!" I responded and pushed his shoulder lightly. Ok, so maybe I didn't _really_ want him to get off me but I was starting to lose feeling in my legs and it was hard to breath. A look of shock came over his face and I could tell that he was faking insult.

"My ass is not fat thank you very much! Your ass is probably fatter." I couldn't help but laugh, it was true! I knew he was relieved that I didn't freak out about him saying that I had a big butt and honestly I was surprised that I didn't too. I guess my mind knew that he didn't mean anything by it and just… let it slide.

"Ok, my ass _is_ bigger but right now you feel like a hippo!" He laughed and pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, straddling my legs. I could finally move them around now and I felt the blood start to rush through my veins again.

"Ah! Thank you!" I said as I wriggled my legs around. Unfortunately I wasn't paying attention as to how much room I had to move my legs and I managed to knee Tom in the groin.

"Oh mein Gott!" He hissed and rolled off of me, clutching his pants. I leaned on my elbow and covered my mouth with my hand; he'd kill me if he saw that I was laughing!

"I am _so_ sorry! I swear to god I didn't do it on purpose!" I held up my hand in defense as he rolled around on the bed groaning. I climbed off the bed and awkwardly stood there not knowing exactly what I should do.

"Um… I'll go and get some ice." I said quietly and he nodded, his face twisted in pain. I turned and quickly made my way into the kitchen past two very curious sets of eyes.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Bill asked as he saw me grab some more ice out of the freezer and I turned to him with an amused smile on my face.

"I uh, accidentally kneed your brother… " My voice was quiet and I felt my cheeks start to heat up with embarrassment. I glanced at the two and saw very confused looks exchanged.

"Downstairs." I mouthed and motioned to the area. Their faces changed and Emily cracked up laughing while Bill sat there stifling giggles. I shrugged innocently and made my way back to Tom in the bedroom. He was standing next to the bed peering down into his pants.

"Oh! Sorry." I said once I realized what he was doing and covered my eyes with one hand while I held out the ice with the other.

"You are really getting abusive you know." He smirked at me and I uncovered my eyes. I blushed and looked at the floor. _Jesus Bree, first you slap him in the face and now you've practically tried to castrate the poor boy!_ He chuckled at me and grabbed the tea towel from my hand. I tried to look everywhere but at him as he shoved the package of ice down his pants and started hopping around like crazy, clutching his crotch.

"Aaaah! Cold, cold, cold!" His voice was higher pitched than usual and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "This isn't funny, how would you like it if I put ice down your panties?" He screeched and I laughed even harder. _Whoever is in the next room must think we're nuts! Oh crap, Saki is next door!_ I instantly blushed at the thought of him hearing that. I sat down on the end of the bed and Tom came over to sit next to me. Seeing him try to sit down was hilarious! It was like watching someone get into an ice cold pool. And once he finally sat down he kept shifting and moving.

"I'm really sorry. Are you ok?" I asked carefully, trying to hide the obvious amusement in my voice. He looked at me, glanced down at his pants and then back to me before nodding his head.

"I think so. It doesn't hurt as much now." He was being dead serious and it was making the need to laugh grow so much that I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. He looked annoyed for a few seconds before a small smile spread across his face, making me feel relieved. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed and toward the lounge. Bill and Emily were sitting on the couch looking at photos on Em's phone.

"They better not be the ones of me at Hillary West's party!" I glared at my best friend and she stifled a laugh before shaking her head.

"I haven't showed him those… yet." She replied evilly and smirked up at me as I sat on the other couch, Tom still waddling behind me like a duck.

"Whoa… what party? Where?" Tom asked as he tentatively sat next to me while Bill and Em tried to keep their laughter quiet. I knew I was blushing wildly at the memory of the party. _That_ party! The petite blonde sniggered and I could tell that she was going to spill the beans so I just sat there with my face in my hands, awaiting my embarrassment.

"Bree got drunk, and I'm talking absolutely _sloshed_, at this chick's end of year party and she…" Em had to pause as the laughter erupted from her mouth. "She was dancing on the dining table… in, in her underwear with a bottle of fricken champagne. Guess what she was dancing to?"

"Emily! Please don't!" I begged with wide eyes and a tomato red face. Ok, so I lied about never drinking before, but that party put me off alcohol! Tears were starting to make their way down Em's cheeks as she struggled to breath. It was obvious that she was going to tell them anyway so I hung my head.

"She was dirty dancing to 'I'm too sexy' by Right Said Fred! It was _SO_ funny! I even got a video of it." I groaned as the whole room was filled with the horrid laughter. _Video? What video?_

"Wait… you _what_?" I yelled at her over the noise of the boys and everyone immediately stopped laughing. _She took a video of it! Oh hell no!_

"Uh… oops?" She shrugged innocently and smiled at me with a sickening sweetness. She never told me that she took a damn video of it. The pictures were embarrassing enough! I sprang off the couch and snatched the cellphone out of her hand before she could do anything with it. I scrolled through her files until I came across exactly what I was searching for. _Bree pissed table dancin._ I pressed play and intently watched the screen. Sure enough, there I was in my underwear with a bottle of champagne in hand, dancing like some whore on top of a freakin _dining table!_ That poor family had to eat their meals at the same table that I had been half-nakedly grinding against another girl on! I clutched the phone to my chest in hope that no one had seen any little slither of it. I sighed and tried to get the blushing to stop as fast as possible. Suddenly the phone was ripped right out of my hands and my eyes snapped open to see Tom eagerly grinning at the screen.

"No!" I yelled and made an attempt to get it back from his grip but I, of course, was unsuccessful. I groaned and fell onto the couch rubbing my face with my hands, just waiting for the teasing to start.

While I cowered in shame Bill and Emily had made their way over to watch it as well. _Great, now Bill's gonna see it too! Could this get any worse?_ I heard a shocked gasp come from the angelic, innocent twin but I was too afraid to look at his face. I finally glanced up to see that Emily was cackling evilly and Tom… he wasn't doing anything; just staring at the phone with a smirk engraved on his lips. I buried my head in a pillow on the couch and wished that the floor would open up and suck me away from here. It was so awkward! Unbelievably awkward for me and hilarious for everyone else. How the hell is that fair? By the time that the video ended everyone except me was laughing their heads off and my face was still burning red hot.

"It is not funny!" I grumbled and glared at them. "I was drunk ok! I'm sure you've all done stupid things whilst 'under the influence!'" I fully stared at Emily's bandaged hand and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Ok, ok… but this is so much funnier! And it didn't end with you spending the night in hospital, did it?" She replied smartly. I muttered "Luckily." under my breath while Em snatched her cell out of Tom's hand.

"You think you could send that to me Em?" He asked cheekily and quickly glanced at me.

"I'm sure that could be arranged."

"No way! Nuh uh… nein, nada, negative! No, no and NO!" I intervened and shot a dirty glare at Tom. "Delete it. Now." I commanded, my harsh voice even scared me a little. Emily just nodded and I soon heard the 'ding!' of her phone and she showed me that it was gone.

"Well… I'm going to the bathroom." Bill announced awkwardly and snuck off quickly. I looked to the clock on the wall to see it read 02:46. _Hmm, we should do something._ Anything is better than sitting here being embarrassed in front of your boyfriend and his twin brother!

"What should we do for the rest of the day?" I asked out loud and Emily furrowed her brow in thought before finally speaking.

"Well Tom's… condition rules out doing anything outside so… I'm completely stumped!" Tom made a face and mocked her words bitterly. I heard a knock at the door and jumped up to get it, leaving the two to bicker at each other like 3 year olds. I looked through the peephole to see Gustav standing there looking rather bored.

"You shall not enter!" I grumbled lowly and watched his face turn to horror and confusion. I giggled loudly and swung the door open which startled him.

"Gusti!" I squealed like a fan girl and wrapped my arms around his middle, squeezing tightly.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked me and lightly patted my head. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh Gusti, I always miss my favorite teddy bear!" I giggled girlishly and squeezed him once again to his annoyance. _What the heck am I on?_

"Teddy bear?" He muttered confusedly and pried my hands off his waist before I squeezed him so hard his head popped off. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"You're all cuddly and cute like a teddy bear, duh! I'm just kidding come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the hotel room, locking the door behind him. "Welcome to the rape dungeon!" I whispered into his ear and he laughed and rolled his eyes before taking off into lounge.

"What the hell is up with your girlfriend… and your face?" I heard him ask Tom and I chuckled lightly following him into the room.

"Well I'm not sure what is wrong with his girlfriend but I know she did a darn lot of damage to him!" I remarked loudly and leaned on the doorway. Tom stared at me with pure confusion for a few seconds before turning to Gustav and sighing.

"She's nuts." He shrugged gave me a sympathetic smile. I scoffed and threw myself onto the couch next to him.

"Watch it mister! I'll slap the other cheek if you keep it up." I warned him and he shook his head, obviously amused.

"So, uh… what did happen?" Gus motioned to the side of his face and I glanced at Tom.

"I called him a dick and he said that I needed one." I said as if it didn't matter while Gustav's jaw hit the floor. He sent daggers at Tom and I panicked a little.

"Sounds like you deserved the slap." Gustav's voice was bitter and it shocked me. I had never seen him angry before and I didn't even think it was really possible; he was so sweet and kind. _Probably him just being protective or something, right? _Tom gave him a look that could've killed and Emily stared back and forth between them.

"Awkwaaarrrrdddd." She sung quietly before standing up. "I'm bored. Gustav do you have any idea of what we should do today?" The blonde drummer just shook his head, still having a staring competition with Tom. Emily sighed, obviously annoyed and mimed strangling someone.

"We could go to the pool here." I snapped my head to see Bill walking through the doorway readjusting his pants. I glanced at Emily who had a big smile on her face.

"Sounds great… but what about Tom's face?" I asked and raised my eyebrows at Bill who sighed and thought for a minute. If anyone saw him, questions were sure to be asked!

"I can get David to talk to the owner. Maybe we can get it to ourselves." He shrugged and Em squealed happily while I sat there rather dumbfounded.

"Really? You can just… reserve a hotel pool for like, five people?" I asked unbelievingly. I knew that they had the whole top floor of the hotel to themselves but I could see why, with fans and everything. Bill nodded his head as if it was nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled broadly.

"Cool! But we'll have to go back to our hotel to get our swimsuits." I said and Emily was practically out the door. Gustav had finally stopped shooting daggers and was on the phone to David to sort out the pool; _he's a very productive teddy bear!_ I was about to get up to leave when Tom nudged my arm.

"Hmm?" I turned to him to see what he wanted.

"Why don't you girls just stay here?" He asked with a shrug. I furrowed my brow in confusion and waited for him to elaborate. _If he's thinking about making us go skinny dipping he's got another thing coming!_ "Well we'll be hanging out all the time so why don't you just bring your stuff over here. I'm sure Jost can get another room for you two." It did sound like a good idea but I knew that there was no way that we could afford it and I didn't want them to pay for it. Bill noticed my apprehension and added his two cents, no pun intended.

"Money is no problem. We have plenty of it and nothing better to spend it on than a couple of amazing girls! Plus it'd be much easier, right?" I nodded my head slowly. Usually I would have protested against someone paying for us to stay in some swanky hotel but I knew that I would never win against Bill and Tom; and yeah, it would be a whole lot easier. Emily was looking at me with a pleading face and I chuckled.

"Only if it's ok with David." I gave in and Bill clapped his hands together excitedly while Tom made a little squealing noise and we all laughed at him as he blushed profusely.

"I think that's everything. You ready?" I asked Emily as I wheeled my suitcase out into the hallway with her following behind me. David was happy to book an extra room and the pool for us so we were rushing to pack and get back as fast as we could to go swimming.

"Yep! Let's go!" Emily bounded through the door, slamming it behind her. I laughed at her bubbliness and we skipped down the hallway to the elevator, dragging our suitcases behind us. Once inside we burst into a fit of giggles at our childish antics. Suddenly we looked at each other with shocked expressions. The song they were playing in the lift was 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield_! It's one of our fave songs and they're playing it in an elevator, ironic right?_ We immediately started singing along and dancing wildly because there was no one else around; we probably still would have even if it was jam-packed! We reached the ground floor just as the chorus kicked in and we both continued to sing loudly as the doors opened and everyone stared at us. We couldn't have cared less who saw us singing along! We kept singing and dancing all the way to the reception where I paid and checked out of our room. Several people were clapping for us and we both bowed before running out of there laughing our butts off.

"Oh my god that was so fun!" Emily exclaimed as I waved down a taxi.

"I know right! And those people just stared at us like we were aliens!" I chuckled crazily and threw my bags into the back of an awaiting taxi. Emily followed suit and it wasn't long before we pulled up outside of The Marriott.

"Danke." I said to the driver politely and paid him before getting out and retrieving my things from the boot. Surprisingly there was only a couple of people with cameras out the front of the hotel who were soon taking pictures of us and asking several different questions, which we both ignored. We made our way to the reception and the lady immediately recognized us and handed us our room key with a smile. _Strange, we've never seen her before. How'd she know it was us?_ I mentally shrugged and smiled back before following Emily to the lift.

"I wonder what song they're gonna play in this one?" Em asked enthusiastically and I laughed. Unfortunately it was only some classical song but we still faked playing violins and pianos all the way to the top floor. The older woman that was in the lift with us giggled lightly at our fun but, to our dismay, didn't join in. We eventually made it to the top and exited the 'Lift-O-Fun' as Emily had so creatively named it.

"Oh! I was just coming down to meet you girls." Saki said as we walked down the hallway. He took one of Emily's suitcases and my bag and escorted us to our room. It was practically a carbon copy of the twin's room the only difference was the color choices. The boy's hotel room was mainly cream and black but ours was a fresh mint with dark wooden trimmings. Emily and I squealed with delight and immediately dropped our bags and went exploring. Sure, it was probably exactly the same set out as the other rooms but we were still excited by the prospect of staying in such a nice hotel that we couldn't help it. I was inspecting the kitchen when I heard a shrill scream come from the bedroom_. Ugh, Em probably found a spider or something._ I laughed and jogged over to check it out. I was surprised to see Tom sitting on the king sized bed laughing at Emily. I was even more surprised to see his suitcases sitting beside the bed.

"What's with the bags?" I asked while Em tried to even out her breathing and glare at him at the same time. Tom smiled at me cheekily before leaning back on his hands.

"I thought it'd be nice to share a room together." He replied innocently but I saw his brown eyes flicker with lust.

"And a bed?" I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows with an amused grin on my face. He simply shrugged his shoulders and toyed with his lip ring_. Damn it! He knows I love that!_ Emily cleared her throat, clearly annoyed.

"So I'm supposed to sleep where?" She demanded and stared at Tom who forced a smile at her.

"With my little brother of course. He had too much stuff to move into this room so I did." Tom had lost her attention as soon as he said that she would be sleeping in the same bed as Bill. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip before sprinting out of the room. _How the hell does she run in fricken heels?_ I wondered to myself before I turned back around to see Tom watching me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Come on." I said and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed. "We have a swimming pool to get to!"


	27. Pool Time

**Bill's POV**

"Bill? It's Emily!" She called out and frantically knocked on my door. _Thank Gott Tom was nice enough to volunteer so that I didn't have to pack up everything and move to room next door! _I opened the door and was tackled by Emily with a bear hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Hello beautiful. You ready to go swimming?" I asked as she finally let me out of her grip and grabbed one of her suitcases. I, being the gentleman that I am, grabbed the other and wheeled it inside the hotel room before closing the door.

"Yes! I need to work on my tan. The only thing is I can't really go _swimming_." She pouted, kicking her high heels off and dropped her eyes to her bandaged hand. I smiled and grabbed her good hand.

"Never mind. We can still have fun without getting wet." She grinned back at me and stretched up onto her tip toes to hug me. I chuckled at the height difference between us and wrapped my arms around her waist, bending down a little and kissing her forehead. Her cheeks reddened a little and she averted her eyes to the floor.

"What?" I tilted my head down and our eyes connected. Her big, blue eyes were amazing. They always seemed to shine with happiness and every now and then, flicker with excitement. She sighed and half smiled.

"I hate being short." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped and she playfully glared at me.

"You're not short, I'm just tall." I shrugged and she moved her arms to my neck and played with a piece of my hair.

"Well… that is true. You know, you don't really suit tall." She seemed to study my face with a puzzled look on her face. I raised my eyebrows questioningly and she chuckled lightly. "It's just that you're so… cute and pretty it's like you'd suit being short better." She reasoned and I smiled down at her cheekily.

"Pretty huh? I'll show you pretty!" I took her hand and led her to the bathroom, positioning her in front of the mirror. "You see that girl?" I asked and pointed at her reflection. She looked at me like I was nuts before nodding and following my pointed finger. "She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her gorgeous long, blonde hair and huge, sparkling blue eyes make her look like a goddess. She has the most amazing personality too; innocent, fun, cheeky, loving, caring…" Emily had the biggest grin on her face and she was blushing a deep crimson. "And just look at that smile! Every time I see that smile my heart skips a beat and I can't help but grin like an idiot. She's like… a drug. A good drug though! Her laugh is so infectious and so is her mood. I think I'm in trouble though because," I leaned my mouth close to ear and whispered, "I'm addicted to her. And I need more." Her whole body tensed and I felt her shiver. A smirk crept onto my mouth and I watched as her breath faltered and she stuttered.

"I, I… uh. Oh god! Um." She couldn't find the words she needed and that made me smirk even more. Suddenly she spun around and locked her lips onto mine. I was shocked for a couple of seconds before I actually realized what was going on. Her kissing was passionate and heated as she pushed me back against the wall, pressing her body as close to mine as she could like she just couldn't get close enough. Her hands were out of control; one minute they were in my hair the next they were all over my torso. She grabbed onto my shirt and dragged me toward the bedroom. I could tell she wanted it and I did too but I couldn't help but wonder that maybe it was all too soon. Those thoughts were gone as soon as her hand found my jeans though. My mind clouded over and all I could think about was sex. She pushed me down on bed and straddled my waist, slowly pulling her white button up shirt over her head.

"You sure?" I asked panting heavily and running my hand over her toned, tanned stomach. She nodded her head and the lustful look in her eyes said it all.

"Yeah, you?" She stared down at me and I nodded my head furiously before reaching over to the bedside cabinet and retrieving the square package. She giggled loudly and snatched the packet out of my hand.

"Safety first!"

**Bree's POV**

"I'm just gonna change in the bathroom ok?" I said as I pulled my bikini out of my suitcase. Tom was still searching through his though; I'm surprised he managed to find anything at all, it was a complete mess! But mine was too.

"Ooh can I come watch?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I made a mocking face at him and walked to the bathroom.

"What do you think perv?" I called out as I closed the door and locked it for good measure.

"Now that's no fun!" He retorted and I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. I quickly got changed, giddy with the aspect of swimming with a half-naked Tom. Ok, ok call me a whore but come on! You can't tell me that you wouldn't be excited too! I took one last look in the mirror before opening the door; I was wearing my black, white and red Burberry patterned bikini. Emily had brought it for me on my birthday after noticing that I kept staring at it in the shops. I smiled at the memory of me squealing like a little girl with a new Barbie doll and Em laughing her head off.

"I'm coming out." I yelled as I grabbed my clothes and put my hand on the handle waiting for a reply.

"Hang on! Urg scheisse!" I heard Tom struggling and chuckled lightly before turning the handle and flinging the door open. "Ahhhh! I told you to wait, Gott!" He grumbled and spun around with his back to me. I stifled a laugh and walked towards him.

"What's wrong?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he sighed, frustrated. He mumbled something under his breath and I didn't hear him. "I didn't catch that."

"I have a knot in my shorts, ok! I can't get the Verdammt thing undone." A fit of giggles escaped my mouth and he clenched his jaw, obviously not amused. "Can you bitte help me?" He asked through gritted teeth and I nodded my head. I kneeled down in front of him feeling extremely awkward at being face to face with his crotch. The knot easily came undone and I looked up confused only to see him smirking down at me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… you so want me." He grinned at me cheekily and I rolled my eyes while standing up straight.

"You're the one faking a knot in your shorts. I think that's pretty desperate." I smiled at him sweetly and his eyes narrowed.

"Did I mention how amazingly sexy you look in that bikini?" He smirked and snaked his arms around my middle, pulling me closer. I put my finger on my chin and furrowed my brow in thought.

"Hmm, no I don't think you did." I shook my head and pouted as I draped an arm around his neck, fiddling with one of his dreadlocks.

"Well… you do. It makes you look so… lecker!" He licked his lips and scanned my body.

"Lecker? What does that mean?" Not being able to speak German was really starting to get on my nerves. _Maybe I should ask the boys to help us._ Tom's mouth grew into a smile as he leaned closer to my face.

"Yummy." I cracked up laughing and rested my head on Tom's shoulder trying to stop. He squeezed me closer to him and looked down at me with a confused grin.

"What? You are yummy!" I turned my head to the side and peered up at him, a huge smile plastered across my face.

"Aw you're so sweet." I replied and kissed his neck earning a low moan from his throat. _Bingo!_ I giggled lightly and connected our lips instead. Pulling away from him I held onto his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Hey, aren't you going to say something nice about me?" He stopped in his tracks and pouted childishly. I rolled my eyes and looked over his body. _Hot damn that boy was fit! _I chewed on my bottom lip as I mentally undressed him. "Bree?" Tom was getting impatient so I shot him a huge smile.

"You look very shmexy!" I turned around and ran out of the hotel room and across to the G's room. I heard Tom mutter confusedly behind me and close our door. Knocking on the white door as loudly as I could, I called out to Gustav.

"Gusti! You ready to go?" The door flung open before I even got to finish asking. He stood there in a pair of green shorts and a towel draped over his shoulder. "Goodie, let's go get Bill and Em!" I announced and skipped towards their door before Tom stopped me.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." He said warningly as he held his hand on my stomach to stop me. I stared at him quizzically with one eyebrow raised. "Twin thing. They're… busy." He shrugged and turned me around towards the elevator_._ I didn't think anything of it; my mind was set on the pool!

"Okie dokie then. Let's go!" I chirped and linked arms with Gustav who had, unbeknownst to me, been staring at my scantily clad body as I bounced around the place like I was on something. I honestly didn't know why I was really that excited to go swimming; I had been lots of times before! Maybe it was the fact that I was going with my boyfriend? I started to skip down the corridor with Gustav jogging to keep up with me and Tom walking behind us, probably staring at my behind.

"You better not be checking out my ass, Tomi." I warned him knowing all too well that he definitely would be. He snorted loudly and used his towel to swat my butt.

"Why would want to look at your big ass anyway!" I gasped and sneered at him over my shoulder.

"So you're staring at Gustav's ass then? Come on Gusti. You're strictly for my perving only!" Tom snickered disgustedly as I ran towards the lift, dragging the confused blonde behind me. We got in and I pressed the button while Tom lazily walked towards us. The doors began to close and Tom started to walk faster until he was running to get in. Gustav went to press the hold button but I swiped his hand away with an evil smirk. I let out a disappointed sigh as the dreadlocked boy just made it inside before the doors closed.

"Why didn't you hold it?" He angrily puffed at me and I smiled innocently at him, which only pissed him off more.

"Because you insulted my beautiful Gluteus Maximus." I replied simply and he rolled his eyes and mumbled "Maximus alright!" under his breath. I slapped his arm and sent him a dirty look as his punishment.

"You love it though." I stated out loud and grinned at the descending numbers knowingly. His response was sneaking his arm behind me and grabbing onto the topic of discussion. I jolted forward a little at the sudden touch and Tom laughed at me. I just gave him my 'shut up' look and waited for the doors to open. Once they did I quickly walked out before he could do anything else and looked around for the pool sign. Gustav found it first and led us towards the glass door with an 'Under Construction' sign taped onto it. I snickered and followed the boys outside. The pool was _huge_ and filled with water that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. There were several day beds set up next to the pool, beautiful big, shady palm trees and our very own bar. I was so busy staring at the scenery that I didn't notice Gustav and Tom come up behind me and grab onto my arms and legs. I squirmed and shrieked as they carried me over to the edge of the pool and started to swing me back and forth with manic grins.

"Drei, zwei, eins!" They chanted together before dumping me into the cool water. Once the initial shock wore off I swam to the surface and sent the laughing boys daggers. I waded over to the edge of the pool and hauled my soaking self up out of the water.

"It's ok, I forgive you guys. Hugs?" I put on my most convincing smile and held my arms open. They, stupidly, agreed and both hugged me. I tightened my grip on them and flung myself backwards into the water, taking them with me. I tried as hard as I could to not laugh so I didn't drown but they had fallen for it hook, line and sinker! I felt someone's hand latch onto my arm and pull me towards them and the surface. I blinked the water out of my eyes and looked at who pulled me up. Gustav was watching me with a rather displeased stare and my smile grew even bigger.

"Aw what's wrong Gusti?" My voice held fake concern and he could tell. I watched as his face slowly grew into an evil smile. Suddenly something rough brushed against my leg but before I could move I felt Tom push my legs apart and lift me onto his shoulders. I yelped and tried to balance myself as best I could, which meant hanging onto his dreaded pony tail for dear life as he rose up out of the water. _This sure as heck aint comfy!_

"Oh hello there, pretty little lady." Tom said as he poked my side causing me to jump and Tom to fall over into the cold water. I swam to the far side of the pool, away from the boys and surfaced to come face to face with a pair of pale feet. I looked up and shaded my eyes from the glaring sun to see a very happy looking Bill staring back at me.

"Hey you! What took you guys so long, geez!" I saw Bill's eyes immediately shift towards the beds. I followed his gaze and saw Emily sitting down on one of them. I looked back to the grinning boy and noticed that he looked extremely… pleased. Eyeing the both of them suspiciously, I climbed out of the pool and made my way over to my bubbly, blonde friend.

"Hi." She said simply with a massive grin spread across her face. I sat down on the end of her day bed and scanned her, trying to figure out what it was that seemed strange. _They're both awfully happy._ I slowly leaned closer to Em's face and she stopped applying sunscreen and awkwardly looked at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked and swept her injured hand over her cheek. _Oh my god! I know what it is!_ I let the grin onto my face and gasped at her.

"Just a little bit of _after sex glow_!" I harshly whispered the last bit so that no one else heard and watched her eyes widen.

"Is it obvious?" She whispered back with an even _bigger_ smile. _Her face will split in two soon!_ I gaped at her in pure shock and she laughed at my reaction. _Holy sugar! Bill and Emily did it. EWWWWYY!_ Bad images ran through my mind and I shuddered.

"What, when, where… why?" I asked in a desperate whisper and watched her face grow red. After she had filled me in on all the details and yes, even the dirty little bits, I just sat there and shook my head slowly in shock.

"I just… wow! I mean I didn't think Bill would be so, so… I don't know. Eager? I thought he would have wanted to wait or something." Emily just shrugged with that grin still plaguing her glowing face. She opened her mouth to reply but we were both showered with cold water.

"TOM!" Emily and I yelled in unison as he chuckled evilly.

"I'm not allowed to get my hand wet you friggin' dipshit!" Em hissed and quickly dried off her bandages. Tom pulled an innocent face and put his hands in the air.

"Sorry. Come on Breanna; get your Gluteus Maximus over here." I laughed at the way he said Gluteus Maximus with his heavy accent and flipped him off.

"I'm busy being a good friend here!" I called back and he poked his tongue at me and dived underwater.

"Go." Emily stated simply. I was going to protest that I didn't want her to stay over here on her own but she cut me off. "Go, get outta here. I wanna daydream about Bill in peace." I chuckled and lightly slapped her knee before bomb diving into the deep end. We must have spent about four hours in the pool; splashing, dunking, playing Marco Polo and Shoulder Wars. It was an absolute blast, even Emily got in. She got a piggyback ride on Bill and Gustav; Tom decided to be a baby and refuse. I think the overall highlight of the afternoon was when we played Shoulder Wars and Bill tried to hold up Gustav; unsuccessfully of course. Now we were sitting in Bill and Emily's room, trying to decide what we wanted for dinner.

"I vote Subway!" Tom called and held his hand in the air.

"We had Subway for lunch nincompoop. I want… salad." Emily argued while I shuddered.

"Ick, salad! I feel like real food. Like, home cooked food." Gustav nodded his head at my suggestion and sat next to me at the table with a cup of tea. "It's just a pity that no one went grocery shopping." I jabbed at the boys sarcastically and Bill got all defensive.

"It's not my fault we're so popular. Why don't you go grocery shopping then?" I was a little taken aback by his response but decided to just ignore it rather than get nasty.

"Well we could get Saki to go and get us some things from the store." Gustav spoke quietly and it sparked my interest. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I'll go ask him." I got up and headed for the door. Gustav shot up out of his seat and followed me.

"I'm coming with you." He stated defiantly and I just shrugged my shoulders.

Saki happily agreed and soon we were chowing down on whatever we had ordered and his face lit up when I asked him if he could get me some things so that I could cook. I guess everyone had a craving for homemade food; I sure did. After we had finished eating Gustav helped me wash up while the others sat around and talked.

"So have you had a good day?" He asked me as he searched for the right cupboard to put the clean dishes in. I wiped down the counter with a damp cloth as I answered with a nice smile.

"It was great. Well… most of it anyway." I chuckled at the abnormal amount of events that had occurred in just one day. From me thinking about kissing Bill to slapping Tom to the pool. Gustav straightened up and looked at me apologetically.

"Yeah, Tom can be a real Arschloch sometimes. I just can't believe he would've said something like that to you." He seemed to be getting aggravated just thinking about it which scared me a little.

"It wasn't that bad, really. I just… overreacted to the whole thing. And I did call him a dickhead so I guess I kinda deserved it."

"You didn't deserve that. It's not like he hasn't been called a few nasty names before, that's for sure! He needs to learn how to talk to women properly." Now I was getting interested. This wasn't Gustav just being brotherly and looking out for me; this was something bigger. The way he talked about Tom was like he didn't think he was treating me right or something. _Could Gustav be jealous? _I stopped wiping and stared at the boy in front of me trying to find some kind of sign.

"Gustav don't worry about it ok. It just slipped and I know he didn't mean anything by it. He's apologized and to be honest, I have much more to be sorry for. The poor boy had a bright red handprint on the side of his face! I know that you want to protect me, and I appreciate that but it was nothing, ok. And Tom talks to me just fine; you know that." I turned to the sink and rinsed out the cloth while Gustav silently stood there for a minute. As I was about to turn around to face him, he threw the tea towel onto the table and stormed out of the hotel room muttering something angrily.

"Gus!" I called and followed after him. I made it to the door of his room as he stepped inside and spun around.

"You really can't tell can you?" That was all he said before slamming the door in my face. I stood there completely confused and desperately trying to understand what he meant. _Can't tell what?_

"Hey, what's going on?" I looked over my shoulder to see Tom leaning out of the doorway. I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards him.

"I dunno. We were just talking and then he left."

"Ah he's probably just on his man period." Tom laughed and motioned me inside the room. I walked over to the lounge and sat down on the couch next to Emily.

"What was that about? Gustav looked angry." Bill seemed to glare at me as if he thought I had done something. I exhaled slowly and thought about what had happened.

"I'm not really sure. We were talking about today and he kinda got pissed about the whole slapping thing."

"What do mean? Was he mad at you?" Tom's voice was a little louder than normal and I could tell that he was getting annoyed. I shook my head and moved around on the couch to get comfy.

"Nope. He was mad at you." He didn't look all that surprised; he just sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Have you guys heard from Georg?" Emily piped up, changing the subject. Bill nodded his head and Tom grunted in response. _Such a man!_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Yeah he's staying the night at his girlfriends and he'll be back tomorrow. He doesn't know that you girls are staying here yet, not that he will have any problem with it." I nodded feeling reassured that he would be ok with us staying here. _Why wouldn't he be anyway?_ I let out a tired yawn and looked at the clock on the wall. _Hmm only 7:42. Too early for bed._

"Oh!" I practically yelled, scaring everyone and making them jump. I had just remembered something important.

"What?" Emily was clutching her heart and her eyes were widened. _Ever the drama queen._

"We never sorted out the whole media thingy." I slightly blushed as I remembered exactly _why_ we didn't get to talk about it. Tom's face lit up and he leaned forward with sudden interest.

"Well we actually did," Em said quietly and held onto Bill's hand. I nodded at her reassuringly and waited for her to tell me more. "I think it would be really good to be known as the official girlfriend. That way they can stop writing about love triangles and whatever."

"What about the fans?" My voice had a 'duh' tone as if to say "didn't you think about them?"

"I think they would understand after a while and I'm not scared of them hunting me down or anything; Saki and the other bodyguards are here to protect us." The boys nodded their heads in agreement and they all stared at me while I weighed up the pros and cons. _Ok so it would be nice to have the stupid rumors about Emily and I being whores stop, but the paparazzi will follow us everywhere and whoever didn't already know who we are soon would which means no freedom. And I don't particularly look forward to receiving death threats from teenaged girls that don't think I deserve to be with Tom. But, on the other hand it would be really good to be able to kiss Tom in public. Knowing that he would be refusing 'offers' from sluts, that just want to say they slept with Tom Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel, for me instead would make me feel a lot better too._

"Ok I'm alright with it." I said simply and inhaled deeply, hoping that I made the right decision. Bill let out a relieved breath and Emily leaned over and squeezed me tightly.

"Yay! Now everyone can know that we bagged the hottest twins in the world!" She squealed and I chuckled at her as both boys smirked proudly at the compliment. She leapt off of the couch mumbling excitedly about something to do with alcohol while Tom came and filled in her spot next to me.

"I can't wait to tell the whole world that you're mine." He grabbed my hand as I smiled and leaned into him. "I promise that I'll protect you." He whispered into my hair as I hugged him tightly.

"I love you Tom." I said and kissed him on the lips before Emily and Bill came back in with two bottles of wine and glasses.

"Where did that come from?" I furrowed my brow and looked at the two strangely.

"Saki bought it. Guess he wants us to have a good time!" She replied and handed me a full glass.

"To… um." Bill struggled to find the right words as he held up his glass.

"To love." Tom filled in and his twin nodded in agreement. We happily drunk to that and several other things until the bottles were emptied. Thankfully we only had to walk down the hallway to our room when we all decided to go bed. I fell onto the bed fully clothed as I couldn't be bothered to change into my PJ's.

"Want me to help you change?" Tom asked and smirked down at me. I opened one eye and peered at him with a 'hell no' expression. He chuckled and undressed before lying down next to me.

"I love you Breanna." He whispered and pushed a piece of my hair out of my face. I rolled over until I was lying with my head on Tom's chest; listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you more." I mumbled before my eyelids finally closed and my mind shut off, letting sleep take me away.

**A/N I can't even begin to tell you how stupid I felt writing the bit about Bill and Emily and the mirror! It was so awkward just writing it lol Anyways what do you think is going on with Gustav, hmm? :P Hope you have a fantastic day! And you better review!**


	28. Dramatic Meeting

**Tom's POV**

You know when you just wake up, like nothing actually disturbs you, your brain just decides that it's time to get up? Well that was how I woke up and it was great. I was used to Bill shaking me awake or roughly pushing me out of the bed. I glanced down and saw that Bree was still draped across my chest, fast asleep. _God she looks beautiful._ I slowly traced her lips and nose with the tip of my finger before she stirred a little and mumbled something.

"Humblufb." I don't know what the hell she was saying but she looked so cute as her brow furrowed and her mouth was pulled into a dissatisfied frown. I let out a chuckle as she continued to mumble incoherently and gently nudged her shoulder. The mumbling stopped for a second and she sighed and rolled over onto her back. Her legs were hanging off the side of the bed and her head was resting on my shoulder. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before poking her in the forehead. She grumbled angrily and attempted to swat my hand away but I was much faster than her. I poked her again and she shook her head away from my finger; her head falling off of my shoulder. By this point I was desperately trying not to laugh for fear that she would wake up and spoil all the fun. I don't know what she was dreaming about but it must have been full on because when I poked her in the forehead for the third time, she had a spaz attack and fell onto the floor. I sat up in bed laughing my ass off so hard I couldn't breathe properly while she looked around confused.

"What happened?" She looked at me strangely and climbed back onto the bed. "Stop laughing! What did you do?" It only made me laugh harder because she was trying to be angry at me but her own face was somewhat amused. Seeing that I couldn't answer her, she got off the bed and went into the bathroom. By the time she came back out I had stopped laughing and was lying down rubbing my sore stomach.

"What did you do to me? Did you rape me?" She asked with a fake scared look.

"Maybe I did. You'll never know!" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she narrowed her eyes at me before grinning and walking to her suitcase. "What, you aren't going to make me tell you the truth? Maybe you just faked being asleep the whole time…" I thought out loud and she snorted. I got up and slapped her ass as I walked past her, towards the bathroom. I heard her whine about how she was going to have bruises soon and I chuckled to myself. After I had done what I needed to I walked out and nearly got knocked to the ground as Bree rushed past me clutching some clothes and yelling something about David.

"What?" I demanded and held the door open so that she couldn't close it. She sighed and spoke slowly and loudly as though I was a 2 year old.

"Mr. Jost called and I answered it and he sai-…"

"You answered my phone?" I cut her off and she held up her hand.

"Don't worry, I checked the caller ID first. I don't randomly answer people's phones." I nodded my head. It's not like I had anything to hide, but it _would_ be really hard to explain to my mom why a girl answered my cell. "Anyway, he said that he's coming over in like 15 minutes. So if you don't mind, let go of the door so that I can shower." I did as she asked and went to get dressed and tell the others. I banged loudly on Bill and Emily's door shouting at them that Jost was going to be here soon. The sound of hurried footsteps and a door slamming followed by angry yelling confirmed that someone had gotten to the bathroom before the other and I laughed at the thought. Getting Gustav would be a little more difficult seeing as he apparently hated me now. I shrugged to myself before knocking on his hotel room door.

"Was?" I heard him call out drowsily.

"Jost is coming over in 10 minutes. Meet us in mine and Bree's room." I yelled my reply and left when I heard his heavy footsteps. I also ducked in and informed Saki and the other bodyguards before heading back to our room. Bree was just coming out of the bedroom fixing her hair when I stepped in the room.

"Hey babe, you look good." I complimented and she gave me a hug and a long kiss. It was true though; she was wearing a pair of black flats, bright aqua skintight jeans and a black t-shirt that had a multi-colored, metallic butterfly printed on it.

"Thank you Mr. Sexy Pants." She grinned up at me and I shook my head and laughed at the new nickname. "I heard you wake up Em and Bill and the mad dash to the bathroom. I couldn't tell who lost though; they scream equally girly." We both laughed and I checked the time on the clock. _Jost called at about 8:30 and its 8:40 now. He's going to be here soon._

"Oh! He'll be here in like, five minutes. Do we tell him that we're ready to tell everyone?" She was suddenly flustered and her eyes stared at me expectantly. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. We'll tell him when Bill, Em and Gustav come over."

"Is Gustav still… pissy?" She asked and lowered her voice. _It's not like he's going to hear her when he's all the way over on the other of the hotel!_ I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just yelled at him through the door. He didn't say anything; which is very Gustav-y anyways." I reasoned and Bree made a 'you-got-that-right' face before turning on her heels and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh good, Saki put everything in here." I heard her talk to herself as she scanned the cupboards and started to take things out. "Tomi! Can you come help me please?" Her voice was as sweet as pie and I rolled my eyes, knowing that I needed to try and resist her manipulating ways in the future, and went into the kitchen. We had just finished filling the dining table with cereal boxes and anything else we could find when there was a knock on the door. Bree immediately straightened her shirt and ran a hand through her hair as I rolled my eyes at her; it's only Jost, not the Queen of England! She gripped onto the back of my shirt as I made my way to the door and opened it to see an impatient looking Bill and a stressed Emily. A disappointed sigh escaped Bree's lips as they entered and she followed them towards the table of food. I looked out into the hallway to see if Jost or Gustav were coming, but I didn't see either. I heard a shriek come from behind me and I spun around to see Breanna bolt up from her seat with, what looked to be milk, all over the front of her shirt and an apologetic looking Bill reach out to wipe some of it off with a napkin.

"Bill, that's my boob you're wiping! Aw shit I gotta change now!" Bill flushed red as she stepped away from the table. Emily told her to take it off there so that she didn't get milk everywhere and that she would go and get her another top. I was trying so hard not to laugh at my brother's embarrassment that I didn't notice David stop outside the opened door. I also didn't notice that Bree had completely removed her shirt and now stood there, blushing wildly in her jeans and bra. Jost slapped his hand over his eyes and Emily came running back out with a clean top for her, which she snatched out of the blonde's hands and quickly put on.

"Ah Jost, you always have the best timing!" I joked and he stifled a giggle and elbowed me in the side.

"I'm so sorry." Jost still had his eyes covered and I could see him trying to hide his laughter. I, on the other hand, was cracking up at the sight of Bill putting his bright red face in his hands and Bree looking like a tomato. Emily quickly realized what had happened and rushed over to David and me with a huge smile on her face and an outstretched hand.

"Hi, I'm Emily. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was so… professional sounding and I could tell that she was trying her best to make a good impression; which neither of them needed to. Our shocked manager finally uncovered his eyes and shook Emily's hand with a smile.

"It's lovely to meet you. And you must be Breanna, then?" His genuine smile turned into an amused one as he turned to the highly shamed girl. She just nodded her head; she didn't utter a single word. _Wow, guess that was really embarrassing._ I shut the door behind David as he crossed the room to shake Bree's hand.

"Uh, I'm really sorry about that. B-Bill spilt milk on my shirt and Emily didn't want me to get it everywhere so I stripped here and um… TOM, Tom didn't close the door so… I'm sorry!" Her voice was shaky and panicky as she shook his hand; which made him chuckle.

"It's fine, really. Honestly I wasn't expecting to meet you when you were half naked but… I understand the situation." David chuckled as he sat down in a seat and Bree nervously chuckled too. I rolled my eyes and stood behind her with my hands on her shoulders.

"Sit down." I stated and pushed her downward. She obliged and landed in the chair with a thud. Emily and I took our seats as well and we all started to eat.

"So… how is meine kleiner Prinzessin this fine morning?" David turned his head towards my twin with a playful grin and Bill shot him a glare.

"Wunderbar!" He replied with faked enthusiasm and Emily stared at Jost with one eyebrow raised.

"Prinzessin?" The bubbly blonde started giggling wildly and pointing at Bill. David grinned at her obvious understanding of the word and her amusement.

"You know German?" He questioned and poured himself some coffee. Emily's cheeks tinged red and she shrugged. _Good god, everyone is getting embarrassed this morning!_

"Not really. But when I was little I, of course, wanted to be a princess and so I proceeded to learn how to say it in as many different languages as possible; including German." By now she had his full attention and she rattled off a few foreign words that, apparently meant 'princess'. I had changed my focus to Bree who still looked a little embarrassed and I held her hand in mine.

"You ok?" She glanced up from the untouched bowl of cereal in front of her and nodded with a small smile. "What, do I have to feed you like a baby now?" That got a chuckle out of her and I let go of her hand, grabbing her spoon. I loaded it up with Cornflakes and pretended that it was a plane. Her face changed from 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing?' to 'oh-hell-no!' and she opened her mouth to protest but I shoved the spoonful of soggy flakes into her mouth. Unfortunately she didn't quite get it all and some milk and a lonely Cornflake dribbled down her chin. I laughed and wiped it off roughly with a napkin, leaving a _very_ unhappy Breanna.

"I feel sorry for your future babies." She mumbled and snatched the napkin from my hand.

"Pfft, they will have the sexiest father in the world Bree. They should consider themselves lucky!" I smirked at her and she went to flip me off but stopped when she realized that David was still at the table.

"So where are Gustav and the hobbit?" He spoke up and took another sip of coffee. Bill, who had been unusually quiet the whole time, finally decided to speak.

"Georg is at his girlfriends and supposed to be back today and Gus is… I don't know. Tom did you tell him?" I nodded my head and chomped on a piece of toast.

"Yeah I heard him get up but he didn't say anything so I just left him. Especially after last night." I said the last part quietly and David leaned forward in his chair.

"Last night? What happened last night?" Emily and Bill had suddenly become infatuated with their breakfast and I shot a questioning look to Bree, who looked nervous.

"Uh, we kind of had a… argument." She looked at David with fear and guilt in her green eyes and he furrowed his brow. "Um well…" Bree took a deep breath and launched into the whole story explaining everything from her slapping me to Gus slamming the door on her. Our manager sat there with an opened mouth the whole time and I don't think he even blinked until she finished.

"Wooooooow," He breathed out slowly and shook his head to try and make sense of all the new information. "I'm sure it's just stress and stuff. I mean, he was talking to me yesterday and he said that he had really missed his parents and sister this time we toured. I still don't know why he would get so worked up about it though; Tom had apologized and you two had sorted the whole thing out so… ugh, I don't know." He threw his hands in the air in frustration and sighed. Bree sat in her chair quietly and didn't move or speak. She looked so… guilty. _Why would she look guilty, idiot? She didn't do anything wrong._ Suddenly she took a sharp breath and smiled brightly at Jost.

"We do have some good news though." Her sudden change in mood surprised everyone and it took a little while for David to register that the apparent shy, quiet girl was now beaming at him and practically bouncing in her seat. "We have decided that we would like to tell the public about our relationships." The poor man was starting to look flustered and had a rather delayed reaction.

"Oh so you-you _all_ decided?" He questioned and we all nodded our heads. "Well… that's great! Fantastisch!" Standing up and smiling he reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. After he excused himself and stepped into the kitchen I turned to Bree with an extremely confused expression.

"What the hell was that?" She just gave me a 'don't-know-what-you-mean' look and I raised my eyebrows. "The… mood swing. What happened?" She shrugged and her smile faded a little.

"It's not my fault that Gustav is being childish and I'm not going to let it affect my mood. He can choose to be a man and talk to me about it or cower in his room and avoid me forever, but I'm not going to go out of _my_ way to make _him_ feel better when I didn't do anything wrong." She gave me a big smile and stood up with her bowl in hand and went into the kitchen, leaving me staring at the space where she was just sitting with a surprised and confused look. Had she been listening to my thoughts before? She had a perfectly valid point, but it still shocked me that she would say it so straightforward like that. It just wasn't like Bree; _this whole thing must be getting to her._ _I have no clue as to what is going on but I need to talk to Gustav and find out what this is about._

**Bree's POV**

That was even harder than I had expected. I knew that what I had just told Tom was the truth but there was a large part of me that felt extremely bad as well. I really liked Gustav and I looked at him, Bill and Georg as my big brothers so there was a certain part of my heart that ached when I let those words slip out of my mouth. They weren't exactly the nastiest words but I knew from the shocked look on Tom's face that I had pretty much just had a miniature outburst in front of them _and _David. _Oh god, David. _I couldn't imagine what kind of first impression I had given him; he had walked in on me standing there in my fricken bra! As if I wasn't already nervous enough meeting him, but I had to go and stuff up like that, didn't I?

"Fuck!" I exclaimed loudly and leaned on the sink with my head between my arms and my eyes closed. _Why is everything becoming so hard?_ My chin trembled and I let a few tears silently fall as my mind clouded over with all of the bad things that had happened the last few days. I felt a warm hand on my back and for some reason I just completely lost it; I collapsed onto the cold tiles of the kitchen floor and sobbed loudly as the persons arms wrapped around me and held onto my violently shaking body. I didn't know who was hugging me and at that point I really didn't care; I just needed to know that someone was holding onto me. I tried to calm myself down but it almost felt… good. Like, I just needed to cry.

With every tear that slid down my face, my heart ached more and more for the people that I loved. My dad, my mom and Jake meant the world to me and being pushed away from them was one of the worst feelings I had ever experienced. The pure fact that they didn't want me to come back absolutely tore me up inside and I had never felt more alone or unwanted before. Then there was Gustav. I loved him like a big brother and seeing as I didn't have Jake around me I had been feeling extremely unprotected and scared lately but I knew that Gus was there for me. I guess I never knew how much I depended on Jake to make me feel safe. My already fragile heart was under even more pressure with Gustav; we got on so well and he had been acting completely normal up until I told him about the comment that Tom made. _Oh Tom!_ I honestly had no idea how he could put up with me, I mean, I have so many problems to deal with. He had been so understanding and wonderful every time I broke down and cried; he'd rock me back and forth and whisper to me that it would be ok and that he'd always be there for me. _What did I do to deserve such a sweet, caring person? _The thought that he must really love me to stay gave me a little comfort though.

I eventually ran out of tears and just sat on the floor, clutching the shirt of the person who was comforting me and sniffling. I let go of the shirt and inhaled deeply and tried to get oxygen into my sore lungs; my sobbing had been pretty rough and I would choke on my breath every now and then and the lack of air was starting to make me a little faint. I recognized the pink nails of my best friend as she wiped my cheeks and pushed my hair away from my face.

"It's ok sweetie, we're all here for you. I know it hurts." Her voice quivered a little and I could tell that she was crying as well. I dared to look up from the floor and saw that everyone was huddled close to me. Tom was crouching next to me and holding my hand with a pained expression. Emily was on the other side of me with a few black streaks running down her face and she looked pretty shaky. Bill was bent over behind Em and he looked terrified but sympathetic at the same time and his eyes shon with moisture. The last person, the same person that had held onto me as I balled my eyes out, was none other than David. I could see that he was extremely concerned and saddened by my breakdown and the first thing that ran through my mind was; _you've really fucked up now. He probably thinks that you're some psychotic stripper by now!_

"I'm sorry." My voice croaked as I reached out and attempted to wipe my smeared eyeliner off his white t-shirt, which now had a very visible wet patch on it from my tears. He softly grabbed onto my hand and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bree, its fine. I just want one thing." I nodded my head and he sighed. "I want you to tell me what's going on." I knew that I couldn't lie my way out of this one; and what reason was there for me to? If anything, he would be able to understand why I was so messed up and he wouldn't think that I was some nutcase that Tom had picked up on the street corner. I nodded my head again; I didn't want to talk just yet, my voice was so hoarse it scared me and I needed some time to calm down. I attempted to stand up but failed miserably; all of my energy was gone and I suddenly felt tired. That was one side effect I had always suffered from when I had a big cry; sleepiness. Sometimes I would sleep for up to 5 or 6 hours afterwards and wake up feeling so much better. I could feel my eyes droop at the simple idea of rest and I knew that I wouldn't be able to communicate properly until I had regained some energy.

"Come here." Tom said and lifted me off the floor, bridal style. "You look really tired; do you want to sleep a bit?" I could only nod my head feebly as my eyes threatened to close right there and then. Tom took me to the bedroom with Emily following behind to make sure I was ok. He laid me down in the bed and I sighed heavily; I just felt really… drained. Not physically, but emotionally. This whole fiasco was so stressful and the amount of different emotions that ran through me was ridiculous. Tom kissed me on the cheek before he left me alone with Emily, who had lain down on the other side of the bed. I turned my head to face her and she smiled sadly at me. She was probably the only person that knew what I was feeling; now we both had family problems.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. It's just… wrong." She put her hand on my arm and I turned my whole body to face her. "I know that it really hurts right now but you gotta try and focus on all the good things." Her voice was quiet as though she was unsure of what to say.

"I know. It's just… _so hard_ to think of anything else. I mean, all the little things just get overthrown by all the crap." I sniffled and Emily gave me a sympathetic nod. I sighed and bit my lip and Emily gave me a look.

"Can I have a hug?" I felt kinda pathetic asking for a hug but this was Emily I was talking to. We had been best friends forever and we knew stuff about each other that we wouldn't have dared to tell anyone else. She chuckled a little and held her arms out at me; signaling me to move closer. I slid over and she moved onto her back. She absentmindedly played with my hair and I soon fell asleep listening to the steady heartbeat of my best friend.

**Bill's POV**

Seeing Bree like that was horrible and I never ever wanted her to go through that again; I didn't want to see _anyone_ go through that. Watching her as she clung onto David and cried her eyes out was so sad. I had never seen anyone shake so violently before and the noise she made when she gasped for air sounded like pure pain.

David and I were silently sitting on the couch in the lounge when Tom emerged. I could tell that he was really close to crying himself; he had always found it difficult to deal with emotions and he was often lost when it came to comforting people but Breanna had completely changed all that. Tom was so much more sensitive and caring now and I think everyone appreciated it a lot. I put my hand on his knee as he sat down beside me. He was slowly rocking himself back and forth and he seemed to be staring at nothing. I hadn't seen him like this for a long time; probably not this bad since mom and dad got divorced. David got up and said that he was going to check on Gustav. Tom and I just sat there in silence for a while until he finally cracked.

"Es ist nicht fair!" He exclaimed before his chin trembled and a tear slid down his cheek. I had to use all of my willpower to stay strong and to not just retreat into a pile of tears myself. Seeing people cry always made me emotional but when it was my own twin brother… the feeling was indescribable. I was too afraid to speak for fear that I might just lose it, so I pulled him into a hug instead and he didn't even put up a fight.

**Gustav's POV**

I didn't bother to go to Tom and Bree's room; I knew that David would come and find me if he wanted something, and I really didn't want to see any of them yet. I felt bad for exploding at Breanna like that but I just couldn't believe that she would be ok with Tom talking to her like that. I had seen it before, with Jessica; they had been together for quite a while when he just started to swear at her and insult her for no reason. Jessica would get so upset at him and usually found comfort in Georg or I, citing that she couldn't cry in front of Bill because it was just as bad as crying in front of Tom; which she would never do. Bill, Georg and I, even though I didn't particularly like Jess, grew increasingly angry at Tom for being such an ass. It all ended with a fist fight between Georg and Tom and Jessica just moving away with her family. I know it isn't exactly a shocking story but I just couldn't stand back and let it happen again with Bree; she didn't deserve that after all that she had given up for Tom.

_She deserves better than him. But I can't bring myself to hurt her any more than I already have._

**Well, well, well… Gustav is a bit confusing, isn't he? I know this chapter isn't the best but I tried xD I have to say that I love my favorite Kentucky-ian (if you're reading this, YAY!) she's the awesomest fanfiction friend! Anywho, have an amazing day/night whatever and wherever you are and thank you immensely for reading this :D**


	29. One Missed Call

**Bree's POV**

I felt the bed move as Emily climbed off. She was trying to be as quiet as she could, and she was doing a great job… until she tripped over and yelped loudly on her way down. I crawled over to the other side of the bed and looked down at her as she chuckled.

"Come on, doofus." I got up and held my hand out to her as I laughed at her. She apologized for waking me up and asked if I was feeling any better. I had no clue how long we had been asleep for but I felt a _lot_ better than earlier.

"Um, pretty good actually. I'm just dreading explaining to David why I'm such a fricken mess. I can't even imagine what he thinks of me." I sighed and Emily shot me a smile.

"Don't worry about it; he seems to be understanding and I'm sure he doesn't think any less than you just because you had a bit of a cry in front of him."

"_A_ _bit of a cry_? Jesus Christ, I just about created a Mississippi in the fucking kitchen!" I tried my best to lighten my mood and it seemed to work. I exhaled slowly and Emily shifted from one foot to the other.

"I guess I should get cleaned up. Can you help me?" She smiled happily and nodded before pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Holy mother of God!" I exclaimed in horror as soon as I looked in the mirror. My reflection was _disgusting_! I had dried mascara and eyeliner smudged… practically all over my face and my eyes were red raw. Emily looked similar, just on a smaller scale but that didn't stop her from freaking out. Thankfully it wasn't long until we had scrubbed off all of the makeup and reapplied.

"_Much_ better!" I sighed happily and fixed up my hair. My blonde friend nodded vigorously and put down the stick of mascara.

"Righty-ho let's go!" I giggled to myself as she threw open the door and exited dramatically.

"Did you just call me a ho?" I made a shocked face and she peeped back around the corner.

"Of course not, dear." She gave me a devious smile as she lowered her voice to a loud whisper and said "Everyone knows you're my bitch!"

**Tom's POV **

_(Italics = German)_

This whole thing was breaking my heart; no one wants to see someone they love hurt like Bree is and she really did nothing to deserve it. I was angry too, at her parents but mainly Gustav; he knew that she was going through a rough time and he just had to go and make it worse. I couldn't help but think that maybe he had a crush on Bree, but that would have been obvious. I had seen the way Gustav acted around girls he liked and it was different to how he was around Bree… at least, I think it was.

"_Do you, do you think that maybe he likes Bree?"_ I turned my head to Bill, who straightened up and a look of thought crossed his face. He finally looked at me and opened his mouth to talk.

"_It is a possibility. But… he usually acts weirdly; he gets really shy and stares at the girl non-stop."_ I nodded my head in agreement.

"_And he hasn't done any of that stuff with Bree. Has he?"_ I racked my memory trying to remember if I had seen him act weirdly but I couldn't find anything. Bill, however, looked at me with a concerned expression. _"What?"_ He sighed heavily, not breaking eye contact.

"_After we got off the plane, on the ride to the hotel, he seemed pissed about something. When Bree sat on him in the hospital I had never seen him so uncomfortable. When we asked the G's to be busy the night we took the girls to dinner, he grumbled and went to his room. And did you really not notice how much he stared at Bree in the pool yesterday?"_ It hit me like a brick wall. How could I not have seen it? The scenes that Bill was talking about flashed through my mind; he was totally right. Gustav had done all of those things and I hadn't even noticed. I shook my head in disbelief.

"_Gustav loves Bree!"_

"What?" I snapped my head towards the door to see a very confused looking Bree and Emily. She walked over and sat down next to me on the couch. "What about Gustav and me?" I sighed and gave Bill a nervous look. He just nodded his head, signaling that I should tell her.

"I think Gustav is… in love with you." I watched as her face changed to even more confusion mixed with shock and disbelief.

"No he's not." She was trying to sound defiant but it sounded like more of a question than a statement. I reached out and held onto her hand.

"Think about it Bree. He's always staring at you and he is sitting as close to you as possible." My mind flooded with all the times that he had sat next to her or followed her around like a lost puppy. I had _never_ thought anything of it!

"But…" She sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead. "What am I gonna do?"

"Ask him." Emily had sat down on Bill's knee and she was listening carefully. When Breanna gave her an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look she explained. "Well if he really does love you then you could get an answer out of him using your… charm."

"Wait," Bree held up her hand and furrowed her brow. "You want me to pretend that I like Gustav just to get the truth out of him?"

"No! No, no. Just… persuade him. I don't know, cleavage or a sexy smile might do it."

"Nein. I'm not going to let you do that." I had heard enough. _Bree isn't some kind of bait._ "I am going to go over there and sort it out now." I got off the couch before anyone could object and fast-walked to the door. I threw the door open and nearly jogged to Gustav's room. Bree, Bill and Emily were all trailing behind me and trying to stop me; but it was too late now. I was fuming, to say the least, and I just wanted to punch him square in the face. I banged my fist on the door and called out his name, but no one answered.

"Give me our room card." I turned and stuck my hand out to Bree.

"Tom please don't. You'll only make it worse." I shook my head roughly and thrust my hand closer to her, demanding the key. "I'm not giving you the card Tom; not until you calm down."

"_I don't have time for this!"_ I exclaimed in German and reached into her jeans pocket and retrieved the key card. I waved it in front of the receiver on the door and the light turned green, signaling that the door was now unlocked.

"_Danke."_ I said sarcastically, throwing the card over my shoulder to Bree. I pushed the door open and walked inside, looking everywhere for the blonde haired drummer.

"_You can't just leave, Gustav. What is going on?" _I immediately recognized the voice as Georg's and followed it into the bedroom to see him standing over Gustav, who was throwing clothes into his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Georg spun around and Gustav stood up straight with a worried expression. _Oh he __**should**__ be worried!_

**Bree's POV**

Ok, now I was really scared; Tom looked like he was ready to kill Gustav. I was still trying to absorb the idea that he thought of me as anything other than a friend when we all stormed into the G's room. I could hear voices talking in German and at first I thought it might have been David, but when we entered the bedroom I saw the familiar long, brown hair of Georg.

"What are you doing?" Tom growled and both boys turned their attention to the four of us. Gustav looked scared and nervous but Georg just appeared to be completely confused by the whole situation. Now that I looked at the blonde, it all seemed fit; he _did_ like to sit next to me a lot and I had caught him looking at me strangely sometimes, as if he was… studying me.

"Leaving. Going home for a few days." Gustav was keeping his answers short and I don't think Tom liked that; he wanted decent answers and he wasn't going to put up with any shit.

"_You're going to run away like a pussy then?"_ I didn't like that they had defaulted to German because I couldn't understand what they were saying and I feared that they might say things that they shouldn't. I turned to Bill and asked him what Tom had said and when he told me I just clenched my jaw. _"You aren't going to answer me, huh? Answer me Gustav!"_ Tom's body had tensed and they were engaged in a mutual death glare.

"_Hey, what's going on? Someone explain, now!"_ Georg had stepped in and it sounded like he wanted to know what was happening. He glanced between Gustav and Tom before looking over Tom's shoulder to the rest of us.

"_Gustav is in love with Breanna." _I knew exactly what Tom had spat at Georg as an answer. I didn't need anyone to translate it for me; I recognized our names and I had a fair idea of what _verliebt_ meant. Georg's reaction wasn't exactly shocked, more like… he had finally heard it. _Don't tell me that Georg knew all about this!_ The brunette man changed his focus back to Gustav, who looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Gus."They two seemed to be having a mainly silent conversation with each other, exchanging pleading looks on both parts. Tom sighed heavily and rubbed his face with one hand; obviously getting frustrated with the absence of answers. Gustav finally directed his gaze at Tom and swallowed hard.

"It's true. I do love Bree." I choked on my breath as he glanced at me. I felt the whole room tense and I could tell that Tom was seething. "But I know nothing will come of it, so I'm going to go home for a while to clear my head." Relief swept over me; I had been praying for an answer like that.

"How long have you… felt like this?" Tom had calmed down a little, thank goodness, but his voice still possessed a fair amount of anger. I carefully put my hand on his shoulder and felt him soften under my touch. I don't what I was expecting him to do, turn around and slap me or something maybe, but I was glad that he wasn't so fired up anymore.

"Ever since I saw you on the plane; you were so nice and sweet. But I knew that I had no chance seeing you were sitting next to Tom. I tried to get you to notice me later but… you had already made up your mind about who you wanted." The familiar feeling of pressure building in my eyes warned me that I would soon cry. I had no idea that he was even remotely interested in me on the plane, I suppose he had a point though; we were sitting far apart and I _was_ next to Tom, the boy who could charm the pants off of almost any girl.

"But you're over it now?" I had finally found my voice, it was rather shaky and quiet though. Gustav inhaled deeply before vigorously nodding his head. "Ok. I think some time apart would be good." Tom grunted in agreement and Gus gave a little nod before bending down and continuing to pack his suitcase. I gently pulled on Tom's hand and he followed me out of the room. Once we were in the hallway I put my arms around Tom's middle and hugged him to me tightly. He put one hand on my back and the other on the back of my head before asking what was wrong.

"You kind of scared me." I shrugged a little and rested my head on his shoulder, I didn't want to start crying again and I knew that I would if I looked at him. His arms tightened around me and he buried his face in my hair, slightly shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I was just so… angry and I don't even know why, exactly. I think I just- I don't know."

"It's ok. I just got worried because I didn't know what you were saying and I thought you might say something that you would regret. And I didn't want to ruin your friendship with Gustav." I felt a knot of guilt in my gut and Tom pulled away from me.

"It isn't your fault; Gustav is the one with the problem and we got dragged into it. Plus I wouldn't really be able to be friends with someone who was in love with my girlfriend, it just wouldn't work." I let go of Tom and put my face in my hands.

"I've fucked everything up." I said, the irritation in my voice obvious. _Why did this have to happen? Everything was going great… -ish until this came up._

"You haven't. Stop blaming yourself for everything. It isn't even a problem anymore; Gustav said that he doesn't love you anymore." I let my hands fall by my sides and clenched my jaw.

"No he didn't, that's the problem. He said that he was "over it", not that he didn't love me." Just saying that almost made me vomit everywhere; I'm not saying that Gustav isn't good looking or isn't nice, but I just couldn't handle thinking about him like that. "He could be lying, Tom!" He just stared at me for a few seconds before sighing and walking away with his hands in the air.

"I can't deal with this right now."

"Oh so you're just gonna run away like he is." I remarked spitefully. Tom stopped, spun on his heel and stomped back to me.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you loved him back. That's why you can't just let it go, isn't it? Because you love Gustav." It took everything I had to stop myself from punching him in the face right there and then. He _knew_ that I didn't love Gustav.

"That is _really_ low Tom. You damn well know that I do not love Gustav. The only person that I love is _you_. And the reason that I can't "let it go", is that I don't believe him, Gustav wouldn't admit that he loves someone and then turn around and say that he was over it in the same god damn _breath_!" I yelled back at him and watched as his expression shifted. He knew that I was right, Gus wasn't like that; if he really loved someone he wouldn't just let go of it. Bill and Emily were standing by and watching nervously at the whole situation. Tom broke eye contact and exhaled slowly while I tried to calm down the anger that was running through my veins.

"I'm sorry, ok. It's just this whole thing is so difficult to deal with." I nodded my head and chewed on the inside of my lip. I heard the door to the G's room open behind me and I turned to see Gustav walk out with his suitcase.

"See you later." He said quietly before walking down the hallway to the elevator. Our eyes connected as he stepped in and turned around; I gave him a small smile but he just averted his eyes to the floor as the doors closed. Georg had joined us in the hallway but he hadn't said anything.

"So, did you have a good time at your girlfriends?" I decided to change the subject and he looked at me for a while before nodding. I took the hint that he didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push him; I didn't want to stuff things up with Georg too.

"Um why don't we go to our room and have some tea?" Emily suggested and Georg's eyebrow rose at the mention of "our room". I remembered Bill saying that he hadn't told him yet.

"The boys invited us to stay here; I hope that's ok with you." I asked and he nodded his head with a tiny smile.

"Ok then, let's go and get something to drink." Emily started to their room with Bill and Georg silently following. Tom moved to stand in front of me with an apologetic stare.

"I'm sorry I said that stuff. I think I just wanted to believe that he was telling the truth." I gave him a half smile in understanding. "I love you so much it's crazy. You are so special to me and I couldn't handle losing you to someone else, or losing you at all." These random little speeches were so sweet and they instantly made my heart melt. I enveloped him in a hug seeing as I was rendered speechless, and gave him a kiss. After we let go he held my hand and we walked to Bill and Emily's room.

Tom, Bill, Emily and I had filled Georg in on everything that had happened when he was away and he stifled laughs when I showed him a picture of Tom's hand-printed cheek on my phone. David joined us as well and I had definitely gotten over most of the embarrassment of the morning. I had explained my situation to him, without crying I might add, and we informed him of Gustav's departure, which he wasn't exactly happy about. We must have sat there for about three or so hours before Georg announced that he had to unpack and David had to go and do some paperwork in the "Bodyguard Room"; yes, another one of Emily's ridiculously creative names. The four of us were now sitting in the lounge, completely bored out of our minds.

"Hey Em, where's your iPod?" I asked with a playful smile, which she returned once she figured out what I was talking about.

"I'll go get it!" She said excitedly and ran into the bedroom. Bill questioned me as to why I would want her iPod, was I going to play some music or something? I just replied with a sly, "You'll see."

"Got it and the speakers." Emily came jogging back in with her, of course, pink iPod and pink speaker set. Sometimes I wondered if she really was insane; no one could really like pink that much, right? _I despise it!_ I took the iPod off of her and searched for our playlist while she hooked up said pink speakers to power.

"Done, got the music yet?" I nodded and selected a track that we both loved before connecting both electronic items. Bill grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Ooh music! What are you playi-," he instantly shut up as the song started. Before we left home, Emily and I had made a playlist of some of our favorite songs and put it on both of our iPods so that we had some… feel-good music to listen to when we were bored. Of course, there was a wide range of genres on it but there were a few songs that we absolutely loved; the one I had picked being one of them. "Get Low" by Lil Jon and the Eastside Boyz was soon blasting through the little pink speakers and Em and I started singing along. Tom's face lit up while Bill's did the exact opposite.

"This is my kind of music!" The older twin remarked and rubbed his hands together as Emily and I began dancing along to the music and laughing. You wouldn't think that Em would like that kind of music but in actual fact, she is the one that found it and got me hooked. I grabbed onto Tom's hand and pulled him off the couch and Emily did the same with a decidedly grumpy looking Bill. We all dirty danced and belted out the chorus together until the song ended and changed to "Drop It Like It's Hot" by Snoop Dogg and Pharrell. After a few more songs we collapsed onto the couches, puffing and laughing our heads off. Even Bill had gotten into it; singing along with the bits he knew and dancing with Emily. Tom and I were right in our comfort zones and gladly grinded against each other for just about the whole time.

"Oh god that was fun! I feel so much better now." I chuckled breathlessly and the others agreed. Bill stood and jogged into the kitchen, reappearing with bottles of water which we all eagerly drank.

"We really need to take you girls to a club cause you know how to party!" Tom remarked and Emily and I laughed. I put my half empty bottle on the table and leaned back, resting my head on Tom's chest.

"What should we do today?" I wondered out loud. Emily and I still wanted to go and see some places in Berlin but we had a heap of time for that. The twins exchanged glances and I knew they were having another conversation with each other so I looked to Emily instead. She pouted in thought and I chuckled lightly; she closely resembled a puffer fish.

"We were actually thinking that maybe you would like to get out of the city for a little bit." Bill spoke and I nodded my head; I was never one for busy cities or large crowds.

"But where would we go?" Emily asked with a confused expression.

"To our home. It's in a smaller town and it's much nicer than any hotel room."

"My bed is also much nicer at home." Tom smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"It sounds great. Does that mean that we'll finally get to meet your parents?" I queried and they nodded simultaneously. I glanced at Emily and silently questioned her. She gave me a tiny nod in agreement before smiling largely at the boys.

"We'd love to. When do we leave?" Everyone chuckled at her eagerness and Bill said that he would go and talk to David about it. It wasn't long until he was back with an answer; yes. David was happy for us to go and stay at their house for a little and he said that the recording studio probably wouldn't be fixed for a few more days anyway, something about overseas shipping taking so long. Anyway, Tom and I had gone back to our room to pack seeing as we wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Have you seen my bikini Tom?" I yelled out to him from the bedroom.

"Under the bed, I think." Came his reply. I walked over to the edge of the bed and bent over, running my hand over the carpet. I grabbed onto it once I felt the material and pulled it out mumbling about how it could have gotten under there. I had just about finished packing, seeing as I didn't really unpack yesterday, when I heard Tom talking to someone. _Maybe it's Bill or Georg._ I walked over to the open door and peeked out to see him on the phone, red tingeing his cheeks and a small smile.

"Who was that?" I asked with obvious amusement in my voice once he finished talking.

"Uh, my mom. I just rang to tell her that we are coming." I couldn't help but giggle at how awkward and embarrassed he looked. _She must have been having a 'motherly moment'. _Nodding my head, I went back to packing my things up and soon I was done.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" I asked Emily, stepping out into the hallway with my suitcase which was soon snapped up by one of the boys' guards. She gave me an energetic nod and her smile was huge. I guess she was even starting to tire of the city. I was actually quite excited to meet Simone and Gordon; the boys talked about them quite a bit, especially Bill. Strangely I wasn't nervous, but from what the boys had told us, there was no reason to be; Simone sounded really nice and Gordon just sounded damn cool.

"Ooh we better say goodbye to Georg first." Bill led us all over to the room and we told him what was going on. He said that he would probably go home to see his parents for a bit too anyway.

"Ok ladies let's get going." Tom put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the elevator after I had given Georg a hug.

"Onward!" I exclaimed in my best British accent and pointed in front of me. When we all clambered into the lift Emily shot me a look and I instantly remembered yesterday's fun. We both listened carefully as the song changed, but were disappointed when it was just German song that we didn't know. I clapped my hands as I thought of an idea.

"To the window!" I pointed to one side of the small room and Emily's face lit up.

"To the wall!" She replied and Bill sarcastically groaned as if to say 'not this again!'

"To the sweat drop down my balls!" We all cracked up as Tom grinned cheekily. We all looked to Bill expectantly and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"To all you bitches crawl." His voice was so lackluster that I couldn't help but giggle. We kept singing the chorus over and over until the elevator stopped and we all got ourselves together. I took my glasses out of my top; which was now a loose, black tank top that had silver rhinestones arranged in a swirl pattern on it; and put them on to shield my eyes from the glaring sun and camera flashes. I had gotten over the fact that paparazzi would be taking pictures of me but there was no way that I would ever get used to it. Keeping my head down, I moved through the crowd of people to the awaiting black SUV. Tom and I sat in the back backseats and Bill and Emily filled in the spot in front of us.

"So how long does it take to get to your place?" Emily asked out of curiosity while I struggled to find the seatbelt connector thingo. Bill answered that it was only about an hour or so.

"Geez Bree," Tom chuckled at me and I stopped fiddling for a second and looked at him confused. "I know I'm hot but you really should stop touching my ass." He remarked loudly, so everyone could hear it while I blushed and went back to searching for the seatbelt thing. _I was nowhere near his ass!_ Bill just snorted and continued to talk to Emily about something. I grunted in frustration and moved further toward the window of the car, trying to peer downward to see the darn hunk of plastic that was hiding from me.

"Um, I don't think this has a connector thingy." I told Tom as I brushed my hair from my face. He rolled his eyes and leaned over, shoving his hand in the whole and feeling around for it. He cussed under his breath.

"I can't find it." He finally gave up and I creased my forehead in confusion.

"So there isn't one? How stupid is that!" I threw my hands in the air and hit the roof of the car. "Ow." Saki, who was in the driver's seat, turned around and stared at us between Em and Bill.

"Can you kids try not to damage the car please?" I muttered "Sorry." before looking at Tom.

"What're we gonna do?" He shrugged and I bit my lip as I got an idea. "Maybe I should sit next to Emily?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"But then I'd be all alone back here." _Aw how cute, he doesn't want me to move!_ "Plus it's safe enough back here anyway." He shrugged again, suddenly realizing that he probably sounded a little desperate. I chuckled and agreed to stay in the back with him only if I could wear the seatbelt, to which he happily nodded. So we awkwardly shuffled around until we had successfully swapped seats and I happily strapped myself in. I pulled my phone of my jeans pocket as I felt it buzzing and looked at the screen in complete shock.

_**One missed call: Jake**_

**Gasp! What's going on? To me it was pretty rushed but I kind of wanted to get away from the subject of Gustav and Bree for a while cause it was getting a tad dramatic lol Oooh meeting the parents! Scary stuffs! :P I want to thank my good friend XxShelbyxKaulitzxX for making me feel happy that someone was still reading my story xD Love you heaps Shelby! **

**By the way, if you are reading this and haven't reviewed, please do! I don't care if it's just one word or if it's nasty, just give me something people! Good lord I sound desperate hahaha but that's cause I am! **


	30. Simone and Co

**A/N I'm posting the 30****th**** chapter now because I had a sudden influx of reviews and, let me tell you, it has made my whole weekend so much better! So I'd like to say a big thank you to XxShelbyxKaulitzxX, CaribbeanTrinidadian and TokioNutter for reassuring me that I am doing an alright job with this story. I really appreciate the support and I love you guys heaps! **

**Bree's POV**

"Bree, are you ok?" I heard Tom ask and I turned to him and nodded several times, trying to break myself out of my shocked state. He just gave me a small smile and went back to staring out the window. I redirected my focus back the message on my phone. Jake had just rung; I must have missed it in amongst all the seatbelt fiddling. He hadn't left a message though. I did the sums in my head and found that it would have been around 3 in the morning. _Why would he call at such an ungodly hour? I hope he isn't drunk._ I hesitated to call him back for a minute before the urge to hear his voice took over and I dialed his number. It didn't even ring once before he picked up.

"Bree?" He whispered into the phone and my heart soared at the way he said my name.

"Yeah it's me. Why are you whispering?" I chuckled lightly; my mood immediately brightened.

"Cause its 3am and I don't wanna wake mom and dad up." My soaring heart instantly dropped at the mention of our parents.

"Why are you calling me at 3am anyway? Don't you have school tomorr- today?" My sisterly side started to show and he chuckled. Just hearing him laugh made my day.

"Bree, calm down. I couldn't sleep and yes I do have school today. I guess I just really needed to hear your voice." The tears welled up in my eyes and I fought to keep them from falling.

"I really miss you. I'm sorry for… all of this." I rubbed my eyes in an effort to keep from crying.

"I miss you like crazy. And I'm not mad at you, really. I just… I'm just scared that he'll hurt you and I couldn't stand to see you with a broken heart again. It took you so long to get over it last time and I hated that Josh made you feel that way. The only reason I'm concerned is that I only know what I've read about him, and it's not exactly impressive Bree." I sniffed as a couple of tears slipped out. Tom put his hand on my thigh and I smiled up at him reassuringly.

"I get it. I know that you will never completely trust another guy with me but you have to try and trust my judgment. I promise you that he is nothing like the internet says and he is actually really sweet, caring and adorable but most of all he isn't pressuring me into _anything_. I really love him, Jake." I glanced at Tom to see him smiling at me with shining eyes. I put my hand on top of his and waited for my brother to answer.

"I'm glad you understand that. I will always be your protective little brother Breanna, your never gonna get rid of me!" We laughed together. "And I'm really happy that he is treating you properly, cause if he wasn't I'd come over there and personally kick his ass. You know, I am actually proud of you too. I wasn't really sure if you would ever trust a guy after Josh and if you really love this Tom guy and he loves you, then I couldn't be any happier!"

"Thank you. I love you, Jerk." I grinned as he laughed at his nickname.

"I love you too, Breanna. So, enough with the soppy stuff; what are you up to today?"

"Em and I are actually going to visit the boys' parents."

"You're going to meet the 'rents? Whoa! This must be getting serious huh." I rolled my eyes, even though he was on the other side of the world.

"I don't know. It's not like we're getting hitched Jake, just going to meet their mom and stepdad."

"Uh Bree did you forget? They're celebrities. They aren't just going to take a couple of girls to meet their parent's if they don't intend to be with them for like, _ever._" I swear he was a teenage girl sometimes.

"Well… whatever, I'm just glad that they trust us that much. Speaking of parents, do they still hate my guts?" I asked carefully and softly stroked Tom's hand. Jake sighed and groaned slightly.

"I don't think they hate you. They just feel a bit… betrayed is a word that came up a lot. Along with disappointment, but that was mostly from mom so, yeah." I knew what he meant; disappointed was practically mom's favorite word. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but she could really make you feel bad if she set herself to it. She also has problems with keeping out of other people's business; that was the main reason I never told either of my parents about Josh pushing me, she would never have believed me and would have kept forcing me on him, dad would have just told her about it and poor old Jake thought Josh was the best thing since sliced bread.

"No surprise there. How's dad doing?" It was him that I was really worried about; mom would eventually get over it, but dad could hold onto things for a long time.

"He's pretty sad; he said that he felt like you couldn't trust him enough him to tell us."

"Oh geez." I sighed heavily. "It wasn't that. It was the goddamn time zones! I swear to God I was going to call, but every time I remembered to it was the middle of the night over there. Then those bloody photos fucked everything up."

"You know, I don't think they even gave that a thought. I'll suggest it today; maybe they'll understand then. Well, I'm getting sleepy so I might go back to bed." I heard him fake a rather dramatic yawn and I giggled.

"Ok, sleep tight Jerk. I love you heaps."

"I wuv you heapses more!" We both laughed at his childish ways and said goodbye. I put my phone back in my jeans and grinned to myself; the fact that he wasn't mad at me lifted a huge weight off me and I felt so much more at ease. I felt Tom squeeze my hand lightly, so I looked over to him.

"Was that your brother?" I nodded my head and chuckled. "It's good that you're laughing, I don't like it when you're sad." I had to hold back the huge "Aww!" that was threatening to escape my mouth and leaned over, planting my lips on his instead. God I loved kissing him; his lips were so soft and it felt like kissing a cloud. _Good grief, cheesy enough?_ I giggled in the middle of the kiss and felt Tom smirk.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a puzzled smile and I shrugged.

"Nothing, I just thought of something funny. I never really realized how beautiful you are." _Damn it Bree!_ I mentally slapped myself out of my little trance as he laughed at my embarrassment. _You don't call your insanely hot boyfriend beautiful, dipshit!_ It was so true though; his smooth complexion, amazing cheekbones, chocolate brown eyes, _perfect_ nose and those cloud-like lips. Plus, the way that the sun shon through the window made look like some kind of heavenly creature, which he was to me. Truth be told, I was actually a tiny bit jealous of his incredible features. I'm not going to go on about how I'm the ugliest person in the world because I know I'm not but, damn that boy could make me look bad any day!

"I know I'm gorgeous but it's rude to stare, Breanna." He said smugly and I blinked furiously. God damn it! I had once again been entranced by his beauty! I flushed red and turned my head to stare at the passing city instead. I could see him moving around out of the corner of my eye and my curiosity overrode my embarrassment. I slowly turned my head and watched him as he tried to get comfortable in his seat; it looked like he was planning on going to sleep or something.

"What're you doing?" I asked as he grumbled something in German.

"_Trying_ to go to sleep but this Verdammt seat is so hard." I chuckled at him when he thumped the seat with his fist. He stared at me, thoroughly ticked off that I found it funny before his face changed. I knew he had gotten an idea.

"What?" His answer was lying down on the seat with his head in my lap. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled happily.

"You're such a child sometimes." I said as I flicked his nose, which he scrunched up cutely.

"Am not."

"Are to." He poked his tongue at me and I gave him a look. "See what I m-" He cut me off by sitting up and kissing me softly.

"You're talking too much." Tom whispered against my lips and I just nodded; if he was going to kiss me to shut me up, I could talk all damn day! "Good." He exclaimed and landed back in my lap. I chuckled and lightly stroked his cheek as his eyes closed. It wasn't long before his breathing slowed and his whole body relaxed.

"Ich leibe dich, Bree." He mumbled and I smiled happily to myself. The rest of the trip I watched him sleep and thought about several things. Yes, it sounds kinda creepy watching him sleep but I couldn't help it; I had this irrational fear that if I took my eyes off him for a moment, he would just disappear. He was possibly the best thing and the worst thing that had ever happened to me and I absolutely loved it.

"Hey, we're nearly there. You wanna wake him up?" Bill whispered to me, pulling me back into the moment. I nodded my head and gave him a smile which he returned. _I can't wait to see their mother; she must be super beautiful to have such handsome twin boys._ Glancing down at Tom, I didn't really want to wake him considering he looked so peaceful and happy, but I had to.

"Tom? Sweetie, wake up." I lightly shook his shoulder and he sleepily blinked a few times before yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, but Bill told me to wake you." The dark haired twin twisted around in his seat and scoffed before chuckling.

"It's fine. Plus, who wouldn't want to wake up to someone so pretty?" I blushed deeply as he sat up and grabbed onto my chin. "You better get used to compliments cause mom is going to go all mushy over you two." I giggled as Bill agreed with his brother. For some reason I had become so much gigglier ever since I had met the boys and I had found myself blushing every other minute because one of them had said something cute. That or they had embarrassed me to no end. Tom let go of me and moved back into his seat as I straightened out my top.

"Do I look ok, Breezy?" The blonde chirped from the seat in front of me while she peered into her little mirror. Her flowing, knee-length dress was really pretty but I was kinda stumped as to how she could possibly be comfortable in it; sure it was a sunny day but it was still pretty cold, cold enough for me to have a tugging urge to wear a jacket and that didn't happen often. I have pretty thick skin, thank you very much. Back to Em, she looked darn gorgeous!

"Fan-fucking-tastic Emiwee!" I grinned back at her and she laughed at her nickname. Did we make those nicknames when we were like, 10? Sure did. And we still used them? All the time. Were we childish? Hell yeah! I ran my hands through my hair as the car turned into a driveway and approached a house. (**A/N I don't know what their parent's house looks like so I won't even try to describe it. You can just imagine it, right? Oh and I'm making it so they still live with their parents.**)

"Ooh you have a very nice house!" Emily complimented as she studied it. I nodded my head in agreement as I, too, examined the beautiful house. Something, or rather, some_one_ caught my attention; a brunette woman was standing in the opened door waving energetically. She looked an awful lot like the boys and I guessed that it was their mom.

"Uh, do your parents know about us?" Em asked the boys and pointed to me and herself. Bill glanced at Tom for the answer.

"I just said that we were bringing a couple of friends." He shrugged. "We can tell them when we get in there." I nodded as the car came to a stop and Bill opened the door. He jumped out with a huge smile on his face and cried "Mama!" before running over to her and engulfing her in a hug. I giggled at the scene as I climbed out and awkwardly stood next to Emily.

"Oh Tomi, komm und gib deiner Mutter einen Kuss!" Simone yelled and motioned him over to her. I watched as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek, blushing slightly. Bill ran back over to us and grabbed both of our hands, dragging us towards Simone as Tom said something to her.

"Mama, this is Emily and Breanna." He pointed to us and we both shyly smiled. _Ok, I underestimated this situation; it is kind of nerve-racking._ Simone gasped and threw her arms around the both of us.

"Oh you girls are gorgeous, how in the world are you friends with my boys?" She questioned and held us at shoulder length; looking us over. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious under her gaze but not much seeing as she seemed so nice.

"We met on the flight over here. We were all kind of sitting in amongst each other." Thank god Em had found her voice; I was still shocked at how bubbly she was. _I can see where Bill gets it from!_

"Really? Ooh liebling, are you not cold in that?" She gave Em a motherly look and I giggled as she shrugged.

"Only a little."

"Well come on inside then, the boys will get your things. I presume you are all staying?" We said "I think so." in perfect synchronization and she squealed in delight and clapped her hands together.

"You have a little thing like the boys! Oh that's just adorable. Come on inside. Tom, Bill bekommen ihre Sachen." I had no idea what she said but I had to contain a chuckle at her facial expression. She ushered us into the house while the boys walked back to the car.

"I may as well give you a tour of the house. Do you know how long you will be staying?" Emily shrugged her shoulders and Simone waved her hand in the air. "Details, details. Anyhow, there is the lounge; through here is the kitchen and dining room. There is a bathroom just down there and upstairs we have two bathrooms, because of Bill," She muttered the last bit quietly and leaned closer to us with an amused look. "And four bedrooms. The boys have one each and then there is ours. We keep the fourth one for when Gustav and Georg come over… fantastic boys they are. You have met them?" I flinched slightly at the mention of the blonde drummer but thankfully, Simone didn't notice. I had a feeling that she could pry just about anything out of you.

"Mama, try not to überwältigen them." Tom remarked as he entered the house carrying my suitcase and my black duffle bag. She spun around to face him and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry girls. Why don't you all go and put your things in the spare room while I go and make some tea?" She suggested and we all agreed. She turned to Tom and said, "Ihnen zeigen, wo alles nach oben." before disappearing into the kitchen. Bill stumbled into the house behind Tom, struggling with Emily's suitcase. Saki was laughing behind him; carrying Em's other suitcase with ease. I threw my hand towards the staircase.

"Lead the way, oh wise one!" Tom chuckled before ascending the stairs with my things. We all followed and the boys pointed to where everything was. I was too busy staring at a hanging picture to notice that Tom had stopped in front of a door, which meant that I collided with him and fell to the floor.

"Goodness, you're a klutz!" Emily remarked as she giggled and held her hand out to me. I blushed and got off the floor rubbing my sore behind.

"Now, knowing mom, you girls will have to stay in the spare room and probably won't be allowed anywhere near Bill or I without parental supervision." I was rather blown away at his vast knowledge of English words and just kinda stood there with my jaw hanging. "But…" He smiled deviously. "We aren't going to follow that rule now, are we?"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to break your mother's rules. It is their house after all, and Em and I are guests." His face dropped and he threw the door open.

"You're not as much fun as I had hoped." I heard him mutter as he dragged my things inside and plonked them on one of two single beds. "This one is Georg's bed, hence the David Hasselhoff posters."

"Uh… there aren't any?" I looked around the room and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at his silliness. Emily was busy searching around in her opened suitcase, looking for her makeup no doubt. I started to unzip my suitcase with the prospect of getting my hairbrush but was rudely interrupted when Tom pulled me onto his lap and smashed his lips into mine.

"What was that for?" I asked and attempted to get up but his grip tightened.

"Seeing as you won't sneak into my room later I'll just have to have my way with you right here and now." He smirked and attacked my neck with kisses.

"Uh please don't!" Emily squeaked as she pulled out her makeup bag. I chuckled and pulled Tom's face back up to mine.

"Who said I wasn't gonna sneak into your room later?" I whispered in his ear and watched him grow confused. "I couldn't say it out loud; your parents could have this place bugged!" We both cracked up laughing, much to Bill's confusion.

"But only if you let me go." I reasoned out loud and Tom pouted in thought. _Aw god that's cute!_

"One more kiss and you're free to go." I nodded and connected our mouths. The kiss was extremely passionate and I wondered if he was actually trying to suck my face off, which made me giggle halfway through.

"Why do you keep laughing when I kiss you?" He seemed genuinely amused but frustrated at the same time. I shrugged my shoulders and got off his lap.

"For some reason I always think of something funny when you're kissing me." He 'humpfed' and stood up. _Oh great, now he's grumpy._ I ignored him and fished around for my hair brush. _I really ought to keep my suitcase a little tidier._ I thought spitefully and finally retrieved what I wanted. Everyone heard Simone holler from the bottom of the stairs and I quickly ran the brush through my hair before Tom pushed me down the hallway.

"Do I look alright though?" I fussed and fiddled around with a strand of hair that I was sure was out of place. He sighed heavily as we went down the stairs.

"You look great, now stop it." I chuckled and lightly punched him in the arm for making me hurry. We met Simone at the bottom of the stairs and she led everyone to the dining room.

"Have a seat, have a seat." She practically shoved Emily into a chair and I chuckled, sitting down in between Tom and Simone. "So tell me all about yourselves. Where are you from? What are you in Germany for? You know, fill me in." She smiled at us as I turned to Emily and watched as she launched into, basically, her whole life story. I slowly grew more comfortable with the boys' mother; it was so strange to see someone so excited over nothing. _Just wait til we tell her we're all partnered off. Maybe that's why she's so happy? Maybe she can tell…_

"So, Breanna," She derailed my train of thought. "What is your story?" Her smile was so warm and kind, it reminded me of my own mother. I inhaled slowly and contemplated what I was going to say.

"Well um, as Emily said we came here for her audition but we both love Germany so we just decided that we would take some time to look around the place." I felt so awkward and I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"Yes dear, but what about _you_? What about your family?" A sharp bullet of pain stabbed my heart as she mentioned family but I just tried my best to play it off.

"Oh uh, I live with both of my parents in Los Angeles and I have a younger brother name Jake who is 16. I had a little sister too but she passed away a couple of years ago." Simone gasped quietly and took my hand.

"Oh I'm sorry. That is horrible."

"It was at the time but I'm ok now. I miss her all the time but I know she's still with me." I chuckled lightly and thought about my tattoo. My parents had freaked when I told them that I got inked but when I showed them they just broke down and cried. "But moving on from that, I don't have any pets; I did have a bird once but I released him, accidently of course." I smiled and tried to lighten the somber mood.

"Ooh where are they mama?" Tom cut in as he stood up from the table. Simone nodded her head to the door as she sipped on her tea. Tom raced over to the front door and called out something. Soon after we heard Tom laughing and squealing happily and Bill jumped up from his seat.

"Come on!" He grabbed onto Emily and I and dragged us towards the front door. I guffawed at the sight in front of me; Tom was lying on the floor with two huge dogs all over him, licking his face and wagging their tails happily. Once they noticed that other people were there they both lunged at Bill, taking him to the floor like his brother. I noticed Simone had appeared next to me with her cup in hand.

"They are our dogs. The black one is Scotty and the other one is Lucky. When the boys go away on tour and things the dogs miss them so much that when they come home they get smothered like this. Tom und Bill really do love those dogs though." I smiled at her and nodded. I had always wanted a dog but the closest I ever got was good old Gizzy, our budgie that I set free, much to everyone's annoyance. I felt Emily grab onto my arm and I suddenly remembered that she had been attacked by a dog before. She still liked dogs but she would always get nervous and scared around them, especially big ones like Scotty and Lucky.

"It's ok. Look," I reassured her before prying her hand off me and squatting down. "Scotty! Come here boy!" I cooed and he turned his head to me. I smiled and patted my legs, signaling for him to come over. What I wasn't expecting was for him to come running at me full speed, tail wagging wildly. My eyes widened and I braced myself as he knocked me onto my back and licked my face. The look on Emily's face was priceless! I laughed as Scotty's tongue tickled my cheek and patted him.

"Come on Scotty." Simone grabbed onto his collar and held onto him so I could get up.

"Are you alright?" Emily's eyes were as wide as saucers and I chuckled.

"Of course! He's not gonna hurt you Em, I promise. Just give him a pat?" I reasoned and gave her a smile. She sighed before nodding her head and moving closer to the over-excited dog who was now sitting on Simone's command. Em's face lit up as she tentatively stroked Scotty's head.

"Aw his fur is so soft!" I looked over towards the door to see Tom walking towards us with the biggest grin on his face and Bill on his feet, talking to Lucky.

"Sorry, you ok?" Tom questioned and put his hand on the small of my back, which Simone noticed. I nodded my head at him and beamed.

"I'm great, your dogs are gorgeous! And a little hyperactive." Everyone laughed and agreed. Once the boys put them back outside we all returned to the dining table and I noticed that Simone seemed to be eying me suspiciously. We all continued to talk about ourselves for a couple more hours until Simone suggested that the boys show us around outside. Their backyard was huge and they had a nice undercover area with a barbeque and dining table right in the middle. There were trees and plants everywhere which gave it a really homely feel.

"Ooh Bill, Wir müssen ihnen zeigen, in den Keller." Tom turned to his brother, who nodded eagerly.

"Come on." Bill latched onto Emily's arm and excitedly jogged back inside. Tom just casually walked after them until I did the same as Bill, dragging him along beside me with silly grins on our faces. We trailed behind Bill and Emily through the kitchen where Simone gave us strange looks and into the lounge. I stopped in the middle of the room; I had lost sight of the other two when Tom nearly tripped over his sagging pants. Tom pulled on my hand, hauling me towards a set of spiral stairs going down to, what I guessed to be, the basement. I could hear shocked gasps coming from Emily and I wondered what was going on. Upon descending the stairs, I let out a gasp myself.

**I know the name for the boys' dog is really silly but it was the first thing that popped into my mind and since they won't tell us what the dog's name is (for good reason though) it is going to be known as Lucky in this story hahaha and I actually did have a pet budgie named Gizzy, but I didn't let him go, he died. R.I.P little dude.**


	31. We're together!

**Bree's POV**

Now I could see exactly why Emily was shocked; the basement was amazing! It must have been nearly as big as upstairs and was nothing like _my_ basement, that's for sure. The walls were painted dark red and the carpet was black; posters, pictures, guitars and what looked to be awards adorned the walls and bookcases. The two couches and two chairs were black and the huge, wall-mounted television shon in the light coming from the small, silver ceiling lights.

"You like it?" Bill asked excitedly and we both nodded vigorously. Tom walked around a corner and motioned for us to follow. I was completely awestruck as we walked past a kitchen and two double beds before coming to one of three doors.

"In there is the bathroom and there is our recording studio, but in here is much, _much_ more exciting." He grinned before Bill covered mine and Emily's eyes and I heard Tom open the door. After shuffling in the room Bill removed his hands and I squealed happily while Em gaped.

"Oh my god! This is awesome!" I practically screamed and ran over to the jet black spa that was sitting in the middle of the room. The walls in this room were painted white and the feature wall had a huge Tokio Hotel symbol spray painted on it. The black tiles were, surprisingly warm considering it was a cold day, and there was a minibar off to one side of the room.

"You guys have the most amazing house I have ever seen!" Emily had finally managed to compose herself but her eyes still showed the excitement that she felt. The boys laughed and grinned at the compliments.

"I so wanna get in this now." I muttered to myself as I dragged my hand across the smooth spa. Bill ushered Emily out, saying something about the recording studio while Tom came over and stood behind me.

"Well that can be arranged." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, and put his hands on my hips.

"When?" I asked and leaned back into his chest.

"We have time before dinner." Tom said in between placing kisses in my neck, making me moan.

"No, I mean when are we gonna tell your parents about us? Will they be ok with it?" Tom stopped kissing and moved his hands onto my stomach, hugging me close.

"Well, we could tell mama now but Bill und I wanted to wait until dinner time, Gordon will be home by then. And are you kidding me? Did you not see how happy mama was she saw you two; her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree!" We both laughed and I nodded. I had never gotten a reaction like that before and I had dated a couple of guys after Josh but none were that serious. Simone seemed genuinely excited and happy to meet us which was definitely comforting and nice. Josh's parents didn't really show much interest in the fact that we were dating, but I suppose it was no different to just being friends; we never kissed in front of them or acted that differently.

"I think your mom kinda suspects it anyway." I mumbled and enclosed his hands in mine on my stomach. He made a noise, telling me to continue. "She just kinda… stared at me weirdly when you put your hand on my back after Scotty knocked me over." I turned my face to his, which was resting on my shoulder with a thoughtful look.

"I wouldn't be surprised. She pays a lot of attention to small things, you know. She can always tell when you're the tiniest bit upset. But you have nothing to worry about, mama loves you two; we can tell." He kissed me on the cheek before standing up straight and inhaled deeply. "How about that swim?" I chewed my lip in thought for a minute and I could tell that Tom was staring at my mouth.

"Hmm, maybe after dinner? We can take our time then." I reasoned and he nodded slowly before taking my hand and leading me out of the room and to another door. _Is this one the bathroom or studio? Wait, why would he take me to the bathroom?_ I stopped arguing with myself when Tom opened the door to find Bill and Emily heatedly making out on a bright red loveseat.

"Oops!" Tom said loudly and in a sarcastic manner. The loved up couple responded with middle fingers and Tom closed the door laughing. "Well, it's only 4 so what do you want to do?"

"Got any movies?" I raised my eyebrows and he nodded. "Comedy?" That got an eye roll out of him and I was confused until he opened a cupboard and movies literally poured out.

"These are _just_ the comedies." A grin stretched across his face as I chuckled disbelievingly. "You pick, I'll get some popcorn." I nodded and got on my knees in front of the pile of movies as he went into the small kitchen.

"Hmm, seen it… nah…that one's stupid! Mmm nope. Ooh! I love this one." Clutching onto the 'White Chicks' case, I crawled over to the DVD player and hesitated a little; they had a different DVD player to any I'd ever seen before.

"Ah, better than any movie!" Tom remarked and placed a piece of popcorn in his mouth as he openly stared at me leaning over the player with my backside in the air.

"Seriously what is it with you and my ass?" I remarked and turned to him. He shrugged and ate another piece of popcorn.

"What can I say, you have a great ass and I like a girl with a great ass." I chuckled at his logic before returning to the confusing piece of machinery. Amazingly, I had found the open button and I placed the movie in with a scoff; _damn German technology._ Tom had sat down on the couch in front of the TV and I crawled on my hands and knees over to the spot next to him and plonked myself on it. Tom laughed and pointed to my red knees when I gave him a strange look.

"You been spending too much time on your knees?" I rolled my eyes as he smirked playfully and shoved my hand into the bowl of popcorn. He cheered happily when he realized the movie I had picked.

"You like White Chicks?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's so funny when the wife goes to the hotel and they're there and one of them is like "It's not what you think. It's a guy!" I crack up every time." I agreed laughing and got off the couch.

"I'm gonna go see if they want to watch it too." Tom just gave a nod and shoved more popcorn into his mouth.

"Hey we're watching a movie, you guys wanna come out?" I yelled through the door. I heard a fit of laughter and someone hit the wall.

"Uh kinda busy at the moment. You just go ahead and watch it, we might be here a while!" Emily yelled back in between manic giggles and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bill? Remember; if you slip between her thighs, condomize!" I shouted back and left laughing my head off at the possible awkwardness I had just created between them. Tom was chuckling at me when I returned and I guessed that he had heard it; heck Simone probably heard it! I snuggled up next to Tom with my feet resting on the arm of the couch and engrossed myself in the film. The time passed quickly and before we knew it, the popcorn was gone and the credits were rolling.

"That was good." Tom remarked as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head. I grinned evilly and yanked on his loose jeans, sending them to the floor. He put his hands on his hips and smirked at me.

"If you wanted me naked you could have just asked." I poked my tongue at him as he pulled his pants up and took the empty bowl back into the kitchen. _Wonder what happened to Bill and Em._ I was getting a little worried but I wasn't going to go and check on them; what if they were in the middle of something? I shuddered at the thought of 'interrupting' them and decided to just leave them alone. Unfortunately for me, Simone ducked her head downstairs and informed us that dinner was ready which meant that I had to go and get them. Sighing heavily, I got off the couch and made my way towards the door, past Tom in the kitchen. I knocked loudly on the black door but didn't get a reply.

"Sorry to uh, interrupt you guys but dinner is ready and Simone wants us up stairs now." Once again, no reply. _Aw Jesus, I can't leave them in there; what if Simone comes down to get them? _Emily would hate me if I let them get caught in a compromising position. "I'm coming in!" I shouted as a warning before slowly opening the door and peeking inside. They were both curled up on the loveseat sleeping peacefully, but nakedly; thank goodness they had wrapped themselves in a blanket before falling asleep. "Aw crap." I muttered to myself as I walked across the room and shook them both awake.

"What's going on? Why are you in here?" Emily woke up first but Bill just groaned childishly and squeezed her tighter to him.

"Dinner, upstairs, NOW!" I informed her before stomping out of the room and leaving the door wide open. _Ew, never want to do that again. I should have just left them there for Simone to find!_

"What's wrong?" Tom furrowed his eyebrows at me in worry.

"They're in there, fricken naked, cuddling up to each other!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"So you saw my brother naked? Meine Gott! You have seen every single member of the band naked but your own boyfriend!" My face twisted in horror as I remembered what happened; it was true, well not really.

"I didn't… see anything of your brothers, if you catch my drift. So no, I have only seen the bassist and the drummer naked." A shudder ran through me because just saying it made me feel the awkwardness of the moment. Tom still seemed pissed and I could definitely understand why; what girlfriend has seen both of your best friends naked before seeing you in your birthday suit?

"Come on, let's go. They can catch up." Tom said as he went up the stairs. I followed and scowled at a shirtless Bill when he came hopping around the corner with one leg in his pants. A delicious smell wafting from the kitchen instantly changed my thought pattern as we entered the room and took our seats at the dining table.

"This looks amazing and it smells so good!" I complimented and I had to make sure that I didn't drool all over myself. _Dunno what it is, but if it smells this good I'm eating it!_

"Thank you leibling! Where are Bill and Emily?"

"Oh Bill is showing Emily the recording studio in the basement, they said they would be out in a minute though." I said with a smile, hoping that it was convincing enough for her not to go down there and find them half naked. She was about to say something when the front door opened.

"Simone, Ich bin zu Haus!" A male voice called out and I shot a worried look towards Tom.

"It's alright," He chuckled as Simone fast-walked toward the door. "It's just Gordon." I made a silent "Oh!" with my mouth and nodded. I felt kinda stupid but I had completely forgotten about their stepfather being at work. All of a sudden Tom leaned over and passionately kissed me. Luckily, he pulled away just as Simone and Gordon entered the room followed by Emily and Bill.

"Ah you must be Breanna; it's nice to meet you." Gordon smiled at me and I nodded my head.

"I sure am, it's nice to meet you too." I managed to speak through my flustered state. I looked out the corner of my eye to Tom and saw that he was wearing a pleased smirk; _he just wanted to watch me squirm!_ Everyone took their seats and dug into the wonderful food that Simone had cooked.

"Now, girls. Please tell me you are not vegetarians as well?" Gordon looked at Em and I hopefully while the boys rolled their eyes. I smirked as Emily gingerly admitted that she was and his face fell a little.

"I'm not! I love my meat too much." I proclaimed proudly and he grinned happily.

"Oh danke Gott! Now I have someone to eat steak with! We can have a proper barbeque now." His sudden excitement made everyone laugh. "You have no idea how strange it is to have two teenage boys that _don't_ eat meat like it's going out of style." I had to agree with him; Jake could down a whole horse in one go if he wanted to.

"I know what you mean; my father, brother and I would have competitions to see who could eat the most steak. I won most of the time though." Blush crept onto my cheeks as the male mouths hung open in shock. "What can I say, having a brother a year younger than me made me extra competitive." I chuckled and continued eating. I could definitely pack it away but I knew when to stop. The boys' parents asked us several questions over the course of dinner, all of which we happily answered, but as Simone brought out dessert I squeezed Tom's knee under the table and gave him a look which he conveyed to Bill and they both nodded slightly.

"Uh mama, Gordon," Tom cleared his throat as Simone placed the dish on the table. They both turned their attention to a rather relaxed looking Tom. "Breanna and I are actually together." I inhaled and held it as we waited for the reaction. Simone placed a hand on Gordon's shoulder and gave him a little smile before turning back to us.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed and a huge grin took up residence on her face, Gordon chuckled and smiled at us happily. I slowly breathed out and let a delighted smile appear.

"That is fantastic! What about you two?" Gordon looked to Emily and Bill who blushed profusely.

"Guilty." Em said with a nervous grin and raised their connected hands above the table. Simone clapped her hands excitedly and gave a small squeal before hugging Emily, Tom, Bill and I.

"Oh I'm so glad my kleine Jungen finally found themselves a couple of beautiful girls!" She gushed as she kissed Tom on the cheek several times, embarrassing him. Gordon nodded in agreement and congratulated us as Simone finally sat down and served up dessert.

"Ooh this is amazing!" I said as I swallowed the first mouthful and it seemed like Simone's grin grew even more.

"Thank you, its kasekuchen." Bill translated it for me when I gave a confused look.

"You are kidding me, cheesecake is my favorite! You have to teach me how to make this Simone; it's the best I have ever had." She chuckled happily as Tom elbowed me in the side.

"You don't have to suck up to them." He whispered to me with an amused smile. I gave a shocked laugh and shook my head.

"I'm not sucking up Tom; this really is the best cheesecake. Mine looks pathetic next to this. Please, Simone, please teach me how to make it?" She laughed even louder at my desperation and nodded.

"Of course, Bree. I didn't know that you cooked?"

"I love food, obviously," I jokingly poked my stomach. "And I spent a lot of time with my aunt who absolutely loved to bake so I guess it rubbed off on me." I smiled at all the memories of baking with my Aunt Vida. She is my mom's younger sister and the most awesome aunt you could ever have, she is more like my big sister!

"Well you two will get on well then. Before you know it, you'll be making Christmas dinner!" Gordon joked and we all chuckled and focused back on the delicious cheesecake.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Simone queried as Emily and I helped her with the dishes, which took a lot of persuading to happen by the way.

"Bill said something about showing me photos and some of their music. What about you?" She asked as she dried a plate.

"Oh um, we were thinking about using that amazing hot tub you've downstairs if you want to join us." I replied sweetly but shot Em a 'don't-you-dare' look when Simone wasn't looking.

"I think I'd like to hear some of their music. We can always go for a swim tomorrow right?" Emily chuckled and I mouthed thank you to her.

"Well, Gordon and I wouldn't want to spoil your fun and we have some things to do so it looks like you will be on your own… that probably isn't a good thing is it?" She continued when she saw our puzzled faces. "I might be his mother, but I know what Tom is like and being alone in a spa with a pretty girl probably won't end well."

"Oh you have nothing to worry about; I'm not going to let him do anything under your roof." I chuckled lightly and she smiled gratefully at me.

"That means a lot to me. You are just what that boy needs; somebody with a good head on her shoulders!" _'Just what that boy needs?' What does that mean?_ I was about to ask her when the boys came barging into the kitchen.

"I hope you weren't talking about me." Tom said as he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I chuckled and pushed him away a little bit; after what I had just told Simone I had to make sure that I was going to follow my word.

"Of course not, liebling. I was just asking the girls what you were going to do now." Simone seemed to appreciate my pushing away of Tom and I silently high fived myself.

"We are going to go swimming because Breanna here absolutely _freaked_ when she first saw the spa!" He laughed at my expense and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you had better go and get ready then." That was Simone's way of telling us to go and we soon caught on.

"My shorts are in the basement so just come down when you're ready, ok?" I nodded at Tom before going upstairs and into the spare room. I was halfway through getting changed into my swimsuit when I heard music come from Bill's room and I absentmindedly bopped along to it. As I walked past Bill's door I peeked in to see them making out on the floor.

"Ugh, at least close the door!" I screwed my face up and left them, descending the stairs and going through the living room where Simone was watching the news. She gave me a smile as I passed but didn't say anything. Continuing down the other set of stairs I noticed that it was several degrees warmer in the basement, which seemed a little strange; our basement was colder than the rest of the house. _Must have heating down here or something._

"Ah there you are. Gott you look good!" Tom was leaning on the doorframe to the spa room wearing his shorts. _Try not to faint!_

"Thank you." I said as I slipped past him and walked over to the spa and climbed in. I sighed happily as my body slid further into the warm water and I closed my eyes. Keeping Tom off me was probably going to be extremely difficult so I wanted to enjoy it as much as possible before he started. Soon I felt the water move and a body sit next to mine. Even though I had my eyes closed I could feel him staring at me so I opened one eye and stared back at him.

"What?" I chuckled but he didn't.

"Why did you push me away before?" Both of my eyes were now open and I sat up a bit.

"Cause I promised your mom that nothing would happen under their roof."

"And you didn't think to talk to me first?" His voice turned bitter and I moved away a little.

"I'm sorry, I should have but I just… I don't want to mess things up. I am terrified that I'm going to do something that they won't like." I confessed and lowered my eyes to the rippling water.

"What? They adore you! You don't have to pretend to be something you're not around my parents; in fact, they would probably feel worse if you did. Mama wouldn't have let us come down here by ourselves if she didn't trust us, would she?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and toyed with my hands under the water.

"Well, I don't think that's true. When I told her that I wouldn't let anything happen she said something that just seemed weird to me." He gave me a look and I sighed. "She said "You're just what that boy needs; somebody with a good head on her shoulders." What does that mean, Tom?" He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably her just being my mother; she doesn't like that I party and have sex all the time so maybe she is happy that you aren't like all the other girls."

"So 'all the other girls' were just mindless whores that wanted to get into your pants?" Tom nodded his head with a 'hell-yeah' expression.

"At least it's nice to know she doesn't think of me like that!" I said with faked enthusiasm. Tom slid closer and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's change the subject, huh?" He leaned in and kissed me sweetly. I had to try my hardest to push him away but I just couldn't do it. _Damn, why do you have to be so charming?_ I mentally scolded him but he didn't stop; he continued onto my neck and I knew that I really needed to stop him now before we got carried too away.

"Tom, we can't." My voice was so quiet I'm not sure if I even heard it but he obviously didn't. "Stop… Tom stop!" I shoved him away from me and sighed heavily. "I can't do this here, it's just not right." A look of thought crossed his face for a minute before he nodded.

"Ok, if that is what you want. But what am I going to do about this?" He pointed to his shorts and I felt my face heat up.

"I don't know. Wait? It'll go away, right?" He shook his head vigorously.

"Nein. Not with you in here looking like that it won't!"

"Oh I'm sorry, should I go put on a Mumu?" I chuckled as he settled down beside me again and adjusted his pants.

"You'd still look hot in a Mumu, damn it!" We both laughed loudly and I thought about having some fun. _Seeing as Tom isn't allowed any of this, I'll just have to make him want it more!_ I smiled evilly and moved to sit opposite him in the spa. He gave me a strange look but I just shot him one of my dazzling smiles and closed my eyes again. Grinning to myself, I slowly slid my foot up his calf and felt him shift a little. I rested both of my feet on his knees and toyed with the ties on his pants making his whole body tense up. Now I had to try not to laugh because I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't wait to see his face. A pleased smirk was now firmly planted on my lips as my foot crept closer and closer to his crotch and he emitted a moan. I inhaled deeply and popped my eyes open, moving my feet away from him and smiling brightly as if nothing had happened. Tom groaned and splashed some water on his face in annoyance before glaring at me.

"Why did you do that?" I gave him an innocent stare.

"Do what? I haven't done anything."

"Oh you, you are very evil, you know that? Now it's never gonna go away and you're gonna leave me with blue balls forever!" I stifled my laughter as best I could but I was guilty as charged and he knew it. "You're going to have to finish the job now." He gave me a matter of fact look and I snorted loudly.

"Heck no! You're on your own buddy!" He crept closer to me and I tried to move away but he had me cornered.

"Never start what you can't finish, sweetheart." He whispered in my ear menacingly and grinded his hips into mine, making me gasp in shock. _Never knew I had that kind of effect on guys!_ He started kissing my neck and sucking on different spots that he knew got a reaction out of me. I came to my senses when he slowly moving towards my breasts and grabbed onto his head, pulling him away from me.

"I won't tease you any more if you promise to behave." I reasoned and he sighed, putting his forehead on my shoulder.

"Fine." I heard him mutter and I gave him a quick kiss on the temple.

"Thank you." He groaned and pulled away from me, sitting down on the seat next to my own.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight, old friend." He said to his hand and I giggled and shook my head.

"Oh well, it won't be for long." Tom snapped his head towards me and raised his eyebrows. "When we're not in your parents' house." I clarified and a look of thought crossed his mind.

"My car is in the garage, we could drive it down the road." I laughed at his dead serious expression and rolled my eyes.

"Sex in the back of his car… _so_ tacky!"

**A/N Well, well, well… HAHAHA! I made you expect an exciting chapter with all the gasping xD *Evil laughing* I do have some mildly exciting news though… I decided that I **_**will**_** do a sequel to this when I finish! YAY! Although it might be a while away because I don't feel like I'm anywhere near the end of this one so, yeah. You've still got a good 10 chapters of this story left to wait for. Anyway, have a great day wherever you are and thank you for reading :) **


	32. It Really Is Everywhere!

**A/N So the start of this chapter explains a little bit more about Emily seeing as she has been pretty mysterious in the last 31 chapters lol Oh I hope the thing about Californian law is correct? I looked it up but I'm not quite sure so yeah, please don't hate me if that's wrong. Anyways, I was desperate to make this chapter a little more funny so I hope the end makes you giggle a little. If not, then… *pokes tongue* live with it! **

**Enjoy the chappy and review, pretty please!**

**Bill's POV**

"Bill, I'm gonna be super uncomfortable around your parents if we do this. Knowing that we had sex like, 10 feet away from their room is really weird, you know." Emily sat up on the floor, pushing me off her, after Bree walked away from us. I agreed and got up off the floor, turning the music off and holding my hand out to help her up.

"Why don't we talk instead?" I suggested and she nodded her head. We both lay down on my bed, side by side, and told each other everything about ourselves.

"So your parents divorced when you and Tom were nine?" I nodded sadly and she looked up to the ceiling, sighing lightly. "I kind of wish that my parents would get divorced sometimes." Emily murmured and I looked at her questioningly.

"Well… my mom is only it for the money and my dad knows it; he just won't admit it to himself or anyone else. They don't even think about us kids or how it's affecting us, you know? Everything is about work. It's always been like that; they never cared for us or spent any time with us. We were practically raised by nannies and ourselves. My brother Carl and I were basically Esther and Danielle's parents, we were the ones that fed them, got them ready for school every morning and tucked them into bed every night." Tears formed in Em's eyes and her voice quivered slightly. "Mom was always too busy building a case and dad was _always_, and I mean always, on the phone with some actors manager arguing about the poor persons accent or something stupid like that. I just- sometimes I wonder why they even had kids if they weren't prepared to care for them or raise them." I wrapped my arms around her as she softly cried. I had no clue what to say; I had never dealt with anything like this before. Sure, my family wasn't exactly perfect but Emily's just sounded broken and sad.

"One day they'll realize what they did and they'll learn to appreciate you and your siblings more." I tried my best but it just didn't sound that comforting to me.

"Yeah, well when they do, I won't be running back to hold onto their hand and tell them it's gonna be ok because they never did that for me. I'm never going to love them as my mom and dad; to me they are just my parents and there is a huge difference. All the times that I scraped my knee or fell off something, Carl was the one that helped me, not my mother or father." I could barely make out what she was saying in between the sobs but I got the idea of it. It didn't take long for her calm down but we stayed holding onto each other until Bree came back upstairs and said that they had better go to bed. She agreed reluctantly and kissed me before leaving the room.

**Bree's POV**

I was digging through my black duffle bag when Bree entered the room looking a little worse for wear.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at me for a couple of seconds before shaking her head and wiping her eyes.

"Oh nothing, I was just talking to Bill about my parents, that's all." I gave her a small smile in understanding; she didn't like to talk about her family problems a lot and now I could really understand why. I dropped my bag on the bed and gave her a tight hug.

"They really don't deserve such great kids like you, Carl, Esther and Danni. I seriously don't why they would act the way they do." I felt her sigh and I pulled away, holding her at arms-length. "We'll always have each other. I'll be by your side forever, ok?" Em sniffled and nodded. "And now you have Bill too." Her face broke into a smile at the mention of his name and I could tell that she was absolutely head over heels for him. Emily inhaled deeply and shot me a grin before turning to her suitcase and rifling through it. I returned to my bag and pulled out my short, black satin nightie as Em said that she was going to have a shower. I nodded and changed out of my bikini, which was still a little damp, making me feel pretty chilly. The dress was rather short, stopping about halfway up my thighs but it didn't show any cleavage, thank god for that. I was a pretty restless sleeper which meant that I tossed and turned all night so if I was wearing something remotely cleavage-revealing I was sure to 'slip out' and the last thing I wanted was to flash someone. I moved onto to my suitcase and grabbed my toiletries bag from it but something caught my eye. Furrowing my eyebrow, I eyed the candy wrapper before reaching in and retrieving which, in turn, plunged my fingers into melted chocolate.

"What the h- oh _fuck_!" I cursed as I pulled the melted chocolate bar out of my suitcase and suddenly remembered that I had put it in there before we left the hotel. My eyes widened as I carefully fished through my clothes. "No, no… aw shit!" Every single piece of clothing was covered in the sticky brown mixture and I growled angrily.

"What's going on?" I spun around to see a concerned looking Tom leaning in the door. I sighed heavily and held up a chocolate covered shirt.

"I put a chocolate bar in my suitcase and it melted and now everything has fucking sticky, disgusting chocolate on it!" Tom raised his eyebrows at me before walking over and examining the contents of my suitcase.

"Ew, it really is everywhere!" His face screwed up in disgust and I nodded dangerously hard. "Ooh I didn't know you had this." He held up a blue thong which I quickly snatched out of his hands.

"Very funny, pervert. Can I use your washing machine?" I pouted and he nodded.

"Sure… but you'll have to ask mama how to work it; I don't do washing." He held his hands in the air and backed out of the room. I let out a whiney moan and pushed myself out of our room and downstairs to where Simone was. I found her in the kitchen, preparing something and I approached her.

"Uh Simone, would you mind if I did some washing?" I asked timidly and she gave me a surprised look for a minute.

"Sure, just put it in the pile over there and I'll put it on tomorrow morning." She smiled at me and I let out an awkward chuckle.

"Um, it's kind of a lot though." Simone put down the bowl and turned to face me with an arched eyebrow.

"How much are we talking about?"

"Kinda my whole suitcase." I replied hesitantly and she gave me a strange look. "I, stupidly, put a chocolate bar in my suitcase this morning before we left to come here and it melted over _everything_." I'm sure I was red as a tomato but Simone just let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh goodness, that's terrible. Tell you what, you bring it down and I'll put it on now so it should be done by the morning."

"Thank you!" I cried and gave her a hug before rushing back upstairs and carefully collecting the clothes so as to not get any on myself, which failed anyhow.

"Meine Gott! It _is_ on everything!" She giggled as I dumped the pile into the washing machine and blushed again. I thanked her once more and said goodnight before going back upstairs and into our room.

"Hey what happed to your clothes?" Emily queried and laughed loudly when I told her. "That's what you get for being a piggy and stashing chocolate in your suitcase!" She joked and I poke my tongue at her.

"Hey not all of us can be twigs like you!" I jabbed back and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well if I had your killer curves I wouldn't be a twig, but I don't so…" She ended her sentence with a poked tongue as she climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets over her head. I scoffed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was halfway through when Bill came in and stood next to me with his own toothbrush in hand. For some reason my eyes kept wandering to his face as I brushed my teeth; I wasn't perving on him but instead I was pointing out the differences between him and Tom in my mind. I finished my teeth and moved onto my hair, brushing it and tying it up in a ponytail while Bill washed the makeup from his face.

"Why do you wear makeup?" I asked out of pure curiosity and Bill gave a shrug.

"Honestly I don't know, I just like it."

"But you look just as good without it; don't you ever just get sick of it? I know I do." I turned and leaned against the counter.

"Sometimes. I don't wear it all the time, you know." I let out a chuckle and nodded slowly.

"You ok?" He gave me a weird look.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I just guess I'm just curious." Bill gave me a small smile. "Listen, if I'm being a bitch or insulting you, please tell me." He laughed and turned to me.

"You're not being a bitch or insulting me. I guess it just made me think. I don't know why I wear it; I just do it automatically now if that makes any sense."

"It's not because of insecurities or anything?" My voice held a slightly firm tone but I wasn't quite sure.

"Nope. I know I'm beautiful!" He grinned and struck a pose making me scoff and laugh.

"You're just as bad as Tom." I said as I walked past him and out of the bathroom, making a beeline for said boyfriend's bedroom. I lightly knocked on the door and heard him yell "Come in!" I pushed the door open and found him lying in his bed.

"You weren't even gonna come and say goodnight to me were you?" I pouted and stood by the door. He rolled his eyes at me and I frowned dramatically.

"Do I have to tuck you in and read you a bed time story too?" I gave a huge smile and nodded my head, feigning childish excitement. He let out a chuckle before patting the other side of his bed. I ran and belly flopped onto the comfy bed next to him, much to his amusement.

"What are you laughing at, huh?" I asked playfully and lifted myself onto my hands and knees. He stopped laughing and stared at me with lust in his eyes. I slightly opened my mouth and ran my tongue over my top set of teeth as my mind raced with dirty thoughts. Tom's eyes flicked down to my body and I followed his gaze and quickly sat up when I realized that my nightie had fallen open, exposing my chest to him. "God, you're such a male!" I exclaimed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh you knew what you were doing." He replied smugly and toyed with his lip ring. I shot him an 'oh-really?' stare and placed my hands on my hips.

"Well, I'm going to bed. So goo- wait, teach me how to say 'goodnight' in German." I crawled closer and sat on my legs, ready to learn.

"Ich will dich ficken." I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly.

"I'm not that stupid, Tom. I know goodnight isn't that long!" He groaned in defeat before looking at me and softly saying, "Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht?" I replied, unsure if I had pronounced it right. He nodded and I grinned happily. "Yay! I'm a pro now." He chuckled at that and I laughed before leaning over him and placing my lips on his.

"Gute Nacht, Tom." I whispered against his mouth and felt his hands snake around my hips and pull me into his lap. Being at such close proximity to his half naked body drove me insane and sent my head into damage control. No other guy had ever gotten me so worked up over nothing and I knew that Tom was something different. I could feel the heat coming off his body and it made me shiver with excitement.

"You don't have to go just yet." He murmured in between kisses and I let out a moan of annoyance. I knew that I had to try and control the both of us and I also knew that I was dangerously close to losing the ability to do so. "What's wrong?" The kissing ceased as he questioned me.

"I can't… control myself when I'm this close to you. You drive me insane!" He chuckled and licked his bottom lip.

"So if I did this," His strong hands pulled my hips closer to his and a groan slipped from my mouth.

"Come on Tom; don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Oh it is hard, very hard!" He smirked at me and I slapped his chest and shook my head.

"Not that, you idiot. Although I do have to agree." We both laughed. Sighing heavily, I kissed him one last time before crawling off the bed.

"Gute Nacht, Bree. I love you." I turned to face him as I stopped at the door and smiled.

"Ich liebe dich, Tom." He shot me a proud smile as I closed his door and made my way back to our room. When I got there, Bill was hugging Emily so I just hopped into bed and rolled over the other way, giving them a speck of privacy.

"Night Bree." Bill said as he leant over me and flicked my nose playfully. I decided to impress him with my astounding German skills.

"Gute Nacht." I replied and his eyebrows rose in surprise. I chuckled and poked him in the forehead. "Tom taught me."

"Ahh!" He exclaimed and walked to the door. "See you girls tomorrow." Em and I both smiled and I gave a little wave as he closed the door.

"Night whore!" I called to Emily and heard her snort.

"Goodnight faggot!" Came her response and I grinned and snuggled into the pillow, falling asleep almost immediately. Surprisingly I didn't have any dreams at all and when I woke up in the morning I felt like I had only had 2 hours' worth of sleep; pretty sure I looked like it too.

"Argh! I look horrible." I mumbled to myself as I splashed my face with cold water to wake me up. I couldn't really be bothered to fix myself up yet, so I trudged back to the room and sat on the messy bed. Don't you hate it when you're staying at someone else's house and you wake up _way_ before them and you have to just there and quietly amuse yourself? _Ooh laptoppy!_ A large grin spread across my face as I reached into my duffle bag and retrieved my beloved black laptop. We had been here for nearly a week and I still hadn't checked my emails or anything! I guess you could say I was a little preoccupied? I powered it up and searched the room for a power socket, eventually finding one behind the bedside table; you think I would've checked there first seeing as a working lamp sits on it? _Bit blonde this morning!_ Once I had logged on I checked through my emails, most were from family and friends wondering if I had gotten to Germany safely, did I like it there blah, blah, blah… you get the point _but _ there were a couple of slightly nasty emails from teenage girls.

"Let the death threats begin!" I exclaimed and deleted them all. I wondered how they had gotten my email address though; someone must have recognized me or the snoopy paparazzi finally figured out who I was. _Wonder just how much they know about me?_ I chewed on my lip as I stared at the screen, what do I type in? My name? Tom Kaulitz's girlfriend? The second sounded best and I quickly tapped on the keys and several websites came up along with the pictures of the boys, Emily and I. _Eh, which one do I pick?_ Some of the websites I had never even heard of so I just went to the first one. It came up with a couple of pictures of me, even the one from yesterday, along with a paragraph.

_The mystery girl that has recently been sighted with Tom Kaulitz has now been identified as 17 year old Breanna Carmen from Los Angeles, California. The brunette beauty has been photographed with 18 year old Tom several times, including one steamy shot of them kissing on a beach in Berlin. The Tokio Hotel guitarist might have a bit of trouble on his hands though, with his new lady friend being underage according to Californian rules. Hopefully this relationship won't land Tom in hot water with the law._

"Oh my god!" I hadn't even given my age a second thought, now they were talking about the law! Hiding my face in my hands, I let out a frustrated sigh. I heard a door open in the hallway and I wondered if it was Tom, so I turned off my laptop and headed towards the door. I peeked out and saw Simone walking out of her room. She noticed me and gave a smile that turned into a yawn and we both chuckled.

"What are you doing up? I thought you would still be asleep." I opened the door and stepped out so we didn't disturb Emily; you don't want to see her when she hasn't had enough sleep!

"I'm not quite sure, I'm still sleepy but I kinda feel wide awake… that doesn't make sense does it?" We laughed and she shook her head.

"Well, what does at 7 in the morning?"

"You have a point there!" I pointed a finger at her and chuckled.

"I'm just going to get changed but maybe you'd like to help me with breakfast?"

"I'd love to. I suppose I had better get dressed as well." I turned and walked back into the bedroom. "Aw nuts!" I cursed quietly when I remembered that all my clothes were downstairs, in the washing machine. So I went down to laundry only to find that it wasn't finished yet. Chewing on my lip, I thought of what to do. _Emily's clothes are far too small to accommodate my 'killer curves' as she calls them. Maybe Tom has something a little… bigger? _I laughed to myself before going back upstairs and quietly opening his door. He was fast asleep, snoring softly, so I crept over to his dresser and opened several drawers but to no avail; everything was at _least_ XXL. Then I got an idea; Bill's clothes are bound to be somewhere in between! Closing Tom's door behind me, I snuck over to his twin's room and peeked inside. Sure enough, he was sleeping too. _Why am I like, the only person up?_ I carefully stepped into the room and closed the door behind me, Bill was sure to freak if he woke up to see me standing in his bedroom. I tiptoed over to his big dresser and opened a random drawer to find t-shirts. I checked the size and found one that was bigger than the rest, still a fair bit smaller than mine though.

"That's a little depressing." I whispered to myself and pulled out the blue shirt with black writing on it. I managed to find a pair of pants as well and I turned to walk out when a half-awake Bill sat up in bed.

"Bree? What are you doing?" He blinked furiously while my face heated up.

"Um, I was just borrowing some clothes." The look he gave me was severely confused. "Oh all mine in the wash cause I got chocolate on them." I gave a little smile.

"Oh… um, ok. What's the time?" Bill let out a groan when I told him. "Why the heck are you awake anyways?" I shrugged my shoulders as I heard Simone walk down the hallway and down the stairs.

"I'm helping your mom with breakfast so I'd better go and change." He gave a slow nod before falling back onto his bed and sighing. "Well, thanks and sorry for waking you up." He waved me off so I just snuck out and shut the door before going back to our room and changing.

"So what's on the menu?" I asked entering the kitchen and rubbing my hands together. Simone let out a laugh but instantly stopped when she looked at me.

"I thought all your clothes were in the washing machine?"

"They are. These, believe it or not, are Bills." I motioned to the clothes and Simone's eyebrows shot upward in shock.

"Wow! I'm surprised they fit." I nodded my head in agreement. "Oh I didn't mean it that way, sweetheart. Bill is just so thin!"

"It's ok, I know what you mean. I'm too scared to sit down; I'll probably rip his jeans!" She laughed along and opened the fridge.

"So what would you like for breakfast, meine liebling?" Simone asked and shot me a smile. I hummed in thought before excitedly clapping my hands together.

"What about pancakes?" She laughed at me and nodded her head, collecting the things we needed from the fridge.

"There are some chocolate chips in the pantry if you want to use them." I squealed happily and thrust the door open on the huge pantry.

"So, tell me more about your family Breanna." I inhaled sharply as Simone measured out the flour but played it off while I searched for a frying pan.

"Um, well my dad Greg is a builder and my mom Nadine helps out at the local retirement home. Jake doesn't work… yet. I had a job at Wal-Mart before we came over here but I didn't really like it that much; my boss was pretty mean and the pay wasn't exactly amazing."

"You must be missing them." She glanced at me before carrying on.

"Yeah, I guess." Unfortunately I wasn't paying attention to my mouth when carefully squatted down and pulled a pan out of a cupboard; I was too busy worrying about ripping Bill's jeans. I turned around to place the pan on the stove but instantly stopped when I saw Simone's expression. I sighed and placed the heavy pan down before leaning on the bench. "My parents and I aren't really talking right now."

"Oh… I'm sorry. Can I ask why?"

"Um, well they didn't really like that I was dating Tom." I tried to make it sound as nice as I could but I could tell that she was a little offended. "My last boyfriend… he was horrible and they were really concerned that I was going out with Tom after only knowing him for a few days and his uh,"

"And his reputation?" She finished and I looked at her surprised. She just sadly shrugged her shoulders and went back to stirring the mixture. "I love Tom with all my heart but I wouldn't want my daughter to be around him; I know what he's like. It really scares me how… free and easy he is about girls. I always worry that one day he might make a mistake or something might happen." Listening to her made me realize that she had a really caring side and I had the overwhelming feeling to hug her but I didn't.

"I even doubted him. That's why nothing has happened between us yet; I still can't shake the fear of being another one of his one night stands. I mean, I love him but it's something that I just can't get over. It's not fair on him either; I wish I could just tell him what he needed to say or do to make this irrational fear disappear but, honestly, I'm not sure if it will ever go away." I fiddled with the hem of Bill's shirt and Simone stopped stirring. _And the fact you're underage, maybe?_ I thought to myself but didn't say it out loud.

"I don't think he would do that. He's far to in love with you. I really haven't seen him like this before and it's really nice for me to know that he might be finally settling down a little. I guess you're my ray of hope." She gave me a grateful smile which I returned. Seeing her this calm was a relief after yesterday; I loved how she was so bubbly but I wondered if she was always like that. I had my answer now. "We should start on the pancakes before everyone wakes up." She moved to the stove and turned it on. "You do them; I have to get a couple of other things ready." I nodded and took the dripping ladle from her hand. Half an hour later the pancakes were done and I placed them on the table while Simone set the table.

"Can I go and wake everyone up?" I beamed at her and jumped up and down on the spot. She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, even Gordon! You remind me of Bill sometimes." I giggled and raced upstairs as fast as I could in the impossibly tight pants; you wouldn't believe the Irish jig I had to do to get them on! First on my list was Gordon so I lightly knocked on the door and called out that breakfast was ready when he groaned sleepily. Next was Emily, that way we could both wake up the boys. I walked into our room and threw the covers her body, making her emit a whiny noise and reach for them. I leaned down next to her head and whispered into her ear.

"A purple unicorn stole all your makeup." She was still for a couple of seconds before her eyes flew open and she gasped loudly.

"What? My makeup? No!" I rolled my eyes and pulled her out of the bed. She winged as I dragged her out into the hallway but soon perked up when I told her that we had to wake up Bill and Tom. "I'm gonna wake up Tom!" She smiled evilly and I laughed at her before heading to Bill's room. I flung the door open and leapt onto his bed, jumping up and down chanting "Billa, Billa, Billa!" in a high-pitched, girly voice. He moaned and rolled over, reaching out to stop me from jumping but he missed me.

"Come on Bi-" I was cut off by a shriek coming from the room next door. Bill and I glanced at each other before leaping off the bed and sprinting into Tom's room. We saw Emily first, rolling on the floor and laughing her head off and then we saw Tom, soaking wet Tom. He looked _super_ pissed as he stood up and looked down at his shirtless, dripping body. I held my hand over mouth in an attempt to stop laughing but it wasn't working that well. Bill helped Em off the floor as I moved to stand in front of Tom.

"What was that for?" His voice broke like that of a pubescent boys and I had to try even harder not to laugh.

"Breakfasts ready, babe." He whimpered childishly and wiped some of the water off. "Don't worry, from this angle it makes your body glisten in the light; like in one of those bodybuilding competitions." He looked at me with a 'what-the-fuck' face and I lost it; walking away from him as I doubled over in laughter.


	33. Cow Murderer

**A/N Ok, just a warning; this chapter is seriously dramatic *eye roll* I know, I know, this whole story is just one problemo after another D: Hopefully it isn't too bad a chapter though. Thanks to my readers, you guys are amazing and super supportive. Please review! *Gets on knees and begs* **

**Bree's POV**

Eventually we all stumbled downstairs, everyone laughing but Tom who was still dripping everywhere.

"Ah it's good to see you all! How did you sle-" Simone stopped mid-sentence as she looked at Tom funnily. "Warum bist du nass?" The grumpy teen pointed a finger at Emily as she grinned and sat down at the table.

"She poured water all over me!" He squeaked and everyone started giggling again, his voice was seriously weird this morning! Em just shot him a sickeningly sweet smile and he grumbled and sat as far away from her as he could get. I laughed and eased into my seat as well. While I was making the pancakes Simone had squeezed some fresh orange juice, coffee and tea, whipped cream and covered the table in condiments. Everyone dug in and the whole table was silent; the only thing you could hear was the constant clinking of knife and fork against plates until Gordon broke the silence.

"These are lovely liebe." He directed at Simone who shook her head and pointed to me.

"Breanna made these fantastisch pancakes, not me." Tom's fork froze halfway to his mouth, which hung open.

"You made these?" He questioned and I nodded. "Helig scheisse!" Simone slapped the back of his head and scolded him while I chuckled. "Could you get any better?" He remarked loudly as he shoved the forkful into his mouth and blush crept onto my cheeks.

"Ah, he has a point Bree!" Gordon spoke with a mouthful of food. "A beautiful woman who can cook this good is extremely rare, I was lucky enough to find one myself." He threw a cheeky smile Simone's way and I laughed when she ducked her head and blushed as well.

"Well, thank you all very much. I'm glad they are good." That was the end of my embarrassment, thankfully. We all made small talk until all the chocolate chip pancakes were gone. Gordon had to go to work seeing as it was Tuesday and Simone needed to do some shopping.

"Maybe you would like to come?" Emily, Bill, Tom and I all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sounds great! I really need to check out the shopping here." Of course Em was the one who said that. I rolled my eyes and suddenly perked up.

"My clothes!" I exclaimed and rushed into the laundry followed by Tom.

"Gutter Gott those pants are tight." He said as I bent over to get the clothes out of the dryer.

"Yeah well that's because they are Bill's." I answered.

"Oh meine Gott! I didn't think those jeans could look any girlier." That made me laugh and I felt something pop around my hips. I stood up and lifted the tight shirt up a little, inspecting the jeans for damage to find that the button had popped off and the zipper was on its way down. Tom howled with laughter as I blushed profusely and yanked the zipper back up. I realized that the there was no way the zipper would stay up so I carefully bent down and picked up a pair of my freshly cleaned, light blue, flared jeans. I reached over and shut the door behind Tom before yanking the way-to-small jeans off my legs. "Ooh a strip show! It's my lucky day." He grinned slyly at me and I poked my tongue in response. Once I had gotten them on I looked down at the shirt that I was wearing; it was pretty uncomfortable, squishing my breasts and it was a bit short too. So I peeled that off my body as well and bent down to search for a top when Tom picked one up.

"I think you should wear this one." He held up my purple and blue tunic blouse and I smiled.

"It's perfect. I had no idea you specialized in woman's clothing?" I laughed and took the top from him, putting it on. He shrugged and bent down to help me with my clothes.

"I just thought it would look good. I'm no expert." I collected the rest of my clothes and we both went upstairs to the spare room.

"Um, can I put them somewhere else? I haven't cleaned my suitcase yet." He nodded towards a wardrobe in the corner of the room and I plonked the pile onto my bed before walking over and inspecting the amount of room. "Thanks for that. I can put them away."

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed." He dumped the rest of my clothes onto the pile and left me there to sort everything out. I finally managed to put everything away and I only used up half of the space. _Must tell Emily that she can put her stuff in there too._ I went to get ready with Emily and Bill; we were all standing side by side in the bathroom when Tom called out that we were going now. Em and I rushed around, grabbing phones, purses and shoes before descending the stairs and heading out to Simone's car. Bill sat shotgun and Tom sat in between Emily and I in the back, much to his displeasure; I guess he was still grouchy about this morning. When we got to the local mall Simone left is to do some grocery shopping and planned on meeting at the food court at 1 which gave us three hours to shop. Emily literally ran into Aeropastale, grinning so hugely I thought her face was going to split. Tom let out a groan of annoyance and I chuckled, grabbing onto both boys' hands and dragging them inside. Em brought a few things but I didn't; I just didn't really feel in the mood for Aeropastale today. Bill insisted on paying but Emily waved him off, saying that he could pay for her underwear instead.

"Ooh, are you getting undergarments too?" Tom asked me with an excited expression. I simply nodded and rolled my eyes as we moved onto Abercrombie & Fitch. The boys were obviously not that interested in the clothing there either with Bill picking up a dress and screwing his face up in disgust.

"You actually like Abercrombie & Fitch?" Bill's accent made it hilarious to hear him try and pronounce the name right. I shrugged my shoulders as I picked up a pair of jeans.

"I don't care for brand names. I just like the clothes… ooh that one's pretty!" I got distracted by a shirt and Tom chuckled. Eventually Emily and I walked out of there with a bag each. We had money to blow of course; I had been saving for a special occasion for about nine years and when I got my job at Wal-Mart it upped the bank balance nicely. Now I had about $16,000 to spend on anything I wanted; I have to say most of it came from my parents and family though. You know, all those birthday cards from Grandma with $10 inside really added up! Emily's family was, how do I put it, well-off? Actually I think rich sat better but Em never abused the money, not until now anyway! We headed into a few other smaller stores before finally hitting the jackpot; Victoria's Secret!

"Ahh! The good stuff, Bill!" Tom jabbed his twin in the side and grinned at us. Emily and I linked arms and ran off into the lingerie section; stopping every now and then when something caught our eye.

"Ok girls, whatever you want in here, we've got it." Bill smiled at us and we exchanged glances before smirking evilly.

"Thanks Bill!" We said in unison and Tom looked freaked whereas Bill mumbled something about making a big mistake. "Let's go! We have heaps of ground to cover, you go that way, I'll go this way then we meet in the middle and try things on." Emily instructed before taking off in the opposite direction. I giggled girlishly and picked up several sets of underwear that Emily and I would like. We always shopped for clothes like that; both go our separate ways then meet up and try on. We both knew exactly what the other liked and, apparently, it was quite strange to watch us. Tom followed behind me looking considerably bored, so I turned him into my personal shopping cart, throwing material at him left, right and center.

"So you gonna try these on right?"

"Duh! I wouldn't buy them if I wasn't 100 percent sure that they fit properly, I'm not going to waste your money you know." He gave a small nod as I flung another nightshirt at him.

"I get to see them right?" I stopped in my tracks and spun around, giving him a questioning glare. "Well, you need to know if they look right don't you? Like a um, emm… second opinion!" I chuckled at his nervousness and threw a red set over my shoulder.

"Course you can watch." I glanced over my shoulder to see him smirking happily. "But you gotta pay extra for a show." The smirk was gone, replaced by a confused frown. I laughed maniacally and skipped down the aisle, taking random items off the hangers and tossing them carelessly at him. _God this is fun! _ After 15 minutes of scouring the whole store, we all met up outside the change rooms and exchanged items. Emily and I went into the room and were just about to close the door when Bill spoke up.

"You're changing in the same room?" His eyebrows shot up when we both nodded.

"It's easier like this." I explained and Tom let out a happy squeal and grinned giddily at us.

"God, you're such a pervert Tom!" Emily exclaimed before locking the door. We both changed into the first outfit and stepped out of the room, spinning around so that they boys could get a good look. Tom just nodded approvingly while Bill gaped slightly. Bill's phone went off just as Emily changed into her last outfit and he told us that Simone was waiting for us in the food court, so we quickly paid for everything and left the store.

"I have a huge hole in my card now thanks to you two." Bill jabbed and shoved his wallet into his back pocket. Emily and I laughed heartily at his misfortune.

"Well, now you know not to say that you'll buy us stuff, don't you?" Em replied smartly and the dark-haired twin pulled a face at her. After a bit of searching we located Simone in the busy area, sitting at a table and rifling through her bag.

"Ah, there you all are! I was just about to send out a search party." She remarked as we got closer to the table. "Ooh looks like you brought lots of things." She stared at Emily and me with our hands full of bags.

"Uh yeah, I guess we did!" I hadn't really noticed how many things we had brought until now; Emily had four bags and I had three, all were brimming with our expensive items.

"So, what do you girls feel like eating?" Tom changed the subject and Emily immediately answered with a blatant "Salad." while I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"I'm thinking… McDonald's!" I declared as I spotted the all-too-familiar yellow M.

"Yuck, you're on your own. I'm fat enough already." Emily pouted as she rubbed her stomach. Tom and I snorted in disbelief while Bill shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm not getting salad." With that I started in the direction of McDonald's with Tom following behind. "What are you doing?" I asked as I stood in line and turned to him.

"Getting food, I'm starving." He looked at me as if to say 'duh!'

"Uh, last time I checked you were a vegetarian?" He smiled slyly and leaned in closer.

"Sometimes I have to bend the rules." His warm breath tickled my neck and made me stand up straight.

"Isn't that more like breaking the rules though?" I chuckled wryly as the line moved forward and he shrugged.

"Sometimes I have to break the rules!" We placed our orders and patiently waited for the food to come. Once we got our food we headed back to the table that Simone was sitting at.

"Ok, I'll be back in a second." She said before getting up and walking towards a café.

"Looks like it's just you and me, huh?" Tom wiggled his eyebrows at me as I grabbed ahold of my Big Mac.

"Sure is, hot stuff." I winked at him before taking a huge chunk out of my burger and chewing happily. A puzzled smile crossed his face as he nibbled on a fry. "Oh you finally decide to grace us with your presence!" Playful sarcasm coated my voice as Bill and Emily took their seats.

"Shut it, cow murderer. And stop death-glaring my salad!" Emily protectively held a hand over her salad and I made a mocking face at her. Cow murderer was the nickname she used for me whenever I ate meat around her; apparently it was supposed to make me feel guilty… it didn't though.

"You would have a valid point if you weren't the one eating all of their food, now wouldn't you?" I shot back and she poked her tongue at me.

"Why are you eating a burger? I thought you two were vegetarians?" Em glanced at Bill and Tom before her eyes landed on said burger. Tom inhaled slowly before putting the burger down and resting his elbows in the table, looking very philosophical.

"I like to think of myself as a 'part-time vegetarian'. Sometimes you just have to eat meat whether you like it or not." I nodded my head in agreement as I sipped on my drink.

"Exactly. Remember when the doctor put you on those pills cause you weren't getting enough vitamins or something." She gave me a dirty look before picking up her plastic fork.

"Iron, I had low Iron levels." She corrected and savagely thrust her fork into the lettuce.

"It's not natural for the body to go without meat either. I mean – don't get me wrong, I love animals – but I don't want to intentionally damage my body or get in the way of nature."

"Why don't we just change the subject?" Bill stated defiantly and I sunk back into my seat. _Probably not the wisest idea to start an argument with three- well, two and a half vegetarians. I'm fricken outnumbered. Where are Georg and Gustav when you need them? _Suddenly my appetite was gone, so I dropped the remnants of my burger back into its little box and sat back in my chair. _I probably don't need it anyway; Emily keeps going on about how fat I am. Maybe I am putting on a few pounds._ I glanced down at my stomach and frowned; it was definitely not as flat as it was before we came over here. Feeling self-conscious, I wrapped my arms around my middle and chewed on my lip.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked and I shook my head, not bothering with a verbal response. "Why aren't you eating, feeling sick?" Emily and Bill had started their own conversation about low fat salad dressing so they couldn't hear Tom whispering to me.

"I need to lay off the junk food for a while." I shrugged and watched his brow furrow.

"You better not start saying you're fat because I'm not dealing with that." He gave me a stern look and I grinded my teeth together.

"Well I am, so deal with it. Look at this," I lifted up my shirt and prodded my stomach. "Pure fat. I should probably stop eating all together and let my body consume itself." Ok, I'm pretty sure it was safe to say I had kinda lost it. Tom took a deep breath and sighed.

"Stop it Bree. You're not fat." He pulled my shirt back down and I abruptly realized that everyone was staring at me strangely; even Simone, who had returned with her food in hand.

"Sorry." I muttered and focused on my hands instead; avoiding any eye contact.

"Attention whore much." I heard Emily mutter under her breath. That set me off like a grenade. I stood up, the chair making a horrid squeaking noise which alerted everyone's attention my way.

"You know what? Good for you, I hope you feel like a fricken hero cause you certainly are acting like one. I applaud you for being a vegetarian but don't try and force me into it or try to make me feel bad for doing something natural. It's my choice whether or not I eat meat and I don't abuse you about your choice. So why don't you shove all of your righteous shit down somebody else's throat; I'm over it." I grabbed my bags and quickly walked away from the awestruck group. My grip tightened on the handles of the bags as my anger grew inside. I could feel people's gaze burning into me as I left the food court and headed for the parking lot. Once I got outside I sat on the curb and put my head in my hands, sighing heavily in an attempt to calm down.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" A voice beside me said and I looked up. An old-ish woman was leaning over with a concerned expression.

"Um, Leider weiß ich nicht viel Deutsch." I silently thanked myself for taking the time to learn at least that in German. The woman nodded her head in understanding. I pointed to myself and then did thumbs up so that she knew I was ok. She gave me a small smile before walking into the mall and leaving me alone, but not for long. I pulled my knees close to my chest and rested my forehead on them in thought. _I'm going to have to have go back in there and apologize._ Deep in the back of my brain I knew it was true but I couldn't bring myself to go back in there and face them; at least not yet. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I angrily snapped my head towards the mystery person, expecting it to be another stranger, instead I saw Simone standing by my side and looking down at me.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I guess I ruined lunch, huh?"

"Don't be silly." She sat down next to me and gave me a certain look; I knew that I was in for a grilling. "It was a little shocking but I'm sure I'll understand." I took that as her attempt to get the story out of me.

"I guess I'm just sick of… pressure. I don't know. I've never snapped at her like that before; we've always butted heads over being vegetarian but, I haven't taken it that far before." I followed instinct and avoided her eyes, fiddling with my fingernails.

"Well, when the boys started they tried- well, Bill tried to talk me into it but I refused. He didn't say anything after that though, no pressuring." I gave a nod of understanding.

"She's always been strong-willed about it though; when she swore off meat she dragged me into it too. I did it for about two weeks before I cracked and ate a whole Meatlovers pizza. Man, the lecture she gave me when she found out was worse than any mothers. She went on about how many poor little cows had died just so I could pig out on a carb-filled pizza." I looked at Simone, whose eyebrows were lifted in surprise. "Yeah, she can be really nasty when she wants too. She has this… art of making you feel guilty about anything. I just grew used to it and I'd normally just laugh her off but, I'm sick of her being so pushy." Simone squeezed my shoulder and gave me a half smile.

"And you shouldn't feel like you're being pushed into something." I nodded in agreement. "But, have you ever told her that? Maybe she doesn't realize what she is doing." She had me there. I hadn't talked to her about, not actually sat down and sorted it out. Simone took my silence as a no and stood up. "You ready to go back in or do you want to wait in the car?"

"Um, I think it'd be best for everyone if I just wait in the car." She nodded and pulled her keys out of her bag, dropping them in my lap. "You go ahead and I'll go back and get the others. Tom is quite worried about you I think." I nodded and stood up, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks. I'm lucky I have you to talk too." She smiled at me before turning around and walking back inside. I picked up the bags and headed towards the car, unlocking it and putting the bags in the trunk before sitting in the passenger seat. In my head, I tried to format some kind of speech and I was pretty sure I had it down pat but when I saw them approach the car I panicked and everything flew out the window. To my surprise, no one uttered a single word the whole way home; it was both a relief and terrifying. It was a relief because I had some extra time to try and find something decent to say but, it terrified me because I knew it wasn't good to let Emily stew in anger. That just gave her more ammunition to use against you in the upcoming argument. When the car finally stopped in front of the house my hands started to sweat a little; how am I going to do this? I stepped out and walked directly to the back of the car to get my bags, narrowly missing the opening back door. I quickly gathered my bags and started to walk towards the house when Tom appeared and grabbed them from me.

"I got them. You ok?" He asked quietly. I just nodded and followed him inside and upstairs. He led me to the room that Em and I were sharing and put the bags on my bed before closing the door behind me. "What was all that about?"

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, shoving the bags to one side. "Well, Emily has never been able to deal with the fact that I don't want to be a vegetarian. She's given me shit about it ever since she started out and I can usually just laugh it off or something but… I'm sick and tired of her bringing it up all the time and making me feel bad. It really does make me feel like a horrible person and deep down I know I'm not but, why doesn't she get that?" Tom came and sat next to me and held onto my hand.

"When Bill und I first started we read some things on the internet about it and let's just say we got a little bit brainwashed. The things they were saying weren't true but we believed it and we thought that anyone that didn't want to be a vegetarian didn't care about animals, including mama and Gordon. I looked it up a bit more but Bill was certain that they needed to be vegetarians as well. When I showed him a proper website, with the real information, we both realized that it wasn't like that. Maybe she has the wrong idea too?"

"Or maybe she's just trying to find something to hold over my head." I muttered bitterly.

"I think we both know that isn't true." I closed my eyes for a minute, searching my mind, and nodded my head and agreeing with him. "You just need to talk to her and sort it out." I turned my head and stared at him like he had just found the last number of Pi.

"I love you so much." I hugged him sideways and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." He just gave me a tiny smile and squeezed me closer. I seriously could have happily stayed like this forever but I knew that wasn't possible. Just having him hold me made me feel… I don't know, completed? Happy? Warm and fuzzy inside? But most of all, grateful. I was grateful that I had such an understanding and supportive man to stand by me and help me whenever I needed it. I was grateful that he wasn't like Josh; he wasn't just toying with my feelings and my heart. It suddenly occurred to me how different Tom really was though; he was nothing like the pimping man-whore that the magazines described. I wondered if that was just an act or whether I had maybe done something to change him.

"Tom?" I asked and let go of him a little, but not completely. He looked at me curiously and I continued. "Is the whole 'pimp' thing just an act?" I felt really strange asking and I really didn't want to hurt his feelings but I was just so interested.

"No, but I'd rather not talk about it." I nodded my head in understanding and stood up, inhaling sharply.

"Guess I have to go and apologize now, right?" He stood next to me and pulled me close to him.

"Don't worry about it. If you two are so close, all you have to do is tell her how you feel and she should understand." I nodded my head. "But remember, you have to try and understand her too." Smiling I nodded and kissed him before inquiring.

"How come you're such an expert on this?"

"Well, Bill und I have had a few fights and that is just the way we clear them up. Either that or with chairs and frying pans, but it still works in the end." We both chuckled and I held onto his hand as we left the room. I could hear Emily and Bill talking in his room so I quietly knocked on the door. Emily looked at me, considerably less angry, and motioned for me to come in. Bill and Tom left us alone, telling us to come downstairs when we were done. I sat on Bill's bed and chewed on my lip, thinking about what Tom had said. _All you have to do is tell her how you feel. You have to try and understand her too._

"I feel bad about lunch; I didn't mean to upset you or embarrass you in front of so many people."

"But you obviously feel really strongly about it if that just came out." I opened my mouth to protest but closed it when she gave me a look.

"I'm just tired of feeling pressured into being a vegetarian like you. I'm sick of all the jabs about animal cruelty and 'cow murderer'." She looked away from me as guilt scarred her face. "But that doesn't give me an excuse to rip you up like that. I'm really sorry and I just want us to be able to finally get past this." I listened closely as she explained herself and it turns out that she thought I thought that her being vegetarian was just a joke; so she tried to prove it to me that it was for real. It made more sense at the time anyway. We both hugged each other. Everyone was pleased to find that we had sorted it out when we went downstairs. Tom came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm proud of you, you know." I lightly chuckled and he shook his head. "No, I'm serious. You are a good person and I'm proud that you decided to face the problem instead of running away." _Wow!_ Where the heck was this coming from? It immediately reminded me of my dad and that was kinda creepy.

"Well, it's all thanks to your advice. Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek before sitting down on the lounge with everyone else.


	34. Caught

**Tom's POV**

I was so happy that Emily and Bree had worked that out because, frankly, Breanna didn't need anything else on her plate let alone something between her and her best friend. After they had come downstairs, smiling happily, we all gathered in the lounge room and talked about random things. Mama, Bill, Emily, Bree and I chatted for nearly 2 hours before Bree exclaimed that she wanted to hear us play something. So I got up and went downstairs to the basement to get my guitar from while Bill warmed up; honestly, he sounded more like a dying whale. When I returned Bree clapped happily and bounced in her seat like a 5 year old getting candy.

"Was man Bill?" I asked as I sat down in the couch and Bill pondered for a minute.

"Reden." He smirked and mama rolled her eyes. She knew that we'd pick that one; after all, it was my song. I was just about to hit the first note when Bree halted everything so that she could sit on the floor in front of us to watch properly. I chuckled at her eagerness before starting again. She grinned brightly during the whole song, her eyes practically glued to my guitar. When we finished she sat there dumbly for a few seconds before clapping loudly and asking for another song.

"I can see why you guys are so famous, you're awesome!" Emily complimented and Bill's whole face lit up.

"Thank you. It's even better when the others are here though." His attempt at modesty was overshadowed by the huge grin on his face and I was sure that his cheeks must have been hurting by now. He turned to me and suggested the next song to be 'Leb die Sekunde' so I started playing it. This time Bree bopped along happily and ripped her focus away from me a few times to watch Bill.

"Wow," She breathed out slowly when we finished and shook her head from side to side. "I certainly can't play _or_ sing that well!" Emily chuckled and swiftly nodded her head in agreement, earning a slap on the leg from Breanna.

"You can play?" I questioned and she scrunched her face up.

"I know a couple of songs and I'm not that good at them."

"Oh that's a load of hokey." Emily exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. "There's a good reason you won the talent thing at school." Bree's face reddened and a shy smile crept onto her lips.

"I only won because Jeremy dropped out after throwing up in Mrs. Halt's bag from stage fright. Everyone knows he would've won."

"Pfft! Sure, that freakazoid could play keyboard but he couldn't even play in front of his music teacher without hurling! You had the guts to get up there and play the song. _And _sing!" Bree's face was bright red now. Emily leaned back on the couch with a pleased stare.

"What song was it?" Bill asked, obviously curious.

"Um, 'Time of Your Life' by Green Day."

Bill gasped in shock and I rolled my eyes at his dramatic self. "Oh meine Gott! I love that song! I always wished I could play it but _someone_ refused to help me." He sent a glare my way and I held up a hand in defense.

"It's not my fault you can't play an instrument to save yourself." Bill sneered while I held the guitar in front of Bree. "Play it."

"Oh, I don't think I can remember it." I could tell she was just giving excuses so I dropped the guitar in her lap.

"I'm sure you will. You can never forget how to play a song." She bit her lip and hesitantly picked up the black acoustic. She stared at it for a second before scratching her forehead.

"Um, was it G… uh I think so." She mumbled to herself before carefully placing her fingers on the strings and strumming. A small smile appeared as she nodded her head. It wasn't long before she had launched into the song and her soft voice started to sing.

_Another turning point;_

_a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist;_

_directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test_

_and don't ask why._

_It's not a question_

_but a lesson learned in time._

By now, her voice had gotten stronger and her strumming more assured; she hadn't missed a single chord. I stole a glance at Bill who was watching in awe. I could see a spark of jealousy in his eyes but I knew it was just a longing to learn the song and it would soon be gone. Bree's voice was like a stronger version of Bill's, if that made any sense. At parts where Bill's voice would shake or cut out, hers only seemed to grow louder; but not in a deafening way. She wasn't screaming but she wasn't whispering either. The only thing that needed a bit of work was the higher notes, that was where she got shaky, but all that could be fixed with a bit of training. Everyone clapped when she finished and she laughed as her face heated up.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I actually remember it!" She said as she handed the guitar back to me. "I haven't played it in so long I thought I'd forget it for sure."

"Obviously not." I took hold of the instrument and placed it in my lap while Bill gushed.

"You were better than Green Day! Y-you play it perfectly and your voice, oh your voice!" Bree giggled shyly and thanked Bill. "You make me want to learn it."

"Hey!" I interjected and back-handed his arm. "You're the singer, isn't that enough?" Everyone laughed as he pouted and crossed his arms.

"That's not fair Tom. You can sing and play, why can't I?"

"Because…" He had me there; I didn't have a good excuse.

"Exakt!"

"Shut up." My attempt was pathetic, I know. But… I just didn't want him to learn how to play the song because then he would want to play _our_ songs and _then_ he would shaft me out of a job. My ringing phone broke up the awkward silence and I excused myself from the group as Bill started praising Breanna again.

"_Hello?"_

"_Tom, its David. I'm sorry to interrupt you're 'chilling', or whatever you kids call it, but I need to know if you want me to release a statement concerning yours and Bills relationships or if you want me to organize a conference?"_

"_Um, let me check with them."_

I covered the phone and stepped back into the lounge.

"Jost wants to know if we want him to tell the media or do a Konferenz?" I received strange looks from the girls but I didn't know how to translate it into English.

"Do you mean, like a…" Bree clicked her fingers as she searched for the right word. "A conference? With cameras and news people?" She asked and I nodded. "Oh, um." She turned to Emily and they mumbled to each other for a bit before Em looked at Bill.

"Uh, whatever you guys want to do?" My twin looked to me with a certain look and I held the phone back up to my ear.

"_Jost? Yeah, can I call you back when we've decided?... Ok, we shouldn't take that long. Bye." _I put my cell back into my pocket and sat back on the chair. Mama excused herself muttering about the dogs and Bree exhaled slowly, still sitting on the floor.

"What?" Bill asked and she looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's all just sinking in… I'm actually going to be telling everyone who I am and what we are. I'm kinda scared."

"Of what?" Emily furrowed her brow and Bree shifted her gaze towards the floor.

"I'm not sure. I- I'm scared that your fans won't like us." She suddenly looked up and glanced between Bill and me nervously. "Do we have to tell them?" I inhaled sharply and nodded.

"Yeah. And we need to make up our minds by tomorrow."

"What?" Bree just about shrieked. "I- I can't decide by then. I mean I haven't even… oh God!" She covered her face with her hands and let out a frustrated groan.

"Come here." I motioned to her and she pulled herself off the floor and onto my knee. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. "It's ok. They will understand."

"What if they don't? What if they try to do something?"

"I won't let them hurt you." I kissed her cheek as she draped her arms around my neck and she let out a small sigh. "Please do it for me. I don't want to have to hide you from everyone." There were a couple of minutes of silence.

"Alright." I heard her mutter into my shirt and I squeezed her.

"Thank you."

"Well," Emily cut in, which she was doing a lot lately, and leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees. "I think a conference would be good. That way we could clear up a lot of questions and things." Bree nodded, her face still buried in my neck.

"You have a good point." She said, straightening up. "We may as well tell them everything they want to know now. Maybe then they will back off a bit." I could see a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes but I knew that she knew it probably wouldn't happen. We all agreed and Bill decided to call Jost back as I was still comforting Bree. I gently rubbed her arm as she leaned her head on my shoulder and I felt her relax a bit. Emily was quietly watching us with a look that I couldn't figure. It was a good look though; almost like she was proud? Bill came back in and told us that David would organize it for some time tomorrow morning. Bree sighed deeply and sunk back into me and I squeezed her tightly.

"It will be alright. You got nothing to worry about, ok?" She nodded her head in response but I could tell she was apprehensive and scared. Something inside me was saying that it wasn't just the fans she was worried about though but I decided to ask her about it later, when we were alone.

"Why don't we sing a couple more songs, eh?" Bill's suggestion was met with an eager nod and bright grin from both girls so I moved Bree off my lap and picked up my guitar from the floor. A couple more songs turned into all of the songs from both of our albums plus a few random songs that we all knew. We hadn't noticed the hours pass or the sun go down until Gordon hollered from the front door. He went into the kitchen and, from the squealing coming from mama, made it known that he was home. Bill and I rolled our eyes in unison and the girls stifled giggles as he came into the lounge with a beer in hand.

"Ah! Hallo Kinder, what are you doing?" He asked as he settled into the armchair next to the couch.

"The boys are playing their songs for us!" Bree looked decidedly happier and she had that beautiful smile painted across her face. This was how I wanted to see her all the time; happy and carefree, just enjoying the moment.

"Oh, what ones?"

"All of them!" Bill replied a little breathless and we chuckled at his facial expression. Mama called out to us that dinner was ready so we all shifted into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. Gordon told us about his day and how he had a couple of new students and we told him about our day; leaving out the bit about lunch. After dinner the girls excused themselves to go upstairs after mama refused to let them help with the washing up, citing that it was mine and Bill's turn. We had fun though, covering ourselves in bubbles and whipping each other with tea towels.

**Bree's POV**

"Ooh that one is super pretty!" Emily cooed at the t-shirt that I held up. We were unpacking all the clothes that we had purchased and trying to organize outfits for tomorrow's conference too. Emily was right in her element with paparazzi and cameras and things but me… I was absolutely terrified of, basically, everything! Not looking good, doing something wrong, _saying_ something wrong. I was nearly having a mental breakdown just thinking about it!

"You ok?" Emily creased her forehead and put down a skirt.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I'm alright." I knew that it didn't sound convincing but that was because my mind was focused on other things. I was still thinking about that website I had read and it was stressing me out a little.

"Hun, I can tell. What's wrong? Why are you so scared?" I sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed and Emily sat down next to me.

"I – this morning, before you were awake, I went on my laptop to check my emails and stuff. There were about seven emails from girls ripping at me for being with Tom." Em sighed and placed her hand on my knee. "I was confused as to how they got my email so I- I googled 'Tom Kaulitz's girlfriend' and I clicked on this random website. It had pictures of us, even ones from yesterday. But, it also had a paragraph under it." I paused and glanced at Emily who was intently staring at me, waiting for me to tell her more. I took a deep breath and sat up. "I'm underage, Emily." She looked at me confused for a minute before the realization hit her.

"Oh… you mean, like at home?" I nodded and she eyed me suspiciously. "You haven't, have you?"

"No!" I yelped and she nodded slowly. "But, who's going to believe that? I mean, Tom is… you know, Tom. What if something happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if- I don't know, what if I get him in trouble? I couldn't live with myself if the police put him away!" By now I had lost it and whatever else I tried to say just came out as sobs. Em enclosed me in a hug and tried to calm me down. All of a sudden, she pulled away and looked me straight in the eye.

"What I'm about to say, I'm only saying it because I love you, ok?" I sniffled and nodded. "Suck. It. Up." She shook my shoulders with every word and I stared at her, a little put off. "I love you but you really need to get over this, alright. It's not the end of the world and you know it." Every part of me wanted to tell her to piss off apart from one; deep down I knew she was right. I was blowing everything out of proportion. I took a deep breath and stopped the tears.

"You're right." It didn't sound convincing. "I am making a big deal over nothing. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be stupid. It's not me that it's affecting, it's Tom." A wave of guilt rippled through my stomach and I lowered my head. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad ok? It's just that… Bill is really worried about him as well as you. He says that, when you broke down in the kitchen at the hotel, he hadn't seen Tom that upset since their parents divorced."

"Oh god." I mentally punched myself in the face as Emily rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"It's ok. Just… try to tone it down a little; for Tom's sake. Maybe talk to him a little more." I nodded my head and wiped at my eyes, stopping the tears from falling.

"Thanks for telling me. I really hadn't noticed." I shook my head sadly and Em gave me a tight hug before standing up and pulling me with her.

"Let's change the subject, eh? Now, I think this shirt is best with those jeans…" She continued to ramble and I desperately tried to follow along but my mind kept wandering to Tom. _How hadn't I noticed?_ Well, he isn't one to show much emotion, especially if he's upset about something. It took us a couple of hours to sort out our outfits; Emily just _had_ to make sure that they didn't clash _or_ look too similar. She was wearing a dress and I was planning to wear jeans and a t-shirt? _God, she's wacked!_

"Hey ladies!" Tom smirked as he peered into the room. "Oh Verdammt, you're not naked." His face dropped as he spoke and I rolled my eyes, a smile finding a way onto my mouth.

"Not ye-et." Emily said in a sing-song voice and I giggled before throwing a random piece of clothing at Tom. He caught it and held it up, a grin flashing onto his face. I mentally kicked myself when I saw what I thrown at him; a bright purple G-string. Emily's jaw dropped and she slapped my arm before marching over to Tom and snatching the fabric out of his hands.

"That's mine, you pervert!"

"Oh nein, du nicht!" Tom grabbed the underwear from her hand and ran off down the hallway. "Bill, look what I found!" He shouted and burst into his twin's bedroom while Em took off after him. I was laughing too hard to make sense of what they were saying and my eyes were leaking tears of happiness so I couldn't see much either, all I knew was that the whole thing was hilarious. I felt someone stomp past me in anger and I guessed it was Emily then I heard a door slam shut. It wasn't ours though, it sounded like Bill's. Soon I felt Tom's arms wrap around me and he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Aw jeez! That was so funny." I chuckled and wiped my face for, what seemed to be, the millionth time.

"I love it when you laugh." Tom gave me a squeeze and I let out a squeak. He nearly popped my head off!

"Well, you're the one that made me laugh so…" I let the sentence go cold as he placed a kiss on my neck. He lightly sunk his teeth into my flesh and I bit hard on my lip, drawing blood.

"Oh would you two get it on somewhere else please!" Emily sounded utterly disgusted and I smirked happily.

"Like you can talk. You've already christened the goddamned recording studio!" I could imagine her face flushing red at the comment but I couldn't be bothered to glance at her. Tom bit a little too hard and I hissed, pulling away. "Jesus boy, I'm not beef jerky!" His concerned face turned to humor as he laughed at me. I swear I even heard Emily chuckle.

"Come on." Tom let go of my waist and grabbed onto my hand, leading me towards his room.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Em called out in a joking voice.

"Don't worry your pretty little head; I'm not a slut like you!" I retorted and Tom and I giggled all the way to his room, which was only about seven steps away from ours. Once we entered he swiftly shut the door and threw me up against it; attacking my neck and lips with kisses. I forgot about everything else and just focused on Tom; still, there was a part of me waiting for it to get too heated and then I would have to push him away. I hated doing that though, pushing him away. I could see in his eyes that it hurt him and that was the last thing I wanted to do but… I couldn't let us go too far, not yet anyway. I managed to get into it though and cleared my mind. Tom finally unpinned me from the door and instead pulled me onto the bed with him. My hands went either side of his head to steady myself above him and his wandering fingers disappeared under my top. I moved onto his neck and left my mark in a spot that I was sure no one would see; I didn't want to have to explain it to Simone. His hands moved down to my ass and he groped around like a mad man.

I heard a gasp come from the doorway and Tom practically threw me onto the floor. I sat up and peered above his bed to a see very disappointed Simone. She didn't say anything, just left and that scared me. _Couldn't she have at least yelled a little bit? _I was feeling seriously bad now. I had just betrayed my trust with Simone and I doubted if she would forgive me. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face, trying my best not to cry. Emily's words played in my mind like a scratched cd, just replaying over and over. I had to stop being such a baby about things. Tom let out a heavy sigh and sat on the edge of his bed facing me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It was an accident." My voice sounded emotionless. Tom chuckled wryly and shook his head a little. "What?"

"It just seems like the world doesn't want us to be together." I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Sure does, huh?" His face seemed to fall as though that wasn't the answer he was expecting. "I'm really sorry Tom. I just… can't."

"I know, mama and Gordon and stuff."

"It-it's not just that anymore." He raised an eyebrow and stared at me. "Um," I decided to just come out and say it; there was no way to sugarcoat it. "I'm still underage in America and if we have sex and you go to the States… you could get in trouble with the cops." Tom just blinked a couple of times and leaned forward on his knees.

"Oh Gott." I just sat there dumbly on the floor, biting my lip. "I am so sorry." Suddenly he was engulfing me in a hug and apologizing over and over again. I rubbed his back as I asked him why he was saying sorry. "I thought – I thought you were just using my parents as an excuse. I thought you didn't want to." Pulling him away a little, I tilted my head to look into his eyes.

"Tom I want to more than anything but I don't want you to get in trouble. This has been driving me crazy all day! I read about it on the internet this morning and… it's just been hampering me all day." The relief was amazing; it literally felt like we had reached another level in our relationship.

"I don't want to sound pushy but, when do you turn 18?" My eyes widened in shock. A huge grin spread across my face as I turned to him.

"What's today?"

"Uh, the 19th." I squealed in surprise and glee as he stared at me, mega confused.

"My birthday is the 21st; it's only two days away!" I couldn't believe I had forgotten my own birthday. Tom's face lit up and he laughed in shock.

"You're joking?" I shook my head quickly and bounced around. We both started to laugh and I threw my arms around him. "Gott! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I shrugged and chuckled.

"Honest to God, I forgot all about it."

"This is amazing. We only have to wait two days!"

"What makes you think I'll sleep with you when I turn 18?" His illuminated face dropped and he nervously laughed. "I'm kidding, babe. It would be the best present ever!" I made sure that I sounded sincere and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You are really lucky that I'm in a good mood." Tom pointed a finger at me and I giggled girlishly. "What are we gonna tell mama?" My giggles stopped instantly. _Way to ruin the best thing that's happened all day!_

"Um, I don't know. The truth."

"But what is the truth?" I opened my mouth to answer but found that nothing was coming out, so I closed it again.

I finally found something to say. "I was planning on stopping everything when it got too serious."

"That's the truth? How do you know that you would have been able to?" A wry chuckle escaped my lips.

"I've done it before Tom." His response was rolling his eyes and I looked at him in surprise. "You don't think I would have?" He shrugged and avoided my gaze. "Well, I've certainly done more than you. You never even make an attempt to stop things. God, you're such a typical, horny teenage boy!" I must have hit a raw nerve because he took a deep breath and slowly let it back out, like he was trying to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry. But… when I'm that close to you I lose myself. All I want is to rip all of your clothes off and-"

"Ok, I get the picture!" I didn't particularly feel like hearing the rest of that little fantasy. "I'll just tell her that and pray that she'll forgive me." Tom helped me off the floor and we both went downstairs to find Simone and apologize. We found her on the couch, watching TV with the dogs. Tom and I stood in the doorway awkwardly. The air seemed to be really thick and I had to try to breathe properly. _Maybe it's just your nerves… or guilt._ Sometimes I just wanted to slap myself and this was one of those times. Simone wasn't saying anything, she hadn't even acknowledged that we were there.

"Simone, I am so sorry. I should never have let that happen." She just nodded at my apology and I turned to Tom, not knowing what else I should say.

"Uh, mama. It won't happen again." I think Tom might have been more nervous and scared than I was judging by the way his voice shook. "Are you angry?"

"I'm not angry. I am disappointed in you." My heart sunk into the pit of my stomach. Instantly, I was reminded of my parents and of how much of a failure I was. Tears pricked at my eyes and I blinked furiously. _I am not going to cry._ I repeated that over and over in my head while Tom and Simone argued in German. I had no idea what they were saying and I wished that they would just switch back to English for a few seconds so that I could understand but, of course, they didn't. I felt someone grab onto my arm and pull me towards the stairs. I recognized the painted fingernails and looked up into the eyes of Bill.

"It's ok. It isn't serious but you should wait up here until it's over." I nodded and followed Bill into his room. He told me to stay there until he came back up to get me and I sat on his bed. When he left I started to freak out; my brain had only just caught up to my ears and his words scared me. My hands began to shake and I buried my head in his pillow, crying my eyes out.

**Ooooh more drama! I hope you aren't getting sick of it because, unfortunately, it's all I can think about lol The next chapter is going to be super tense though. Hopefully, you still enjoy reading this and just remember that there is only 6 more chapters til the end! And then the sequel! Yes, I am excited lol**

**Review please, or else I will unleash my ninja midget on your ass!**


	35. Lukas

**A/N I just realized that I haven't done an Emily POV for several chapter lol I feel bad :( I also couldn't wait to upload another chapter seeing as I have been a writing machine lately. I guess I'm just hyped to finish this off and start fresh? But don't worry, I'm trying to make the end good :) **

**Emily's POV**

I could hear people arguing downstairs but it was all in German so I didn't know what it was about. It sounded like Simone and Tom but I couldn't be sure so I peeked out of the spare room I was hiding in. _Damn panty-stealing Tom! _At first, I didn't see anyone but I could hear faint sobbing coming from Bill's room. _Why on earth would he be crying?_ Quickly walking over to his room, I opened the door slightly and saw Breanna curled up in a pillow. I rushed over and sat next to her.

"Bill?" She whimpered and turned to face me. When she saw it wasn't him, she threw her arms around me and cried into my neck.

"Shh, sweetie what's wrong? Tell me what's going on. Come on, deep breaths." I instructed and pealed her away from me, brushing the hair out of her face and wiping the tears. She took a few ragged breaths before coughing and swallowing hard.

"Si-Simone caught u-us."

"Caught who? What happened?" By now I was panicking a little. There were people fighting downstairs, Bree was balling her eyes out in Bill's room, she asked for _him_ when I first came in and now she's saying 'Simone caught us?' Had something happened between Bree and Bill? "Shut up and tell me!" I yelled at her and it seemed to shock her into life.

"Um, Simone caught us ma-making out and then we went downstairs and now they're all arguing because of me!"

"Who? Who is us?" My head raced with images of Bill and her together and I felt sick.

"Tom and me."

"Oh… oh god. I thought you meant Bill!" Her face twisted in disgust and horror at my words.

"I would never do anything with Bill." I could tell she was sincere and I snapped out of the little trance I had of my boyfriend and best friend together. "Simone… she's never gonna trust me ever again." The water dripped from her eyes again and I hugged her close, trying to calm her down. It must have been about 15 minutes later that the screaming downstairs ceased and a door slammed, making Bree jump out of my hold. She ran out of the room and into the spare room. I quickly followed her and found her peering out of the window that faced the front of the house. I looked over her shoulder and saw Tom walking into the garage. Soon, a car reversed out and sped out of the driveway and down the street.

"Oh shit," Bree muttered, turning away from the window and rubbed her forehead. "Shit, shit… fuck! Why? I've fucked up _again_, Em!"

"You haven't. I'm sure it'll be alright. Tom probably just needs to calm down or something, yeah?" She forced a nod but I could see that she was terrified of something happening to him.

"Bree? Bree where are you?" I could hear Bill's voice calling throughout the top floor and I shouted out to him. When he came in I was a little taken aback; he had this strained and frustrated look on his face.

"What happened? Where did Tom go?" The worried brunette showered Bill with questions and he held onto her shoulders.

"It got pretty nasty. Tom… said some things he shouldn't have and he really upset mama. I-I don't really know where he would have gone but he needs to cool off, we all do."

"No… I need to find him." Breanna's voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"Trust me Bree, he needs to be alone."

"I, I think," She paused and grimaced as if she was thinking of something painful. "I just need to talk to him Bill. Please help me find him." Bill and I could tell there was another reason. You could just hear it in her voice. As soon as Bill agreed to help her, she ran around the room grabbing her phone and shoes.

"Can you stay here with mama and Gordon?" I nodded at Bill's request. "And… don't ask her about it, ok? Just sit with her?"

"Ok. Where is she?"

"Kitchen." The three of us went downstairs and Bree and Bill left me with Simone and Gordon. I found them sitting at the dining table and I took the seat next to her. She attempted to take a deep breath but it was cut short by her sobbing. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tried my best to comfort her while giving Gordon a sad smile.

**Bill's POV**

Breanna and I sat in silence as we surveyed the town for my twin. I pushed my foot down a little harder as we passed yet another Tom-free street. Bree was actually rather calm, I was surprised. I kind of expected her to be frantically searching but she just looked out the car window with a deadpan stare. _Something is definitely up._ I racked my brain for ideas on where he could have been but I could only think of the park, and we had been there.

"Stop." Bree's voice was exactly like her expression; emotionless, apathetic and cold. _Maybe she's angry at him?_ I thought hopefully as I pulled into a parking space. "He's in that ice cream shop back there." I looked around at the area we were in and was a little confused. We had driven past that ice cream place about three times before; hadn't she seen him? "Can you stay here?" She said it as more of a rhetorical question and closed the passenger door before I could even reply.

"Gott. What is going on around here?" I asked no one and thumped the steering wheel.

**Bree's POV**

I stood near the door of the shop for a minute before finally working up the nerve to go and sit down in the same booth as him. He didn't flinch as I slid in opposite him and I noted that he hadn't touched the ice cream in front of him. I wanted to say something to him but I just couldn't come up with anything decent, so I just sat there in silence. I only broke it when a waiter came past and asked if I wanted anything; well I hope that's what they asked because I just said "Nein."

"Bill's waiting in the car isn't he?" I snapped my eyes away from the window as he spoke and stared at him slightly stunned.

"Um, yeah." He gave a nod but didn't lift his head to meet my gaze. I fiddled around with a napkin as I thought of a way to say what I wanted to. "Uh, I was thinking that maybe I should… go back to the city for a while. Give you guys some space." I really, truly didn't want to but it just seemed like the best thing right now. Tom didn't utter a single word. It was almost as if I hadn't said anything at all to him. I felt tears well up in my already red eyes and I stood up, walking out. When I pushed the door open, the rush of cool night air stung my eyes and I blinked furiously and kept my head down. Once I got back to the car and a very impatient looking Bill, I asked him to drive back to their house.

"He didn't say anything bad, did he?" I shook my head and turned away from him, signaling that I didn't want to continue the conversation. As soon as the car stopped I got out and ran into the house and straight upstairs. I hauled my cleaned suitcase out from under the bed and started to throw my clothes inside, letting a few tears flow. I took out my cellphone and called for a cab. Bill appeared in the doorway a few minutes later with a confused face.

"What are you doing?" I sniffed and shrugged as if to say it was nothing.

"Just, um going back to Berlin for a while."

"Why? What did he say to you?" I angrily threw a jacket into my suitcase and turned to Bill.

"Nothing. That's the problem. I told him I was going and- and he didn't say anything. He didn't even flinch!"

"Oh." Bill seemed to shrink a little and my rage grew as he appeared to me more like his twin in every way. Suddenly, little things I hadn't noticed before turned into the main feature and it was as if he was fading into an exact replica of Tom. _Great, now my mind is playing tricks on me!_

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." My mouth seemed to have taken its own reins and now I couldn't control it. Bill gave me a sad look and I groaned, frustrated at the situation. "Everything is getting to me Bill. I'm starting to think that maybe I can't deal with this… maybe I'm just not strong enough to handle these things. And to make it worse, I'm wrecking your family." He walked closer and pulled me into a hug.

"You are _not _wrecking the family, you're making it stronger. Mama and Tom have kinda sorted a few things out now. And you know, I think you can do it. You are a very strong person and this _is_ overwhelming but you're actually doing better than you think. You have managed to hold it together so far, so why not a bit longer?" The last bit confused me and I stared up at him. "Emily told me about you… being too young. I figured that is what this is about?"

"Um, partly. I think everything is just getting to me though. I mean, tonight reminded me of my parents and I think that just pushed everything overboard. When Simone said that she was disappointed in me it was just like when my mom said it and that just… I think I kinda lost everything then." I sighed deeply and Bill rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it like that. She was probably just… I don't know but I know that she would never say that if she knew what it reminded you of." I nodded into his chest and sniffled, making a gross sound and pulled out of the hug.

"Ugh yuck! You know, I don't think there has been a day that I haven't cried?" I chuckled and Bill smiled sadly at me. I looked over Bill's shoulder to see Simone in the doorway with Em and Gordon standing behind her. "Simone, and Gordon, I really can't tell you how sorry I am that I let that happen. I promise that it _won't_ happen again." I walked a little closer to her and she gave a nod.

"I have to apologize too. I should never have made you feel like you were responsible for Tom. I put pressure on you and I'm really sorry; I know that that is the last thing you need at the moment. Can we call it a truce?" A smile spread across my face as I nodded furiously.

"Yes. And I won't let anything like that happen again, I promise." That seemed to be the only thing I could say.

"No, there you go again. It's not all up to you; Tom needs to take some responsibility too."

"Ok, yeah. That would be nice." I chuckled nervously until Simone engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Oh liebe. You are such a good kid and a good example for my boys."

"Aw well, thank you. But no pressure!" We both chuckled and I saw Emily breathe a sigh of relief. Everyone heard the front door open and we all gave each other a look; Tom was home. Unless the dogs had managed to open the door on their own, which I seriously doubted. Everyone's eyes seemed to settle on me to make a decision of some sort. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little scared right now. "Um, well… I have to finish packing, so…" I let it trail off as the uninformed eyebrow furrowed.

"What do you mean packing? Where are you going?" Emily stepped forward and cross her arms. She was obviously pissed at being left out of the circle. Well, it wasn't really a circle anyways… only Bill, Tom and I knew. _Ugh, I'm getting all sarcastic and snarky! Cool it, Breanna. God now I'm talking to myself too. Am I going insane or something? Maybe I need to see a doct-_

"Hello? Answer me!" Emily waved an annoyed hand inches from my face and I was brought back from God knows where.

"Oh I'm uh, I'm going back to Berlin for a while." I paused as jaws hit the floor and I instantly felt bad. "I figured it was for the best. I mean, I'm just stuffing things up here so why not?" I sniffed and lowered my head as Bill squeezed my shoulder.

"Breanna, you are not 'stuffing things up'. Why would you think that?" Gordon questioned and I shrugged.

"Well, it's my fault that Simone and Tom are arguing with each other and… Tom obviously doesn't want me here anymore." Ok so I oversold it a _little_ but that was what it felt like. Simone held onto my hand and looked into my eyes seriously.

"You did nothing wrong. Actually, I think you might have helped us. There were a lot of things that we all needed to say to each other and we finally did. So I actually owe you my thanks." I gave her a half smile but it didn't seem to make me feel any better.

"Tom still doesn't care if I leave or not." The sadness poured out of my voice and I felt like crying again but I held myself together.

"I'm sure he does. He loves you." Emily rubbed my arm as I shook my head.

"He didn't do or say anything when I told him I was leaving; what kind of love is that?" I knew it was an impossible question and Emily just looked away from me.

"Stay here." Bill said in my ear before he took off out of the room. I heard him go downstairs and immediately knew what he was doing. _He's gonna bring Tom up here and make him apologize._ Well, I wasn't sticking around for it. I turned back to my suitcase and quickly chucked the rest of my clothes inside, much to Emily's displeasure. She tried the whole time to stop me but I just blocked her out and continued. I knew the cab would be here soon and my heart dropped at the thought of leaving and never seeing Tom again. Quickly zipping up my suitcase and grabbing my bag, I forced my way out of the room and down the hallway with Emily, Simone and Gordon following along and begging me not to leave. I made my way down the stairs and jogged towards the front door. Unfortunately I didn't see Tom coming out of the lounge and I ran straight into him, sending both of us to the floor amongst my bags.

"Oh scheisse, sorry." He held his out for me but I ignored it and got up off the floor on my own. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything; and I mean anything. At this point, all I wanted to do was jump into his arms and pretend like everything was ok. It took all of my willpower not to. Instead I picked up my stuff and walked to the door. I felt the tears return to my eyes but I refused to cry. I opened the door to see the cab there with an impatient looking driver. I took a deep breath and turned around to face the people I was leaving.

"Simone, Gordon thank you for being so accommodating and nice to me. And I'm sorry for causing problems. It really was great to meet you and I'm sorry that I am leaving you with a bad impression but… Emily I'll give you a call later." Emily was crying and I felt so bad that I was hurting her but I knew that Bill would look after her. "Bye." I said and quickly turned away as the pressure in my eyes built and my vision started to blur.

"Bree, wait!" I heard Tom call out but I was determined not to give in. I threw my things into the back of the car and climbed into the backseat. "Breanna I love you!" That was the last thing I heard as the car pulled away from the house and the only man I ever loved. I don't quite know how, but I managed to keep it together and not ball my eyes out right there. I stared out the window as the car drove down the driveway and onto the road. Suddenly a flash went off and momentarily blinded me.

"Shit!" I cursed and hid my face in my hands. _Fucking paparazzi! Can't they just piss off?_ The driver didn't seem to notice and I rolled my eyes as I saw a black car behind us. _Great, now I'm being stalked._ The following hour was the longest one I had ever experienced and the most frustrating. The driver, whose name was Fredrich, didn't know any English and I still hadn't learnt German so there was no way I could tell him about the car following us. I was so relieved when he finally stopped in front of the hotel. I paid him, jumped out and quickly gathered my suitcase and bag from the trunk. That damn paparazzo was still there, taking pictures of me.

"Breanna, what is going on? Why are you here without Tom? Have you parted?" _At least this one speaks English._ I thought bitterly and flipped the dirty bastard off before heading inside. Of course, that was going to be everywhere by tomorrow but I couldn't have cared less. Once I got into my room I just collapsed onto the bed and let the tears flow. I cried myself to sleep that night, thinking of how I had screwed up so many things… even my own relationship.

My ringing phone woke me at 8 in the morning. I took one look at the screen and turned it off, throwing it onto the floor. It was Emily. She had called me non-stop ever since I left. I hadn't even bothered to listen to the million voice messages she had left, they would all say the same thing; Bree, please come back. I sighed and rolled over on my back angrily, my mind was racing and I couldn't get back to sleep. I finally gave up all hope of getting any more sleep and dragged myself off the bed and towards the bathroom. My appearance hit me like a train, I looked really bad. Bags under my red, puffy eyes, makeup smudged all over the place and greasy hair. I jumped into the shower and scrubbed myself clean, hoping to shed some of the sadness but it didn't work. I wrapped a towel around myself, not bothering to dry off, and wandered out to deal with my phone and its gazillion messages. Surprise, surprise most of them were from Emily but there were several from Bill as well. _Nothing from Tom._ I couldn't hide my disappointment but I just brushed it off, calling him just about every name I could think of. After listening to most of the voice messages, and deleting most of them, one caught my attention. It was from Bill.

"_Breanna. I know you are probably just going to delete this but I thought you should know anyhow… Tom left. I think he is trying to find you. Please just co-"_

I ended it right there, knowing what the last bit was. My heart skipped a beat when I heard that he was coming after me. No matter how angry I was at him, I still loved him and he would still have that effect on me. _He probably won't find me anyway._ I sighed heavily and stood up, walking over to my suitcase. I had no idea what I was going to do today; stay here and wallow in self-pity or go out and do something, potentially getting mobbed with paparazzi. Neither sounded that appetizing so I just chose the second option. I was going to go out and drink myself stupid. Ok, maybe not stupid but I was definitely going to get drunk. A darker, rebellious side suddenly took over and I found myself wearing black ripped jeans, a graphic tank top that revealed quite a lot of skin, my new black, leather jacket and a pair of 3inch knee-high boots. Yeah, 3inch boots… I was bound to break something today. My makeup was pretty dramatic; I think I had applied more eyeliner than Bill and the foundation was caked on. If I had seen myself walk down the street, the first word that would come to mind would be 'slut' but that was I was going for. I grabbed my phone, wallet, key, sunglasses and a grey beanie. I took one last look in the mirror and sighed. Something just didn't feel right; I shouldn't be dressing like this and getting drunk.

"Ah fuck it!" I exclaimed and jogged out the door, away from my reflection and my doubts. Thankfully, no sneaky pap's noticed me in my amazing disguise. Eventually I found a bar and flashed the bouncer a smile. Apparently that was all it took, no ID or anything. _Backwards countries!_ Not that I was complaining, I really wanted to just get plastered and forget about things for a few hours. I approached the bar and gaped at the selection of alcohol.

"Guten Morgen Schatz, was kann ich für Sie?" The rather attractive bartender asked and I stuttered for a bit.

"Um, do you know English?" He gave me a strange look before shaking his head. I pulled out my phone and selected Google Translator. I quickly typed in 'What do you recommend?' The tall man nodded in understanding and poured me a glass of, what looked like, beer.

"Danke." I smiled and he returned it. _Wow, he certainly is attractive._ I took a sip of the drink and nearly spit it everywhere, much to his amusement. It didn't taste exactly phenomenal but I was willing to try anything. I picked up my phone and typed in 'Will this get me drunk?' His smile grew and he nodded. Before I could do anything he took my phone from me and started to type something. I took another sip of the chalk-tasting drink while I waited. He handed my cell back to me and I read the screen. 'You aren't from around here are you?'

"Nein," I chuckled. "America."

"Ahh." He bopped his head and smirked. I gave him a confused look and he used the translator on my phone again. 'You can't hold you're alcohol.' I burst into laughter and blushed. We managed to carry a conversation using my phone for nearly 2 hours. Lukas, the bartender, told me that his shift was about to end. He kindly offered to accompany me back to my hotel but I refused the offer, citing that I wasn't drunk enough just yet. He laughed at me and shook his head. I took my cell back from him and read the blurry screen. 'You are plenty drunk. Please let me take you back to your hotel.' I blinked furiously at the screen as it started to swirl around and change color.

"Ok." I realized that I really was drunk and excused myself to the bathroom while he got ready. _Man, do I look like crap._ The girl that stared back at me in the mirror just didn't look like me. Maybe it was the alcohol? I just shrugged to myself and exited the bathroom, searching for Lukas. I found him leaning on the bar and wobbly approached him, smiling madly. He held his arm out to me, flashing a grin. I looped my arm in his and we left the bar. I told him which hotel I was staying at he nodded, obviously knowing where it was. _Thank God for that, I can't even remember my last name!_ We got into his car and I found that I couldn't even see straight enough to put my seatbelt on, so he leaned over and did that for me. A song came on the radio and I started to sing along, getting just about every word wrong. Lukas laughed at me the whole time and managed to make it to the hotel without crashing the car. He pulled into a parking space and seemed to study me for a while before rolling his eyes. He motioned to the hotel and then back to me. I think he was trying to tell me that we were here. I raised my eyebrows for some reason and held my key in front of my face, going cross-eyed.

"Oh Gott." He sighed and slightly shook his head from side to side before getting out of the car. He opened the passenger's door, unbuckled me and helped me out. I leaned against the car as the world spun and I was unsteady on my feet. Lukas wrapped an arm around my waist and draped my arm around his neck, helping me to my hotel room. When we got there I couldn't even get my key out of my back pocket. Poor Lukas awkwardly shoved his hand into my back pocket as I giggled like a little girl at him touching my butt. Once he opened the door, I attempted to walk on my own using my hands to steady myself. I could hear Lukas stifling giggles behind me and I turned around to glare at him but lost my balance and the floor came up and wacked me in the face.

"Holy fucker. Stupid floor… Lukas! Help me up," I rolled onto my back and held my hands up towards him. He took them and pulled me up onto my feet. "Ooh bad idea!" My head wobbled and my eyes crossed at the sudden change of angles.

"Ach, Sie sind betrunkener als ich dachte." I gaped at him in drunken awe as he spoke.

"Whoa! You can speak French! You gotta teach me…" He blinked at me a few times before reaching into my front pants pocket for my phone, not that I was thinking that. "Oh you don't waste no time, do ya?" I smiled deviously and wiggled my eyebrows at him. Lukas just rolled his eyes and sat me down on the couch. I sat there humming a tune to myself while he translated something. 'Is there anyone else here with you?' I pouted in thought for a moment as I tried to clear away some of the fogginess in my brain.

"Nope!" I popped the P and shook my head, hair flying everywhere. 'Are you safe enough to be left alone?' was the next question and I shook my head again and grabbed onto his arm. "Please don't leave me." He gave me the phone and I suddenly remembered that he didn't speak English. It took me a while to type in my drunken state and I got several words wrong but thankfully it corrected them. Once he saw the message he sighed and put his hands on his hips. He typed in 'Wait a minute' before pulling out his own phone and calling someone. I kept quiet the whole time and just watched him talk. _Wow, he really is good-looking._ I knew that he was 23 but he didn't look a day over 18. He had a rather muscly physique and a light tan. His dark brown, spiked up hair went well with his grey/blue eyes. Overall, I would have definitely been flirting if I still had some control over my actions. I suddenly got a thought and carefully made my way over to my duffle bag, retrieving my laptop. I turned it on and managed to plug it in as Lukas hung up on whoever he was talking to. I set my laptop up on the end of the double bed, lay on my stomach and patted the spot next to me. He came over and lay down next to me and we, somehow, managed to continue talking to each other.

**Please leave me a review! I'm desperate for attention!**


	36. Pain of Love

**Bree's POV**

It was getting dark outside and I was still a little tipsy but Lukas had ordered food for us, so that was helping. I was surprised that I could still carry a decent conversation with someone even when I was drunk and it was over Google Translator. Suddenly, a thought hit me.

'Why are you still here?' I typed in and stared at him curiously.

'Because I didn't want anything to happen to you.' He gave me a shy smile and I chuckled.

'But I'm just some dumb American teenager who stumbled into your bar.' He stared at the screen for a little while before turning to me.

'But you obviously need some help.' I didn't know how to reply to that. He was right but I didn't know if I wanted to tell him so.

'Don't you have better things to do than help pathetic teenagers?' His eyebrows rose in shock and he stared at me, concerned.

'Who said you were pathetic? And no, I don't have anything better to do :P' I couldn't help but laugh.

'Who did you call before? Girlfriend, wife… mother?' Lukas poked his tongue at me before typing his response.

'Actually, my boyfriend. I'm gay.' I stared wide-eyed at the screen.

'Really?'

'Really.' A huge smile took over my face as I tackled him in a hug. 'What was that for?' I gave him my 'are-you-shitting-me?' look.

'You are just the person I need right now! Now I know you aren't just here to take advantage of my drunken self!' His face scrunched up cutely as he laughed and I just wanted to squeeze him til his head popped off. _Ooh, that's the booze talking._ 'Won't your boyfriend be wondering where you are by now?' I saw him glance at the time on my clock and shake his head.

'No. He would have just started work.' I thought for a second before excitedly typing.

'We should have a sleepover!' He burst into laughter and rolled onto his side. He must have misjudged though because the next thing I know, he is on the floor, still laughing his head off. Of course, I found this hilarious so when I got on my hands and knees to help him, I just ended up on top of him. That bought a fresh new round of giggles and we both lay there clutching our stomachs. He was the first to stop laughing; I was still finding the whole thing ridiculously funny. Lukas slapped my ass and motioned for me to get off him but when I tried, I didn't succeed.

"Ohmygod… I'm gonna spew!" I quickly scrambled off the floor and managed to run into the bathroom. Lukas was right behind me, holding my hair out of my face and away from the projectile vomit. "Ohhh," I breathed once I was sure I had finished. Lukas flushed the toilet and got a damp washcloth. He signaled for me move around a little and he sat in behind me. I leaned back into his chest and sighed as he held the washcloth to my forehead. Everything began to catch up with me and I started to cry as Lukas comforted me. We sat on the cold, tile bathroom floor for a while; him holding me as I let everything out.

"Mein Arsch ist wund." He mumbled into my ear and I sniffed, looking at him in confusion. He poked my butt and then scrunched up his face in pain. I let out a laugh and nodded my head, standing up. I only just realized that I was still wearing my boots and bent down to unzip them. Once I got them off and stood on my own two feet, the world didn't feel as tipsy anymore and I actually felt a bit sturdier. We both climbed back onto the bed and continued to talk.

'Can we do something? I'm bored.' Lukas chuckled and nodded.

'What would you like to do?' I was about to start typing when his cellphone went off. He got up and excused himself into the bathroom. Feeling a little thirsty, I got off the bed and went over to the little fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a swig. I heard Lukas end the call and the door open. He looked a little frustrated and disappointed. He made his way over to the computer and started to furiously type. I quickly put the water bottle down and sat down next to him just as he finished.

'I'm sorry I have to go. My boyfriend just got fired. Apparently the boss doesn't like it when you pole dance in the middle of a pharmacy.' I tried to contain my laughter and sent him a forgiving look.

'It's ok. I think I'm nearly sober… nearly.' He grinned and took my phone from my back pocket. 'You need to stop touching my butt, I thought you were gay?' He laughed and blushed a little before handing my phone back to me with his name and number in my contacts.

'Give me a call tonight. Just say 'Es ist Bree' and I will go to my computer and use the listen thing.' I nodded and smiled at him. We both got up and I walked him to the door.

"Bye Bree." He gave me a smile and I pulled him into a hug.

"Danke Lukas. Auf Wiedersehen."

"The Sound of Music?" He gave me a questioning look and I laughed, blushing lightly. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead before turning and walking down the hallway. Once he got to the elevator he turned and waved to me. I shot him a huge smile and waved back before turning to go back into my hotel room.

"Breanna?" A voice I vaguely recognized asked from behind me and I spun around, seeing Georg standing at other end of the hallway, key in the lock of a door.

"Georg?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I ignored his question and ran up to him, leaping onto him and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. When I let go and stepped back I was face to face with a confused bassist. "Who was that guy?" My eyes widened in shock and I laughed.

"That was Lukas."

"And where is Tom? Bill and Emily? Did something happen? Are you cheating on Tom?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him towards my room as he spilled more and more questions. Once I got him inside, I shut the door and crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly remembering that I resembled a hooker. "What is going on?"

"Long story short I-"

"No, I want the whole story." I let out a frustrated groan and rubbed my temples, this stress was giving my half-drunken self a serious headache. I walked over to the couch and plopped myself down on it sideways. He followed suit, wearing a cautious and interested expression. I gave him what he wanted and told him the full story. Of course, I cried most of the time but he managed to understand what I was saying.

"Oh Bree. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have made assumptions about you being here." His face had changed to a solemn and apologetic look. I nodded and gave him a smile.

"It's ok. I would probably think the same thing if I saw myself like this with some guy coming out of my room." I motioned to the clothes I was wearing and he smiled a little.

"So… how long do you plan on staying here?" He asked cautiously and I let out a breath, my lips vibrating.

"I really don't know. Maybe… maybe I won't go back at all. God, who am I kidding?" I stood up and started to pace back and forth in front of the couch, thinking out loud. "I love Tom but he probably doesn't want me back now. Heck, I don't know if I would! Maybe I should just call it quits and go home. Maybe I should catch the next flight out of here and go h-" I was cut off by Georg shaking my shoulders and telling me to shut up.

"What are you talking about? I have never seen him so in love with someone before and I _know_ you love him. So stop with all the crap and just get over it." I stared at him blankly for a second, blinking in disbelief. _Did he really just tell me to get over it?_ I felt fury run through my body and I reached my hand up to slap him but he caught it and held it firmly in place. "Just calm down and think about it. I'm not trying to be rude but it's the truth, whether you like it or not." _He's right._ A little voice sung in the back of my mind and I felt like slapping myself instead. I tried to wriggle my wrists out of his grip but he just tightened it.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna hit you." He carefully took a step back before letting my hands go. "You _are_ right. I guess I just… didn't want to hear it. I don't even know why I'm here." I swung my arms about signaling to the room and Georg flinched a little.

"I think I have an idea why you're here." I gave him a look that said to continue. "You ran away to see if Tom would follow you. You wanted him to show you that he cares." It was as if Georg had just flicked on the light in my head. My eyes widened and I nodded, slowly agreeing.

"I think that's it. But I know that he cares, why would I need to run away to prove it?" That one had him stumped and he sat back down on the couch. I sat down next to him and held my head in my hands. _All this thinking is making this headache worse!_ I could hear sniffing and I looked up to see Georg screwing his face up and leaning away from me.

"You've been drinking."

"Huh?"

"You smell like a brothel… look like one too." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Well thank you for the compliment and yes, I have been drinking. But I haven't done anything, promise. Lukas looked after me." He nodded his head approvingly; one of the first things I had told him was that Lukas batted for the other team. The dimwit thought that I had a thing for gay guys before he finally figured it out. _And he's the one accusing me of drinking!_

"So… you want me to take you back to the twins' house?" He offered and I thought about it for a while, so long that Georg went to the bathroom and I still hadn't decided.

"Yeah." I finally announced in a quiet voice and looked up at him standing in front of me. A smile broke out across his face and he held his hands out, pulling me off the couch. I couldn't help but smile as well and he chuckled.

"Well, first of all we have to get you sobered up and cleaned up. I know the perfect recipe to get you back on the straight and narrow." I gave him a scared look but he just laughed and pushed me over to my suitcase. "Put some real clothes on, we're going to the grocery store." I did as he said and searched for some warm clothes seeing as the sun had disappeared and the cold had set in. I picked out my long, camouflage cargo pants, a white scoopneck t-shirt and my big, green, army styled jacket. I was in love with it; it had faux fur around the neck and it went down to my knees. I slipped on a trusty pair of converse and cleaned my face of makeup. _I look like shit but I'm fucked if I'm applying more eyeliner!_ I chuckled to myself at my earlier image; eyeliner so thick it was nearly in my eyebrows! If only Bill had seen me…

"Ok, I'm ready." I called out as I stepped out of the bathroom. I looked around but didn't see Georg anywhere, I did notice that my suitcase and bag had been packed though, and were waiting by the door. "Ah, must have gone back to his room." I concluded and grabbed my phone and wallet, shoving them into my back pocket. _I have about a thousand pockets in my pants and yet I still put my things in my back pocket._ Mentally shaking my head at myself, I picked up my beanie from earlier and slipped it on along with my sunglasses. Ok, so I was going to look pretty darn stupid walking around with glasses on at night but hey, rock stars do it so why can't I? _I am going out with one after all._ A smile graced my face and I rolled my eyes. He could still make my heart flutter any day! I left my room and locked the door behind me, glancing down the hallway to see if Georg was there. I couldn't see him so I took off in the direction of his room, or where I thought it was at least. Thankfully, he emerged and gave me a smile.

"Sorry, I was just getting my stuff ready."

"It's fine. So what have you got planned for me?" He smirked and walked towards the elevator with me.

"You'll see." I groaned and rolled my eyes, eliciting a giggle from him. We got into his car and drove to the nearest grocery store. I didn't have a clue what half the stuff he was buying was so I just flicked through a magazine. Surprise, surprise there was an article about Tokio Hotel and me and Emily. I scanned the page but I couldn't understand anything apart from our names. There were a few pictures of us, including the revealing one from the beach. My mind wandered back to that night and I found myself grinning stupidly at the photo of Tom and me kissing. Georg approached me and I quickly put the magazine back.

"You in there?" He lowered his voice and leaned a little closer. I just nodded and made sure that the smile was gone. "Right, well do you want anything? Other than alcohol?" I gave him a look before darting towards the fridges, plucking a can of Monster. I spun around and came face to face with Georg.

"What?" I asked and he gave me a fatherly look.

"Do you really think that is going to help?" I shrugged my shoulders and he shook his head at me before heading towards the checkout. I made a mocking face behind him and he spun around, narrowing his eyes at my seemingly innocent expression. "Don't test me."

"Yes daddy." I replied in a childish voice and he sighed, continuing to the checkout. The girl behind the counter kept staring at us funny, so I took up an interest in my phone and pretended to get a message. Once he had paid, we both quickly got out of there before she could ask any questions. I shut the car door with a solid thud and got comfortable in the seat. I felt Georg look at me so I glanced over; we both gave each other a look and began to laugh. "That was a close one, huh?" He nodded and sped out of the parking lot, heading for the hotel we were both staying at. _How strange is that? Both staying at the same hotel. There must be like, a hundred other places in this city but we both chose the same one. Weird._

"Hey," I turned my head to him with a confused look. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back home too?" His grip tightened on the steering wheel and he didn't look at me.

"I broke up with my girlfriend." I nodded solemnly in understanding. "I didn't really feel like going home to face my parents so… I just changed hotels. I never thought I'd see you though." He gave me a smirk but I could tell he was just trying to change the subject. Soon enough we pulled into the hotel and got out. He led me to his room, complaining that mine didn't have a blender. As if I wasn't scared enough of what he was going to do; now I know it was going to involve a blender! I sat down on the couch in his room as he prepared God knows what, and turned on the TV. Apparently the show was some sort of comedy but not knowing the language kind of took the humor out of it. I mostly laughed at Georg's laugh because he got the jokes and I didn't. He would occasionally translate one for me and I would crack up but I think I might have still had a little bit of alcohol in my system.

"Here you go." He handed me a glass of… some concoction and I gave him an 'are-you-freaking-kidding-me' look. "Just block your nose and you won't even notice the-"

"Stop! I don't even wanna know what is in this so just let me drink it uninformed." He chuckled and nodded. I took a deep breath before plugging my nose and bringing my lips to the glass. "All of it?"

"_All_ of it!" He smiled evilly and I sneered. _He is enjoying this too much!_ I quickly chugged it down and clamped my mouth shut to stop myself from vomiting. Once I was sure it was going to stay put I death glared Georg.

"Ugh, that was horrible! It better work or else you are in for a very bad punishment!" He took the glass from my hand and cleaned up.

"Go and get your stuff, I won't be long here." I nodded and switched off the TV. I went back to my room, brushed my teeth and got my things, dragging my suitcase out into the corridor. I patiently waited for Georg, tapping my foot to a song in my head and humming along. "Alright, we ready to rock and roll?" I turned my head to see him walking towards me with his stuff.

"Aye aye, Captain!"

"Ah, my eyes won't stay open!" Georg hissed and rubbed his eyes fiercely. We had only been driving for half an hour, how could he be tired already? I looked over to him and smiled deviously.

"Well, they would if I was nice enough to give you any of this!" I swung the half empty can of Monster in his face and he glared at me from the corner of his eye.

"Give me that." He made a grab for it but I quickly swiped it away. "Do you _want_ me to crash this car?" I rolled my eyes and handed the can to him.

"So dramatic!" I mumbled and glanced out the window, not that there was anything to see… it was 8pm. Georg handed the can back to me and I noticed that it was considerably lighter. "Pig." I scoffed and he grinned mischievously. I was starting to get bored so I turned on the radio. I instantly recognized the song as 'Low' by Flo Rida and bopped along. Georg groaned and I gave him a look.

"I hate that song. It's so rude." My eyebrows shot up in surprise and he quickly looked from the road to me, then back to the road. "Well they're always saying disgusting things about women and I don't like that."

"Then how the heck do you put up with Tom?" That just slipped out of nowhere before I could think. Georg glanced at me again. We both new that he wasn't going to answer the question so I just continued to sing along, annoying the crap out of him. He let me though and would even sing along to some songs he knew. The rest of the car trip went quite fast and before I knew it, a familiar house came into view and I started to panic. I hadn't thought of a single thing to say!

"Georg, I don't know what to say." He looked at me and sighed, pulling up in front of the house.

"Well… you'll just have to wing it." I gave him a look. "Um, tell him how you feel. That always works, right?" I slumped back in the seat and crossed my arms.

"It hasn't so far." Georg turned the car off and slightly turned towards me.

"Look, Tom isn't really that good with feelings and emotions so try and be patient." I nodded and leaned across to give him a hug.

"Thanks G. You're really helping me." He gave me a light squeeze before letting go.

"Ah, it's alright. You'd help me too if I was in your position."

"Course." I smiled and opened the door. The cool night air was refreshing but also cruel. My face froze up, brain switched off and I felt like I couldn't really move properly. Somehow I managed to walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. I heard someone sluggish footsteps approach the door and I suddenly remembered that I was shooting blanks. My brain couldn't form words anymore. The door opened and a sad, frustrated looking Bill stood before us.

"Bree?" His face lit up as he lunged forward and grabbed onto me, crushing my body. _Damn he's a strong little fella!_

"Ow, hey Bill." He pulled away and his smile was so huge I thought he was sure to split in half.

"Wait til Em sees you!" I gave a little chuckle and gave Georg a look as the ecstatic twin yelled throughout the house. "EMILY! Come here!" I turned back just in time to see the blonde come running right at me, screaming like an idiot. She nearly tackled me to the ground as she clung on and even wrapped her legs around me.

"Don't you ever leave me, _ever_! You scared me so much! You wouldn't answer your phone and I thought you might have gotten killed or kidnapped or raped!" I pried her away from me and laughed.

"Nothing happened to me," I assured her and she seemed to settle down a little.

"Except for a little alcohol." I rolled my eyes at Georg and Emily's eyes went as wide as my ass.

"Alcohol? Alcohol?" She started to rant on about how I shouldn't drink on my own, blah, blah, blah… so I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Um, can we come in?" I asked and Bill nodded, opening the door further. We shuffled in and my ears immediately heard something beautiful. _A piano._ I spun around to face Bill. "Is he here?" I mouthed and Bill and Emily looked at each other before nodding.

"We texted you and called you to tell you but-"

"Yeah, yeah I wouldn't pick up, I know. How is he?" The couple glanced at each other again and I raised my eyebrows.

"Devastated. He tried to find you but… he hasn't talked to anyone is the last 3 hours." Guilt built up in my stomach like a balloon being blown up. I nodded and looked into the lounge.

"Where are Simone and Gordon?"

"Oh Gordon took mama out for dinner. I think he just wanted to get her out of the house for a while though. Everything is still a little awkward."

"Ok well, yeah." I left it at that and made my way towards the stairs that led to the basement. I nervously gripped onto my jacket, toying with the fabric of the cuffs. I took a deep breath and slowly crept down the steps. Amazingly, his piano playing made me more relaxed. Somehow, I found myself in front of the studio door, which was open. I just stood at the doorway for a moment, the sight made me stop. There he was, leaning over the piano, fingers brushing over the keys easily.

"Tom?" The music stopped abruptly and his head swung in my direction. As soon as our eyes connected I knew all was forgiven but I could still see the pain in his brown eyes. At that moment, all I wanted to do was run over to him and hold onto him forever but I contained myself. He stood up and stepped away from the black piano. He slowly started walking towards me and the nerves grew in the pit of my stomach. I felt as though I was going to vomit. I inhaled shakily as he stopped in front of me; it wasn't too close to be awkward but there wasn't a large space between us either.

"I love you." My breath caught in my throat and my eyes welled up with tears as he enclosed me in his arms. Tom's strong arms squeezed me close to his chest and I clung onto him. The warmth that radiated off his body melted my heart and I was so overwhelmed with happiness. "I'm sorry." He mumbled into my hair and looked up at him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yes I do," He kissed my forehead and loosened his grip a little, resting his hands on my hips. "I should have said something, I should have told you not to leave and I should have been there to comfort you."

"It's ok. We both made mistakes." I reached up and ran my thumb over his cheek. He smiled before leaning down and softly kissing me. Every nerve in me tingled at the connection between his lips and mine and it felt as though my stomach was doing somersaults. We finally broke apart for air but still kept our foreheads together.

"I love you so much it hurts." He mumbled and I gave a chuckle.

"I guess that's the pain of love, right?"

**Ooh I bet you thought she would cheat on Tom with Lukas! Haha suckers! I know the ending is so tacky but I had that scenario in my head for **_**days**_**! Hopefully you liked the chapter though, I got so stuck in the last one that I just had to make Bree go out and have some fun. So now Tom and Breanna are back on track, what do you think I'm planning for the big finale?**

**Review, review, review my little munchkins! **


	37. Finally 18

**A/N Unfortunately I won't be updating the last few chapter for a while but I'm getting so carried away with my new story. I seriously would love it if you could check it out, it's about a very fiery girl named Roxy who makes a pretty bad impression on Bill by flirting up a storm with Tom. I know you're probably gonna be pissed at me but I'm sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Bill POV  
**"Well, we haven't heard any yelling yet. Do you think it's safe to take a looksee?" I didn't wait for Emily's reply; I just crept down the stairs. She rolled her eyes behind me and held onto my hand as if she was scared. Georg had gone to raid the refrigerator. We slowly snuck across the basement until we got to the recording room. I peeked around the doorway and smiled, causing Emily to push in front of me to look as well. We both smiled at each other and the sight before us. Breanna and Tom were kissing; and it wasn't just a kiss. You could see on both of their faces that it meant a lot. When they pulled away they kept their foreheads touching. _It's like a movie!_ I faintly heard my brother mumble something to Bree, making her chuckle.

"I guess that's the pain of love, right?" My pierced eyebrow crept upwards as I got an idea. _I gotta write that down._ I felt around my pockets for a piece of paper or a pen but found nothing. _Oh… it's in there._ I finally realized that I would have to interrupt the couple to get something to write on. I pulled Emily away from the door, stood up straight and cleared my throat. Both sets of eyes fell on Em and I and Bree grinned excitedly at her best friend. I could see the joy in Tom's face. Whether he knew it or not, Bree was the one for him.

"Um, I just got an idea." I pointed to the note pad and Tom nodded in understanding. Any time I got an idea for a song, I needed to write it down as fast as possible. I quickly jogged over to the desk, grabbed the pad and a pen, shot the couple a huge smile and left with Emily. "Come on," I looped her arm in mine and lead her back upstairs. "You get to see how the magic happens!"

**Bree's POV**

Once the nosey two left I turned back to see Tom intently staring at me.

"What?" I giggled and felt the heat in my cheeks.

"I think you got even more beautiful, if that's possible." A grin spread across my face and I kissed him sweetly.

"I think your eyes are playing tricks on you." I whispered against his lips and snaked my arms around his neck. "You wouldn't have said that if you saw me this morning."

"Oh really, what would I have said?" He gave me a playful smirk and I returned it.

"I think you would have said something like 'Damn Bree, you look like a fucking slut.'" His eyebrows rose in surprise and I shook my head, chuckling at my previous appearance.

"What were you wearing? Wait- were you wearing anything?"

"Of course! But not much." I gave him a devious smile.

"Well, maybe you should show me what you were wearing." He tightened his grip around my waist and swung us from side to side like a child.

"Oh, I don't think so. My eyeliner put Bill to shame!" His eyes widened and I laughed loudly. I placed another kiss on his lips before gripping onto his hand and pulling him upstairs. When we entered the lounge, we saw Bill on the phone and Emily reading a writing pad. I hauled Tom over to the couch that Em was on and he sat down first, and then pulled me onto his lap; our hands still connected.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Emily glanced at the both of us hopefully. I couldn't help the monstrous smile that took over my face and they both laughed at me.

"I'm so happy, I just can't… ah! I can't even find words right now!" I covered my mouth and let out a joyous squeal. Emily smiled largely and gave me a hug and punched Tom in the arm.

"That's for making her run away." She jokingly glared at him before kissing his cheek. "And that is for making her come back." I laughed and Tom nodded, grinning like an idiot. Georg came shuffling into the lounge, carrying just about the whole contents of the fridge and a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Hey guys," Bill shut his phone and turned to us. "Mama and Gordon ran into some old friends so they are going to stay with them until tomorrow afternoon." We all looked at each other for a moment before Georg dumped all the food on the coffee table.

"PARTY TIME!" He screeched and ran back into the kitchen. We all laughed and got up to follow him. Tom put his hands on my hips as we walked out of the room. I got an idea and grabbed onto Em's hips too.

"Conga line!" I announced and Emily and I started to skip around and sing, Tom following behind me trying not to trip over. Emily got so into it that she ran right into Bill, who was helping Georg take beer out of the fridge. Of course, once she hit him, I hit her and Tom hit me… rather hard too. "Ow! Tom your belt buckle is nearly up my ass!" Everyone laughed at my misfortune but Tom just pulled me closer. The buckle was really digging in now and I desperately wriggled away from him.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't like it." He smirked at me and I flipped him off while Emily mumbled something about why Tom even bothered with a belt. We gathered up all the beer and took it back into the lounge room along with all the food that Georg had gathered. _I swear he should be obese by now!_

"Wait!" Georg declared when we entered. We all looked at each other as he held up his hands and looked around the room suspiciously. "We need music."

"Ooh can I pick?" Emily gave him a pleading look and I snorted.

"Sure, if we want to listen Justin Timberlake!" She gave me a dirty look and Georg looked disgusted.

"Eh, put on some David Hasselhoff!" Tom taunted the brunette, who just walked over to the stereo and started to sift through the music. Tom cracked open a bottle of beer and took a long sip. Bill followed while Em sat down and munched on a chip.

"Oh, Georg. Can I have your keys?" He turned to me and looked a little confused. "So I can get my stuff." He nodded in understanding and threw them to me. I stood in the room awkwardly for a few seconds before rolling my eyes. "Fine then, I'll do it on my own!"

"I'll come help you, stop Gejammer." Tom put down his beer and followed me out to the car. I slightly shivered at the night air and he chuckled at me. "You better get used to it." I smiled and unlocked the car. As I leaned over to pick up my things, Tom slapped my ass.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?" I scowled and he laughed.

"Don't you remember? On the plane?" A smile crept onto my lips and I nodded.

"Yeah I do. And I got so pissed off at you because you embarrassed me." We both giggled and made our way inside once we had gotten all of my stuff. "Oh wait," I stopped in the middle of the hallway on the top floor and turned to Tom. "Your parents aren't going to be home until the afternoon, right? So what's stopping me from spending the night in your room?" I grinned evilly and Tom looked so happy. We set my stuff down and gave each other a look. I grinned and ran over, jumping onto him, sending the both of us flying back onto his bed.

"You are so hot." Tom mumbled in between kisses and I smirked. I sat up and took off my big jacket, his hands going under my top. It wasn't long before that landed on the floor too. I heard a faint bell tolling from downstairs and pulled away, glancing at Tom.

"What's the time?" He shrugged and I took my phone out of my pocket. "Oh my God! It's 12am." Tom narrowed his eyes at me questioningly and I chuckled. "It's the 21st." His face lit up and he pulled me down, kissing me hard.

"Happy birthday, meine Liebe." I blushed and smiled. "I didn't get you anything." His face fell and I cupped his cheek.

"Being here with you is more than I could ever ask for." The smile returned to his face as he squeezed my butt.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" I chuckled, knowing what he was hinting at.

"Oh maybe one other, tiny, little thing but that's not important." We both laughed before kissing again. My fingers crept under his shirt and he shivered a little. _Cold hands._ "You have too many clothes on Mr." I pulled him up and helped remove his baggy shirt. My hands skimmed along his stomach and I felt him start to fiddle with my bra clasp. I shuffled off his lap and jogged over to close the door.

"Ah, good idea!" He remarked and laughed. I shrugged as I walked back over to him. Tom's hands guided me to stand in front of him and I felt the blush return to my face; even though I trusted him it was still embarrassing to be standing in front of him in my pants and bra. I usually couldn't care less but for some reason, I had become self-conscious lately. He gently kissed my stomach and wriggled his fingers into my belt loops. Goosebumps trailed after every kiss, every touch; Tom was making me feel things I hadn't felt before. I had never gone this far with a boy before; usually it stopped after the making out. Yes, I have always been a responsible girl… well, most of the time.

"You have the most amazing body." Tom complimented as he lightly tugged on my pants. Now the nerves were building. _What if I do something wrong? What if he doesn't want to do this? _"You ok?" His voice dragged me out my head and I looked down at him.

"Um, yeah."

"We don't have to do anything. If you're not ready, I understand." My heart fluttered at his caring and a small smile crossed my lips.

"I am ready; I'm just really nervous." I confessed and he gave me a look. "Really, I am."

"Are you sure you want to do this now? You don't wanna wait?"

I let out an awkward chuckle and slightly slumped my shoulders. "It sounds like you're the one who doesn't want to."

"I do, honestly." He moved his hands around to my legs and pulled me closer. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to." _Ugh, stop being stupid Bree._ I cursed to myself and sighed, smiling lightly.

"Ok look. I want to and you want to so, why don't we just stop talking and have sex already?" Tom's face scrunched up as he laughed and my heart swooned.

"Sounds good to me!" He hooked his fingers into my pants again and tugged hard, sending them to the floor. He ran his hands up and down my thighs before standing up, our bodies so close I could feel his breath on my face and his obvious excitement at the scenario. My hands seemed to know what to do when they reached for his pants and pushed them off. Now we were both standing there in our underwear. My breath quickened along with my heart rate and I felt my hands get a little sweaty. But all of my worries and fears dissipated when Tom's lips crashed down onto mine and we both fell back onto the bed.

**Georg POV**

I'm pretty sure we all knew what was happening upstairs but none of us dared say anything about it. I mean, they had been up there for over half an hour now. It was times like this that I reveled in not being Bill; poor guy probably knew exactly what was going on with his twin superpowers. Judging by the speediness of his drinking, he was trying to block out his 'senses'.

"Babe, you might wanna slow up on the beer. It aint going anywhere you know." Emily had been watching Bill closely as he downed his third bottle. He let out an almighty burp and Emily's nostrils flared in disgust.

"I know it isn't going anywhere, but neither am I." Em shot him an unhappy stare. "Come on, it's not like I'm doing anything bad."

"Just, don't get too drunk; I don't wanna have to deal with you later." I snorted in amusement and took another sip of beer. "What?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing. Just that he's kind of weird when he's drunk."

"Bin ich nicht!" Bill spat back in German.

"Ja Sie sind!" I guffawed at his previous drunken escapades.

"Weird how?" Emily looked a little put off as she slid ever so slightly away from her boyfriend.

"Well, he'll get touchy feely and all slobbery. Sometimes he even cries." I whispered the last bit to her, even though I knew he could still hear it.

"You're lying." He stated and crossed his arms. I just snickered bitterly. "Lügen, Lügen. Es ist alles Lüge!"

"Deine Freundin kann nicht Deutsch sprechen, Dummkopf." He looked at Em stupidly for a moment before shaking his head and going back to his beer.

"So, um… I'm kinda bored." Emily fiddled with a couch cushion timidly.

"I am too. What should we do?" Both of them seemed to disappear in their thoughts so I sighed and drank the rest of my beer. I tried to think of something or someone when I finally stumbled across, perhaps, the most obvious person. _Ah, Andreas!_

**Tom's POV**

"Holy crap!" Breanna exclaimed as I landed on the bed next to her, puffing slightly. "That was – you were, oh God! I can't believe how good that was. Was that good?" She suddenly turned onto her side and looked up at me with large, interested eyes. She looked so innocent it almost pained me to think of what we just did… almost.

"Yeah, it was." Her face lit up and she smiled brightly.

"I'm so relieved. I didn't know what the hell I was doing!" She laughed and shook her head. I reached up and caressed her cheek.

"You were amazing. Are you sure you haven't had sex before?"

"Tom!" She screeched and slapped my hand away from her red face.

"You're right." I conceded and she smiled happily. "You're too much of a goodie-two-shoes for that stuff." Bree scoffed and turned further onto her stomach.

"I'm no goodie-two-shoes."

"Oh really? Why don't you prove it?"

"How?" She countered and I had to actually think for a moment.

"I don't know, you fried my brain." A giggle escaped her lips and I smiled, pleased that everything had worked out between us. She hugged the pillow close to her and stared at me, fascinated. "What're you lookin' at hot stuff?" Her cheeks flushed red and she squealed, delving her head into the pillow to mask the shrill noise. "Huh? What's wrong with you?" I teased and poked her side. She shook her head, still hiding her face in the pillow. I started to tickle her sides, making her squirm all over the bed.

"Stop! Stop!" Bree screamed through the giggles and I did as she said, waiting for her to regain her breath and calm down. "Argh, you're so mean to me. You know that I'm ticklish."

"Oh, I do. It's my secret weapon." Suddenly, her hand disappeared under the sheet. I jumped as she came in contact with my body and she smirked evilly.

"I have my own secret weapon." Her voice was pure torture; she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Hey, you guys coming down anytime soon?" I heard Georg yell from downstairs. Bree's eyes flicked to mine and we both sighed. She let go of me and I felt a little disappointed.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Bree screamed back at Georg and I let out a laugh. She seemed frustrated as well, that we had been interrupted. "Come on, I'm feeling a little dirty." She jumped off the bed, butt naked, and smirked at me. I was so captivated by her body that I hardly noticed her walking out of my room. Suddenly my brain clicked. _Feeling dirty? That means its shower time!_ I leapt up and ran after her.

"I have an idea." I whispered in her ear as I caught up and she jumped slightly.

"Oh, you scared me. But what's your idea?" My arms snaked around her waist as we walked, rather awkwardly, to the bathroom. "Ooh and if it has anything to do with us getting it on in the shower, you're out of luck." A whiney groan erupted from my throat and Bree laughed.

"Why not?" I drew out the question in a childish way.

"Because," She closed the door behind us and put a hand on her hip. "I said so."

"You're kidding, right?" I'm pretty sure my face read 'you-better-be-fucking-kidding'. She just rolled her eyes and stepped into the shower. "But it's no fair!" I cried as I got in after her.

"You are aware that you sound like a 4 year old right now?"

"Why would a 4 year old be begging for sex?" A laugh emitted from her and she shook her head at me. "Wait, why would a beautiful 18 year old like me be begging for sex? I could easily make you."

"That's rape, Tom." She gave me a cheeky smile before spraying me with cold water.

"Ah! That's fucking cold!" I screeched and stumbled back, away from the frozen droplets. Breanna bit her finger and looked at me innocently.

"Oops, it slipped."

"Yeah and that's what I'm gonna be saying when you get pregnant!" She burst into laughter and proceeded to clean herself up. Of course, I made it more difficult for her by constantly kissing and hugging her. _Hey, if she wasn't gonna give me anything I would just have to be a pain in her sexy ass!_

"Tom, cut it out! Jesus boy, you really are horny aren't you?" I nodded eagerly and softly sucked on her neck making her giggle. I could hear the front door open and close and a familiar voice sing out.

"Was ist hängen, meine Homies?" I laughed at Andreas' greeting.

"Who's that?" Bree looked a little concerned so I squeezed her close to my wet body.

"Andreas. He's our friend. I bet it was Georg who invited him." She nodded in understanding before quickly turning off the shower.

"What are we gonna do?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. "He won't come up here, will he?"

"No, the others will tell him that we're… busy." I gave her a wink as I uttered the last word and she blushed a little.

"Well, as much as I love being 'busy' with you, we should get out." Nodding, I stepped out and grabbed a towel. When she got out I wrapped her in it and embraced her tightly.

"I love you." I mumbled into her wet hair and she glanced up at me with a longing look.

"I love you too." Standing on her tippy toes, she kissed me sweetly. We dried off in silence but when it came to the nude run back to my room, she screamed wildly and jogged across the hallway, hands covering as much of herself as possible. I cracked up laughing and followed after her. There was a silence downstairs followed by concerned sounding voices muttering to each other. Getting dressed was also interesting; we kept whipping each other with our clothes and falling over. It took us nearly 20 minutes to finally get ready and go downstairs.

**Emily's POV**

Andreas, Georg and I were talking when Tom and Bree finally decided to make an entrance. I could tell by the sheepish grin on her face that they had _finally_ had sex. Both of them were beaming and I couldn't help but laugh at her, causing a red tinge to appear on her face.

"Hey you guys, nice of you to _finally_ join us!" I teased and Bree's face reddened even more. I knew she was dying to flip me off or slap me but she didn't; I guess she didn't want to be rude in front of Andreas.

"Hi, I'm Andreas, the boys' official best friend!" Breanna giggled at his charm and shook his hand.

"I'm Bree, Tom's soon-to-be-official girlfriend."

"Ahh, you're the wonderful lady that has Tom wrapped around her little finger. Seriously, he has never talked about _anyone_ like this before! Not to mention the love sick stare he's giving you." Tom quickly flicked his eyes away from Bree and narrowed them at Andreas. Bree blushed a deep red and sat down next to me on the couch. I playfully jabbed her in the couple of times, making her face go even redder and a squeal tear out of her mouth.

"Stop it Em!" She harshly whispered to me and ducked her head a little.

"Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?" I kept chanting and jabbing until she finally screamed at me.

"Yes! We did!" I whooped and Georg laughed loudly. Bill was in the bathroom, guess the beer went right through him. Andreas' confused face glanced between Tom and Bree.

"Oh you mean- seriously Tom? It took you that long?" Tom's face change from embarrassed to insulted and he glared at Andreas.

"Trust me, it wasn't Tom's failed pick-up lines," Bree interrupted before Tom said anything. The blonde friend's head swiveled towards a rather sheepish Breanna, who shrugged. "I didn't want to be another one of his one night stands so I made him wait." The look on Andreas' face was priceless and shocked, to say the least. He just gaped at Bree for a second before hugging her.

"About time someone taught him how to treat a woman!" He released her and smiled hugely. "I need to get myself one of these American girls. You wouldn't happen to have any friends, would you?" Bree looked to me and we both laughed.

"Oh I don't think so." I informed him with a knowing smile. "She's a special one." I rested my hand on Bree's shoulder as she 'aw-ed' and pretended to cry.

"Ah well, my bad luck. Maybe I'll just continue to uh… 'test the waters', eh Tom!" Andreas elbowed the guitarist, who glared unpleasantly.

"I hope you came for a better reason than to embarrass me and drink all my beer?"

"Whoa!" Andreas put his beer bottle on the table and held his hands up in defense. "I brought you a little something, settle down." He got up and slapped Georg on the back of the head, saying that he needed some help to get it out of the car. The two of them got up and went outside just as Bill came stumbling out of the bathroom.

"Sheisse, I swear there wasn't a step there before." He mumbled to himself as he nearly tripped over.

"Jesus bro, how much have you had to drink?" Tom gave Bill a look before picking up a beer himself. The dark haired twin waved him off and slumped down next to me on the couch.

"Um Bill?" Breanna raised her eyebrows at him. "Your fly is undone." Bill glanced down at his pants before giggling.

"It is too!" He quickly forgot about it though and reached for a potato chip.

"You aren't gonna-" I got cut off by Andreas and Georg loudly entering the house.

"You will never guess what I got." Came Andreas' voice as he carried in a box. The writing on the box wasn't clear, but the picture looked like a DVD player.

"No way!" Tom's face lit up as Andreas grinned.

"Um, what the heck is that?" Raising my eyebrows questioningly, Georg came into the room with some CDs, nearly tripping on the same spot as Bill.

"Guess." I glared at him jokingly while Bree let out a gasp.

"Is that a karaoke machine?" Andreas nodded, the joy visible on his face. "Holy shit!" Everyone laughed at Bree's expression and Andreas got the system set up in front of the television. By the time he had finally gotten it set up, Tom had sat down on the other side of Bree and they had both started to drink. Apparently, Georg and I were going first as Bill had kinda fallen asleep. _God, he __**is**__ a weird drunk!_ Georg, ever the gentleman, let me choose the song, so I picked one that would be sure to tick him off. 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie came up and he let out a groan.

"You're kidding me? I don't even know this song!" I gave him an 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' shrug and started singing along. He eventually gave in and sang along with me, nailing it. At the end I gave him a look.

"Don't even know the song, huh?" He blushed lightly as I handed the microphone to Bree. "You're turn, sexy." She grinned cheekily and slapped my butt as I sat back down. I could see Andreas out of the corner of my eye, he was signaling something to Tom. _Probably thinks we're lesbians._ I nearly choked on my beer laughing and earned strange looks from everyone. Georg got to choose this time so he picked 'I Don't Wanna Be in Love' by Good Charlotte. Breanna, of course, nailed it effortlessly and I suppose it helped that Georg couldn't stop laughing throughout the whole thing. Georg handed the mic to Andreas, who looked rather pumped. Bree shoved her microphone into Tom's hands.

"I need to be drunker for this to be funner." She announced and downed her beer.

"Funner isn't a word, douche bag. It's 'more fun'." I corrected and she poked her tongue at me in response. Andreas let Tom pick, so he changed the CD to a German one. At first, neither of us recognized the song, but as soon as they hit the chorus it all came back. The song was 'What is Love' by Phil Collins. They were hilarious; singing badly and hollering throughout it. I'm sure Andreas was off his head on something, the way he would scream the lyrics into the microphone. I looked over to Bree to see her recording them on her phone.

"Well, now I know what he sounds like singing!" She announced and laughed. _Damn this night is fun!_


	38. It Aint Miami Beach Over Here!

**Bree's POV**

Something wet was on my face. Wait… no, something was _licking_ my face_._ I forced my eyelids open and immediately saw black fur.

"Ew! Scotty, get away from me!" I screeched and sat bolt upright. Worst. Idea. Ever. I quickly fell back onto the bed as my head pounded and throbbed.  
"Oh my God." I muttered as my hand flew to my forehead. _Did Gustav crawl in my ear and start playing his drum set?_ I heard a soft groan next to me and looked over to see Tom roll over onto his back.

"Scheisse." He mumbled and did the same thing as me, except he managed to elbow me in the face.

"Ow! For fuck sake!" I hissed and leaned away from him.

"Oh, good morning to you too." He said as he peered at me with one eye open. "Gott, sorry."

"Mmm shut up. My head feels like… I don't know." I was in too much pain to use a witty metaphor. Tom attempted to sit up; it looked like he was struggling quite a bit.

"Jesus Christ. How much did we drink last night?" He asked in a hushed tone. _He must have a bad headache too._ I just moaned in response for fear that if I talked, my brain would pour out my ears like a milkshake. Tom turned around and stared down at me for a second. "You're naked." I looked down and found that he was telling the truth.

"Oh, hmm… we must have um, yeah. You still have your boxers on though."

"Yeah." He stood and swayed for a second before taking a cautious step towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something for my damn hangover." He replied as he leaned on the doorway for support.

"Oh, can you get me some too?" He grunted and stumbled out of the room. "I think I'm gonna hurl." I leaned over the edge of the bed and, surprisingly, found a bin. I gladly spewed my guts into that and then rolled back over, throwing a hand over my eyes. _Fucking alcohol._

**Tom's POV**

"Wow, you don't look too good." Georg smirked as he took a sip of his coffee and patted Lucky's head. I just groaned and shuffled over to the fridge. "Anyone else up yet?"

"Bree is. She looks like crap."

"Well that's a nice thing to say about your girlfriend, isn't it?" I just glared at him. "How about you go and wake everyone else up while I make some more of my world famous hangover cure."

"Ugh, I don't want to walk all the way upstairs again." Georg chuckled and pointed to the lounge.

"You don't have to." I looked over to see Bill's legs dangling over the side of the couch. I sighed and walked over to him, shaking his shoulder.

"Bill. Bill!" He rolled away from me so I pulled him off the couch, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Fucking hell, Tom!" He muttered and grasped his head. I looked around the room to see Emily sprawled across the other couch. I decided to be a bit gentler with her and poked her in the arm.

"Emily, wake up." She mumbled something and reached her hand up, slapping me in the face lightly. "Em!" I said louder and her eyes shot open.

"Oh hi Tom, what's the time?" I was dumbfounded as to why she looked alright. _How the hell can she not be hungover?_ "Ah, I didn't drink that much last night. Certainly not as much as you." She sat up and looked around the lounge. It was amazingly clean, only a few food packets in the table and bottles on the floor.

"Oh," I said dumbly and looked around the room again. "Where is Andreas?" A look of deep thought came over her face as Bill rolled over on the floor and hit the coffee table, sending an opened Dorito packet floating down onto his head.

"Um, I think he might be down in the basement. We went down there after karaoke." I was thankful that someone could remember something about last night because it was a blank for me. I nodded and made my way over to the stairs. Carefully, I went down and saw, basically, a bomb site. There were beer bottles and food packets _everywhere_ and random objects strewn all over the floor. I slowly made my way through the mess and looked for Andreas. He wasn't in the lounge bit so I checked the beds instead. Sure enough, a blonde mop of blonde hair stuck out from under the zebra striped comforter. I picked up an empty Coke can and threw it at his head.

"What?" He whined sleepily and turned his head to me.

"Georg's making the cure."

"Oh thank God for that." I just turned around and went back upstairs to the kitchen. Emily had helped Bill over and sat him down at the bench and now she was walking past me to go upstairs, presumably to collect Bree. I desperately wanted to take a picture of my twin; his eyeliner was everywhere and he had Doritos stuck in his mess of hair.

"Right, drink up." Georg exclaimed loudly, making Bill and I cringe, as he placed two glasses in front of us. We picked them up and downed the goop quickly. I had no idea what he put in it, but it worked wonders. I think I was already starting to feel better. A little while after, Emily appeared with a green looking Breanna. She had gotten dressed; just in a pair of shorts and a camisole.

"Whoa." Bill muttered and slid over a seat, making room for her. "You look… really bad. No offence."

"Mmm, I feel like I look."

"Yikes." Emily slapped Bill upside the head as she sat down next to him. I put my arm around Bree's shoulder and she leaned into me. Georg handed her a glass of the magical crap and she downed it, making a disgusted face afterwards.

"It'll make you feel better, babe." I mumbled into her hair and she nodded, closing her eyes.

**Bree's POV**

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips. "I think we're finally done."

"Good God, I thought we'd never finish." Emily said as she flopped down onto the couch. We had managed to clean up the house minus the help of Andreas, who made excuses about an appointment he had to get to in town. It was nearly 2pm and Simone and Gordon were bound to turn up any moment. We had all recovered from last night but there was still a lingering sluggish feel that we all shared. I think I copped the brunt of it all though, the others were obviously experienced drinkers. My head was still pounding a little but I tried to just ignore it. I felt a pair of strong arms snake around my middle and I smiled.

"What do you want mister?" His face nuzzled into my neck and his hands tightened around my stomach, pulling me closer.

"You." Tom's breath tickled my skin and I tried to wriggle away from him.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to wait; the party poopers could come home any minute now." A childish moan came from his throat as he squeezed me tighter. "Let go, I gotta get myself dressed."

"Or you could just walk around naked." I scoffed and pried his hands from me, starting for the stairs. "Fine then, be that way. Don't think you'll be getting any of this later!" He called out and I turned around, wearing a smirk.

"I think we all know that would be more of a punishment for you, honey." I turned again and quickly jogged up the steps. _Shit, my stuffs still in Tom's room._ I walked into his dark room, the curtains were still drawn, and zipped up the lid on my suitcase. I dragged in into the spare room and threw it on the messy bed. _Georg must have crashed there last night. Hmm… if he crashes here again I get to sleep with Tom!_ I turned and ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the lounge with an excited expression.

"Jesus, I thought there was an elephant in the house." I ignored Emily's snarky comment and jogged over to Georg, putting on my begging face. Oh yeah, I have a begging face… who doesn't?

"Georg?" I forced my voice up a pitch and drew his name out innocently. I could practically hear him grimace. He turned around and looked at me seriously.

"Yeeeees, Bree?" He mocked my voice and I pouted exaggeratedly and creased my forehead.

"Don't you mock me Mr. Listing!" His green eyes rolled and he inhaled.

"What would you like Breanna?" A crack appeared in his face that I took for a forced smile. I grinned excitedly again and bounced slightly.

"Are you going to stay the night?"

"Uh, if I'm welcome." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and I squealed, jumping around in a circle.

"Looks like that's plus one for Georg's fanbase!" Bill snickered as he watched me celebrate.

"YES!" I hissed lowly and did a couple of karate moves. "Fuck yeah!" I hollered before running up the stairs again and into the spare room, leaving a room full of extremely confused people wondering if I was losing it. I giddily grabbed my suitcase and hauled it back into Tom's bedroom. Chills ran up my spine as I imagined the kind of fun we got up to last night. I couldn't remember much after I filmed Tom and Andreas singing but I could _certainly_ remember what happened when we were up here before that. My whole body tingled at the memory and I smiled so huge my cheeks started to ache. A huge, shrill scream that I had been holding back finally escaped and I threw myself onto his bed, burying my face in Tom's pillow. _I had sex with Tom, I had sex with Tom! _The phrase circled my brain and I kicked my legs wildly, a sudden burst of energy rippling through my body.

"You ok there?" I faintly heard a male voice ask. I was too busy screaming my head off in excitement to realize that someone had come upstairs and into the room. I felt something tickle my foot and I glanced over my shoulder to see Tom standing at the end of the bed smirking down at me.

"Oh, hi." I blushed lightly and smiled up at him. He tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip. I could tell he just wanted to screw right now by the look in his eye. I lifted my foot and trailed it up his leg, biting my lip. I dropped my foot down just before I got to his crotch and rolled onto my side. "You know what we did on here last night?"

"Oh I think I remember a couple of things that happened last night." I gave a chuckle and patted the space next to me. He crawled up the bed and lay down facing me. I reached my hand out and tentatively touched his cheek.

"You have no idea how much of a relief it is for me to know that you're still here." He grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"I'll always be here for you," My heart nearly popped like a balloon. "And I'll always love you." There it goes, my heart self imploded because of his sweetness! Why did he have to do this to me? He knows I'm a sucker for cheesy, lovey-dovey lines.

"I-I, you… ugh!" I rolled over onto my back, careful not to roll right off the bed, and groaned. "You always leave me speechless! It's so not fair."

"Well," His hand grazed down my arm and onto my stomach. "We could do something that doesn't involve talking, just a lot of moaning. Speaking of which, you were doing a lot of tha-"

"Shut up!" My face heated up and I laughed. "You're so mean to me." I pouted and looked over at him. All of a sudden, there was an influx of voices downstairs. I strained my ears to hear two familiar voices. "They're home." I whispered to Tom and I quickly scrambled off the bed, leaping for my suitcase. I opened it up and picked out random clothing and hastily pulled them on. Turns out I picked a pair of dark blue bootcut jeans and a peach colored pullover hoodie. Note: _peach_ colored, not pink! Tom waited for me to get dressed, probably using it as an excuse to watch me get naked, before we both took off downstairs wearing huge smiles.

"Hi Simone, hi Gordon." I chirped and they both turned around, looking rather surprised. Simone gasped and hurriedly walked towards me, arms open wide.

"Oh Breanna, I knew you'd come back!" She cooed and squeezed me tightly. I giggled and squeezed her back; it was just like hugging my mom. "When did you get back, this morning?"

"No, actually sometime around midnight." Her face twisted into worry and concern. "Georg rescued me and made me realize how silly I was being." I sent him a thankful smile and he returned it.

"Well, we are just glad that you are safe and back here with us." Gordon smiled as he gave me a hug as well.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, you know. This place is so much better than some hotel." Simone grinned proudly at my compliment while Gordon pointed a finger at me.

"You better get used to hotel rooms if you plan on sticking with this no hoper." He punched Tom in the arm and chuckled. My face crumpled up in confusion as Tom rubbed his arm. "When the new album comes out, there'll be a tour after that and you'll be spending months in a cramped bus and horrible hotels." _Why hadn't I thought of that before?_ Seriously though, it's common sense; they have to promote the album and stuff. A whimper escaped my mouth as I imagined the ridiculous living arrangements and everyone but me laughed.

"It won't be that bad. You'll be used to Georg's stench by then and Bill's hogging of the bathroom." Tom said smugly and I giggled as both Georg and Bill slapped him.

"_This_," Bill exclaimed and motioned to himself. "Does not happen without a few good hours of hair styling and makeup." The room was filled with people snickering and giggling as Bill crossed his arms. "Well at least I don't look like Tom."

"Hey! What's wrong with looking like me, I'm beautiful… aren't I Georg?" The brunette nodded fiercely as Gordon and Simone left the room, rolling their eyes.

"Yes Tom, like a blooming flower." Emily and I cracked up laughing whilst the boys seemed unfazed by us and just carried on the conversation.

"You should use that in one of our interviews. I'm sure 99% of our fans would agree with you." Tom adjusted his cap and puffed out his chest.

"What about that 1%?" I asked, holding back my laughter.

"Eh, they're Bill fans."

"Hey!" The girlish twin shrieked and thumped Tom in the stomach.

We spent the rest of the day lounging around and talking about various things. David had called and asked that the boys go into the studio tomorrow to start recording. Emily was keen to go along but I was a little hesitant.

"Will Gustav be there?" I asked quietly and Tom nodded. Sighing heavily, I fell back onto the sofa. "It's going to be so awkward, I can just feel it."

**Tom's POV**

It was really nice to not to wake up with a thumping headache and a nauseous stomach. I just lay there and watched Breanna sleep peacefully. No, my parents hadn't agreed to let us sleep in the same bed; they had put Bree in the basement and I had snuck down after they went to sleep. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly 7am. _We gotta be at the studio by 8:30._ I could hear people shuffling around upstairs and I concluded that it was Mama and Gordon, Bill would be in the bathroom and the others probably wouldn't be up. I sighed and kissed Bree on the lips. A quiet moan came from her throat as she rolled towards me and tugged the sheets and comforter up more.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Nearly 7, babe." Bree whimpered and pulled herself up into sitting position, running a hand through her messy, black hair. She opened her eyes and blinked several times before looking down at me, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"You aint supposed to be down here." I gave a shrug and smiled back.

"But we wouldn't want you to be scared, sleeping down here in the dark, all on your own." She giggled and leaned down, kissing me softly.

"You're such a caring boyfriend. I mean, you didn't come down here just to have sex with me, you actually care about me." Faking a sob, she clutched her chest and mimicked a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ah of course not!" I sat up and stretched. "C'mon we gotta be there by 8:30."

"Ok, but how are you planning on sneaking outta here?"

"If you go up and start a conversation with them, I should be able to sneak through the lounge and upstairs." She nodded and climbed off the bed, walking into the bathroom. I gathered up all of my clothes while she was in there and when she came out I walked to the stairs with her.

"Wish me luck!" She said quietly and leaned up, attaching her lips to mine. I watched her ass as she climbed the stairs and disappeared from my sight. _I hit the jackpot with her._

**Bree's POV**

Thankfully Tom's plan worked and he had snuck upstairs without being seen. I couldn't imagine how awkward it would be to get caught again. All five of us managed to get our asses into Tom's car and arrive 10 minutes late.

"Oh you're finally here!" David exclaimed as we walked into the building. "Emily, Bree it's nice to see you again, especially with some clothes on." He shot a joking wink my way and I laughed. The irony was that I was wearing about seven layers of clothing; hey it was super cold at 8 in the morning in Berlin! I had two pairs of socks on under my converse, black sweatpants, a long sleeved tank, my _peach_ hoodie, my big black pea coat _and_ a scarf. _And I'm still shivering like a bitch._ I don't think there was any skin exposed except for my face; there was no way I was removing my hands from my pockets. My nose, I couldn't feel anymore and my ears felt as though they were about to fall off.

"I really need to get some warmer clothes, I don't know why I didn't the other day. I mean, it aint Miami Beach over here!" I grumbled and the others laughed at my pity.

"Ok, so who wants the grand tour?" David threw his hands in the air and looked at Emily and I curiously. Emily's hand shot up like a schoolgirl who knew the answer to an extremely difficult question while I just nodded. "All right then, I see the weather hasn't affected your enthusiasm, Breanna." He smirked at me before calling over a blonde girl.

"Hi there." She said brightly and the first thing I noticed was the American accent.

"You're American!" I stated dumbly and gaped at her. She laughed a little and nodded her head while Em rolled her eyes.

"Sure am, I'm Charlotte." My first thought was that she was ridiculously cute. She had light blonde, shoulder length hair, amazing blue eyes that had been carefully lined with black and the most adorable smile. Charlotte was what I would call chubby but in a really cute way, almost like she was still growing into her body. I could tell already that we were going to get along well, just call it a woman's intuition.

"Thank God for that, I'm Breanna; it's really nice to meet you." She gave me another smile and I had the strangest urge to coo and pinch her cheeks like a grandmother but I resisted; that'd be a tiny bit awkward.

"Hi, I'm Emily. You'll have to excuse this nutcase here, I don't know what's wrong with her." Em laughed and pointed towards me.

"Maybe it's the weather?" Charlotte shrugged her shoulders as I giggled.

"I'll see you later," I turned only to have Tom's lips planted on mine. "I gotta go into a meeting thing but you have some fun, eh." I nodded and smiled as him, Bill and Georg walked off into a room with David. As the door to the room opened, I could make out the blonde hair of Gustav. My stomach knotted together and I took a couple of deep breaths. _Don't vomit, don't vomit, don't vomit._

"So, you ready to check this place out?" Charlotte's chirpy voice regained my attention and I turned back to her, smiling.

"Heck yeah, I wanna see where the magic happens, baby!" Emily clapped her hands together and we laughed.

"That would be in hair and makeup!" Emily and I cracked up laughing at Charlotte as we began to walk down the corridors. She pointed out a heap of things and introduced us to a lot of people and I was starting to feel a little bit overwhelmed. _How in the fuck am I gonna remember any of this? I know… I just won't leave Charlottes side!_

"Ahah!" Emily and Charlotte turned to look at me strangely and I blushed. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing it wasn't you expressing your joy over finding the bathroom?" My eyes followed Charlottes pointed finger and sure enough, it was signaling to the lavatory.

"Ah no, it was not. That could be really helpful though, I'll make a mental note." I gave a cheesy smile and tapped my temple. _Thank God for the heater in here!_

"You're certainly one of the funniest." Charlotte mumbled with a smile on her face as she continued to walk.

"Uh funniest what? Funniest who?" I jogged a little to keep up with her. She stopped and turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't take this the wrong way but… you're the funniest girl that Tom's ever brought here." A smug smile tore onto my lips as I raised my eyebrows at Emily, who shrugged. Charlotte took her hand off my shoulder and started moving again. "He's only ever brought two here, though."

"Ha! Suck on that one, Bree!" Em pointed a finger in my face and I poked my tongue out.

"I'm still the funniest! You're probably the blondest! No offence Charlotte." My new friend only waved her hand in the air.

"It's cool, I only have the hair color, not the brain defect that comes with it." I busted into laughter, leaning over and holding my stomach.

"You have a brain defect!" I howled at Emily as I continued to laugh. She frowned and crossed her arms angrily.

"Shut up, buttface." Her lame ass comeback only made me laugh more and soon Charlotte was chortling along with me. The stares that we earned from everyone else in the building were so strange that I wondered if they were going to call security on us. "Oh my God Bree, you're ridiculous. I'm going to the bathroom to re-apply." I just nodded as I gasped for air and leaned against the wall.

"So…" Charlotte trailed off as we stood there, breathing heavily.

I smirked evilly and bit my lip. "Let's ditch her."

"_What_? Are you kidding me?" She shrieked and I shook my head, grinning madly.

"Come on," I grabbed Charlotte's wrist and pulled her in the direction of wherever we were headed before I insulted Em's hair color. "Let's hide somewhere and then jump out and freak the shit outta her!" The blonde stared at me in amazement and concern for a moment before shrugging.

"If you take the blame."

"Pfft, what blame? Nothing's gonna happen to her, except she might have a minor heart attack."

"Then you'll be taking the blame for that!" I chuckled and nodded, pulling her behind a display cabinet. I took out my phone and turned on the camera, placing it at just the right angle so that I could see when she was coming.

"And now we wait."

"How long do you think she'll be?" Charlotte looked up at me and I chewed my lips.

"Hmm probably about 5 minutes. She wouldn't be doing the whole shebang, she was just using it as an excuse to get away from us." I snorted quietly and Charlotte rolled her eyes jokingly.

"You make it sou-"

"Shh!" I held a finger over my lips instinctively as I saw the bathroom door open in my phone camera. I gripped onto Charlotte's wrist and bounced with excitement. _Em is so gonna need a change of panties after this._ As her blonde head came into view, I glanced down at Charlotte who grinned giddily. _Closer, closer, closer…_ I counted down from three to one on my finger and as soon as my last finger went down, I grabbed Charlottes arm and pulled us both out in front of Emily. We screamed random gibberish and Emily certainly got a fright.

"FUCK!" She screeched and flapped her arms like a bird, trying to keep her balance. Charlotte and I howled with laughter and held onto each other.

Emily gave us the cold shoulder for the rest of the tour and she put on her 'Charlotte and Bree scared the bejesus outta me' act when we met up with the boys afterwards. There was only one person I was nervous about seeing.

"Hi Breanna." My breath caught in my throat as I recognized the voice. _Gustav._

**Ok so it's been a while since I updated :( I guess I was just really eager to get rid of some of these ideas that I decided to start Finally Met His Match? and now I've kinda used up all of my ideas in that? It's confuzzling, I know. But long story short, I'm losing motivation for the ending of this! I can't wait to start the sequel and it's showing in my writing. I spend most of my time thinking about things that could happen in the sequel while I'm supposed to be writing this chapter, hence the cruddy writing in this. Anyway, only 2 chapters left and then I can FINALLY start my long awaited sequel lol **

**Please leave me a review, even if it just says you liked the chapter… even if it says you hated the chapter and you wish I'd stop writing, just gimme something here!**


	39. Strictly Ditzy

"_Hi Breanna." My breath caught in my throat as I recognized the voice. Gustav._

**Bree's POV**

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!_ My mind raced at a thousand thoughts a second and my stomach churned uneasily. I swallowed the lump of nerves in my throat as I slowly turned around, careful not to lose my balance on my wobbly legs. My hands shook nervously as I took in his appearance. He looked no different to the last time I had seen him; he even still had the same ashamed and dismayed expression on his face.

"H-hi Gustav." I stuttered slightly as I blushed at the quietness of my voice and the scared tone it held. His dull face seemed to brighten at the mention of his name but he caught himself before a smile could appear.

"How have you been?" His voice was also quiet and somewhat timid, as though he was pussy footing around something sensitive, which he was really. I guess I really didn't know how I felt about seeing Gustav again, I certainly wasn't expecting it to be this awkward though.

"Uh, good. I suppose. And you?" My voice had stopped shaking, however the same couldn't be said for my hands. Gustav's head nodded mechanically as he stared into my eyes. I didn't feel intimidated because I was searching for something in his eyes too. Some sort of sign that everything between us was alright and that we could stop being so nervous around each other. Nothing showed though, nothing except for guilt and regret. A warm hand captured my shaking one and I glanced to my side to see Tom watching Gustav intently. I tangled my fingers with his in a bid to stop my agitated hands from jolting.

"I'm fine. I'm eager to start working on the new album though. Distractions." The smallest of smiles tugged at his mouth for a second as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh," I said quietly, disappointment coating my voice. Our situation obviously still bothered him, so much so that he had to throw himself into his work just to keep it together. "It's good to keep busy." Honestly, I couldn't remember the last time I had been involved in a conversation as awkward and compressed at this. I really couldn't think of anything to say to Gustav and it seemed that Tom wasn't interested in words, he was occupied with eyeballing the blonde drummer scrupulously.

"Yes, it is. I guess I'll see you around here a fair bit?"

"Um, I'm not really sure how much I'll be here. I just wanted to come today to see what this place was like. I probably won't be here that often, I really would hate to get in your way." I glanced from Gustav to Tom. His deep brown eyes shifted to my face and an understanding smile emerged from his concentrated expression as he lightly squeezed my hand.

"Ok," Gustav shoved his hands into his pants pocket. "Well, see you later then." I nodded my head and forced a faint smile onto my lips, trying to be at least friendly. He turned and walked away and I inhaled deeply, trying to flush away some of the tenseness that weighed me down.

"Are you ok?" Tom peered down at me carefully as he moved to stand in front of me. I used my free hand to adjust my hair and blew out the breath I had held onto.

"Yeah. That was really awkward." The dreaded boy nodded and I pulled him back towards the group of people. Bill and Emily were talking to each other, and when I say talking I mean it was like a whole fricken production. Arms flew in every direction and heads nodded maniacally when they agreed on something. It was really quite cute but it was also dangerous; you had to be at least 2 feet away from them at all times if you didn't want to get whacked in the face. Charlotte gave us a friendly smile as we sat down with her and Georg, leaving Bill and Emily to themselves.

"That looked a bit tense, are you guys alright?" Charlotte inquired carefully, as though she wasn't sure whether to say anything or not.

"Yeah, it's fine." I smiled reassuringly and waved my hand in the air, the other was still in Tom's firm grasp. "So what're you talking about?"

"I was telling Charlotte about the other day." Georg said, smirking slightly.

"What do you mean, the other day?" I asked suspiciously as I glanced from him to Charlotte. She tried to hide her smile behind her hand but it was pretty obvious.

"About you, looking like the equivalent of a raccoon prostitute." I gasped as Georg grinned wickedly and took a sip of coffee.

"You're a horrible person Georg, I hope you know that." I pouted and crossed my arms, my hand slipping from Tom's. Charlotte giggled and Tom chuckled while Georg just shrugged his shoulders.

"How could I not tell her? It was hilarious seeing you like that. Imagine Bill on crack… that's what you're girlfriend looked like when I rescued her." Georg said boldly to Tom as he flung a piece of perfectly straightened hair over his shoulder. Bill's head snapped our way as he heard his name mentioned but he soon rolled his eyes and turned back to Emily.

"Oh yeah, that's nice. Go and pick on the poor drunk girl!" I exclaimed and leaned back into the couch, jutting my bottom lip out further. "Just because you were my knight in straightened hair doesn't mean you get to sell me out, Mr. Listing." Tom and Charlotte couldn't contain their laughter and it drew Emily and Bill's attention our way once again.

"What's so funny? I hope it has nothing to do with me and crack!" Bill sent a warning glare in our direction and I had to giggle at the image that popped into my head. Could you imagine Bill on crack? Think of the eyeliner! Eventually the laughter died down and everyone started to casually talk again; except for Em and Bill, they were still going at full speed.

"So what exactly do you do here, Charlotte?" I asked as Tom handed me a cup of coffee before sitting next to me. _How cute is that? He got me coffee!_

"Uh, I don't think it really has a definition." She paused to giggle. "I just do all the odd jobs and stuff. Like helping around the studio and setting up on the tours."

"Yeah, she sure is good at tuning my guitar!" Tom nodded seriously and a smile crept onto my face.

"You play guitar?"

"No," Charlotte laughed a little. "I just know how to tune them. I usually help with the paperwork and errands but I have been known to rescue Georg a time or two." Georg's face went red as he sent her a glare. My ears pricked up at the prospect of my knight in shining hair secretly being the damsel in distress.

"Ooh, tell me more!" I leaned closer to her and sipped my coffee as Tom fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie and listened carefully.

"At one of their gigs, halfway through Leb die Sekunde Georg tripped over Bill's microphone cord and snapped his bass' neck. All of our people were out in venue trying to promote the band _and_ keep the fans away from them so I had to get him his spare. Everyone in the crowd just stopped and stared at Georg, lying on his broken bass, blushing wildly! Anyway, I had to get the spare and take it out there and I'm not exactly comfortable being on a stage, with hundreds of girls watching me so, I had to run out there and give him the spare. I really don't know who was embarrassed more, me or Georg." I giggled loudly as the scene played out in my head. I could definitely see Georg tripping over and breaking his bass!

"It wasn't my fault! If Bill kept his damn cords in one spot and stopped prancing around the stage like a show pony, it would never have happened!" I nearly dropped my coffee everywhere as I laughed hard. Bill's shocked and insulted face just made me laugh more.

"If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't _have_ any fans to watch you trip over your own _feet_!"

"Hey, the Tom fans would still be there!" Tom threw in with a proud smirk.

"Yeah, flashing their boobs at you." Charlotte sniggered as she took a sip of coffee. My eyes widened in shock and my head swung towards Tom.

"They flash their boobs at you?" I asked in horror and he nodded matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, quite a bit actually. I use that to gauge who I can get lucky with after the show." I gaped at his words. _Is he even listening to what he's telling me? His __**girlfriend**__!_ Suddenly, he realized that everyone's eyes were set on him and stuttered a bit. "I mean, I _used _to do that. I wouldn't now."

"You better not!" I pouted once again and leaned away from him.

"Oh don't be like that, it just slipped out." He set his coffee down on the table and slung an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I gave him a dirty look and Charlotte chuckled. "You know that your boobs are my favorite." I scoffed and rolled my eyes as he wrapped his other arm around me and squeezed tight. I glanced up to see if he looked sincere and instead was faced with the most gorgeous expression he had ever made. His cheesy smile made my heart melt into a puddle of goo.

"Oh don't do that too me!" I slapped him on the shoulder and tried to push him off me, but he wouldn't budge. "Get off me."

"Nuh uh." He shot back and smirked wickedly, squeezing me a little tighter. _This bitch is gonna squeeze me to death!_ I heard someone call out Charlotte's name and she got up to leave.

"Don't leave me with them!" I begged and she laughed.

"I'll only be a minute. Good luck getting rid of him." She pointed a finger in Tom's direction and I let out a strangled sob. Charlotte just laughed and walked away.

"Georg! Help me." I whined and put my palm to Tom's forehead, trying to push him away.

"No way, you can pay for laughing at my expense!" He made a face at me and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Oh so you're just gonna go and eat now? Fatty!" I yelled and he flipped me off. "What can I do to get you off me?" Tom made a thoughtful face for a moment.

"Fuck me?" A loud, obnoxious snort erupted from my nose as I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally going to do you right here." I replied, using dangerously high levels of sarcasm. Tom sighed and squeezed me harder, taking the wind out of my lungs.

"Well," He breathed as he put his mouth near my ear. Shudders ran up my spine and a ragged breath hitched in my throat. "I suppose I could let you get away with a kiss."

"Why would I want to kiss you?" I said in a small voice, my breath shorter than usual because of a certain asshole squeezing me tighter than a Boa Constrictor trying to kill a mouse.

"Oh why _wouldn't_ you want to kiss me? You should consider it a privilege!" _There he goes, getting all full of himself again._ He leaned his face close to mine and made kissy faces at me. I desperately tried to lean away but the pressure on my ribs was too much, it felt like one might break soon. So, I gave in and kissed him quickly.

"There, now let go."

"Pfft, that wasn't a kiss!"

"Tom!" I whined pathetically. "You're gonna break my rib soon, please let go." I looked up at him sadly, pouting. His face changed as he loosed his arms around me.

"Serious? I was squeezing that tight?" I nodded my head and stood up, opening my jacket and lifting up my hoodie and shirt, revealing slightly red skin. I sucked in a big breath and winced a little.

"Ow." I muttered sadly and touched the area. It wasn't too sore to touch but I was sure it would be bruised tomorrow.

"I'm sorry." He stood up as I pulled my shirt down. I nodded slightly and put my arms around his middle to hug him. He carefully rubbed my back and kissed my forehead sweetly. _Tomi, you are forgiven for nearly breaking my ribs. _I thought as he stared down at me lovingly.

"You two need to get a room, seriously!" Bill joked and pretended to vomit. I felt Tom move a little but I couldn't see what he was doing, I assumed he was flipping his twin off though.

"Are you guys gonna be recording today or…" I let it trail off, ignoring Bill's snickers, as I let go of Tom.

"Not recording, probably just putting together a couple of songs Bill's written." He kept his hand firmly on my back, careful not to touch my side though. I bobbed my head in understanding again as Charlotte approached.

"Old people and fricken computers!" She exclaimed and I giggled, thinking about the time I tried to teach my dad how to use the computer. I'm just going to say it was extremely frustrating and leave it at that.

"You having more fun with Jost?" Tom badgered.

"Fun," Charlotte wagged a finger in Tom's amused face. "Aint the key word here, I'm talking mega stress, _agony_ even… he makes me want to jump of the fricken Empire State building sometimes!"

"He's not _that_ old, is he?" I asked, controlling my giggles. Tom held a hand in the air and I could tell he was launching into 'story time'.

"Well, you see he doesn't _appear_ old. You know, on the _out_side. But on the _in_side," Tom tapped his temple, giving me very serious look. "On the inside, he's some super old guy whose brain is like a faulty engine; all it does is occasionally spurt out crap." Well, there goes the control on my giggling! Even Charlotte laughed along, the tense expression on her face lifting.

"And that crap being your career?" I said smugly and Charlotte laughed even harder, her face going red.

"BURNT!" Charlotte howled and pointed her finger at Tom, who glared down at me unpleasantly.

"You are _so_ lucky that I nearly broke your ribs, otherwise you'd be in for one heck of a tickle!"

"Wait, you nearly _what_?" Charlotte stopped laughing and gave Tom a dirty look.

"Oh I squeezed a bit too tight, that's all." Charlotte's eyes squinted at my cowering boyfriend. Suddenly, her hand latched onto my jacket and she used the other to pull my shirt up.

"What are- oh, oh…" I was a little shocked at my sudden undressing.

"Tom!" She cried and I nervously glanced between the two of them. His face read confusion just like mine. I craned my neck, trying to see my side as Charlotte carefully prodded at the sensitive skin. "Squeezed a _little_ too hard? Jesus boy!"

"Ah! Ow, ow… what's going on? What is-" I finally got my head into the most uncomfortable position so that I could see what she was going on about. The skin already had a purple tinge amongst the redness. "Fudge." I breathed and closed my eyes, silently praying that it wouldn't get any worse. Pointless, I know.

"I'm sorry Bree." Tom looked so apologetic that I actually started to feel bad for being injured. _Stupid ass body, why must you bruise easily and make my gorgeous boyfriend pout at me like that?_

"It's ok babe, I know you didn't mean it. Do me a favor?" He nodded eagerly. "Please stop looking at me like that, it makes me feel super guilty."

"Like what?" _Damn it!_ The confused face was even cuter than his apologetic face.

"Ohh, crack a dirty joke, smirk… something! You're making me all gooey!" _Aw shit… that didn't sound right._ I got what I wanted though, Tom's gorgeous pouty face had changed to a hilarious mess. His laugh was so loud, some of the other people in the office rooms rolled their chairs out a little to see what was going on. "Ok, it wasn't that funny Tom."

"I know. But you wanted me to do something!" I pulled a face as a man yelled out to the boys. "Ah, time to work."

"How long are you gonna be?" I asked as Bill kissed Emily and walked to the man.

"Um, it could be most of the day. But I'm sure Charlotte can keep you entertained, yeah?" Charlotte nodded her head.

"Aww, what if I want to spend the day with my boyfriend?" I pouted and looked up at him, turning on the cuteness. I could see that it was affecting him.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you tonight ok?" I expelled a short sigh and nodded solemnly.

"Ok."

"Don't pout like that, you make me feel bad."

"Payback." I smiled deviously and gave him a kiss. No matter how many times I kissed him, butterflies would still flap wildly in my stomach and my heart would still skip a beat.

"Tom, _come on_!" Bill urged, jumping up and down restlessly. Tom gave me one more quick kiss before awkwardly jogging off with the man, Bill and Georg; who was carrying a sandwich. _Sandwich… food… kitchen._ My stomach rumbled in agreement with my brain.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Charlotte clapped her hands together and I grinned.

"Cookies!" I exclaimed excitedly and ran towards the little kitchen they had in the building.

"Oh, I think there might be some in that cupboard there." Charlotte guided me but I shook my head.

"No, no… I wanna make cookies!" Emily, whose face had lit up at the mention of food, rolled her eyes and sat down in a nearby chair, pulling out her mobile phone.

"You want to make cookies?" Charlotte repeated, staring at me weirdly. I just nodded eagerly and grinned. "Well… honestly I don't think we have the stuff here to make cookies with." My face instantly dropped. I was seriously craving cookies!

"Aw, but I'm super hungry." I whined as I threw myself onto a chair next to Emily's.

"I could make you a sandwich?" Charlotte offered nicely and my stomach rumbled again; it was fucking starving. "I'll take that as a yes." The blonde chuckled as she opened the fridge door.

"I'll help!" I shot up out of my seat and jogged over, feeling suddenly bright and happy again.

Soon, we had a platter full of sandwiches in front of us. Nearly every combination you could think of. Most didn't include meat, seeing as Charlotte was vegetarian too. _Seriously, is this darn world trying to tell me something?_

"Dig in!" I exclaimed and picked up a ham and cheese sandwich, grinning happily. Emily grabbed one as well as a napkin, it was so typical of her; not wanting to spill crumbs anywhere! When Charlotte picked up a ham sandwich I let out a chuckle. "Charlotte that's a ham one."

"Oh I know." She smiled and took a bite while my mouth hung open slightly. "What? Ham is my weak point!" Just as she said that, a slice of piggy slid out of the sandwich and fell onto her top.

"HA! Payback from the animals!" Emily hollered and pointed a perfectly painted nail at her.

"Em, shut up. You know, cheeseburgers seem to be Tom's weak point." I told her as she stood up to get a cloth. Unfortunately, she stood on the ham and went falling to the floor in a show of flailing arms and legs. "Oh my God, are you alright?" I shot up from my seat for the second time today and grabbed onto her hand, pulling her up.

"Fricken ham!" She muttered and brushed her top off. Em and I giggled a little as she cleaned her actually-not-dirty-at-all clothes.

"And you don't have the brain defect, huh?" Emily crossed her arms, smirking.

"Nope, I'm strictly ditzy!" Charlotte shot back, rubbing her back. I held onto my laughter as Emily scowled and sat back down. _I think I love Charlotte already!_

**Tom's POV**

Thank God the day flew past, I was seriously starting to miss Bree. I know she was only about three rooms away but it was still too far; I wanted to be right next to her, holding her hand. I had to force her out of my mind throughout our session otherwise I wouldn't have gotten anywhere. The look of pure joy when she saw us come out of the studio made my day. Her gigantic smile lit up her face and I swear I heard her squeal excitedly.

"Tomi!" She yelled and ran towards me, arms opened wide. I couldn't help but laugh at her desperation. "Oh gosh, I missed you heaps today." She flew into my arms and I hugged her upper shoulders; I wasn't going anywhere near her side just yet.

"I missed you a lot too." I mumbled into her hair. "This album is gonna be tough if every day is gonna be this hard." She chuckled lightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"You'll be ok, I'm the one that's gonna die of boredom!"

"What, did Charlotte bore you?" I asked in surprise. She could certainly keep up a decent conversation!

"No way, she was awesome! I have her number in my phone too. It's just that there isn't much to do in here." She used her arms to signal to the building as we walked out to my car. I felt her tense up at the cold night air and I chuckled.

"You better get used to this."

"Huh?" She glanced at me and I noticed her teeth start to chatter.

"You better get used to the cold, it isn't going anywhere." A small smile found its way onto her frozen lips as I opened the passenger door for her.

"I'll get used to it… I think." She chuckled, but because of the bitter night air it sounded more like a scoff. I just shot her a warm smile and closed the door once she had sat down.

"I love you more than… I love my hand." Bree stared up at me strangely for a second before finally understanding what I meant and giggling. We were lying on the bed in the basement, her hand tangled in mine. I was half expecting her to disconnect our hands after my comment but she didn't.

"I love you more than… Emily loves her high heels."

"Hmm, I love you more than a pedophile loves his candy." She used her free hand to gently slap my chest, she was laughing though.

"Uhh… Oh! I love you more than Bill loves his hairspray." I blew all the air out of my lungs in surprise.

"I think you win." She laughed cutely and turned over, kissing me softly.

"I always win, Tom." Her voice had changed, I could tell what she was hinting at.

"I love you more than skittles!" I suddenly yelled, trying to change the subject. I knew for a fact that my parents were keeping a close ear on us and no, I don't mean eye. They can't see through the floor, you know. _Oh God, maybe they can._

"Mmm, good try… but I'm pretty sure I've won." She flung a leg over my waist and I gulped; knowing I couldn't keep controlling myself for much longer. "Now I want my prize." Bree's voice lowered as she did too, leaning closer and closer to my face.

"Breanna? Where are you?" Emily's voice rang out through the basement; you could tell she was upset about something. Bree's mood immediately changed as she climbed off the bed, leaving me flustered.

"What's wrong?" I heard Bree ask. I got up and straightened up my pants before walking around the corner. Emily had a few tears running down her face and she wiped at them.

"I-I need to talk to you, privately." I took that as my cue to leave and did so, giving Bree a faint smile as I climbed the stairs. Suddenly, I walked into a wall of black. Wait, scratch that… it was just Bill. Panicky looking Bill nonetheless.

"Is Emily down there?" His eyes were wide in concern.

"Yeah but I think we should leave them to talk." He nodded and held a hand to his forehead.

"She just excused herself to answer her phone and then I heard her run downstairs." I put a hand on my twins shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sure she's alright, probably just girl stuff."

**Oh my gosh, talk about struggling through this chapter! I was seriously beginning to wonder if I was ever going to finish! I did though, all thanks to my amazing friend Charlotte :D **

**Sooo, the next is going to be the last chapter. Ya'll excited for it? I know I am. I seriously hope I don't cry though. I just have to remember that I'm going to be doing a sequel. **

**Ooh speaking of the sequel, I think I'm going to need to take a bit of a break in between The Holiday and its sequel. I think it'd be good to kind of detox and come back with some fresh ideas. I'm not really sure how long it'll be in between but I'm guessing a rough estimate would be around a month. I know it seems like a lot but I seem to be losing inspiration for this; I'm only just being able to churn out 1 chapter a week! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review!**


	40. End Of The Adventure

**I know it's been over a month since I updated and I feel super bad making you wait. I'm not going to give you a long list of excuses, I'm just going to say that I really found it difficult to write this chapter.  
**

**Emily's POV**

Bree guided me towards the bed and sat down next to me. I took a deep breath as she gently rubbed my arm.

"Tell me what's going on."

I nodded my head stupidly and closed my eyes for a second, trying to figure out which was the best way of telling her. _Just spit it out._

"I-I got the part." She smiled happily for a second before tilting her head downwards to catch my eye, she knew something was up. I forced myself to look into her caring green eyes as I told her the bad news. "I have to go back to America to film. Tomorrow."

**Bree's POV**

A brick wall. That's what it felt like. Like I had just slammed full speed into a brick wall. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't blink, I couldn't move. I think my blood had even stopped pumping around my body. My heart ached, everything ached. It was then that I realized I hadn't breathed for a while. I inhaled deeply, expecting to break into sobs. But nothing happened. I felt strangely emotionless. Like the only thing I could feel was the pain in my chest, I couldn't even think of anything except for her words.

"Bree," I faintly heard her voice plead with me. I couldn't respond, the only thing I could do right now was breath and even that was a challenge. "Bree please say something!"

Something felt strange. _I _felt strange. Suddenly, the sound of blood pumping in my brain became magnified, almost overpowering. My fingertips tingled and my face flushed red hot as the black crept ominously into my line of vision, drowning everything in darkness.

"Breanna, you have to wake up. Come on, open your eyes." Tom's voice was faint but I could hear the desperation in it clearly. My eyelids felt heavy, like bricks, but I managed to force them open and blink a few times. I saw Tom leaning over me, his face tense with worry. His beautiful eyes were watery and he blinked furiously as he pulled me up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around me. Slowly regaining use of my limbs, I reached my arms out to hug him back. I was scared. I had never fainted before. "You scared me so much."

"Sorry." My voice was weird, uncontrolled. I cleared my throat as he let go of me. I glanced around the basement, my eyes settling on Emily and Bill hugging each other on the couch. Anger wound up in my stomach as my brain finally woke and caught up with the rest of me. "How could you?" I seethed at Emily.

She turned her head to me, her face soaked with tears. "I had to."

"You _had_ to? No one forced you to take that damn job!" I pulled myself onto my feet, Tom helping to keep me steady and vertical. "I can't believe you would even _consider_ taking it! How can you stand here and tell me that you have to, you're just being selfish."

"I'm not being selfish." Emily stood up as well and wiped at her eyes, turning around to face me completely. "Why wouldn't you want me to take the movie? Do you want me to miss out on the opportunity of my life? It's everything I've ever worked for and you're giving me the guilt trip, trying to get me to throw all of that away just for you? Who's the one being _selfish_?"

A scoff caught in my throat. "Are you fucking serious? The whole reason we came here was to be together, to spend more time with each other. You _promised me _that the movie audition was only going to be a small thing, that we would focus on having fun together. But suddenly, that doesn't matter anymore, does it?" I was starting to stray into the sarcastic phase, that meant that I was really pissed off.

"Well I'm sorry that they thought I was perfect for the role and decided to start filming as soon as possible! You knew that I couldn't guarantee our holiday. You knew that we might have to leave _any_ day."

"I did not! You didn't say anything like that! I came here with you thinking that we were going to have the best 2 months of our lives and now you've fucked it all up!" Tom moved in between the two of us, creating a well-deserved break our argument, which was really just becoming a shit slinging contest.

"Can we all just take a breath and think for a minute before something _really _bad is said?" I took Tom's words in and complied, inhaling the stuffy air into my lungs. It actually didn't help me at all but I took the time to think.

"I'm not going to apologize for doing the right thing, Breanna." I clamped my eyes shut and took deep breaths furiously, trying to stop myself from lashing back at Emily.

"You haven't considered all of the consequences." I spat back through gritted teeth.

"Oh and what consequences are they?" She let out a halfhearted scoff.

"Maybe the fact that you're leaving your best friend in a foreign country?" She walked closer to me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well you could just come back to America with me." Tom's head spun toward me with a concerned look.

"_What?_ America has nothing for me now! My parents don't even want me, why the hell should I go back just for you when I have Tom and everyone else here. They're the ones who have supported me, not thrown me out onto the street." Tom moved from between us to my side, holding his hand on my back supportively. Emily just sighed and shook her head.

"Look, I'm taking the role and I'm leaving tomorrow," She spoke slowly. "You either come with me… or you stay here, in Germany."

My throat tightened as my eyes finally dampened with salty tears. Sensing my knees go weak, Tom sat me back down on the bed. Emily blew air out of her lungs loudly, hand resting over her eyes.

"I'll be upstairs packing if you want to talk to me." I wasn't going to say anything to that so she left. I noticed that Bill hadn't said a single word, nothing more than a blank stare at the wall. I hadn't even spared a thought for him.

"Bill," I croaked. His sad brown eyes didn't move from their place. "Bill, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." His quiet, calm voice caused my forehead to crease. _What does he mean, alright?_

"What?" I asked disbelievingly. Maybe he was just trying to be strong?

"It's… I'm alright." I looked at Tom to see if he could make something of his twin brother's strange behavior but he just returned my confused look. Sniffling, I stood up again and walked to the couch that Bill was sitting on. Once I sat down he turned his head and made eye contact with me. "You don't have to apologize."

"Uh," His cryptic speech was making me even more confused. "I-I meant… I'm just really sorry that this happened. I thought you were in-"

"Love?" Bill cut in, shifting his gaze back to the wall. I nodded my head and watched for his reaction closely, trying to figure out why he was being so mysterious. "So did I." Another cryptic answer.

"What do you mean Bill?" I tried to keep my voice calm but even I could detect the frustration. He sighed, shoulders drooping.

"We we're never in love. Not _really_ in love. We both knew that it wasn't that special kind of love, it was just… not that deep. Emily and I had talked about it, we both felt the same but we decided to give it a try anyway. Maybe the feeling would grow between us, you know? But nothing happened. I guess we both just needed somebody." My slackened jaw accompanied my wide eyes in an overtly shocked expression.

"But, I thought you were in love! Like, really in love! Like, more in love than Tom and I… how did you know you weren't? How did you even… Oh my God!"

"We thought it would be best not to tell you until we had figured it out completely."

"And we being everyone but myself, right?" I glanced towards a guilty looking Tom. Sighing, I closed my eyes and fought against the anger building. "Ok…" I breathed out.

"I hope you aren't too angry. Emily… she didn't want to upset you." I felt like saying that it was a little too late for that but I bit my tongue, letting Bill explain himself. "When we saw how you and Tom connected, we expected it to be the same with us. I know it sounds cliché, but we really thought that we would fall happily in love with each other. We both faked it for a while until we realized that we _actually_ felt the same way."

"And then you decided to keep faking it." I couldn't hold my tongue. Bill sighed and nodded shamefully. "Wise idea, really it was." My voice poured sarcasm.

"I don't think it's fair to blame it all on Bill, Emily was the one who really pushed to keep it secret." Tom cut in. I just looked at him emotionlessly for a moment, my mind in a blank spot. Usually I would explode at him for ripping at my best friend but… I just wasn't feeling it.

"I um, I think I need to just… think about all this stuff. It's kind of overwhelming."

I crossed the room to the bed and let my body fall onto it, wincing as pain stabbed at my side. Sighing, I focused on letting the information seep into my brain. Emily was actually going to leave and there was no way that I could keep her from it.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tom offered, laying his hand on my thigh. I let out another sigh as I squished _another_ piece of information into my crammed brain. Was I thirsty? I actually had to ask myself, that's how lost in my thoughts I was.

"Um, yes please." I answered after a short silence. I felt his weight lift from the bed and heard him shuffle across the room to the fridge. I closed my eyes again and threw my arms over my head, stretching as though it might help to unclog my mind. Unfortunately it didn't help at all. After a moment, a glass of orange juice hovered above me. I sat up, feeling the blood drain from my head, and grabbed onto the glass. Sending Tom an appreciative smile, I downed the liquid in one go, relishing in the cool feeling running down my throat. "Thank you."

"So uh, you wouldn't um…" Tom hesitated as he took back the glass.

"Wouldn't want?" He really looked like he didn't want to say what was on his mind but I wanted to know.

"Um, I don't really want to put any pressure on you but…"

"Tom please, you're kind of worrying me."

He took a deep breath and placed the glass on the table before sitting down next to me again.

"You uh, I don't know how to say it." I was starting to get a little bit impatient with his hesitation.

"Just say it." I urged him on, wanting to get whatever was on his mind cleared up.

"I don't want you to leave." All of the bad feelings left me as my heart skipped a beat. I grabbed his hand and made him look me in the eyes.

"I'm not going with her, I'm staying here with you." His mouth grew into a heartwarming smile as he hugged me sideways. "I could never leave you."

Bill cleared his throat uncomfortably and got up to leave. I immediately pulled out of Tom's embrace, the feeling of guilt forming. We shouldn't be having soppy moments in front of Bill when he'd just been told his girlfriend was leaving. Even though they weren't really in love it would still be upsetting.

"I should probably go and talk to him, right?" Tom whispered. I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. "Ok, will you be alright here?"

"Yeah I might call Lu- um, Charlotte." I almost said Lukas. Thank God I didn't, Tom didn't know about him and I wanted to keep it that way; we didn't need any more drama. Tom nodded and leaned in for a kiss before leaving to find his brother.

I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through the contacts. Charlotte's name seemed to jump out at me. It would probably be inconvenient to try and translate everything to Lukas plus I think I needed a fellow female to vent to. I pressed the call button firmly, hoping that she would pick up. Three rings later and I heard her voice.

"Hey Charlotte, it's Bree."

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"Um, actually I'm not too good. Do you think you could come over?"

"O-of course, I'll be there in about 10 minutes. What happened?" Her voice was full of concern as I heard her start to rush around.

"Um, Emily's leaving."

"What?"

"I'll explain it to you when you get here, can you just try and hurry? I don't think it's only me that needs you either." My mind flashed to Bill, no doubt he would need some help and it was obvious that I couldn't do anything, being upset myself.

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Thank you." I hung up and sighed. I could hear Bill, Tom and Simone talking upstairs but their voices were muffled so I couldn't understand much. It sounded like it was German anyway. I decided that I needed a cold shower to relieve some of the tension in my body and the pain in my side.

"Ugh," I muttered disgustingly as I stared at my torso in the foggy bathroom mirror; the bruise was getting worse with every minute. At least I had something to take my mind off the pain in my chest. Honestly, how could Emily do this?

I quickly brushed my damp hair and my teeth, listening carefully for the distinct sound of the front door opening that would signal Charlotte's arrival. I pulled on the pair of boxers that my brother had given me for Christmas, a small smile playing on my lips as I remembered the last time I had worn them, and a camisole. Grimacing in the mirror, I noticed that I was starting to put on some weight. _Really need to start exercising._ A whole new wave of depression washed over me. My best friend was leaving _and_ I was getting fat. Just my fucking luck.

"Breanna? Are you in there?" Charlotte. I hadn't even heard her arrive or com downstairs. I opened the door and practically threw myself at her, nearly breaking down in tears. "Oh Bree, you gotta tell me what's wrong. Bill's acting really weird."

"I know," I mumbled as I let go of her and walked to the couch. "Apparently, they were never in love."

"Bill and Em?" I nodded my head. "No way!"

"Exactly! I thought that they were really caught up in each other but he said that they never were; they just pretended so that I didn't get upset."

"Oh," She sighed. "But why is she leaving?"

"Because of a fucking movie." Her lost expression told me that I hadn't explained enough. "The reason we came to Germany was because Emily was trying out for a role in a new movie but she promised me that it wasn't going to be the main thing, you know. She said that it was going to be about _our_ holiday, not her movie audition. But she got the role and now she has to go back to America tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I nodded my head sadly as Charlotte wrapped her arms around me again, hugging me comfortingly. "I'm sorry, that is really shocking."

"Do you think you could stay?"

"Sure. If it's alright with Simone and Gordon."

I didn't sleep at all that night, I just sat up with Tom and Charlotte watching a movie. I couldn't even tell you what movie it was, my mind was being swamped with thoughts. I wanted to tell Emily to stay but on the other hand, I did feel selfish. This was what she had always wanted, why should I stop her? Honestly I wanted her to take the role, I wanted her to be happy and successful; just not yet. I felt betrayed. Like she had chosen her career over me.

The movie ended, sending the room into darkness, the only light coming from the credits rolling on the screen. I hugged the cushion and my legs closer to me, not wanting to change my position. Charlotte yawned sleepily as Tom got up to remove the DVD.

"Are you tired at all?" Charlotte looked at me, a begging look flashing into her eyes.

"No," I shook my head fleetingly. "But you can sleep if you want, I don't want you to stay awake just for me."

"I might have to take that offer." She smiled at me and patted my knee before moving to the bed, falling onto it wearily. Tom sighed as he stood in front of me.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" I shrugged my shoulders casually. What I really wanted was for Tom to just hold me. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you." I replied quietly. Once again he sighed, pulling me onto my feet and enveloping me in a warm hug. I clung to him as all the pent up emotions finally let go and my body heaved with sobs.

Tom and I lay on the bed talking to each other quietly for the rest of the night until Bill came down and said that Em would be leaving soon. I was still amazed at how hunky-dory he was about the whole thing; like he wasn't really affected.

"I need to get dressed." I mumbled but didn't make an attempt to move.

"You're going to go to the airport with her?" Tom didn't sound surprised, more like he was just curious. I nodded my head against his chest. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes please, and Charlotte."

"Ok. Why don't you go and get dressed and I'll wake Charlotte?" I nodded my head once more as I pushed myself up, pain stabbing my side.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I hadn't been expecting my bruise to hurt that bad. I guess that's what I got for moving barely an inch in over 9 hours.

"Are you ok?" Before I could say anything, Tom was off the bed and standing in front of me, looking down with a concerned face. It was then that I realized how much I did love him. He cared for and loved me so much and for that I was immensely grateful. I had never felt such compassion from anyone before.

I felt my lips tug into a smile as the pain in my torso was forgotten about. "I'm fine." I took his hand and stood, feeling a tad wobbly. "I love you Tom, more than anything. I really need you to know that."

"I know. I love you too." Snaking my arms around his neck, I leaned up placed my lips on his. The feeling I had when I first kissed him came rushing back, almost knocking me off my feet. "Did you feel that?" Tom grinned at me questioningly.

"Yeah I did. You felt it too?" He nodded his head and I beamed. "I nearly got knocked out!" Tom laughed and carefully placed a hand on my hip.

"I suddenly feel excited, like a little kid opening Christmas presents." I nodded my head in agreement. There certainly were butterflies in my stomach and they were fucking insane right now. I swear I could almost hear their wings flapping furiously, or maybe that was just because I hadn't slept.

"I gotta go get ready." He leaned down to kiss me again, this time it was rougher and more passionate. It was an unmistakable Tom kiss.

"Hey uh, do you think we could pull over and grab something to eat?" I sighed at Tom's question; it was awkward enough now, did we really have to stop and sit at a table together to eat?

"Can't you wait for a bit?" I asked, turning my head to him and catching Emily in the corner of my eye. The whole car journey so far, I hadn't made any kind of contact with her; just stayed staring out the backseat window of Tom's car. Poor Charlotte had drawn the short straw and had to sit between Emily and myself. I could tell she was feeling the tension.

There was no way on Earth I would ever forgive her for doing this, but I wasn't prepared to start an argument hours before she left. Plus, I was tired; the lack of sleep was starting to catch up with me.

"Uh not really, liebe. Please?" I chanced another look at Emily and feared that I was actually going to have to say something to her.

"Emily, is there enough time?" I think everyone in the car was surprised at how… easily I spoke. I think Emily was the most shocked though judging by the way she stuttered her reply.

"Uh, um I don't think so. The flight leaves in two hours."

"Ah that's plenty of time!" Tom exclaimed as he merged his Audi into the next lane, getting ready to turn into a gas station.

"Tom. No." My easy going tone was gone; replaced by a stern one. He seemed to understand and nodded his head a little, merging back into the correct lane. My nerves died down slightly, but not completely, as I leaned my head on the cool glass of the window. "You can get something at the airport."

Unfortunately, Charlotte guilt tripped me into talking to Emily; saying that I would regret not saying a proper goodbye. So now we were sitting side by side on the chairs as we waited for her flight to be called for boarding, talking awkwardly to each other.

"I couldn't sleep last night." She admitted, staring down at her pink nails. I nodded my head.

"Neither could I. My head just… wouldn't stop thinking, you know? Like, I couldn't shut it off."

"Yeah mine was the same." She paused for a moment before looking into my eyes with a hopeful gaze. "It's not too late for you to come back with me."

"Emily… nothing positive would come out of that. I wouldn't have anywhere to stay, we wouldn't get to spend any time together, and I would heartbroken again. It's just better if I stay here."

"I-I suppose you're right. I just… I really don't want to stop being friends you know. I want to still be close and I feel like we can't be if we live on opposite sides of the world. Really, I just don't want to lose you."

"Well you don't have to lose me. You don't have to get on that plane and go back to America, throwing our friendship away for a _movie._"

"It's not just a movie though. You know more than anyone how much of my life I have spent wanting to be an actress. This is like, the crossroads of my life. Either I stay here and ignore the opportunity, or I go for it and get to live my dream." I was surprised at how calm we both were. I think it was more the fact that we were in a busy public place and fighting now would just be plain embarrassing.

"I just don't understand how this can be so easy for you. Did you ever even think about turning down the offer? Did it ever come into your mind, even for a split second?" Emily shook her head shamefully, lowering her head.

"Then that really sums everything up doesn't it? Your priorities are so career driven, so focused on your wanting to be an actress, that you completely forget about the people around you." I stood from my seat as I saw Tom come shuffling back over with his food. I was nearly ready to leave; Emily was really pushing my buttons.

"It's not like that, honestly."

"Then what is it like, Emily?" My voice raised in volume, attracting a few looks from people nearby. She kept her head down, blonde hair covering her face as her shoulders started to shake. She was crying. In all our years of being friends I had comforted her when she was upset, feeling as equally bad as she did at the time. But now it was different. I no longer felt the urge to hug her. I didn't even want to be in the same room as her.

"I did think of you, ok." Her voice quivered with tears. No one made an attempt to console her; not even Charlotte. Bill had elected to stay in the car, having said his goodbye to her at home this morning. "I thought of you and it breaks my heart that you think I'm doing this to hurt you. I'm not, I just want this _so bad._"

It was obvious she was just trying to correct the situation with lies now. We all knew the truth. I stepped closer to Emily, her head lifting to look at me with watery eyes. A scoff nearly rose from me as I noticed that her eyes were still the bright shining blue that they were when she was happy; no sign of darkness. She was doing what she was best at; acting. Now I was livid with anger.

"When you're a big famous actress, you're going to be alone. I'm not going to be there and you will _never_ have anyone like me ever again. So I hope it's worth it for you, I hope that everything goes your way and that you _do_ become successful. Because then you'll realize what you did; you traded in your best friend for your dream. I hope that you can't sleep at night because you regret the decision that you're making today. You know what your best role ever is? Pretending to be my best friend for the last five years." With that said, I turned around and signaled motionlessly to the others that I was ready to leave now.

As Tom, Charlotte and I left the airport, I threw the last sentence I would ever speak to Emily over my shoulder carelessly, sarcastically and loudly; letting everyone hear it.

"Well, it looks like this is the end of our big adventure together, doesn't it?"

**WOOO! It's finally over! YIPPEE! Hahaha I thought I might get all sad and cry when it came to the end of my first story but nope, I'm actually feeling extremely relieved. **

**I want to give a huge thanks to everyone that reviewed my story – TokioNutter, XxShelbyxKaulitzxX, CrissYami, xXShadow-KissedXx, XxTHeblackveilbridexX, CaribbeanTrinidadian, IzzieXDiyanah and kikoslaughter – you guys have no idea how much it meant to me when you reviewed :3**

**I also want to say that I didn't ignore all those people that favorited and alerted my story. Even though you guys didn't review me, I still got all giddy feeling inside at the fact that you enjoyed reading my story.**

**Well then, that's the end of The Holiday I guess. I hope that you liked it and that the closing chapter was good enough. Also, be sure to look out for the sequel in a month or so time, I'm hoping to see all of you people there reading and reviewing :3**

**By the way, how creepy is it that I ended on exactly 4,500 words O.o **

**Anyhoodles, fair winds my friends. I shall see you again sometime soon :)**


End file.
